Avenger: Blind Justice
by Buck Ink
Summary: Gotham City. A place where Justice is indeed blind. A shadowy organisation arises against Batman, Commissioner James Gordon, and the entire city. When Michael Rivers is killed by this organisation; his son, Riley Rivers, plunges into Gotham's dark underworld in a battle that threatens to tear the city of Gotham apart. Disclaimer: I don't own DC/Marvel Comics.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of an Avenger

**Chapter 1: Birth of an Avenger.**

A dark skinned young man was in a taxi being driven through the city of Gotham. The city even from the ground looked dirty. Litter and filth ran rampant in this city.

Many small business were out of work and, as a result, were boarded up. The city's buildings that were is disrepair were often rebuilt by Wayne Enterprises, but that doesn't stop the issue of what was happening to the businesses.

Looking around, the young man could see that drugs and pretty crime was a problem to say the least. But what about those people that are caught by the GCPD and the vigilante known as Batman? They can either plea insanity or bribe the judge and get off free. It's not like there wasn't any justice in Gotham.

But, it was blind at best.

As the man left the taxi in front of one of Gotham's law firms, wearing a suit and carrying a briefcase, the events of what led him here came to mind.

 _ **-Riley-**_

It was like any other night in Gotham. The sounds of screaming in the distance and gunshots. It often sent chills down my spine and terrorised my Mom to think that my Dad could be anywhere near those sounds.

My Mom, Kerry Rivers, and my Dad, Michael Rivers, often argued. My Mom wanted my Dad to stop working for the GCPD since Gotham's police officers have a reputation for ending up dead. It was a dangerous city to work as a part of law and order.

I idolised my Dad. I one day wanted to work with him to make a difference for this dying city. Even the efforts of Batman didn't help matters, only postponed them.

At this point, I couldn't sleep. I got out of my bed and started to re-read my college work at my desk which was cluttered with various law books. It was unbelievable how hard I had to work in order to get to Law School on a undergraduate law scholarship. It took a lot of effort to reach this point,  
but at this rate, I may become a lawyer before the month is over, I need to become licenced first.

However, I noticed that there was an question that I had trouble with and I couldn't find any answer in the books that I had... I checked my watch and I know that the library is still open, so maybe I could get it if I hurry.

I got dressed in black jeans and boots with a hoodie and gloves. It was a cold Gotham night.

When I went downstairs, I noticed my Mom sitting in the living room. She's worried about dad. She's always worried. At that moment, I didn't think that she would let me out the front door, so I instead went out of my bedroom window.  
If I am quick, she won't notice I am gone.

I walked down a smog filled road in Gotham's residential district close to the Narrows. It was fairly quiet, since going onto the streets of Gotham when it's dark often meant trouble.

Since I had to make it back home before Mom realised I was gone, I decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway. When I entered the alley, I started to get a bad feeling. Dad always told me to stay away from the alleyways.

"Hey kid."

I heard voices come out of the shadows of the alley and noticed more coming.

"Don't you know this is our turf?"

Riley: "Says who?"

Honestly, I thought this was a band of idiots who wanted to be cool. But, maybe saying that didn't make things better.

"Ohhhh... We got a wise guy."

"Yeah, let's show him what we do to wise guys."

I was surrounded by thugs on all sides, I couldn't see a way out of this without fighting.

I've been trained to fight by my dad, but I haven't had an actual fight before.  
However, that choice was taken from me when I got punched in the face by one of the thugs. It hit me square in the forehead and I started to feel dizzy even for a moment.

One of the thugs held me up while his friends started to hit me in the stomach.  
They were laughing as it was happening. I started to bleed from the mouth as they hit me. This is only a part of what goes on in this city. People like this taking what they want...

I started to kick back and I managed to hit my attacker in the stomach which stunned him. I then managed to get out of the hold that another thug had on me.

I countered another thug's attack and I knocked him down and scored a hit on another thug as they tried to help.

"He must be another mask or something! Let's get outta here!"

The thugs started to run from me. This is the fear that is generated by the vigilantes of Gotham. I had my hood up so they couldn't see my face, but to think they would confuse me... I noticed the blood on my hoodie and I knew that it would be difficult to go to the library with this. I picked a tissue out of my pocket and I wiped my bloody mouth and then I turned my hoodie inside out. I should at least get what I came for before heading back.

But, that was a decision that cost me greatly.

When I reached the library, it was almost about to close, but luckily I knew what book I wanted. The woman at reception was more than happy to let me burrow a book quickly.

"You okay, Riley?"

Riley: "I am fine. Just had to quickly grab a book."

"To think that you already have a Bachelor's degree in Law. It's good that you're getting along fine. You better get home soon though."

Riley: "Don't worry. I know."

However, when I left the library...

Michael: "Riley."

I looked to see a GCPD cruiser outside. It was my father's.

Riley: "Dad? Why are you here?"

Michael: "I should be asking you that. Your Mother called me and told me that you weren't in the house."

Riley: "I had to get a book from the library. I wanted to finish the work I was given."

My dad simply sighed. I walked down the steps to him.

Michael: "Riley... I know that you want to become a lawyer. But, you need to think about what you want to do as a person. Not just what I want."

I sighed and nodded. I couldn't really argue with my dad, you never win those agreements. I tried to get into the cruiser, but dad stopped me.

Michael: "Is that blood?!"

Dad looked at my hoodie and saw that the blood from earlier had come through to the over side of my hoodie.

Riley: "I ran into some people over at the alley."

Michael: "You mean the alleyways that I TOLD you not to go to. They are dangerous,  
Riley. The alleyways can be dangerous for people on their own. Even cops don't go into the darkness alone. Your mother isn't going to be happy."

Riley: "At least your training paid off."

Michael: "You even had a fight?!"

Dad shook his head and allowed me into the cruiser and he got into the driver's seat. Dad then hit me in the head with a smack. He would do this whenever I did something stupid.

Michael: "Put this on."

Dad then gave me a spare hoodie. It looked brand new, it was a black plain hoodie. GCPD issue as well.

Michael: "Your mother already is too worried about me. If you come home with blood on your clothes, she'll have a heart attack."

I couldn't really do anything, but stay quiet. Mom really would panic if she saw me covered in blood. Dad is gonna cover for me and he won't let me forget about it anytime soon.

Michael: "Riley. Why do you want to be a lawyer?"

Riley: "I want to save this city. With you."

Michael: "I know. But, when I am gone, what will you do?"

... I didn't really know what to say. I assumed that Dad would be working on the force for a long time and I would work as a lawyer, protecting those that fear the corruption the city had.

When I didn't say anything, Dad just simply sighed.

Michael: "Riley. This city is a place that may need saving. The GCPD sometimes can't do the things that we need to do and there's people who won't let us save this city. Commissioner Gordon does do a good job, but at the end of the day,  
we're men fighting monsters. We don't always win."

Riley: "Why are you telling me this?"

Michael: "So you know what's ahead. Depending on the man that you are, this city will attempt to make or break you. Who will you be? Saviour or Corrupt?"

Riley: "I won't become corrupt. I'll do my best to save this city."

My dad smiled at that and I smiled as he rubbed my head. I may be too old for that,  
but I want to make my dad happy as possible.

Michael: "Well, we better go back..."

Dad then started the car, but a blinding light was behind us. When Dad looked, he tried to step his foot down on the pedal and we sped off! I was in a panic for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on.

Riley: "Dad?! What's happening?!"

Michael: "Stay down, Riley!"

At first, I didn't understand what he was saying, but loud banging sounds came from behind us. The windshield window at the back of the car smashed open and the sounds of metal clanging could be heard on the back of the car.

Those were gunshots! I got down quickly as I saw my dad take out his gun and open fire on our attackers. We were being chased by someone!

Dad made a sharp turn and he picked up his radio from the policer scanner.

Michael: "HQ, this is Officer Rivers! Squad car 12! 11-99, request assistance!"

11-99 means that dad is calling for backup.

Riley: "Who are these guys?!"

Michael: "Bad people."

Dad tried to escape through the streets, but whoever was chasing us remained close.  
My dad didn't panic and was trying to return fire, but there must have been more than one man shooting at us, since dad had to take cover often.

I came up for a moment and looked behind us. There was a four seated car chasing us and three men were shooting at us! A gunshot then whizzed past my head and hit the side mirror! I got right back into cover!

Michael: "Riley, for god's sake! Stay down!"

I did just that. There was no way I could do anything except let dad save us. But, it was at this moment that I saw a terrible sight...

I saw one of the GCPD and he was holding a gun aiming right for us.

Michael: "J-Jack?!"

The man named Jack fired his gun and it hit dad in the shoulder. His blood sprayed out of his wound and it got me in the face.

He lost control of the car and it overturned... My vision spun out of control just as the car did and the car just... Stopped.

The next thing I knew, was that I was hanging upside down and my vision was blurred.  
I couldn't see anything and I didn't know where I was and how I got there.

The first person I saw was dad. He was bleeding through his shoulder and he held it along with his gun. He unclipped my seatbelt and tried to drag me out of the car.  
But when we got out.

BANG.

Another gunshot...

Michael: "Arghh!"

My dad collapsed against the car, trying to stay on his feet.

Michael: "Damn it! Jack, what are you doing?!"

Jack: "Don Sally sends his regards, Mike."

Jack shot my dad again in the leg and caused him to go to one knee. Jack came up to me and looked at me. But, I was disorientated and I couldn't move an inch.

Jack: "This your son? The future lawyer? Well, I have some advice. Listen kid, when you graduate from law school, make sure you give Don Sally a heads-up. He can make your life a paradise. Or he can kill your mom if you say no. My advice:  
don't say no to Sal Martini."

Jack smiled at me as he focused his attention on dad again, but dad whacked him in the back with a collapsible baton. Dad knocked the gun out of his hand. Dad was winning! I couldn't move to help him, but he's my dad, he'll win and come home.  
That was what I had though until Jack simply pulled out another gun...

BANG.

Point blank range... The final shot that ended it. Terror enter my mind unlike never before and I watched as my dad fell to the ground. His collapsible baton fell right next to me. I watched my dad and felt he was gonna get back up. Nothing could stop him,  
but my dad isn't Superman. He was a mortal and he never got up.

I watched as Jack walked over to me and picked up my dad's baton. He smiled and got in his car and drove off with another car following him, the ones who attacked us. I crawled towards my dad's body. I wanted to know if he was okay or if there was even a chance that he'd make it.

I got to his body and I felt no pulse. No breathing.

Not knowing what to do next... I cried. I didn't know what else to do. Why did dad's colleague turn his back on him. Who was Sal Martini? Why did this have to happen?

Before long, the police arrived.

I was taken to the police station a short time later. I couldn't really understand what was going on. I was a witness in a murder case, I knew that much. But, my dad... Dead?

Right now, I was in front of Commissioner James Gordon, my dad's boss. I didn't know what to make of him up close, but then again, I didn't really think much of him at this point.

Gordon: "Son, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

Riley: "Can we skip this part? You want to ask me if I saw anything?"

Gordon didn't seem to know how to respond. At first, he was a bit surprised, but he remained composed, although I saw through it.

Gordon: "Who did this to your father?"

Riley: "I don't know. I hit my head in the crash and I couldn't hear or see anything. Just blurs."

I was lying. I did in fact see who it was and even the person behind it. But, I didn't think I could say anything yet. I don't know who this Sal Martini is or if the entire GCPD is in his pocket.

Gordon: "I can't do anything if you don't say anything."

Riley: "There's nothing to say, Commissioner. My dad is dead and I don't know why or who did it."

I told my story like that. My dad pulled me out of the car after we were shot at and the car overturned. When I came to, my dad was on the floor and wasn't moving. Gordon didn't show signs that he wasn't happy with this investigation.

Gordon: "Let's go. Your mother's waiting."

Gordon opened the door outside the interrogation room and led me out into the precinct.

My mother was seated there and she was crying. When she saw me, she ran towards me and hugged me.

Gordon: "Mrs Rivers. We will find out who did this."

My mom never said a word, she just cried as she held me in her arms.

As Gordon walked away, the world stopped for a moment.

I looked around and saw police officers, detectives, lawyers... I didn't know how many were corrupt. I started to think that maybe protecting the innocent wasn't enough to save this city. There are too many bad people and not enough good to fight back.

Dad... I promise. I will save this city.

 _ **-Gordon-**_

After I spoke with Riley Rivers and led him back to his mother. I went to the roof.

I had quit smoking, but today... Well, today I made an exception.

Michael Rivers was a good cop. To think that criminals are brave enough to start shooting cops. But, it might not even be a criminal, it could have been another cop. No matter what I do, it seems like dirty cops are common.

Mob bosses are on the rise, as if we didn't have enough to be worried about.

?: "Problems, Jim?"

Ah, I was wondering when he would show up. I turned around and saw him. Standing there.

Gordon: "Like you wouldn't believe."

Batman listened to my story. About Michael Rivers being shot. And his son was there to witness it all.

Batman stood there eerily silent as if he was remembering something. The whole ordeal brought back unpleasant memories. When the Waynes were murdered... Bruce Wayne was devastated to say the least and rightfully so. I look at Riley and all I see is: nothing. Like he didn't know what to do or think.

Gordon: "You okay, Batman?"

Batman: "I'm fine, Jim. But, who would want Officer Rivers dead?"

Gordon: "Hell if I know. Michael was one of the good ones. He often spoke about his son to us. 17 and already almost finished Law School with a law degree. Kid's gonna make a hell of a lawyer someday."

When I turned around, Batman was already gone.

Gordon: "Every damn time."

 _ **-Riley-**_

When we got home, Mom didn't know what to do. She immediately went into the pantry and she pulled out alcohol. She just put the bottle to her lips and drank.  
I didn't know what to do myself. After what happened, can I even stop her?

Mom just sat on the living room sofa and she kept drinking. I just watched her drink until the bottle was empty, then she simply lied down and soon fell to sleep.

I think it was at this point that law and reality met. I knew that cop would simply walk. Not enough evidence to put him away. My testimony wouldn't be enough.  
He could say that I was clearly 'dazed and confused' from the crash. The wheels of justice would let him escape.

But, I didn't give my testimony, because... I wanted justice.

Riley: "Mom, I'm going out for a bit."

I told her that I was leaving this time. Even though, she wasn't awake to hear it.

I went upstairs to my room and I pulled out all sorts of cloth. A ski mask, a sleeveless skin-tight top, gloves, and black tactical pants with black boots.

If I can't rely on the GCPD or the courts, then I'll do this myself.

Sally Martini. The type of man that will pay others to do his dirty work and will keep the good people unable to touch him.

What chance does this city have if those who are good do nothing?

I went down to my dad's garage and found a motorcycle. My dad used to love motorcycles,  
but grew out of them, but kept his prized bike with him. He would tell me stories about when he took it out for a spin... Well, time for a new story. I put on a helmet.

I took a can of spray paint that dad kept in a small cupboard and painted over the license plate. I then took the keys from inside the cupboard and started up the cycle, driving it into the night.

The first thing I did when I got onto the streets was exactly how empty Gotham's residential streets were at this time of night because people were scared to come out and risk being mugged or assaulted, or worse. Since the Narrows is known for it for having the highest crime rate in Gotham, going out on the street is a guaranteed danger.

Finnigan's. That's where I went first. Dad said that it was popular for police officers in Gotham. He was asked to come there with a few friends but always came home instead.

Right now, I was inside a police cruiser. Waiting on someone.

 _ **-Jack-**_

It was a bitter sweet time for me right now. Right now, I was on the phone to Don Sally Martini in the restroom at Finnigan's.

Sally: "You killed that cop, right?"

Jack: "Yeah, I shot him. But, Sal... What about Gordon?"

Sally: "Don't worry about Gordon."

That was hard to do. Everyone knew that Gordon was in league with the Bat.  
And I left Michael's kid alive, but he never ratted me out. I must have scared him.

Jack: "When am I getting paid?"

Sally: "Excuse me?"

The tone of Sally turned to confused.

Jack: "My payment. For killing the cop."

Sally: "Oh, that payment. You mean the payment for making Michael Rivers'  
death look like an accident and not a gun down? That payment?"

I gulped down my own spit. I was supposed to kill Rivers and make it look like an accident!

Jack: "Don, there were some problems..."

BANG.

I heard a gunshot over the phone.

Sally: "That is one of the men that I GAVE you to help. He just walked in so I just gave him his payment."

Jack: "Now, Sal, please. There weren't any witness..."

Sally: "Really? Didn't you leave the kid alive?"

Jack: "He's too scared to even speak. Gordon had him in an interrogation room.  
No one has tried to touch me."

Sally: "Really? That's good, because if that wasn't the case, you would be receiving payment in a toilet in Finnigan's right now."

I started to sweat through my shirt and I looked around looking for a camera or something. He knew where I was.

Sally: "Do we understand each other, Jackie?"

Jack: "Yes, Sal."

Sally: "Good."

Sally hung up... I wasn't going to get paid and there was the threat of Gordon,  
Bullock, and internal affairs breathing down my neck.

I had to leave. Maybe get outta Gotham for a few days... No, then they will know it's me who shot Rivers... What the hell do I do now?!

I left Finnigan's after the call from Sally. Maybe I should just pretend nothing happened.

I got into the police cruiser. I'll just go back to the station and come off-duty and go home.

?: "Going home, Officer?"

A voice came from behind me and I looked back. There was someone dressed in a ski mask wearing all black.

Jack: "Who the hell are you?!"

?: "Just a person who wants to talk."

This guy... Was he sent by Sally? No, he's some kind of freak, like Batman or his sidekicks!

Jack: "Get out of my car before I arrest you."

?: "Arrest me? On what charge? How about I arrest you on the count of 1st degree murder of a law enforcement officer?"

T-This guy... He knows about what I did?!

I tried to reach for my gun, but it wasn't there! I had two guns and they were gone!

?: "Looking for these?"

He was holding both guns! I put my hands up as he aimed one of them at me.

Jack: "Look man, don't shoot. I-I can hook you up with one of the cities' big shots."

?: "You mean Don Sally Martini? Oh, I heard about him. What about him?"

Jack: "I know a lot about him! I work for him on the side and he greases the wheels of life for me. Makes things easy."

?: "Is that why Michael Rivers is dead?"

Jack: "Look, I don't know how you are and how you heard about that, but you should know by now that I have powerful friends. You can't just run to the police.  
My friends will chop you apart."

?: "Keep in mind that I am holding the gun. You aren't."

The guy pointed to a part on one of the guns. There was blood on it! That must have been when I shot Rivers at point blank range!

I-I don't have to take this! If I just get him on my side then...

But, he quickly head-butted me.

I feel out of the car and held my nose in pain.

?: "Are you okay? It's funny, since you look a lot better than the Rivers family right now."

Jack: "Argh... You son of a bitch."

?: "Don't worry, this WILL hurt more."

He started hitting me! Again and again... I could feel my own blood flowing out of my nose and eyes as he hit me.

Jack: "P-Please stop."

?: "No."

He continued to punch and kick me and no matter how much I screamed nobody came.  
That was the perk of this city when you're a cop. Nobody crosses you, but now...

I then felt the arms of this freak around my neck and pressing down with hard pressure! I was losing my ability to stay awake...

 _ **-Riley-**_

It would be so easy for me to go a little further and break Jack's neck. Honestly, I wanted to. I felt the rush of hitting him over and over! This man shot my dad!

Why shouldn't I kill him?!

But, what justice would that be? Dad did ask me earlier tonight one question: Saviour or Corrupt? I told him that I wouldn't be corrupt, I would save this city.

But then again... Watching him suffer in prison is better, plus I need Jack alive in order to build a case against Sal Martini.

Also, thanks to the handy tape recorder, I got what I needed from Jack. I'll call the GCPD and have them pick Jackie up...

But, there is something that I want to keep.

I went into Jack's police cruiser and I took out my dad's collapsible baton.

Riley: "This belongs to dad."

I put the baton in a small pouch attached to my leg. I also took Jack's phone took a copy of Sal's phone number. I also went through Jack's messages to Sal...  
I had an idea of what to do.

I got back on my dad's motorcycle and sped off.

 _ **-Sally-**_

It's hard to find good help these days. You try to get a cop killed and even a cop can't do it right.

However I never became a king of Gotham overnight. This is just another problem that needs to be fixed.

Ever since the likes of Batman and Gordon came along, Gotham has belonged to the freaks. The Joker, Two-Face, Penguin... Just to name a few. Most respectable people like Carmine Falcone packed up and left us.

That's why I have worked hard to have people inside not just the police department,  
but the District Attorney's office too. That's why I've lasted as long as I have,  
i have eyes and ears everywhere.

I ate fine foods and drank fine wines every night. Gotham is a fine place to live if you can work through all the filth and turn trash into treasure.

I then received a call from my phone. There was no caller ID.

Sally: "Who is this?"

?: "Hello, Sal."

This person knew me by name? I must be more famous than I thought, which isn't a good thing.

Sally: "What could I help you with, Mr..."

I tried to get his name, but he didn't answer the question.

?: "You could help me with getting some illegally imported military hardware."

... The hell?

Sally: "Who is this?"

?: "An interested buyer."

I began to get frustrated.

Sally: "Listen here! I don't know where you heard about this, but if you don't tell me who you are and I find out, you're a dead man."

?: "Meet me in The Cauldron, near the lockups. You know the place."

Sally: "You mother..!"

The call stopped there. That guy... That's where I keep my stash! He knows that and he's targeting it! He's a dead man walking! NO ONE screws with The Don!

I brought a group of men that were armed with pistols and semi-automatics.  
The Cauldron is where the Irish Mob run things, but I have a arrangement with them.

Sally: "Spread out. Find that son of a bitch or anyone that so much as looks like a rat and show him what we do with rats!"

My men then started to spread out and search the lockups. That bastard will be found soon enough.

 _ **-Riley-**_

He fell for it. He came himself which was what I wanted.

But, I don't want to call the police yet. I may have to disarm his little helpers before I call anyone.

"Who are we looking for anyway?"

"Anybody, now keep looking."

Two men with SMGs came this way. I quickly climbed on top of one of the lockups and wanted for them to pass. When they did... I knew what I had to do. I couldn't afford a screw up like I did earlier with those kids.

I quietly got to the ground and I covered the mouth and started choking one of the guards.  
I watched the other one with slight panic. Don't turn around. He didn't. So once the first guard fell, I quickly used my dad's baton and placed it through the other guard's arm, twisting his arm in a lock which caused him to drop his gun.

Riley: "Where are your friends?"

"W-Who the hell are you?"

Riley: "If I tell you I'm Batman, will you scream?"

I twisted the thug's arm more causing him to yell. I then kneed him in the head and knocked him out cold. However, his yelling caused his friends to come running so once they did, I hid again inside once of the lockers. I looked inside and found all sorts of weapons... Rifles, shotguns, turrets, grenades... Stun grenades.  
I picked up one and slid it under the door.

"What the?!"

"Grenade!"

I heard the cry of the thugs outside as I saw a flash of light from under the door.

When I went back outside, the thugs all looked dizzy and I was easily able to knock them all out with the baton.

It was now time to call the police. But, first... A chat with Sally.

 _ **-Sally-**_

It's been too long! Where have my boys gone to? Have they killed this guy yet?!

I started to load my shotgun that I kept here in the back of the car. He can't get close to me without me blowing his brains out!

I then heard footsteps coming towards me... I-Is it him? I looked out of the car's window and saw no one there. T-This bastard was playing games!

I started to roll up the window, but...

My head was grabbed! I was being pulled out of the car by some guy wearing a ski mask! I tried to shoot him with the shotgun, but he yanked it away from me and tossed it away.

?: "Sal Martini."

Sally: "Who the hell are you?!"

He didn't answer. Instead, he slammed my head into the car door.

?: "You hired a corrupt cop to kill someone who hadn't taken your bribes,  
Sally."

Sally: "What?! I don't know who you're talking about!"

?: "Jack Marco. You hired him to kill Michael Rivers earlier tonight. Unfortunate that your friend, Jack, doesn't erase his messages. There's a lot on here that can be used against you."

D-Damn that Jackie... Useless... That's how he found this place. How he knew about my merchandise! He must have gotten to Jackie and stole his phone.

I reached out towards the phone, but the masked man aimed his baton at my face.

?: "You want the phone. Take it."

He tossed the phone to me. What was this guy's deal? All this evidence on this phone... Heh, he must be stupid.

?: "I've already sent the GCPD the details and they are en route now."

My entire being felt crushed when I heard that. I've kept the police away from this lockup, but if they search this place and now they have the messages on the phone...  
No lawyer would be able to help me escape prison! I'll lose everything!

Sally: "L-Look... I'll give you whatever you want, just help me."

?: "You killed a cop and a good man, Sally. You deserve what's coming to you."

He said that in a cold and dark way. He meant it. He wasn't gonna be convinced...  
If I am gonna go down...

I lunged at him, but he grabbed my arm and threw me to the ground.

?: "No one escapes justice, Sal."

He said that as he walked away from me! This guy, who does he think he is?  
Batman?! I ran and picked up my shotgun, but he was gone by the time I did. It was then that I heard the sirens...

 _ **-Riley-**_

I watched from nearby as Sal Martini was surrounded by the police. The lockups were searched and the weapons were found.

Personally, I felt pleased with myself, but that didn't make me feel better.

My dad was still gone, but he had been avenged.

I saw tonight that Gotham needs an avenger, because this city can't be saved in a sense. It died a long time ago and needs someone to avenge it...

But, if I am gonna help this city, I need to help it from both angles.

As I think that, I get back on my dad's motorcycle and ride off. I don't want my mother waiting for me again.

But, when I got home, I started to think since all the adrenaline in my veins thinned out.

If I hadn't snuck out to begin with, would dad still be alive?

Is it my fault he died tonight?

That's the question I asked myself as I removed my vigilante gear.

Dad was a good man and that's why they killed him. Because he was a man that opposed the bad, that why he was killed.

I went into the living room and found mom still passed out on the sofa. I brought her blanket from upstairs and wrapped it over her. I sat down in front of the sofa and simply just rested my head on the coffee table.

 _ **-Gordon-**_

To say that I was shocked and astonished would be an understatement. Right now, Sally 'The Don' Martini was on his way back to the station after we had found military weapons in the Cauldron's lockup. A bunch of his men were out cold and we found The Don holding a shotgun when we caught him, he did surrender without a fight. Jack Marco was found earlier tonight with the weapon used to kill Michael Rivers earlier this evening and we found traces of blood on a uniform in his car and gun, not to mention we found a tape recorder in his car of him confessing that he works for Sally Martini! He apparently was hired by Sally to kill Rivers. With all the evidence here, I doubt The Don or Marco can escape prosecution.

What was the most shocking to me, however, was the fact that according to Sal...  
Batman wasn't involved at all. It was someone wearing a ski mask and wearing all black. That sounds like one of Batman's group. Could this be a new guy?

Bullock is searching the place now, looking for signs of a third party. But this guy seemed to know what we would look for and we haven't found a thing.

At least I can give the Rivers family some closure.

 _ **-Riley-**_

A week later, mom, me, my half-brother Rick and half sister, Charlotte attended dad's funeral. Even members of the GCPD including James Gordon and a detective named Harvey Bullock joined us. Heck... Even Bruce Wayne came. My dad knew a lot of people, didn't he?

Mom stood next to me and watched as Gordon did an eulogy for my dad.

Kerry: "Riley... Are you okay?"

Tears started streaming down my face as I watched the casket that held my dad.  
Even though, the people who did it was behind bars, it didn't help now.  
Part of me wished that Jack Marco was dead and that I did it, but what would that prove to my dad? That his teachings were a lie? No, there weren't a lie.

Kerry: "He was the best man I knew... The only one I loved that wasn't my own blood. He always wanted what was best for you and me. Please, become a good man like he was."

Riley: "I don't think I could."

Rick and Charlotte watched with their father, Kieran Troy. He's an attorney just like I am gonna be.

I looked back at the casket and I balled up my fists. I was gonna make a difference in Gotham. I'll clean up this entire city however possible.

I will avenge this city.

It had been a month since then and I managed to pass Law School and earn my qualifications.

This is a step in the right direction. It's a step to doing what my dad wanted.

As my taxi pulled away, I walked inside the Law firm office. I had sent in my CV and they wanted to see me for an interview. I was sitting outside the offices and waited.

Kieran: "Mr Rivers, how smart you look today."

The head of the firm, Kieran Troy, came out of the offices and walked up to me.

Riley: "Oh, thanks Mr Troy."

Kieran: "Come into my office. Let's have a chat."

And so it begins...

 **Chapter 1 End.**


	2. Chapter 2: Law and Order

**Chapter 2: Law and Order.**

It was daytime in Gotham. A time when it was normally safer for the citizens of Gotham to roam the streets and get on with their daily lives and jobs.

One such place is the Gotham Gazette. Where Vicki Vale, a reporter for the Gazette,  
was currently sitting at her cubicle working on her next story. 'Corruption in the City leadership?' There was a reason for this story headline, but while Vicki was busy typing this up, she was checking her phone and she hadn't been getting any text messages from Bruce Wayne recently. She sighed as she closed her phone.

"Hey kid."

A man called her as she put down the phone.

Vicki: "Hey, Warren."

Warren: "How are things going? Have you been getting a lead on Batman recently?"

Vicki: "He keeps getting harder to track. It's like he knows I'm onto him sometimes."

Warren: "Well, keep at it. The more you find out, the better. Also, I wanted you to meet the latest attention to the team."

Next to Warren was a young girl with strawberry blonde hair. She held out her hand to Vicki.

?: "Hello, my name's Lauren Winters. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Vicki shook hands with Lauren.

Vicki: "Hello, Victoria Vale. But, call me Vicki."

Lauren: "Yes, Miss Vale."

Vicki sighed to herself. It was gonna be one of those rookies.

Warren: "I'll let you and Vicki talk for a bit. I'm sure the two of you will get along."

Lauren: "Thanks again, sir."

Warren walked away as Vicki returned to her story, but Lauren was excited for some reason.

Lauren: "Hey, aren't you reporting on vigilantes?"

Vicki: "Yeah, but mainly Batman. Why?"

Lauren pulled out a photo of someone riding a superbike while wearing a biker helmet and wearing black all over. It was slightly blurred.

Vicki: "What is this?"

Lauren: "I call him 'The Ghost'... Not perfect, but accurate."

Vicki looked at the picture of Lauren's Ghost, but shook her head.

Vicki: "What about it though? What's the connection between Batman and this 'Ghost' of yours?"

Lauren: "Because, the same night i saw him was the night that Sal Martini and Jack Marco went to prison. Batman wasn't even seen that night."

That got Vicki's attention and she looked closer at the photo. She noted that his arms were uncovered but the image was too dark to see exactly what skin tone the male had. Could he be a new vigilante? And was he working for Batman?

Vicki: "Has he been seen since that night? Any patterns in sightings?"

Lauren: "No. I haven't seen him since that night."

Vicki: "Unless we see him again, then this is a dead end. We need more to go on or we're printing speculation and that doesn't go far in this business."

Lauren: "Then I'll keep an eye out. I'll let you know on anything i find."

Vicki smiled. She liked this girl's enthusiasm.

Vicki: "Don't do anything dangerous though, Lauren."

Lauren: "I never do."

Lauren smiled as she walked away with camera in hand.

 _ **-Riley-**_

It's my first day in the public sector as a lawyer working under Kieran Troy.

Kieran is the father of my older brother and younger sister, Rick and Charlotte.  
He works under the public sector and answers to the district attorney, Maria Mercedes. He used to work in the DA's office, before getting his own branch of Lawyers. I didn't know if this was a demotion or promotion.

I look around the law firm office and see a bunch of lawyers like me receiving calls or making calls. Right now, there is a large queue at the copier. I was sent to copy some documents and then look over them for mistakes.

It took a while, but when I finally managed to get a copy of all documentation and look over it...

This was all relating to Sally Martini's case. It was all documentation regarding evidence that was presented at Martini's hearing. Under normal circumstances,  
the hearing is meant to determine if there was enough evidence for the prosecution to take place before a jury. But according to this, there wasn't!

Evidence claims that Sally didn't own the lockup in the Calduron, claiming he was there coincidently. There isn't a mention of procession of a firearm. The messages sent from Jack's phone didn't prove anything... In fact, those weren't even mentioned in the form!

Sally's case isn't going to trial which means...

I went to the TV in the office and watched the news by Vicki Vale.

Vicki: In today's story, local crime lord by the name of Sal Martini was released earlier this morning. Charges filed against Sal included mass procession of illegal firearms and organised murder of Michael Rivers. However, due to insufficient evidence to secure a trial. The Crime lord walks."

I couldn't contain my rage. That man had my dad killed and after all that...  
He still walking around?!

I took the documentation and knocked on Kieran's office door.

Kieran: "Come in."

I walked in with a purpose and i held up the documents.

Kieran: "Oh, you finished those papers."

Riley: "Mr Troy. May you explain to me why Sally Martini is still free?"

Kieran: "Oh, that... I knew you wouldn't be happy about it, but we couldn't secure a trial."

Riley: "How. Could you not. Secure a trial? Look at the paperwork! It's missing crucial evidence! None of this was brought to trial!"

I know for a fact that the evidence that the GCPD had was made public. There wasn't a way for Sally to get out of this... But, none of the evidence was brought to light at the hearing.

Kieran then started to glare at me.

Kieran: "I tried my best, Riley. I know that you blame Martini for the death of your father. That's why Jackie Marco is currently behind bars for the next 15 years. But, unfortunate I couldn't do the same with this man."

Riley: "But why was the evidence not brought to the hearing?"

Kieran: "You'll have to ask the District Attorney. But, Riley... I wouldn't."

Riley: "Why?"

Kieran: "... Just don't."

Without anything more to say, i left Kieran's office. Who was i working for?  
Who was the District Attorney, Maria Mercedes?

 _ **-Sally-**_

It was quiet as I was being driven back by my mansion from the court hearing.  
I don't know how it was done, but I was saved from a cell in Blackgate.

I have to admit, Fish does do some good work.

However, there was a problem. What was I gonna do about the punk who had me locked up?! Whoever that guy was, i was gonna find out. I'll kill his entire family while I make him watch. Then I'll do the honours of slitting his throat!

When we got to my mansion, and the car drove up to the house doors, I was welcomed by a horrible sight.

One of my bosses stood there on the steps, drinking my fine wine.

This was something i wasn't hoping to see. I knew I screwed up, but for him to come personally...

I stepped out of the car, trying to be confident.

Sally: "Mr Grace, it's a pleasure to see you. What gives me the honor of your being here?"

Grace: "Well, Mr Martini. I was waiting for you."

Sally: "Me, sir? Then shall we go inside?"

Grace: "No need. It'll only be quick."

Mr Grace then stepped up towards me and whispered into my ear.

Grace: "You know what happens if you screw up again, right?"

I started to sweat as he said that. He wasn't happy with me one bit.

Sally: "But, Mr Grace! It wasn't my fault. It was that damn vigilante!"

Grace: "A mess has been made. Clean it up."

Mr Grace walked past me and walked towards the car that drove me in.

Grace: "I'll be taking your car. I hope you don't mind."

Sally: "Yes... Sir."

Mr Grace got into the backseat of my car and one of my guys drove him away.

I can't afford to screw up here. I had such a operation going. Thanks to the support from Mr Grace, not even Batman didn't knew about it. I was controlling weapons trading in Gotham and now I've lost my merchandise. I need to start again somewhere. But, i need to protect my business from that damn vigilante!

 _ **-Lauren-**_

I was in Gotham's residential district. I didn't have many leads to find 'The Ghost'  
who had likely been responsible for the arrest of Sally Martini one month ago.

One of the few leads I really had was the fact that Michael Rivers was murdered a month ago by Jack Marco and 'The Ghost' was first seen that night. So the best thing to do would be to ask the family.

I walked up to the door and knocked on it a few times. I heard someone coming to the door and opened it to reveal a middle-aged woman with brunette hair.

?: "Hello?"

Lauren: "Ah, Ms Rivers?"

Kerry: "That's me. Who are you?"

Lauren: "My name is Lauren Winters. I work for the Gotham Gazette. I wanted to ask you about a month ago."

Kerry: "... Leave."

SLAM!

She slammed the door. I don't think i'll get answers from her. But, this is one of my only leads.

I knocked again and waited. Ms Rivers came to the door looking more irritated than ever.

Kerry: "You're pushing into a place you shouldn't."

Lauren: "I don't want to intrude. I'm looking for someone that was connected to your husband's case. You may have answers that i am looking for."

Kerry: "You want to know about that night? Well, after my husband was killed,  
i drank myself to sleep. How's that? Now, get outta here."

SLAM!

She slammed the door again. Maybe I should have thought this through a bit better...  
She did lose her husband. Well, I do have another lead.

 _ **-Riley-**_

I arrived at the District Attorney's office, holding inside my briefcase,  
the falsified documentation for Sally Martini's trial.

When i got into the building, i went to the receptionist.

"Hello, what can I do for you sir?"

Riley: "I need to see the District Attorney. It's urgent."

"I'm sorry, but Miss Mercedes is busy. Can you come back another time?"

Riley: "Is there no way i can see her now?"

"... Let me call her."

The receptionist made a phone call while I waited for a response. I had to see Maria Mercedes and fix this mess. But, I wondered what Kieran was talking about when he said that I shouldn't come to see her.

The receptionist then put the phone down.

"Please go upstairs and take a right. Miss Mercedes' office should be at the end of the hall."

Riley: "Thank you. Please excuse me."

I walked upstairs and took a right towards the end of the corridor. I found the District Attorney's office exactly. I knocked on the door.

Maria: "Enter."

I entered the room and found that Miss Mercedes was a short woman with short and spiky hair. Diamond earrings and golden eyeshadow.

Maria: "Please take a seat."

I did as she asked and i sat down.

Maria: "Now, the kind lady downstairs told me that you had to see me for an urgent matter. Do you know the meaning of urgent?"

Riley: "I assure, Miss Mercedes. This is urgent."

Maria: "You sound so sure. Why did you come to see me?"

I put the briefcase on the table and i got out the documentation for the Martini case.

Riley: "I am sure you're aware of the Sal Martini case?"

Maria then cocked an eyebrow as i pointed out points on the paperwork.

Riley: "Evidence had been clearly ill-presented at the court hearing this morning.  
Because of this, Sal Martini has escaped justice when he should be in Blackgate right now awaiting trial. I asked my head attorney and he said come to you."

Maria: "Did he now?"

Maria then made a smile as I looked at her with increasing frustartions.

Riley: "With all due respect, Miss Mercedes. A guilty man is walking free because of the fact that the paperwork was not fully filled out and therefore, we weren't able to present what we needed to prosecute."

Maria: "Your name? It's Rivers, isn't it?"

Riley: "Yes. Riley Rivers."

Maria: "I was told you would become emotionally invested in this case. Since your daddy got shot by a now ex-cop and all. But, you need to think of the big picture."

Riley: "The big picture?"

Maria: "Innocent until proven guilty. That was the case with Sally Martini."

Riley: "Surely, you're joking? Sally Martini hired Jack Marco to kill Michael Rivers! This is a fact! What about Marco's confession? What about the text messages?  
What about the fact that Martini owned the lockup where illigal weapons were being held? It was all over the news! Tomorrow morning, the Gotham Gazette is gonna read: 'Corruption in the City Leadership' I guarantee you that!"

Maria: "You know, you have a lot of courage kid. I'll give you that. To come in here with your rage and anger. But, this is what you don't get. There are people in this city who are beyond you. One such person is me. I own the legal system in Gotham, and since you're a part of it, I own you. Just because your daddy got shot, you think you deserve revenge. But, you don't. The wheels turn with or without you."

I should have known. She's just as corrupt as the rest of them!

Maria: "Now... I have business to attend to, so... Get out of my office."

There wasn't really much i could do at this point. She wasn't gonna help me.  
She must have altered the paperwork to get Sally out of danger. It was clear that was the case.

I picked up my briefcase and walked towards the door.

Maria: "Good boy."

I held my rage in as i left the room. I wasn't done yet. I will bring Sally Martini to justice. Even if I had to give him his 'summons' myself.

 _ **-Maria-**_

That kid is gonna be trouble. He is sticking his nose in and he needs to be taught a lesson.

I picked up the phone and called someone very dear to my heart.

Maria: "Butch, baby? I have a job for you."

 _ **-Lauren-**_

I went by Riley Rivers' workplace, but apprantly he had went to see the district attorney. Since Riley was there when Michael Rivers was killed, maybe 'The Ghost'  
came out and saved him. I don't think Marco could have left a witness alive.

As i was taking a shortcut through the alleyway, i saw a large man with a bald head,  
attacking a dark skinned male who looked about my age!

I-I better take a picture for the authorities! When i aimed my camera and took a picture,  
the flash went off! No no no!

The man then turned around and saw me when he noticed the flash! He was walking towards me. I turned to run, but i tripped and fell! The man started to tower over me and I was scared for my life at this point.

But, the male from before was attacking the larger man by whacking his briefcase over the back of the head which staggered the brute for a moment, but he recovered. Although,  
the smaller man was holding his own! The big guy threw a punch, but it was dodged and a punch was delivered to his head. The big guy then ran off as his mouth started bleeding.

The man came up to me and held out his hand.

?: "Thanks for the distraction. Are you hurt?"

I took the man's hand and he pulled me up.

Lauren: "I'm fine, but what about you? He was beating you up pretty bad."

?: "Yeah, he hit me from behind, but you distracted him."

Lauren: "I don't know if that was the case."

To be honest, i'm glad i was able to help, but i hope that i don't get into something like this on a daily basis.

Lauren: "Well, are you okay?"

?: "Fine. I better go get cleaned up."

Lauren: "O-Okay. I need to meet someone."

?: "Just stay out of the alleyways."

Lauren: "Thanks for the advice."

I ran off and waved at the man as he picked up his dented briefcase and walked off.

If i hurry, i can meet with Riley before he leaves!

 _ **-Maria-**_

I was meeting Butch on the roof of the District Attorney building. It was a safe meeting place away from the rest of the fools downstairs. I found Butch standing there with a bloody mouth.

Maria: "What happened, Butch?"

Butch: "Sorry, Fish. But, a woman saw me beating on Rivers and took a picture of me.  
And Rivers was tougher than he looked."

Maria: "You let a boy beat you up? And let a woman take a picture of you doing it?"

I honestly found the whole thing funny... If it wasn't gonna cause me trouble later. If someone took a picture of Rivers getting beaten up, then how is that gonna make my gang look? A bunch of amateurs! That's what!

Butch: "I-I am sorry, Fish! I'll handle it."

Butch got on his hands and knees and begged. He looked like a bulldog that was begging for a treat, cute but pitiful.

Maria: "I'll forgive you. But, you better handle it. Or else."

Butch: "Yes, Fish."

I walked through the door that led downstairs. I had so many boring things to do today. The things i do to maintain an empire.

 _ **-Riley-**_

That woman back there looked to be a journalist or something. I didn't really catch her name,  
but I doubt I'll see her again.

No doubt that my attacker was sent by Maria after I left. For some reason, Martini is very important to have even the District Attorney on his side.

If I can't do this legally, then I am gonna have to go outside the law again.  
Just like a month ago.

I'm gonna find out what 'The Don's' role is.

But for now, I have to go back to the law firm, but I better clean up first.

After I got back to the Kieran's Law Firm, he was there waiting for me. And he called me into his office.

Kieran: "Are you okay, Riley?"

Riley: "I feel alright. Considering things."

Kieran: "Riley, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news. But, you can't fight this. Gotham's politics are like a deathtrap, only the ones that control it can navigate it without getting killed. As a lawyer, you answer to the legal system, but the worst people are on top at the moment."

Riley: "Seems like it. But, is there really no way we can fight back?"

Kieran: "We need someone brave and stupid enough to wade through all the BS and come out clean. We need Sally's hand in a cookie jar while it's stained red."

Riley: "We can hope."

Kieran: "Look, Riley. Just be glad that the man who did this is behind bars.  
Forget about Martini and move on. You can't be vengeful forever."

Maybe so, but i can at least try.

Kieran: "Anyway, there was a woman looking for you."

Riley: "A woman?"

 _ **-Lauren-**_

I can't believe how stupid i was! That man i saw was Riley Rivers! I just walked right past him! I'm wasting time with this hunt. I can't go back to Miss Vale without something!

I had to get back to the Law Firm, but that meant paying for yet another taxi!  
I'm gonna lose my salary on taxi's if I am not careful. I really need to get my driver's licence quickly. I am taking lessons, but the quicker they finish the better.

When I was trying to hail a taxi, a limousine pulled up in front of me.  
The doors opened to reveal men in suits.

"Hello, young lady. Can you come with us?"

Lauren: "Who are you?"

"Just some people who are interested in what you've seen before."

I looked at these people and saw that it was bad news. I tried to walk away, but...

CLICK.

One of the men aimed a gun at me! T-That's an actual gun.

"Get in."

There wasn't really much i could do. Run? I'll be shot. Scream? I'll be shot.  
Do nothing? I'll be shot. If I get in the car...

I got in the car and I looked across from me. It was the guy from before!  
I couldn't scream or run now, that I had a gun to my head.

Lauren: "What are you gonna do to me?"

Terror poured out of my voice.

?: "Just making sure that you never say anything about earlier."

Lauren: "I'll give you the camera! I'll have no proof!"

?: "Tempting, but no."

Please help me! Somebody!

The limo however drove off.

 _ **-Riley-**_

After the day's work ended, i went back home where mom was waiting with dinner.  
Smoked salmon and pasta.

I got changed out of my suit and put on shirt and tracksuit bottoms and sat down with mom in the living room, eating dinner.

Kerry: "How's my little lawyer?"

Riley: "It's going well. There were some events, but nothing I couldn't handle."

Kerry: "That's good to hear, but you'll never believe what happened today."

Riley: "What?"

Kerry: "Some reporter came over and wanted to ask me about what happened a month ago. The press can sometimes really annoy me. People are suffering out there and everyone wants to know about it. Mind your own business."

A reporter? Could it have been the same woman that i ran into eariler? Kieran said that she was looking for me.

Riley: "Who was it?"

Kerry: "Some girl named Lauren Winters. Why?"

Riley: "No reason. I just wondered."

No doubt about it, she must have been investigating what happened last month when someone other than Batman helped the GCPD do thier jobs. I might have to deal with that later.

Riley: "Mom, I am going out tonight. Is that okay?"

Kerry: "Where?! You know I don't want you going out places at night."

Riley: "I was going go see the District Attorney. She was busy today so I want to see her as soon as possible."

Kerry: "Can't it wait?"

Riley: "Not really. You heard what happened with the hearing?"

Kerry: "Yeah... I can't believe that dog is still walking around. After what happened to Michael..."

Mom really started to sound hurt. Dad's death really hit her hard. She was a recovering alcoholic when she met him before i was born. She has had an off and on again relationship with alcohol and i think it's on.

Riley: "Mom, promise me you won't start drinking."

Kerry: "I won't. I learnt my lesson last month."

Riley: "Last month, no one can blame you. But, please."

Kerry: "Okay, okay."

I hugged mom dearly as i started to plan in my head what to do tonight now that mom is alright.

I was gonna take down Sally Martini again. And this time, i won't allow him to escape.

It was dark in Gotham, a time when it wasn't safe for the common man to walk the streets. It was a time which all sorts of elements came out of hiding with the intention of causing or preventing havoc.

I guess you can count me among that list.

Once again, i was out here, wearing a ski mask, a sleeveless skin-tight top, gloves, and black tactical pants with black boots. I had a pouch for the collaspable baton that originally belonged to my dad before he was murdered.

Once again, i was a vigilante stalking the night in Gotham. I'm not the first.  
And i may not be the last.

Right now, i was hiding outside of Martini's mansion. Using binoculars, I can see the security well enough. Armed guards, cameras, checkpoints, it would be impossible for me to get in there, so I have to wait for Sally to come out.

I'll have to stake out his house until I find something I can use.

 _ **-Sally-**_

After Mr Grace's visit, i arranged for a new shipment of weapons to arrive in Gotham later this evening. I need to get the weapons trading going.

Thanks to that court hearing and what it took to keep me away from a grand jury could have brought unnecessary attention to the organised crime in Gotham.  
People are now starting to see me as vulnerable.

I have to fix this mess and soon.

I'm gonna personally meet with the shipment delivery to show that I am not scared of this city and the freaks. I own this city.

It was then that my phone rang... Damn it, it's Fish.

Sally: "Hello?"

Maria: "Sally, how's time outside of a prison cell?"

Sally: "Very good. I'm grateful for your work, Fish."

Maria: "You do realise that now people are gonna have doubts in me? It took a lot of work to ensure that i become DA, you know?"

Sally: "I know, Fish. That's why i am gonna tie up the loose ends."

Maria: "That's good, because I wanted you to know that a lawyer burst in here and showed me the paperwork that i printed was falsified."

Sally: "A lawyer?! Who?"

Maria: "Riley Rivers. He's the son of the cop that was killed."

Sally: "Rivers... First, he's running around trying to arrest my guys and ruin my operation, now his son is too?! I want this kid dead!"

Maria: "No need. I had Butch scare him a bit, and the bar association that he works for are terrerified of dear old Fish. He'll never trouble us."

Sally: "That's good. At least now, the town will be safe without those 'clean'  
cops around."

Maria: "Also, Butch is coming to your little meeting with our supplier. He'll be bringing a package with him. We want you to get rid of it."

Sally: "Consider it done."

I then put the phone down. A package? I wonder who Fish wants dead this time?

But, still... Rivers causing trouble. I have to be careful now.

"Mr Martini. Your car is waiting."

One of my bodyguards came into the room and said that.

But, he didn't knock first.

Sally: "Thank you."

I walked next to him and i broke his hand. He grunts in pain as he held his hand.

Sally: "Knock next time."

"Y-Yes sir."

I walked out of my room and downstairs towards the front door where outside,  
my limo was waiting.

When i entered the limo, I saw Butch sitting next to a young girl with strawberry blonde hair. She had her mouth gagged and her hands tied. She was crying.

Sally: "Fish's package, I presume?"

Butch: "Yeah. We can use her for target practise."

Sally: "Sounds good to me."

I've planned this out this time. Nobody was gonna get the drop on me... If that freak shows up again, then he'll have an army waiting!

 _ **-Riley-**_

I watched as Sally Martini entered his limo. He was about to make his move.

I put on my helmet and i jumped on my motocycle as the limo drove outside the gates.  
After it got some distance, i started to follow behind.

Something didn't really feel right. Why would Sally leave his house after what happened? Is he trying to prove that he's safe? Because he isn't.

I managed to keep my distance from Sally's car as he approached the Gotham Docks. It was empty at this time which made me certian that some kind of deal was going down.

I let my bike at a distance and followed them on foot. It was quickly apprant,  
that Sally was being cautious this time. He left some armed guards behind as if he was expecting someone.

Maybe he knew I was coming... Doesn't matter though.

I was able to avoid the guards. I am wearing all black which made for effective camouflage.

I found that Sally and his men had left the limo and were walking towards a warehouse.  
One of the men i recognised, it was the man that Mercedes sent to attack me.  
Also, a woman was with them. It was the same woman from before! That's not good. I have to worry about her now. I need to make sure she's safe before i make a move on Sally.

 _ **-Lauren-**_

I was scared and terrerfied out of my mind! I was being dragged along by this big guy from earlier and Sal Martini, a known crime boss! There's no way a guy like this could have avoided trial.

They were dragging me into this warehouse which was filled with armed men. While i was being dragged through the warehouse, all sorts of firearms were being lifted out of crates! It was made public that Sal Martini owned a lockup which contained firearms imported around the globe. Yet, he didn't stand trial?! There's no way that the judge wasn't in his pocket.

The big guy took me to a cage of some kind and tossed me into it! The landing really hurt! Is this what Vicki meant by don't do anything dangerous? If so,  
then I don't know why I am working in Gotham!

I didn't even find anything out about 'The Ghost'. It was a waste of an afternoon for it to be my last!

I crawled up to a corner of the cell and felt a sharp part of it against my arm.  
M-Maybe I could use it to cut my binds. But, even if I do, what next? I'm locked in. Wait... I have a spare camera in my pocket. My other one was smashed by the big guy... I started to rub my binds against the sharp bit while no one was paying attention and i managed to remove the binds. I got the camera from my pocket and started taking pictures.

?: "Everyone pack up and move out!"

Sally walked over to this other guy who was instructing his men to pack everything away into a truck.

Sally: "What are you doing?! We have a deal."

?: "Had. I'm moving my trade elsewhere."

Sally: "Look, Daniel. I know I messed up with the last shipment, but that was out of my control. I've taken measures this time to ensure everything goes well this time."

Daniel: "There is no this time, Sal. You lost over 2 million dollars worth of hardware. Do you how much that will set business back? Do you think I am gonna make deals with someone who can't protect the merchandise? Hell no. I'm taking it elsewhere."

Sally: "No, you're not."

Sally then aimed a gun at Daniel's head! This was getting serious! I had to get out...  
When I thought that, someone stepped out of the shadows wearing a ski mask and wearing all black.

I-It's The Ghost! So he really is real!

He motioned for me to be quiet and he crept over to the lock that kept the door shut. Everyone was paying attention to the standoff between Sally and Daniel,  
so no one noticed. He managed to get the door open and he led me out of the cage and into hiding.

I was so overwhelmed with emotion! I was saved! I hugged him so hard, but he gentlely pushed me off.

'Ghost': "We're not out yet. Do you have that camera still?"

Lauren: "Y-Yes. I've been taking pictures."

'Ghost': "Good. I want you to hide. It's not safe to go out just yet."

Lauren: "What are you gonna do?"

'Ghost': "Take down 'The Don'."

The way he said it... He wanted to ensure that Sal goes away, that why he asked if i took photos, but he sounds more like an Avenger than a Ghost.

He then moved away from me and started to get closer to the action.

I took his advice and hid inside an empty crate, but thanks to a small hole, i was able to continue taking photos.

 _ **-Riley-**_

With Lauren Winters safe, I could move in on my intended target, but I wanted to find out about this Daniel who looked to be the supplier of the weapons.

Right now, a gun was being put to his head.

Sally: "Now, do we have a deal or not?"

Daniel's men then aimed their guns at Sally's men.

Daniel: "We don't have a deal. Now lower your weapon. It's clear that we have more guns than you do."

Sally's men looked at each other as they all knew that Daniel's men were right.

I couldn't just jump into this situation. Too many armed men, i was gonna get shot if I wasn't careful. I need a distraction.

I moved carefully across the warehouse and found grenades and a flashbang... I didn't really want to use them, but as long as i am careful then it shouldn't be a probelm. I took both a grenade and a flash bang.

I crept up to the window where there were some truck that were being loaded with weapons, but there was a lone truck a bit away from the others and had no passengers or drivers.

I had my distraction.

I pulled the pin of the grenade and threw it towards the truck in question...

BOOM!

The truck violently exploded! There must have been a bunch of explosive or flammable material in that truck, but no one was hurt and it got the job done.

Sally & Daniel: "What the?!"

Both Sally's and Daniel's men ran outside to inspect what was going on and most of the guards that were armed were outside now.

I was able to get to the warehouse's garage door button and i pressed it which closed the door and i whacked the switch with my baton, damaging it. No one was gonna get in for a while.

It was then that Sally noticed me.

Sally: "You... You have some balls to come here after what you did to me."

Daniel: "This is the guy who had my weapons taken?"

Both Sally and Daniel aimed their guns and me and started shooting at me. I managed to take cover.

Sally: "Butch, deal with this."

Butch: "Gladly."

The big man who attacked me eariler then went after me as Sally and Daniel left through the back door.

I managed to score some hits on Butch, but his body was tough and it was hard to hit him hard enough with my bare hands.

He picked me up and threw me into the crates and then tried to step on me which i avoided.

Using my Baton, I hit Butch in the legs which seemed to slow him down and then I hit him on the jaw with a right punch which staggered him.

At this moment, i could hear sirens outside the warehouse.

 _ **-Gordon-**_

There was a call to a explosion on the Gotham docks which we responded to. I was riding in one of the many Gotham cruiser heading towards the docks. When we got there, we found a few trucks leaving the scene.

Gordon: "Squad cars 2 and 6, follow those trucks!"

"Roger."

The squad cars responded as they followed the fleeing trucks. Chances are this is a attack by a rival gang. We were lucky that we put together riot shields and heavier weapons for this on short notice.

So far, there's no sign of Batman. But, as we looked on ahead, we saw that there were some armed men outside of a warehouse.

 _ **-Riley-**_

The police arrived and by the sounds of it, there was a firefight just outside.  
Butch was no longer on his feet. Batons are good for taking out a person's legs.

I had to catch up with Sally and Daniel, but i quickly went to check on Lauren and get her out. But when i checked the crate that she hid in, she wasn't there.  
Where did she go?! Did she leave when the shooting started?

When i went out the back door and found Sally... He was holding Lauren at gunpoint.

Sally: "Stay back or i'll kill her! You almost ruined me the first time! I'm not going back to Blackgate!"

Riley: "Let the girl go, Sal. You aren't getting away. Do you want to add another charge of murder to your list?"

Sally: "Oh, I am getting away. I own the police, they can't touch me."

?: "I can."

A shadowy figure appeared behind Sally and took the gun from him. Lauren managed to escape and she punched Sally in the face, which caused him to come towards me... I was looking forward to this.

I delivered a whack with my baton to Sally's legs, knocking him down and then i grabbed him by his tie before he fell.

Sally: "Please, you can't! Gotham will be nothing without the weapons trade."

Riley: "I think we can do without."

I knocked out Sally with a punch to the head.

I looked up to the shadowly figure and noticed the cowl on his head and the bat symbol on his chest. Lauren appeared star struck as he watched the Dark Knight enter the light.

Riley: "The Batman?"

Batman: "Who are you?"

I wasn't really expecting to ever run into him. Gotham's Dark Knight as he's called.

Riley: "I'm here to bring Sal Martini to justice. He's escaped it once already."

Batman: "That's not your job."

Riley: "It's not yours either."

Batman: "You could have gotten a lot of people killed today. This reporter, the police, Gordon. You started a bloodbath today without knowing what was going on."

Riley: "If you could do better then be my guest. But, the suppiler is still out there by the looks of it and he needs to be found before he finds a new client."

Lauren: "Umm..."

Lauren walked up to me.

Lauren: "Can i have an exclusive interview? I mean, the two of you saved my life and i wanted to get your story."

Riley: "I let my actions do my talking."

Lauren: "But, if you don't let your intentions be heard, anyone could spin the story back on you."

Batman: "Miss Winters, GCPD will need to debrief you. And you better go home and stay there."

I looked at Batman. He was letting me leave.

Riley: "Chances are that you will see me again, Batman. I have a city to save and you're either helping or not."

Batman: "Then i am taking you in. For your own good."

Batman walked towards me, but I had my secret weapon. The flash bang.

I took out the pin and let it drop to the ground. I covered my eyes and ran for it.

It provided a good enough distraction for me to get away from Batman.

That was lucky for me to take the flash bang. I don't think I can handle a confrontation with Batman at this time.

I managed to get away from the area and recover my motorcycle. I sped off as fast as possible.

 _ **-Lauren-**_

It was a rather eventful night to say the least. Especially for my first day on the job.

I had been kidnapped, then saved. Taken hostage, then saved. I even met Batman and 'The Ghost'! Better, I got pictures as well! When 'Ghost' was fighting that guy, I took some pictures of him. He was clearly dark skinned since his arms were uncovered, but the rest was covered in black and he wore a ski mask.

After that tense meeting between 'Ghost' and Batman, I was debriefed by GCPD and I was sent home without incident. I managed to save the camera also.

The next morning, I walked into the Gotham Gazette and i met up with Miss Vale who got a cup of coffee.

Lauren: "Miss Vale! You'll never believe what happened to me!"

Vicki: "I heard. I had news coverage of it last night."

Lauren: "You did? I never got to watch it."

Lauren put down her cup of coffee and stared at me.

Vicki: "Are you okay, Lauren? I told you not to get involved in anything dangerous."

Lauren: "I know and I'm sorry. But, it really paid off."

I got the pictures developed this morning and I showed the pictures of 'The Ghost' to Miss Vale.

Vicki: "This is your 'Ghost'?"

Lauren: "Yeah, I managed to get some photos of him while I was hiding."

Vicki: "He doesn't look as organised as Batman and Robin. But, what is he fighting for?"

Lauren: "Maybe to avenge people? After all, Sal Martini's been arrested again after what happened a month ago."

Vicki: "That's a good name for him instead of Ghost."

Lauren: "What?"

Vicki: "Avenger. A lone vigilante fighting against those who have wronged others."

Lauren: "I did manage to hear a few words from him."

Vicki: "What did he say?"

Lauren: "He wants to save this city."

As me and Miss Vale were coming up with the story, I found a envelope in my draw.

'To Lauren Winters.'

A envelope? Where and who sent this? Even though, this was weird to me, I wanted to check the envelope... When i looked at what was inside,  
it looked like legal documentation with a bunch of circles on it. I was a bit confused, so I took it to Miss Vale.

When I showed it to Miss Vale, her eyes lit up!

Vicki: "This is documentation surrounding the Martini case! The evidence was tampered with!"

Lauren: "Does that mean that the lawyers are cutting corners?"

Vicki: "Yeah, the District Attorney was cutting corners!"

Miss Vale pulled out her story about 'Corruption in City Leadership' and started writing.

Who could have sent us this? Could it have been Avenger? But, how? How did he get his hands on this? He would have had to have access... Wait...

Riley Rivers who is a Lawyer had access and a motive. And The Avenger was targeting Martini specifically.

They can't be...

 _ **-Riley-**_

Hopefully the 'gift' I sent Lauren Winters at the Gotham Gazette should do something to discredit Maria Mercedes. I had to return the paperwork after I came back to work yesterday, but I broke in last night to recover a copy and sent a third copy to Lauren.

And now that Sal Martini's in Blackgate, I need to do what I can to ensure he stays there.

Kieran: "Riley. A reporter is here to see you."

Kieran walked by with Lauren Winters who came to my desk.

Lauren: "It's good to finally meet you in person."

Riley: "We did meet in person already. We just didn't know who each other was."

Lauren giggled a bit at that.

Lauren: "That's true."

Lauren and I sat down at my desk.

Riley: "My mom told me that you went to visit her yesterday."

Lauren: "Oh, I'm sorry if I was insensitive. I should have thought better."

Riley: "My mom is just hurting from the loss of my dad. We all are. It's not your fault of course."

Lauren: "Well, I'm sorry anyway. I actually came here today because i wanted to ask you about 'The Avenger'"

Avenger? Is that what she's calling me?

Riley: "Who do you mean?"

Lauren: "A month ago, a new vigilante came onto the scene. He was the one who had Sal Martini arrested. And last night, he was there as well. It's as if he had a grudge against 'The Don'."

Lauren Winters must really be checking up on me. I better be careful of how i answer her questions.

Riley: "If that's the case, then my regret is that I couldn't do it myself."

Lauren: "What do you mean?"

Riley: "Sal Martini apparently hired a man to kill my dad. But, after the court hearing went bad, there wasn't really anything I could do. But, a guilty man walked free. I wanted to do something but, what? I have a family to look out and provide for, Miss Winters. But, my dad was a lover of justice but not a violent man. You can't just beat people into submission, you need to do it by the rulebook."

Lauren seemed surprised at my answer. As if she never expected it.

Lauren: "I see... Well, asking you this isn't the only reason I came here."

Lauren gave me some photos of Sally Martini, Daniel, and the weapons shipment.

Lauren: "You have evidence against Sal Martini. Just make sure it isn't lost this time."

With that, Lauren left the office.

I looked at the photos and it had Sally right there at the scene.

Finally, he was going away. This time, he isn't escaping justice!

 _ **-Sally-**_

I can't believe this... I was handcuffed by Blackgate personal and then taken to a cell. I can't believe this is happening again.

Mr Grace isn't gonna be happy with this. Fish is already being suspected of corrupt decision making as District Attorney. She can't get me out again...

?: "Mr Martini."

I looked up and saw... Mr Grace?!

Sally: "Sir?! What are you doing in Blackgate?"

Grace: "You let me down, Mr Martini. I gave you one simple task and you blew it... Again."

Sally: "I-It's not my fault! It was that vigilante!"

Grace: "I don't give second chances. I gave you one and look where that's got us."

Mr Grace moved away from my cell and on the other side... A body was hanging off the ground. Someone was hanged...

Jack Marco.

At this moment, a member of Blackgate security came along. I thought he was here to get Mr Grace away from me. But, he simply opened my cell door and closed it behind him.

Grace: "Good day, Mr Martini."

Mr Martini then started walking away!

Sally: "No please! Not like this! Help!"

"No one's coming."

The security member then started to walk up to me. Looking at Jack Marco now,  
I knew that was coming.

Sally: "I beg you! No... No! NOOOOOOOO!"

 **Chapter 2 End.**


	3. Chapter 3: Trial and Error

**Chapter 3: Trial and Error.**

Night falls on Gotham. In a cold and dark slum-like area of Gotham known as the Narrows, a seedy and gritty place, two young people are walking the streets.  
One of them is a boy with black hair and the other is a girl with piercings and purple hair.

 _ **-Harper-**_

It's often dank and dirty walking around in the Narrows, even though I've known it as home all my life. If it weren't for the lights, it wouldn't be liveable.

But, the thing is... I work as an electrician and i know for a fact that Gotham's electrical grid is nearly 100 years old. It shouldn't be working. But, take the time to fix it, spit and elbow grease, the grid endures.

?: "Hey, Harper!"

Harper: "Oh sorry, Cullen."

Cullen: "You've been daydreaming a lot recently."

That's true. I've just been thinking about how we live when i look at the lamps and lights on my street block. If junk can keep going, you can too.

However, me and Cullen started walking past Trevor and his friends.

"Don't remember giving you a haircut like that, girlie."

Trevor: "We did it special for our favourite fairy. Isn't that Cullen?"

Cullen: "Just... Just leave us alone! Please! We'll do anything!"

Cullen began to get scared. These guys broke into our apartment a week ago and cut Cullen's hair.

Cullen recently came out as homosexual and he's been getting picked up because of it. I can't count the amount of bruises I've gotten because of these dirtbags.

Cullen normally wants me to tolerate it. He doesn't like it when i get hurt, but i can't deal with this. I can't see him get hurt.

Harper: "No. We won't. I think it's time for you dirtbags left me and my brother alone."

Trevor: "No. I don't think that's going to happen."

Trevor and his friends then started to crowd me and Cullen. They blocked me first and then the others started beating on Cullen.

"Come on! Let's see if our little fairy can bleed."

I had finally had enough. I was saving something for this situation.

I pulled out a taser from my pocket and hit the nearest one with it! It zapped him.  
But, it wasn't a normally taser.

Harper: "Come on! I dare you! I've overcharged this taser. If you scumbags come near my brother again then I'll..."

More and more of Trevor's friends started to come out. They were just watching earlier and now they have a reason to come out.

Trevor: "You can't fry us all, baby. You're gonna get hurt. Bad."

Cullen: "Oh no."

They are began to approach me and Cullen... It's sad really. Eventually even junk wears out and then...

Trevor pulled out a knife.

Everything eventually goes black. The light go out and never come on again.

That's what I was thinking... As the light above us went out, but it went out as if it was smashed.

Trevor: "What the hell was..."

Trevor looked up and a shadow came down towards us. It landed in front of Trevor.

Trevor then tried to stab at whatever was in front of us, but it grabbed his arm and bent it enough for Trevor to drop his knife and a long stick of some kind was whacked into his leg which knocked him down.

My eyes had started to get adjusted to the dark and I could see the shadow. It was a person that's for sure. He was wearing a ski mask and wore a sleeveless black skin tight top, gloves, and black tactical pants and boots. It looked like he had a baton in his hand.

"Who the hell are you?!"

?: "I'm the guy whose gonna hurt you unless you turn around and run."

"I don't know who you are, but you're outnumbered. I suggest you go help a old lady cross the street if you don't want to get hurt."

?: "Then let's skip the talk and get to it."

Trevor managed to get back up, but this guy just dodged his attack with the knife and then tossed him to the ground. I watched him take on these dirtbags as if he was watching them in slow motion.

Cullen: "Um, Harper?"

Cullen was speaking to me, but I was too engrossed. I was star struck. It wasn't Batman or Robin, but I knew this guy from somewhere. The papers called him The Avenger.

Eventually, it seemed like he was getting tired. He landed a punch on one of them and fell to the ground, but he was able to defend himself. He whacked his baton into another one's legs and then deliver a knee to the face.

Everyone was knocked out and he was standing tall. He looked over at us.

Avenger: "Are you okay?"

Cullen and I nodded.

Avenger: "You better get off the streets."

With that, he jumped up onto the fire escape and started to climb up it onto the roof.

He doesn't have Batman's gadgets, but he's good. The way he took on those guys...

Who is this Avenger?

 _ **-Riley/Avenger-**_

I need to start cardio training. Training to fight and actual fighting are two different things. I got tired too easily in that brawl.

Plus, I didn't stay focused on why I am here.

Across from me was a warehouse. It was where the Russians were operating. I was after a certain man that may help me find some answers.

I made my approach.

 ***One week ago***

Riley: "What?!"

Kieran: "Riley, please calm down."

I just was informed by Kieran that Sal Martini, the crime boss that I helped apprehend the night before, was found hung in his cell. Along with my father's killer, Jack Marco.

Jack Marco was already convicted of 1st degree murder, but Sal Martini wasn't.  
He was a weapons trader and was having weapons from all over the globe shipped into Gotham by a man named Daniel. I don't know his last name yet.

I sat down in my office chair and Kieran sat down next to me.

Kieran: "Riley, I know how badly you wanted to see Martini go to trial and get him convicted, but... Just rest with the knowledge that your father has been avenged. You tried."

Kieran placed a hand on my shoulder.

What could I do now? My dad's been avenged, but... Not in the right way. Not in the way my dad wanted. I guess Lauren Winter's evidence is just gonna end up in the evidence room down at the GCPD.

Kieran: "It may not be what you want to hear, but I need to ask you something."

Kieran then produced a newspaper from the Gotham Gazette and placed it in front of me. The headline read 'Corruption in the City Leadership?!'

The article was about the falsified paperwork and missing evidence from Sal Martini's first hearing. The District Attorney had violated multiple acts of the penal code. A picture of the paperwork that I found was in the paper too.

Kieran: "Be straight with me. Did you hand this to Vicki Vale?"

Kieran looked at me as if he was worried. But, his tone was serious.

Riley: "I handed this back to you when I got back from the District Attorney's office. I don't know how it ended up in the papers."

Kieran: "You didn't make a third copy and hand it to the Gotham Gazette?"

Riley: "I swear."

I lied. It had to be done. As long as Maria Mercedes is Gotham's District Attorney,  
then no matter how many times we throw a new criminal in, she has the ability to reverse the wheels and have them bounce back out.

Kieran: "Okay. I believe you. We may not be father and son, but you're a member of my family, Riley."

Riley: "If only mom had the same idea."

Kieran chuckled at that. He and mom don't really get along.

Kieran: "Oh, I wanted to give you something."

Kieran gave me a folder. It was for a case.

Riley: "A client?"

Kieran: "Yeah. They phoned up earlier this morning. It's a pretty cut-and-dry case so you should be able to handle it for your first. If you're up for it,  
you need to meet the client at the GCPD station at 2:00."

My first case. If it's cut-and-dry then it won't have much excitement, but then again, who has time for excitement?

Riley: "Leave it with me."

Have to start somewhere.

 _ **-Kerry-**_

After a terrible night's sleep and a quick shower followed by coffee with a little bit of coconut oil mixed in, i got to work of my daily duties.

With Riley gone to work, the house is in my care. It's a harder job than it looks though. Cleaning a house which always looks like pigs roll in it. No matter how hard i try, it never changes, it gets clean then i barely sleep and the cycle begins again the next day.

Riley does help out when he can, but it isn't often that he comes home without looking tired. He's been working hard during the day and does errands for Kieran at night... I don't know how Kieran gets off by having my kid do what he wants.

I wish more for Riley than just following his father's shadow. I just hope that Riley doesn't end up like Michael...

As I was vacuuming, my phone rang. It was Riley.

Kerry: "Hello, Riley?"

Riley: "Mom, guess what? I've got my first client."

Kerry: "Your first client?! Congratulations! What's the case?"

Riley: "Apparently, it's involving a murder case. Kieran said this was a cut-and-dry case so it should be simple enough, but it doesn't sound that way..."

Kerry: "What do you mean?"

Riley: "I can't discuss it. But... I'll let you know how it goes."

Kerry: "Riley, please don't do anything you'll regret."

Riley: "I won't. Bye, mom."

Kerry: "Bye, love you."

Riley: "Love you too."

I then hang up...I really hope that Riley doesn't go over his own head here.

 ** _-Lauren-_**

Ever since the incident on the docks, there hasn't been any sightings of Avenger anywhere. I'm hoping that the new public in the papers hasn't scared him off.  
Then again, he did say he wants to save this city... But, from what? All I know is that he's a good guy.

I thought and I kinda still think that Riley Rivers has a connection to him. But,  
the night that Avenger was first spotted was the night that Michael Rivers was shot dead. I doubt Rivers would become a vigilante just like that, and while his mother was drinking heavily like she said.

As I was drinking a cup of juice, I looked over some of the pictures I took of Sal Martini and his partner, Daniel. I looked up his face and I found nothing about him. It's like he never existed.

As I thought this, I saw Miss Vale walking towards her desk. When she sat down, he looked exasperated.

Lauren: "Miss Vale?"

Vicki: "What is it, Lauren?"

Lauren: "Did something happen?"

Miss Vale looked at me for a second before sighing. She turned towards me.

Vicki: "I spoke with the editor. He told me that my story is a bunch of crap."

Lauren: "You mean the story about the Sal Martini case?"

Vicki: "Yeah. Papers aren't selling now. Ever since Sal Martini died."

Lauren: "H-Hang on. He's dead?!"

Vicki: "He was found hanging in his cell along with Jack Marco."

Both Sal Martini and Jack Marco dead? The only person I know that would have a reason to want them dead is... Riley. But, he wouldn't. Even if he isn't the Avenger, he isn't capable... But I don't know him.

Vicki: "Lauren?"

Lauren: "Oh, sorry. Miss Vale, why aren't the papers selling though? I mean,  
District Attorney messes with court hearing is quite a scoop."

Vicki: "Now that Sal Martini is dead, people don't care about what the District Attorney is doing. It's all been swept under the rug. Everyone is more inclined to blame the one in charge which would be Mayor Hill."

Lauren: "That's terrible though. If the District Attorney is doing something like this, then someone should do something about it."

Vicki: "Hopefully, someone is doing something about it."

 _ **-Gordon-**_

I look over the newspaper that I have in front of me. Yet, another piece written by Vicki Vale. But, it's a cause for concern.

If the district attorney has been paid off, then it would make cleaning Gotham's streets a lot more challenging. But, for her to be removed from office, there must first be a vote and the mayor has to agree with it. But, we've had issues in the past with Mayor Hill.

Not to mention, any connection we could have made to Maria Mercedes has been killed off. Sal Martini was found dead in his cell this morning along with Jack Marco, both of whom are involved with Michael's murder. That's when this new vigilante, Avenger, showed up. The cameras went offline and no one seemed to know if any one went into the prison. It could have been suicide or murder, but we can't prove murder without suspects.

What kind of mess are we in now?

Maybe I should ask Batman to look into Avenger. Something is off with this whole case.

?: "Hey, Commish."

That was Detective Harvey Bullock. One of the more controversial officers in the GCPD.

Gordon: "What is it, Bullock?"

Bullock: "Mr Austin's defence attorney has arrived."

Gordon: "Defence attorneys... Not the news that i wanted to hear."

Harvey chuckled at that.

Bullock: "Ain't that right? But, you'll never guess who it is."

 _ **-Riley-**_

I just arrived at GCPD's station and I'm waiting in the lobby. My client is a Mr Matthew Austin. According to the file, he murdered his wife with a standard handgun. His prints are on the gun and a witness saw him next to his wife's body. Honestly, it doesn't look good. To start with, I need to meet with the client and find out his side of the story. After that, i go from there.

Gordon: "Riley Rivers."

I look up and I see Police Commissioner James Gordon. I remember him from the night my dad was killed.

Riley: "Commissioner Gordon."

Gordon: "I never expected you to be the defence lawyer, you just came out of Law School, didn't you?"

Riley: "Had to get my feet wet somewhere."

Gordon was silent for a moment.

Gordon: "Did you hear? About Sal Martini and Jack Marco?"

Riley: "I heard. I wasn't hoping for that to happen. I was hoping to see justice."

Gordon: "You sound just like your old man."

I did feel a little pleased at that. I don't think I can become the man dad was.  
But, it's a start.

Riley: "Thanks, Commissioner. Could I see my client?"

Gordon: "Of course, we just interrogated him. You should be able to see him."

Gordon then led me towards the interrogation room where my client was. When we got there, we heard sounds of struggling and hitting. We found someone hitting another person that was handcuffed to the table and on the ground.

Gordon: "Jesus! Harvey!"

Gordon pulled Harvey away from who seemed to be Matthew Austin who had a cut up and swollen face. I think i heard of this officer. Detective Harvey Bullock, he's got a reputation for accepting bribes, and unlawful conduct.

Harvey: "What Gordon? I'm interrogating the suspect."

Gordon: "You're assaulting the suspect!"

Riley: "Detective."

Harvey: "Oh, Michael's kid. You ready for your first day on the job?"

Riley: "Get out before you lose your badge. Again."

Harvey simply smirked before breaking free of Gordon's grip and leaving.

Gordon: "Riley, this isn't..."

Riley: "May I speak to my client alone, Commissioner?"

Gordon remained silent as he walked out as well. When he did, I helped Matthew to his seat.

Riley: "Are you okay, Mr Austin?"

Matthew: "I'll live... Who are you anyway?"

Riley: "I'm your attorney. From Kieran Troy's."

Matthew: "You don't even look old enough to be a attorney. How old are you?"

Riley: "Seventeen. I graduated from Law School little over three weeks ago."

Matthew: "Great. A teenager is all that stands between me and life in prison."

Should have really expected that reaction for my first client.

I took my seat on the other side of the desk in front of Matthew. His face looked bad. Cuts and swelling all over.

Riley: "Do we need to have someone have a look at your wounds?"

Matthew: "No."

He said that bluntly. He doesn't want to see anyone.

Riley: "Mr Austin, I can sense that you don't want to remember what's happened,  
but could you walk me through what happened?"

Matthew: "... My wife is dead. What's the point of going on?"

Riley: "Would you like to be known as the man who killed your wife?"

Matthew looked at me with a look of fury.

Matthew: "It's easy for you to say that since you're focused on getting paid for winning a trial which causes others to suffer."

Riley: "I do this so that people aren't committed of crimes they didn't commit.  
Did you kill your wife? Because, I don't think you did."

Just the way his eyes are, tell me a story. There is more to this story than what's on paper.

Matthew: "... My wife was shot because of my actions."

Riley: "Actions?"

Matthew: "You're not going to tell anyone about this? Are you?"

Riley: "You're my client and I am your attorney. Rest assured that everything in this room is held in confidence."

Matthew looked at me with questioning stares.

Matthew: "You don't sound like this is your first time dealing with murder."

Riley: "My dad was murdered last month. Our car was run off the road and a man shot him. So no, this isn't my first time, Mr Austin."

Hopefully, I'll gain his confidence this way.

Matthew: "Okay... Who are you exactly?"

Riley: "Riley Rivers."

Matthew: "Well, Riley. I used to work for a man named Daniel."

Daniel? Is it the same Daniel from before?

Riley: "Does this Daniel have a last name?"

Matthew: "We aren't supposed to say it. Said it will give away his entire mystery if we did."

Riley: "But, you know it?"

Matthew: "His full name is Daniel Marco."

Marco?.. As in Jack Marco?

Riley: "Is he related to a Jack Marco?"

Matthew: "Are you cross-examming me?"

Riley: "No. Just wanted all the facts."

Matthew: "It won't help you win the case."

Looks like I can't push any further than this. Daniel Marco... If he is the weapons dealer then the fact that he had a brother on the police squad could explain why he was able to ship weapons into Gotham without attracting attention.

Riley: "Then what has this Daniel could to do with what happened?"

Matthew: "He doesn't like it when his men back out. I have... Had a wife in the Narrows... I wanted to earn money to support her. Move her out from that scum pit."

Matthew's voice was starting to break up.

Matthew: "But, after what happened at the warehouse... I couldn't do it anymore.  
Daniel assured us that we would be safe, but we wasn't. We were found by the police on the docks. After we escaped with Daniel, i walked away. But, he didn't like that. He sent men to kill me and my wife. They killed her... Then arrested me."

It sounds like Mr Austin had a change of heart after i alerted the police by blowing up that truck on the docks. And Daniel Marco didn't like that too much.

Riley: "He's trying to punish you by the sounds of it."

Matthew: "Yeah, he was. I was cradling my wife when I heard screaming. I dropped my gun there and forgot about it as the police arrested me."

Riley: "Why did you have a gun?"

Matthew: "Because I thought I would need it in this city. When I heard gunshots,  
I grabbed it and I was gonna protect my wife. I had a license for it so it's legal."

So this was a frame job. Daniel must have known that Matthew would come running if his wife was in danger and now Daniel is trying to cover his tracks. By framing Matthew, and he goes to prison. But, since he's here talking to me, isn't Daniel worried that he could blow a whistle?

I then heard someone outside the door. It was one of the officers.

Riley: "Excuse me, officer. Me and my client are having a meeting."

Matthew: "He's working for Daniel."

The officer pulled out a gun! I dived towards Matthew and got him behind the table as the officer fired his gun. But, Matthew was handcuffed to the table so he couldn't go anywhere.

The officer was firing his gun at the table, so I quickly slid under the table and kicked my chair into the officer's leg, causing him to stumble and drop his gun. He then pulled out a baton and ran into the room towards Matthew.

I blocked the officer and he started trying to whack his baton into my leg but, I dodged out of the way and kicked him in the legs. He started to fight with his fists and he managed to connect with my face, but I managed to hit him in the stomach.

"GCPD! Freeze!"

Four more officers came into the room, each holding guns. Gordon was in front of them with a gun drawn.

Gordon: "Get your hands up!"

The police officer that attacked us shook his head... Before putting the gun to his temple.

BANG!

And firing...

The body fell to the ground.

Gordon: "Jesus!"

We all remained in silence as we processed what had happened.

 _ **-Lauren-**_

After what happened earlier this morning, Vicki was sent to provide news coverage of an incident that happened in the Narrows. A shooting of some kind.

However, I've got some free time, so I decided to go hunting for my next story.

I was at my desk and I was working on a lead.

Who would want Sal Martini and Jack Marco dead? Someone didn't want Martini to go to trial, but why kill Jack Marco as well? It doesn't add up.

When I researched Jack Marco, all that came up was that he did have a brother,  
but I couldn't find a name. All I know was that he went to Russia at some point.

Luckily, I found records of Sal Martini's prior career before he became known as 'The Don'. It turns out that he had a knack for business at a young age and got his business degree at an early age. But, he was busted for robbery a while back and was sent to prison for a 30 days.

Looking at past records of Sal Martini, apparently he used to work as a secretary at a small time business called Grace Enterprises. It handles with buying and selling and delivery of goods, as well as a little R&D here and there. It's owner is a man called Winston Grace who came into a lot of money recently and spent his time investing and building a fortune. He just recently got into business,  
but he hasn't made many public appearances...

Sal Martini was once his employee and then became a crime boss overnight?  
Something doesn't add up.

I wonder if I can have a look at Martini's house...

 _ **-Riley-**_

After what had happened in the interrogation room, Matthew was being held under protective detail by Gordon's hand picked men.

Right now, I was having a meeting with Gordon.

Gordon: "Riley, what happened here?"

Riley: "One of your officers attempted to kill my client, Commissioner Gordon."

Gordon couldn't really respond to what I said.

Riley: "Not to mention, that while in your care, my client had been assaulted by Detective Harvey Bullock. I should be able to have him removed from the GCPD for that alone."

Gordon: "I understand how this looks, but Harvey will be dealt with for this.  
And I can secure prisoner transport to Blackgate and a special containment cell to keep Mr Austin safe."

Riley: "No. You will release my client."

Gordon: "Are you kidding?! He may have his wife and he has known connections with the Russians!"

Riley: "He is innocent till proven guilty, Gordon. He isn't safe in your care.  
So, get him released. Don't make me ask again."

Gordon simply sighed.

Gordon: "Okay, I'll speak to the District Attorney."

Gordon then got up.

Gordon: "I knew it. You'd become one hell of a lawyer."

He then left the office.

The attack on Matthew by both Bullock and the cop. Someone doesn't want Matthew to live. It had to be Daniel Marco, no doubt. There is definably something going on in the Narrows.

Detective Bullock may provide me with some answers.

I made sure that Matthew is holed up in a friend's place. He should be safe for the time being. I'm not taking a deal for Matthew's trial and instead we both decided to forgo a preliminary hearing and go straight to trial since the evidence will ensure that Matthew goes to trial, but in return I get access to the evidence which will help my case.

Later at night, after I got changed into my vigilante uniform, I followed Bullock as he left for the night. I followed him on my dad's motorcycle.

Bullock was traveling by car across Gotham towards the city centre. Towards the My Alibi nightclub. I didn't want to risk getting spotted so I parked my bike a few blocks away and I climbed the fire escape of a nearby building.

I watched Harvey Bullock enter the My Alibi club. I don't think that Bullock is a club type of guy, so why is he here?

I was about to find out.

I managed to get on the roof of the club and entered the club through the vents.  
It took some time, but I managed to crawl through the vents and i managed to end up somewhere near the office.

 _ **-Bullock-**_

It's been a while since I got caught doing something bad by the Commish. I haven't been getting much action as of late, since Fish took over as District Attorney.

In fact, I'm meeting her now. She asked to meet me at My alibi, although the club scene isn't my thing.

Her doorman let me straight in and pointed me up towards the office.

When I walked in, Fish was there waiting.

Maria: "Harvey, my baby! How you doing? And you're partner as well?"

Fish came up to me and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek and I returned the favour.

Bullock: "Things are fine with me. And my partner's out of town. How are you, Fish?"

Maria: "All things considered. Me being suspected of breaking the law and pressure on the mayor and now the Russians are running the weapons trading without old Sally to keep them in check."

Bullock: "Yeah, it's 'unfortunate' about that."

Fish knew something was bothering me. She had a thing about her that told her when someone was hiding something.

Maria: "Gordon had me release a murder suspect called Matthew Austin. Didn't want to, but it turns out that a couple of our men on the inside made quite a bit of noise. Remind you of someone, Harvey?"

Bullock: "Yeah. One of the Russians was caught for murder a few days ago and his lawyer caught me 'interrogating' him."

Maria: "His lawyer? Who's that? Gordon didn't tell me."

Bullock: "Some kid named Riley Rivers."

Maria: "Him again?"

Bullock: "You know him?"

Maria: "He was the one who came up to me in the office and told me about the errors in Sally's case."

Bullock: "Did he get what was coming to him?"

Maria: "He did. But, those papers got to the press. Dear Kieran told me that Riley returned the papers and left the issue alone. Smart kid. But, someone stole the papers."

Bullock: "Who else other than Rivers would know?"

Maria: "Haven't you heard? There's a new mask in town. Goes by the name: Avenger."

Bullock: "Never heard of him."

Maria: "You need to read the papers."

Fish threw me a newspaper. On the front page, it spoke about the new vigilante running around saying he's gonna save this city. What a punk, that's just what we need. Another costumed freak.

Bullock: "Give me five minutes alone with that guy. I'll show him."

Maria: "He's caused Grace some trouble. Now, we need to find a way to deal with the Russians."

Bullock: "Where are they holed up?"

Maria: "For all I know, anywhere. But, they did set up shop in the Narrows. But,  
we need to be smart. Going in there could really be bad for your health if you're a cop."

Fish gave me a drink of whiskey.

Bullock: "I'll drink to that."

We made a toast to each other and drank our glasses.

 _ **-Riley-**_

Grace and the Russians... Grace. I think I heard that name before.

I'll look into it later, but for now, I need to track down Daniel Marco.  
If he's set up shop in the Narrows, then I need to find him. The last thing this city needs is more weapons on the streets.

 _ **-Lauren-**_

I just had to climb over the back wall to avoid the GCPD who are guarding the gate. They're still searching the place for evidence.

Somehow Sal Martini went from employee to Gotham crime boss. There has to be something here that will lead to finding out the connection between Martini, Daniel, and maybe it could involve Grace Enterprises.

I had to be careful getting into the building. There aren't many GCPD here, but the place looks ransacked, as if they were looking for something desperately.

"Have you found it yet?"

"No. But, the boss said it'd be around here somewhere. Keep looking."

I overhead two GCPD officers talking. What are they looking for? And who were they working for?

As I asked those questions I entered the building through an open window. I really had to be careful, if I get spotted by the officers here, something tells me I won't be taken to the station.

Recently, there seems to be a rise of corrupt cops on the police force. Maybe,  
there may work for someone other than the city of Gotham.

I started to search the house... Really, Sally had a real nice house. Maybe,  
I am in the wrong business. No, the stuff he had to do to get all this must have been really bad.

I started to search his fancy dining room and living room. All the draws, underneath his table, under the giant TV. Nothing...

I went upstairs hoping for better results to my investigation. As I got up there... A creaking sound was made by the floorboard under my feet!

"Whose there?!"

Oh no! They heard me! One GCPD officer was in the room next to where I was which was the hallway. I quickly went into the room opposite that room. It turned out to be the bathroom. I quickly hid in the bathtub and pulled back the curtain...

I heard the officer come into the room.

"If someone is here, you better come out. You're trespassing in a crime scene."

He was walking around slowly, trying to find a sign of where I was.

I, for one, am terrified! I mean, I hid behind the shower curtain! I've watched enough horror movies to know that this doesn't end well.

As I think that, he was making his way towards the bathtub! T-This could be it!  
There's no way he wouldn't notice me!

He pulled the curtain back! He looked around but not inside the bathtub...

"Must not be anyone here."

He walked away and out of the bathroom.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought I was done for there... I leaned up against the tiled wall as I couldn't feel my own legs.

My elbow hit the wall. But, when it did, a weird hollow noise could be heard.  
I quickly inspected the tile that made the noise and I found it was loose, so I pulled it out. Inside was a thumb drive.

Why would this be hidden? But, I've had enough excitement for one night. I better leave before I'm discovered.

 _ **-Maria-**_

After Harvey had left my office, I received a phone call from Mr Grace.

Maria: "Hello, Mr Grace. How do I honour this phone call?"

Grace: "I would like to ask why the issue with Matthew isn't fixed yet. I seem to remember leaving his 'silence' in your hands."

His voice sounded distorted. It always is when he makes a phone call.

Maria: "Is this a secure line?"

Grace: "Of course. Why else would I call the District Attorney?"

This old man really thinks he is on top of the world here. I'm the one with the power here.

Maria: "There was a... Complication. But, it seems that a potential leak closed itself instead of being captured."

Grace: "And yet, your methods have been loud as of late. Suspicion is rising with the Gotham ranks. Our partners are worried that The Batman may be onto us. And we can't have that. We have come so close to restoring Gotham to the old ways before Batman and Gordon destroyed everything."

Maria: "We will have Gotham soon. Matthew went into hiding after the first failed attempt. But, even if the case makes it to trial, he won't be able to escape prison."

Grace: "If it makes it to trial, the police will be forced to hand in evidence towards the case, and there is some which may prove Matthew's innocence."

Maria: "Can't we have it destroyed?"

Grace: "Make it happen."

Grace then put the phone down. Looks like I have another phone call to make...  
But soon, I won't have to deal with this. I can rule Gotham if I play my cards right.

 _ **-Batman-**_

Everything is starting to unravel in Gotham. I've been preoccupied with Penguin's latest schemes in the Diamond District. But, apparently something else is going on.

Since Mayor Hamilton Hill was elected, more and more gang violence has been quelled.  
Normally, this would be a good thing, but now ordinary gang members have been gaining military hardware that is being brought into Gotham, most likely by the Russians.

Sally 'The Don' Martini. A low level thug who was jailed for robbery then went onto become a assistant at Grace Enterprises and then a Crime Boss who is aiding the Russians. It doesn't add up. Winston Grace isn't a man that is capable physically and mental to pull something like this off. He had been diagnosed with terminal cancer and therefore isn't a suspect in this case. This isn't publically known as of yet.

But, also is the rise of corrupt cops in the GCPD. Just today, a cop tried to kill one of Gordon's prisoners, but Gordon hasn't released the name of the suspect as of yet. There is more to that story.

Finally, in the middle of all of this, is Avenger. He's appears to be Tim's size and age based on his voice alone. But, at the same time, he seems to be closer to this than anyone. I've been checking up on him after what happened at the docks, but it looks like he is avoid city streets and his motorcycle appears to a standard model. We can't find out his name based on that alone.

If he is after the Russians, then he may be in serious danger.

?: "Is everything okay, sir?"

Alfred comes into the room holding a sliver tray.

Batman: "It's fine, Alfred."

Alfred looks at the Batcomputer screen.

Alfred: "Avenger, sir?"

Batman: "Whoever this is, he seems to have an idea of what's going on in Gotham."

Alfred: "Besides the usual?"

Batman: "There's been more corrupt cops and everyday thugs are using weapons they shouldn't be able to afford. Something else is going on in Gotham."

At that moment, the alarm went off.

Alfred: "Oh my word! What's happened now?"

Batman: "One of my equipment caches... It's been opened."

Alfred: "Without authorisation? Who even knew where those were?!"

Batman: "I don't know."

 ***Present time***

 _ **-Third Person-**_

In a well lit warehouse in the Narrows, Russians were loading weapons into crates and putting them into a van which read 'North Refrigeration'.

In the office, Daniel Marco was standing talking to another person.

Daniel: "Viktor, are we ready for Cobblepot's order?"

Viktor: "Not just yet, but there is a complication."

Daniel: "Matthew Austin."

Viktor: "Correct. It appears that Winston's contact didn't get the job done."

Daniel: "It seems that way and without my brother, we can't be sure that we can safety enter the country with the weapons without expecting the police."

Viktor: "Then why are we giving away the last of our arsenal after we sold the expensive weapons cheap?!"

Daniel: "Because, if I can't have this city, then Winston Grace can't either."

Viktor: "Is destroying Gotham really going to avenge your brother's loss?"

Daniel turned around and his back faced Viktor.

Daniel: "No, but it will make me feel better."

After that, the lights went out inside the warehouse. Daniel and Viktor quickly turned on their flashlights.

Daniel: "What was that?! Did the power go out?!"

The sounds of a physical skirmish and gunfire was going on inside the warehouse storage area.

Those were the sounds of Avenger attacking the Russians. Avenger was able to take down some of the Russians using martial arts and his baton. Whacking the Baton into the leg or grabbing the arm of a enemy and then delivering a knee to the head or simply a punch to the stomach or face was Avenger's game plan.  
However, even though the warehouse was dark, the Russians were able to retrieve guns from nearby crates and started shooting. The flashes did give glimpses of Avenger's position, but he was gone the next second.

Meanwhile, Viktor went outside to check on the substation providing power to the building. It appeared to have been tampered with.

Viktor: "Who are we dealing with? A mechanic?!"

?: "More like an electrician."

Viktor turned around to see a young teenage girl with piercings and purple hair.

Harper: "Did it myself. It cut power to the building without cutting the other buildings."

Viktor then walked towards Harper Row with the intention of hitting her, but Harper got out her taser from earlier and used it on Viktor, knocking him out.

Harper: "You got your ass kicked by a teenager."

Back at the warehouse, Avenger managed to take down the last of the Russians there, but...

A gunshot was heard and Avenger went down. A small hole was in the lower part of his stomach and back. It missed his organs but it hurt and he was bleeding.

Out of the darkness came Daniel Marco.

Daniel: "So you're the vigilante that took down my brother. You don't look as impressive as you did the other night."

Avenger was trying to hold his wound to ensure that the blood loss was slowed as Daniel approached.

Daniel: "I never expected to be found this soon, but that doesn't matter. You aren't working with anyone, are you?"

Avenger: "I don't need to. I'm gonna bring you down before this is over."

Daniel: "I could just shoot you. Which I'm gonna do."

Daniel aimed his gun at Avenger, but Avenger just swung his baton into Daniel's arm, causing him to drop his gun. Avenger got back to his feet and began to fight Daniel. But, he was better at fighting. Avenger landed more hits than Daniel,  
but Avenger was losing blood and he collapsed on all fours.

With that, sirens could be heard in the distance.

Daniel: "(Russian) Police!"

Daniel ran for it as Avenger got back to his feet. The smell of diesel filled the air. Daniel was going to blow the building up!

Harper: "Psst! Over here!"

Harper Row appeared in a manhole in the corner of the building. Avenger seemed to be confused, but he followed her.

The police were nearby as the entire building exploded.

 _ **-Gordon-**_

It's like things weren't bad enough for this to happen. There's a body count of almost 13 people. There are scraps of weapons all around the area. It looks like a another weapons cache, but nobody wanted us to have it.

Bullock: "Hey, Commish."

Gordon: "Harvey. Have you found anything?"

Bullock: "Nothing. We know that the fire was started with diesel, but everything else is burnt or destroyed. But, this was clearly a weapons cache."

Gordon: "So we don't know how this happened? This could just have been an accident..."

Bullock: "But, you don't believe that, don't you?"

Gordon: "A weapons cache was busted the other night. And now we find signs of another here?"

?: "It's the Russians, no doubt."

Renee Montoya then came up to us, she was dragging someone who was bleeding from the head and in handcuffs towards us.

Bullock: "Montoya? Weren't you out of town?"

Montoya: "I came back just an hour ago."

Bullock: "And now you're dragging some poor guy around. Welcome back, Montoya."

Harvey was clearly being sarcastic and Renee knew it also.

Gordon: "Has he said anything?"

Montoya: "Just cursing in Russian so far, but at least someone can provide answers."

 _ **-Avenger-**_

The explosion destroyed a portion of the tunnels we used to escape, but we managed to escape the blast and right now, this girl who I saved earlier was catching her breath.

Avenger: "Now, who are you exactly?"

?: "H-Harper Row."

Avenger: "Well, Harper. Thanks for the save, but you shouldn't have come here.  
What if the Russians saw you?"

Harper: "One did. But, I tasered him."

Harper pointed out a man who was unconscious against the wall.

Harper: "You need someone to interrogate, don't you?"

Daniel Marco blew up the warehouse. There's no way I could have saved those that were there. Marco is gonna pay for this, and it looks like Harper Row saved my next lead.

Avenger: "Look... Thanks, Harper. But, from now on, just stay out of trouble.  
You could have been killed tonight."

Harper: "But, you did something for me tonight. I had to repay the favour."

Avenger: "You did. Now, just stay out of trouble."

I picked up the man and I walked away. I was having trouble since I was still bleeding though.

Once I got far enough away, I wrapped my wound up in a disinfectant bandage.  
Lucky I decide to take this with me when I got out.

I drag the Russian man out of the tunnels and onto street level and into an alleyway.  
No one is here, so I should be able to interrogate him... I don't know how to make an interrogation, but i have to in order to find out where Daniel is heading.

I tie him to a pipe and I wait for him to wake up.

When he does, I stand in front of him.

?: "(In Russian) What the hell are you supposed to be?!"

I punch him in the stomach.

Avenger: "I don't speak Russian, so you better hope you speak English or this is gonna take a while."

?: "Who the hell are you?"

Avenger: "The guy you're gonna answer some questions to."

?: "Viktor doesn't deal with vigilantes."

Avenger: "Well, Viktor is about to be beaten if he doesn't talk."

Viktor: "Is that the best you have? You aren't gonna get anything from me."

Avenger: "You do realise that your comrade, Daniel, tried to blow you and his weapons with an explosion, don't you?"

With that, Viktor glared at me.

Viktor: "Daniel wouldn't do that. He's earned the respect of my comrades."

Avenger: "And yet, you're tied to a pipe in an alleyway in Gotham after the warehouse exploded and now 14 of your men are dead."

Viktor: "Lies!"

Viktor tried to break free of his restraints, but it didn't budge.

Avenger: "If your men put their trust in Daniel Marco, and he broke it, shouldn't you avenge them by telling me where he is?"

Viktor: "... You can't. He's selling his weapons cheaply on the streets."

Avenger: "Why? Why would Marco selling million dollar hardware so easily?"

Viktor: "That's part of his plan to take control from..."

He paused. He looked as if he didn't want to say who.

Avenger: "Who? WHO?!"

I punched Viktor in the face. I wanted that name.

Viktor: "His name is..."

BANG!

A spray of blood covered my entire mask as a gunshot sounded and the next second,  
Viktor just stopped.

Avenger: "Viktor!"

It was obvious that Viktor was dead. A bullet went through his head.

I quickly took cover. There was a sniper here! Working with the Russians?

I looked at where the sniper was and I could see light gleaming on whatever scope he is using. He shot another bullet my way and i managed to get back into cover.

After a few moments, he was gone.

I can't believe that the Russians would kill Viktor like that... Or was it the Russians?

I heard sirens coming this way... There's no way I can explain the blood on my clothing so I decided to run.

I got changed out of my vigilante gear and placed it in a bag. I made sure not to take off my mask till I was sure that no one was coming. When I got home, I burned my gear.

If I am gonna continue this, I'll need something that could provide better protection.

Kerry: "Having a bonfire, Riley?"

Riley: "Yeah, had some stuff I had to burn."

Kerry: "Tough day at the office?"

Riley: "Something like that."

 **Chapter 3 End.**


	4. Chapter 4: Court of Law

**Chapter 4: Court of law.**

It has been an hour since the explosion at the Russian warehouse in the Narrows. While the city is dealing with this issue, Lauren Winters was on her laptop with the thumb drive she recovered earlier that evening.

The walls of her house were a cream colour and a white celling. In the living room were a small TV and a fire place. Lauren was sitting on her sofa while her laptop rested on a glass table.

 _ **-Lauren-**_

From the window of my house, I can see smoke and fire coming from the Narrows. Right now, I'm in my living room at my computer, watching Miss Vale cover the story.

Vicki: "This is Vicki Vale, reporting live from the Narrows. Earlier tonight, there was an explosion which has reportedly killed 13 men. Commissioner Gordon has not released any more details as to why the explosion has occurred..."

Man, I'm glad I'm not there now... There was a lot of people that are often hurt or killed in the Narrows. That place has the worst crime in Gotham...

Then again, saying that while I live in my house with my mother... I'm lucky, aren't I?

But, after what happened in Sally Martini's mansion, almost getting caught, scared me. But, if people like Sal Martini are allowed to roam free, all of Gotham could end up like the Narrows.

That's why I have to find out what is on this thumb drive.

As I place the drive into my computer, Miss Vale placed her hand on her ear. The news station are providing new information.

Vicki: "This just in; A man has been found dead in a nearby alleyway. It is unknown how he got there,  
but he was found tied to a pipe."

A dead man tied to a pipe? How did he get there and how did he die?

On the TV, Miss Vale walked up to police Commissioner James Gordon.

Vicki: "Commissioner Gordon! Do you have an idea as to what happened here?"

Gordon: "No comment at this time."

Vicki: "How do you respond to rumors that the GCPD is corrupt?"

When Miss Vale asked that, another man went up to her. It looked like Detective Bullock. He started pushing her away.

Bullock: "Okay. You heard the man. No comment."

I can't believe that the GCPD would run from this. After Miss Vale published that story about Sally Martini's trial, the GCPD, the District Attorney, and even Major Hamilton Hill, have been suspected of corruption charges and as a result are under the microscope.

But, what connects them? Who is pulling the strings?

I finally managed to access the thumb drive... Now what's on here?

 _ **-Hamilton-**_

Gotham City Hall... A place where only the best of the best in Gotham can go and have a say.

But, it's also a place where people pay the most attention to. The people of Gotham are starting to suspect not just me, but my allies to. That puts the plan to rid Gotham of it's 'undesirable' features.

I throw the Gotham Gazette's newspaper, which contained rumors of foul play on my part, in the bin.

Even though, Mr Martini hung himself in prison, the Gotham vultures known as journalists are still on our case!

Not to mention, thanks to this new Vigilante, the Russians are now running loose in the Narrows. Although, if the Narrows is blown to hell, it might help this city's image a little...

As I think that, a young woman, young enough to be in college, walked into my office... Who is this, I don't know this woman! How did she get in here?!

?: "Hello, Hamilton my dear. How are you today?"

This woman had blond hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a white business suit with a skirt. Her appearance made her pass for a model.

Hamilton: "Who the hell are you? Why are you in my office?!"

?: "Now, now. Calm down. I'm only here to talk."

This young woman say opposite to me.

Hamilton: "Who are you?!"

I was starting to get frustrated and I was about to call security.

?: "Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Emma Grace."

Hamilton: "G-Grace?"

Grace?! As in Winston Grace?! This woman is too young to be his wife... His daughter perhaps?

Hamilton: "I don't believe you. Prove it."

Emma: "If I must. You work with my father and worked with the Russians to covertly increase weapons trading..."

She knows that much?! Did Winston tell her or has she seen my thumb drive?! But only Winston and Sal knew.

Emma: "Not to mention that Maria Mercedes is working wit my Father in a elaborate scheme to take Gotham for ourselves."

She sounds like she knows everything. She's who she says she is, but why is she here?

Hamilton: "Okay, then why has the daughter of Winston Grace come to City Hall?"

Emma: "My father was unable to come to you personally, so he gave me the honour instead."

Hamilton: "As much as I respect the fact that Mr Grace is a busy man, you can't expect me to reveal crucial information to you?"

Emma: "You have a point. But, at the same time..."

Emma pulls out a small device from her sleeve.

Emma: "It seems like I can't trust information to you."

Hamilton: "What is that?"

Emma: "It seems like your office has been bugged."

Bugged?! B-But, who would... Who could... Looking at the device, it was shaped like a bat.

Emma: "The Batman is onto us. Or you perhaps?"

Hamilton: "I-It can't be... How could he know? There wasn't any evidence to link back to me!"

Emma: "My dear, Hamilton, everything links back to you. Now that Miss Mercedes who was your handpicked representative to become District Attorney, anything that she does right or wrong links back to you. The public want you out of office and apparently so does Batman and the GCPD."

Hamilton: "Then what should I do?! If public opinion isn't swayed my way, then the city council will force me from office and then the plan will fail."

Emma reaches over and caresses my cheek with her hand.

Emma: "Don't worry, dear. Everything will be fine... As long as you listen to me."

 _ **-Gordon-**_

After Detectives Bullock and Montoya brought in one of the Russians in for questioning,  
I once again broke my rule to stop smoking on the roof.

That's when my phone rings... It's Barbara.

Gordon: "Hello, Barbara."

Barbara: "Hey, dad. How are you? I saw the news."

Gordon: "Yeah, it wasn't so good in the Narrows."

Barbara: "When is it ever? But, are you okay?"

Gordon: "I'm fine, Barbara. Just thinking about some things."

Barbara: "You aren't smoking again, are you?"

I immediately drop my cigarette and grind it into the ground with my heel. She has this way of knowing...

Gordon: "No. I said i would stop."

Barbara: "That's good. Stay safe, dad."

Gordon: "You too. See you tonight Barbara."

I put down the phone. I better see what Harvey and Renee have found out.

When i go downstairs, i see Renee pulling Harvey away from the interrogation room.

Montoya: "Look Harvey, you can't go around hitting suspects, as much as i do as well."

Harvey: "He can speak English, but he's speaking in Russian!"

Gordon: "Then get an interpreter on the line."

I walk up to the two who are arguing. Renee and Harvey have been partners for a while now and they get along.

Harvey: "I know, why don't we call Batman while you're at it? Since you're so fond of him!"

Harvey walks away from us after making that sarcastic speech. Harvey has never had any liking for Batman or any vigilante.

Montoya: "Are you sure about this, Commissioner?"

Gordon: "About what?"

Montoya: "This city seems to be like the old days. Before Batman came around.  
And the Russians only seem to be a part of it."

Gordon: "We've been fighting for this city for a long time, Montoya. We can win this battle. But, we need to know how far the Russians go."

Montoya: "What about Batman? Where is he in all this?"

Gordon: "He's dealing with this just like we are."

After a short while, the Russian interpreter arrived at GCPD.

Interpreter: "Hello, Commissioner Gordon. Pleasure to meet you."

We both shook hands as he looked at Montoya.

Interpreter: "Why hello, miss?"

Montoya: "Montoya. Detective Renee Montoya."

Interpreter: "That's a lovely name."

I was starting to question my own thinking. This man wasn't acting like a professional.  
Even Renee looked at me as if she was questioning me.

Gordon: "Can we go see the suspect?"

Interpreter: "Of course."

We then went to the interrogation room, where our Russian friend was handcuffed to the table.

?: "Gde vash zhir glupyy drug?"

He was again speaking in Russian and we didn't understand. But, the Interpreter did.

Interpreter: "He's asking where your fat stupid friend is."

In that instant, Montoya tried to dive at the Russian, forcing me to hold her back.

Gordon: "Montoya! Enough."

The Russian smirked as he began speaking again.

Montoya: "Translation?"

Interpreter: "He's asking where Matthew Austin is."

Gordon: "You know him?"

The interpreter questioned him again and translated the Russian's words.

Interpreter: "Yes. I saw him gun down his wife and I wanted to see him."

Why would he want to see him after he gunned down his wife? Who is this man?

Interpreter: "He says his name is Nikolai Vostok. He wants to make a deal."

 _ **-Riley-**_

 ***Two days later***

After the recent explosion in the Narrows which killed 13 people, I've been working on a new uniform for myself for my 'nightly' activities. I ordered some Kevlar thread online and went and brought black cloth.

I haven't finished it yet, but I'll be finished by tonight.

Right now, I was in the bathroom getting changed after a shower. I was looking at my gunshot wound from a few nights ago. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be,  
although it still hurt like hell.

As soon as Mom went to sleep after I burnt my old uniform, I had to reopen my old wounds and stich them up with my mom's first aid kit. I should be able to cover up the stiches disappearance since mom hasn't used the kit in a long time. I remember when dad would come up and sometime he would be beat up. The life of a police officer in Gotham was dangerous after all. I remember that dad was say that he was proud of his work even if he did get hurt, it was a step closer to saving this city.

Dad would often show me his fighting moves... The way he moved was like a ninja!

As far as I can remember, Dad taught me how to fight and he would often clock me square in the face and asked me if i was gonna cry, because a condition of him training me was that if I cried, he would stop training me...  
But, I never cried and I got back up. Honestly, I think I impressed my dad back then.

After I got changed into a black suit with a red tie, I picked up my briefcase and when downstairs to leave.

Today was the trial of Matthew Austin and i got a message from Kieran that there was new evidence that i should have a look at. He was surprised that I went forward with the case instead of taking the deal, but i believed that Matthew Austin was innocent even if circumstances didn't show it.

When I got downstairs, mom was waiting for me.

Kerry: "Where are you going, Riley?"

Riley: "I have to go to work. I'm gonna defend a client today."

Kerry: "Not without breakfast."

Mom had made two hard boiled eggs and some soy bread for me.

Riley: "Mom, you didn't have to..."

Kerry: "My son isn't going to his first trial without some food in his belly."

I couldn't help but smile at that. After everything that's been going on with the Russians, i haven't really stopped to eat much.

I sat down and picked up some soy bread.

Riley: "Mom, thanks for this."

Kerry: "Anytime, sweetheart."

I happily ate my breakfast as mom watched with a proud look on her face.

After I ate breakfast, I went to work at Kieran's law firm.

As I walked in, I bumped into someone.

?: "Hey, watch where you're going!"

I noticed his face and recognised him and he recognised me.

?: "Bro! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

It was my half-brother Rick. I haven't seen him or Charlotte since my dad's funeral.

Riley: "Rick, I didn't expect to run into you here."

Rick: "I know. How are you holding up?"

Riley: "I've made peace with it. I've got some distractions."

Rick: "Hey, hey. Is it a girl?"

Riley: "No. It's called work."

I didn't mention that Rick can be a player at times. He's older than me by six years which would make him twenty-three now. He already has a child called Hunter with a woman that he has a on and off relationship with. He's been sleeping around since Hunter was born.

Rick: "Seriously, you don't know what you're missing."

Riley: "I'm sure you'll tell me. But, why are you here?"

Rick: "My dad... I swear he doesn't care if I die in the gutter."

Riley: "You haven't paid rent again?! What do you spend your money on?!"

Rick: "Drugs, women, all sorts."

Riley: "Seriously..."

I rub my head. Rick lives with Kieran and Charlotte. But, he always enjoys his nights on the town and always runs out of money as quickly as he gets it from his carpentry job. He plans to move to the Narrows when he has the money since there is low rent apartments there, but that's because of the fact it's so crime ridden.

Rick: "Hey, did you hear about the explosions?"

Riley: "Of course I did. It was all over the news. You shouldn't really move to the Narrows, Rick."

Rick: "I can't afford anywhere else and I'm not sleeping with sis or dad for too long."

I hate it when Rick is like this, he doesn't listen and can be very stubborn.

Rick: "Look, I've gotta go. But, we should go out for a beer or something."

Riley: "I'm seventeen, I can't drink yet."

Rick: "... You are such a drip."

With that, Rick walks off while waving. I walk into Kieran's office and he's drinking a glass of what seems to be whisky.

Riley: "Bad talk with Rick?"

Kieran: "You spoke to him? I hate that kid sometimes. He's already got a kid of his own, can't he grow up?"

Riley: "Dunno. It sounds like a mess to me."

Kieran: "Heh, you got that right."

Kieran tosses a file to me after he puts away a bottle on his table.

Kieran: "GCPD apparently arrested one of Mr Austin's Russian comrades on the night the warehouse exploded. Apparently, he has agreed to testify on behalf of the defence.  
This is what they had to send over."

I checked the file and smiled a bit. I think I can work with this.

 ***Two hours later: At the Solomon Wayne Courthouse***

When I arrived at the courthouse, and I entered the court room along with Matthew, I saw Commissioner Gordon and a woman with him, along with another attorney. When I got a closer look at the woman, I saw her badge. Detective Renee Montoya.

I sat at one of the front oak desks on the right hand side of the courtroom next to Matthew.

Matthew: "Is this really gonna work? There's a lot of evidence against me."

Riley: "And there's evidence which suggests otherwise."

Matthew: "You are a strange kid."

Riley: "No doubt that isn't gonna be the first time I hear that."

The trial started soon as the judge entered the room. We all rose for the judge's arrival.

As we sat back down, the prosecution's witness which I instantly recognised as one of the Russians! I must have miscounted the number back in the warehouse.

Matthew: "That's Nikolai Vostok! He's working for the mob!"

Riley: "I see. Lucky i came prepared."

The prosecution's attorney began to question the witness alongside an interpreter.

Since the witness was speaking in Russian, only the interpreter could understand.

Judge: "Please repeat his exact words please."

Interpreter: "My name is Nikolai Vostok. I worked alongside my boss and I was often working with Matthew Austin. I received a phone call that he needed to be picked up from his house. When I arrived, I saw Matthew gun down his wife on the streets. That poor, poor woman..."

With that, Matthew stood up.

Matthew: "You son of a..!"

I blocked Matthew from leaving the table.

Judge: "Matthew Austin. If you disturb the court like that again, I will cite you for contempt."

Matthew sits back down and the attorney from the prosecution smirks as he returns to his table.

I decide to cross-examine the witness.

Riley: "Mr Vostok. You say that you had worked alongside my client?"

Vostok speaks and the interpreter repeats his words in English.

Interpreter: "Yes. I worked alongside my boss and Matthew for a while."

Riley: "How long have the two of you worked in the Russian mob?"

Interpreter: "A couple of years."

I open the file given to me by Kieran.

Riley: "Because, I've looked over your file and according to records, you arrived in Gotham two months ago. My client has worked in Gotham for nearly eight years.  
How do you respond?"

Vostok's face became slightly heated up and he quickly started talking.

Interpreter: "That's a lie! I've been working here for years!"

Riley: "So you're accusing me of lying, even though I have the documentation right here. My client has his birth certificate while you don't even have a visa.  
Can you prove that you were here? Maybe any legal documentation?"

Vostok didn't respond as I gave the documentation to the judge. He looked over it and gave a look over the paperwork.

Judge: "All of this appears to be in order. Does the defence have anything left?"

Riley: "Yes, your honour. Does Mr Vostok even know the name of who he's working for?"

Vostok quickly speaks.

Interpreter: "That's got nothing to do with this."

Riley: "It does. Because if your story was true, then you should have equal status with my client. So you should know your boss' name."

The jury started to murmur. Vostok didn't really have anything to say.

I then returned to my seat.

The prosecution's attorney then stood up and called Matthew to the stand. He was questioned on the events of the day his wife was killed.

Matthew: "It was the day after i left the Russian mob. I told Rio that i was going to use the money to move out of the Narrows with her. The next morning,  
i heard a gunshot outside my house and i got my gun. I ran outside and... She was down. I didn't know what to do. I just shut down."

Prosecution Lawyer: "You 'shut down'? You mean before or after you killed your wife?"

Riley: "Objection, your honour."

Judge: "Sustained. Does the prosecution have any further questions?"

Prosecution Lawyer: "I do."

The lawyer went over to the prosecution's table and pointed out a piece of evidence:  
The gun which was wrapped in a plastic bag.

Prosecution Lawyer: "Even if your story is true. Why has the smoking gun got your fingerprints on them?"

Matthew: "Because it's my gun. But, i never fired it."

Prosecution Lawyer: "But now, Rio Austin is six foot under because of this gun.  
Your honour, no further questions."

They think that the evidence is overwhelming, but i think they made a mistake.

Riley: "Your honour, I have a question for my client."

I stood up and went over to the prosecution's table. I took the gun out of the bag. Commissioner Gordon stood up.

Gordon: "Careful, that gun is loaded."

Riley: "I know."

I showed the gun to Matthew.

Riley: "Mr Austin. What type of gun is this?"

Matthew: "That's a Makarov. It's a standard Russian pistol. I owe this one legally."

Riley: "Yeah, you have a license for it. You said you didn't fire."

Prosecution Lawyer: "Objection! This has nothing to do with the case."

Judge: "Overruled."

Riley: "Thank you, your honour. Back to the point, how many bullets does a Makarov have?"

Matthew: "Nine in total."

I took the gun and I took out the clip.

Riley: "If this was the smoking gun, it would have eight bullets. But, this gun has nine. A full clip. Therefore, Matthew Austin didn't fire this gun and his prints are on it. No further questions, your honour."

The trial was swinging in our favour. The prosecution's case was as strong as they thought. It came time for closing arguments.

Prosecution Lawyer: "Matthew Austin is a man with known connections with the Russian mob. A man that would stop at nothing for power and money. He didn't leave the Russian mob, he was kicked out. And in his rage murdered his own wife in cold blood. The gun could have easily been reloaded to avoid suspicion. I beg the jury to see this murderer behind bars."

Riley: "Ladies and gentleman of the jury. The evidence against Matthew Austin in substantial, at first sight, but when you look at it, you must consider the facts: A gun that hadn't been fired with Mr Austin's fingerprints. Do you think, that he would reload his gun to avoid imprisonment? Matthew Austin made bad choices, but that was for his family. This man cared about his family. His wife. The witnesses never saw him kill Rio Austin. Only a man cradling his wife in her last moments. I've lost family before. I know what that was like. The only witness that 'saw' the murder, is likely lying based on what has been said. He claims to have worked here for years, when he came to Gotham illegally two months ago. Can you trust that man's statement? No, you can't. If you send Matthew Austin to prison, you will condemn an innocent man to prison for a crime he never committed while the real killer runs free. Please consider the facts: that gun was never fired, we have no reliable eyewitnesses, and a man's wife is dead. A loving husband killing his wife... Is that really a fact based on what we've seen today?"

After that, a short break was given and the jury went to convene. After the break,  
it was time for the jury to reach a verdict. The juror stood, holding the slip of paper which contained the verdict.

Judge: "Has the jury reached a verdict?"

Juror: "We have, your honour."

We all stood as the jury reached their verdict.

Judge: "In the charge of murder in the second degree, how do you find?"

Juror: "We find the defendant, Matthew Austin: not guilty."

Detective Renee Montoya groaned in dissatisfaction as the judge slammed the gavel down which brought an end to the trial.

A short time later, i walked with Matthew on the streets outside the courthouse.

Matthew: "I don't really know what to say, Riley. You saved me there."

Riley: "It isn't a problem. You're innocent, so thank you for allowing me to defend you."

Matthew: "You should be a little careful."

Riley: "Careful?"

Matthew: "The fact that Vostok is here means that they wanted me behind bars."

Riley: "Why would the Russians want you behind bars?"

Matthew: "So that the boss, Winston Grace, can have me killed."

Winston Grace?! The head of Grace Enterprises? He's involved in all this?!

Matthew: "I know what you're thinking, but you can't tell the police. Grace owns half of them. You should be safe since they'll think you're an ambulance chaser, but get too involved and they will kill you."

Riley: "Where are you gonna go?"

Matthew: "Away from Gotham. I don't have anything here anymore."

Matthew stopped walking and faced me. He held out his hand.

Matthew: "Thanks for giving me a second chance."

I felt pleased with myself in that moment. This is what I wanted, to help the innocent. I gotten closer to the goal of saving Gotham.

I shook his hand.

Riley: "You're welcome."

Matthew then turned around and walked into the crowd where I lost sight of him.

But now, I know that Winston Grace is involved. And if the Russians are operating in the Narrows, i need to stop them and find out all I can about Grace.

I need to find Daniel Marco. That suit is gonna be put to the test tonight.

 _ **-Daniel-**_

It has been quite an eventful past few days. After the explosion at the warehouse,  
I found out that Viktor was found dead in an alleyway, a few blocks away. I don't know if that costumed vigilante got a hold of him, but those masks don't kill people, so who did?

Right now, I was in a meeting with Maria 'Fish' Mercedes in a parking. I wasn't too happy with her actions.

Daniel: "I have no idea why Grace hired you to handle the legal matters in Gotham.  
Matthew Austin was not meant to walk free."

Maria: "I do my job and I do it well. I simply underestimated Rivers' skills in the courtroom."

Daniel: "Yes, you lost to a teenage ambulance chaser. Now, Matthew could be hiding now and he knows quite a bit about my operation."

Maria: "That's a shame. But, if your operation is shut down, then we can find someone else."

Fish smirked as she was about to get in her car.

Daniel: "Matthew also knows about Winston Grace."

That stopped Fish in her tracks. But, she continued to get into the car.

Maria: "It will be dealt with."

Fish got into her car and sped off.

I then got my phone out of my pocket and dialled one of my numbers.

"Mr Marco, are we ready?"

Daniel: "Yes. Tonight, we spread death and destruction in Gotham. We are taking the Narrows."

"What about Grace?"

Daniel: "He'll be focused on finding Matthew to bother being prepared for us."

 _ **-Lauren-**_

As I took a very tiring walk to work, my mind feels like it's gonna break.

I broke into Sally Martini's mansion and I found evidence supporting the rumors that Mayor Hamilton Hill is working with some of Gotham's crime lords. On the thumb drive, someone is pulling the strings of Gotham's organised crime syndicates... Could it be Grace? Who else could it be? But, nothing on the drive points to Grace.

I was shaking when I saw GCPD officers on the streets. If they worked for Grace and they found me with the thumb drive, they'll kill me.

But, I need to remain calm. They won't even know who i am.

As I walked past them, one called out to me.

"Hey, miss?"

Lauren: "Y-Yes?"

Did he see me shaking?! Could he read my mind?! How did her know about...

"You dropped your purse."

He handed me my purse.

Lauren: "O-Oh. Thanks, officer."

I quickly took my purse and walked away... That. Was. Scary.

I managed to reach the Gotham Gazette safely. Almost there...

I quickly found Miss Vale sitting at her desk.

Lauren: "Miss Vale!"

Vicki: "Lauren? Good morning, but you look terrible. What happened?"

I handed Miss Vale the thumb drive.

Vicki: "What's this?"

Lauren: "Proof that your story about corruption is true."

 _ **-Harper-**_

After a few nights ago, I met Avenger. Twice in one night! First he saved me and Cullen from a beating from Trevor and then i saved him from blowing along with the warehouse.

I was researching him from my computer and i even had a few images of him thanks to the Gotham Gazette.

What I notice about him was that he seems to be somewhere between the age of fifthteen and nineteen, but he moves and fights like a well-trained martial artist. He also seems to avoid the streets even when riding his motorbike.  
He spray-painted the license plate so there isn't a way to track him through that and his bike looks like a normal superbike. He doesn't seem to be working with Batman at all.

Cullen: "Are you at it again, Harper?"

Cullen walked into the room. He had gotten a tattoo of an 'A' on his arm since Avenger doesn't seem to have a logo of his own.

Cullen: "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Harper: "Hey, did you know that Avenger could be close to our age?"

Cullen: "Yes... Cause you told me enough times. Seriously Harper, I get the obsession. Especially since we know nothing about Avenger, the fact that he's making a difference is clear enough. Even since he shown up, I've been hearing less gunfire at night. And I've actually been able to walk home without worrying about anyone giving me crap. I love Avenger... But, you've been like this since that night. Don't you think you should give it a rest?"

Harper: "I just want to thank him. Somehow."

Cullen: "What are you? His sidekick?"

Harper: "His sidekick?! Do you think he'll let me?"

Cullen sighed at that. But, become Avenger's sidekick? Although i don't really like sidekick, i could totally become a vigilante.

It was then that we started hearing trucks outside. When we looked outside my window, Cullen turned the lights off.

Harper: "What are you doing, Cullen?"

Cullen: "Turning out the lights! Those are the Russians!"

Harper: "The Russians? You mean those arms dealers that Avenger's been fighting against?"

Cullen: "It looks like they want blood."

I looked at the faces of the drivers of the trucks. They looked determined to do something, and even some of the passengers had rifles of their own.

The police were reluctant to come into the Narrows, so not that many people would even risk trying to be a hero.

Harper: "If only we had an 'Avenge-signal'

Cullen: "Are you coming up with these in your head?!"

If only we could signal him...

 _ **-Gordon-**_

Bullock: "So let me get this straight: the two of you and the attorney had your asses kicked by a seventeen year old on his first day in court?"

Harvey was laughing about it like it was funny. Montoya wasn't as angry, but she wasn't happy that Matthew Austin is now free.

Gordon: "I did say that Michael's son would become a hell of a lawyer. But, now we can't interrogate Matthew since he just left town."

Bullock: "Yeah, that's not suspicious at all."

Montoya: "Can the sarcasm, Bullock. At least we have Vostok."

We need a lead in order to combat the Russians. It's clear that they are behind the weapons trading in Gotham, but who are they working for? Even Batman doesn't know and he's investigating that.

Bullock: "Yeah, but the guy isn't too talkative. Like he's scared."

That caught my attention.

Gordon: "What do you mean scared?"

At that moment, one of the officers burst in.

"Commissioner! Vostok just started screaming like he's in pain!"

Bullock: "What?! What happened?!"

"I don't know! He just fell down clutching at his stomach!"

Montoya: "Really? A stomach ache?"

Montoya was sceptical, but I didn't want to leave anything to chance.

Gordon: "Call an ambulance. Find out what's wrong."

As the police officer left, I tried to piece together what's going on.

 _ **-Riley-**_

At home, I was congratulated on my first successful trial by mom. But, I told her that I was tired and wanted to sleep.

Mom's going out tonight so I shouldn't worry about her.

I took the time to finish my new uniform, just a few more stiches.

I weaved in the Kevlar into the fabric which had a skin-tight black suit without sleeves. I preferred my arms to be free so i could move around better and punch faster. I even made a new mask which covered the top half of my face leaving openings for my eyes which were covered over by a transparent white material,  
meaning people can't see my eyes, but I can see just fine.

I made a holder for my baton and I made a pair of gloves with extra grip.

Also I made a hook and rope with the left over material. Sturdy enough to support my weight and has enough give so that it won't dislocate my shoulder at terminal velocity.

With mom out for the night down her friend's house, I can head over to the Narrows.

Riding my motorcycle through Gotham, something caught my eye... In the sky was a symbol of an 'A' which had the left side of the A going down longer than the right side.

Is someone trying to contact me?

 _ **-Harper-**_

I managed to use the light on top of our apartment building and supercharged it with enough force to shine into the sky. It should hopefully call Avenger here.

Cullen: "Harper! Are you insane?! The Russians will be able to see that clearly!  
They'll come and kill us!"

Harper: "If this works, then Avenger should arrive soon..."

That was what i thought...

I was staring at a man with a rifle aimed at me and Cullen.

"What is this, i wonder? Calling someone?"

He smirked as he got closer. Cullen was scared to death and...

Cullen: "Oof!"

He was bashed in the head by the Russian! I pulled out my taser and tried to fry him with it, but he grabbed my arm and twisted it around my back!

"Die, trash."

He coldly said that as he pressed his gun against my head...

But from above, a figure in black arrived. He kicked away the Russian and using his baton whacked the armed man across the head, knocking him out.

?: "Didn't I tell you to stay out of trouble?"

When I got a close look at him, at first I didn't recognise him, but his voice reminded me. It was Avenger with a new look!

He walked over and helped me off the floor.

Avenger: "Is he okay?"

I looked down at Cullen and he was bleeding from the head!

Cullen: "I'm fine. But, what just happened?"

Avenger: "You tried to bring me here, but I was already on my way. You almost got yourselves killed."

Harper: "But, we saw the Russians! We needed to let you know."

Avenger: "I know the Russians are here. I'm going to take them down, but i can't worry about you guys. Get someplace safe."

Avenger was about to walk away, but I called out to him.

Harper: "Wait!"

I threw my taser at him and he caught it.

Harper: "You might need this."

Avenger looked at it for a bit and tested it before looking back at me.

Avenger: "It'll help. Just stay safe, Harper."

Avenger then ran off the side of the building and he jumped off. I quickly ran towards the edge and saw him using a rope and hook to swing down to street level and then he got onto his motorbike and rode off.

Cullen: "Harper?"

I looked at Cullen and I saw his bleeding and swollen face!

Harper: "Cullen, we better get that seen to."

 _ **-Lauren-**_

As we were writing the story, Miss Vale kept questioning me.

Vicki: "How the hell did you find this? There's no way that you just stumbled on it, Lauren."

Lauren: "Well~... I kind of... Broke into Sally Martini's mansion, snuck past the cops working for Grace and stole the thumb drive."

Vicki: "You did what?!"

Miss Vale's outburst attracted attention from everyone in the office. Miss Vale smiled awkwardly and apologised. She then turned to me.

Vicki: "You could have been killed. Those cops are as dirty as they come."

Lauren: "I know. But, it paid off, didn't it?"

Vicki: "The fact that Mayor Hill is working with various criminal organisations is big news! I'm gonna write the story now."

I simply just watched Miss Vale type! It was like poetry in motion! She knew what she was gonna write before she even knew it herself.

This city was gonna change for the better! I just knew it!

 _ **-Batman-**_

It's been a while since I've heard of a resurgence of the weapons trading in Gotham. Quite often nowadays, the criminals of Gotham are mainly into the drug business. But after that incident at the warehouse, I've recently learned that Penguin is receiving weapons from the Russians.

He is using a front company called 'North Refrigeration' to receive the weapons and store them.

Tonight, I'm shutting Penguin down.

I'm standing on top of a small building overlooking the place where the truck has arrived.

Alfred: "Sir, didn't you see the signal earlier?"

Batman: "It's not mine, Alfred."

Alfred: "I know. Someone seems to be trying to compete with you for Gotham's top vigilante."

Batman: "Avenger recently has been getting more and more reckless. He's trying to take on the Russians and I have no doubt that he was there when Viktor Romanoff died."

Alfred: "Oh dear... Does that mean he did it?"

Batman: "No. The bullet's trajectory suggests that bullet came from a sniper. Someone wanted Viktor dead and didn't want whatever he knew to get out."

Alfred: "A sniper? Could it have been Deadshot? Deathstroke?"

Batman: "Deadshot often initials his bullets and the calibre is a lesser quality that what Deathstroke uses. This is someone else. I plan to speak to Avenger later. But, Penguin can't be left with those weapons.

With that, I dive off the building and I use my grapnel gun to reach the other building. Cobblepot is likely inside handing out his brand new weapons.

As I entered the building threw a small grate, I could hear him laughing.

Penguin: "I can't believe those Russians! Selling all this gear for peanuts! Hahaha! I couldn't believe my luck, they just handed these to me and said use them as you please!"

The Russians didn't seem like that had Penguin pay much for those weapons.  
Why would the Russians sell weapons like this without demanding high prices.

Penguin: "Very soon, I'll be running Gotham. Not Black Mask, not the ol' man,  
and certainty not Batman! Gotham will be mine for the taking and I am going to take."

It was time to make my presence known...

I dived through the grates and grabbed Cobblepot. In that instant, Penguin's men came into the room with weapons and explosives. I grabbed Penguin and held him in the air, they won't fire as long as i have Cobblepot.

Batman: "The Russians! Who's the supplier?!"

Penguin: "Batman?! Don't you ever use the front door?!"

Batman: "Don't make me hurt you, Cobblepot."

Penguin: "D-Daniel Marco! He works with the Russians and he sold me these guns!"

Batman: "Marco?"

Penguin: "Yeah, he's the brother of Jack Marco. The one that offed that cop over a month ago."

That's how they've been smuggling weapons into Gotham. It was an inside job.

Penguin's men were starting to get impatient and their fingers were on the triggers...

At that moment, smoke started to form around me. That wasn't from me. But,  
I took the opportunity to take down Penguin's armed thugs, but I wasn't alone.

When the smoke cleared and all of the armed thugs neutralised, a familiar face stood across from me.

?: "You were cutting it a little close, weren't you?"

Batman: "I didn't need your help, Red Robin."

Tim Drake, Red Robin. One of the few who know who Batman is beneath the mask.

Red Robin: "When Alfred said you were going after Penguin alone, i had to at least make sure nothing went wrong."

Batman: "I wanted you to keep watch over Avenger."

Red Robin: "He's tough to track. He does his best to avoid CCTV and always seems to take care in his surroundings. By the time i catch up to him, he's long gone."

Batman: "What about the Narrows? Someone sent a signal to him."

Red Robin: "That's right, but..."

Batman: "What?"

Red Robin: "I think the Russians are on the move."

Alfred: "Sir? Master Drake?"

Batman: "We're here, Alfred. What's wrong?"

The way Alfred spoke was as if something just went horribly wrong.

Alfred: "You need to see this."

 _ **-Lauren-**_

What I was looking at was unbelievable... Even Miss Vale was so stunned that she stopped typing her story.

On the TV, Mayor Hamilton Hill was making a public statement.

Hamilton: "For reason I don't understand, our very own nocturnal vigilantes have turned against this city. Earlier today, I found a bat shaped device hidden in my office. This was a timed explosive device..."

A bat shaped explosive? When anyone in Gotham thinks of bats, only Batman comes to mind.

Vicki: "It can't be. He wouldn't do something like this."

Miss Vale denied it. She has been reporting on Batman for years now, so she may know better than anyone here. But, i don't know how much that matters now.

Hamilton: "I can only assume that this was an assassination attempt by Batman and his companions. As much as i didn't believe it, i had the device tested and it contained enough explosive to level the city hall. In light of this tragic discovery, i have no choice...

What we heard next stunned us to the core.

BOOOOM!

There was an explosion and the TV feed went dead.

W-What just happened?

 **Chapter 4 End.**


	5. Chapter 5: Deadly Force

**Chapter 5: Deadly Force.**

In the Narrows, it can only be described as a slum at best. Trash was everywhere.  
Homelessness was common. The worst of the worst often used the Narrows as a place to do what they wanted without the GCPD becoming an issue.

Only the vigilantes were brave enough to enter the Narrows with the intention of keeping law and order. But now...

After the explosion in front of city hall, all hell breaks loose. Hamilton Hill is dead and so are many others that attended his speech.

Gotham City is now leaderless.

And Gotham will panic, since the explosion was supposedly caused by a device created by Batman. This reality has caused riots all over Gotham. Gangs are now rising up to take advantage.

At this moment, there seems to be too much chaos and not enough men to fight back.

 _ **-Lauren-**_

Lauren: "I can't believe that... Batman killing Mayor Hill?"

Miss Vale turns to me.

Vicki: "That can't be right. Batman has never killed before. At least, not to my knowledge."

The editor comes up to us.

"Vicki. Lauren. We can rule out your big story about Mayor Hill's corruption about now. It's yesterday's news."

That kind of ticked me off. I risked my life to get that evidence and he tells me that no-one cares?!

Vicki: "With all due respect, sir, Hamilton Hill was aligning himself with various criminal organisations..."

"That doesn't matter if the guy's dead. What matters now is that Batman killed the Mayor and that's what will sell papers. So write that story."

Vicki: "If Batman's innocent, then we risk condemning him to the public."

That looked like a Batman-like device though... Who else other than Batman would use bat-like objects in his work?

Miss Vale reluctantly started writing the story.

Lauren: "But, what about the riots? Won't they spread here?! My mom's gotta be worried about me now!"

Vicki: "Don't worry, Lauren. This isn't the first time we've had a riot. This building has been reinforced with Wayne Enterprises security. We're safe for now."

Lauren: "Why would Bruce Wayne spend money to keep this place protected?"

Vicki: "I used to date him. And he used to date several others here as well."

Miss Vale smirked as she said that. 

_**-Gordon-**_

Gordon: "Riot shields, body armour, CCTV, armoured cars. Gather everything."

We saw the broadcast of what happened at city hall. The explosion which killed Mayor Hill. It sent panic all over Gotham and now the worst are coming out of the woodwork.

Bullock: "We're really gonna take down Batman, Gordon?"

Harvey has never liked Batman, not one bit. He's been looking for any reason to take him down and now that Batman has been implicated to have murdered Mayor Hill...

Montoya: "Harvey, we don't know if that explosion was caused by Batman."

Bullock: "Didn't you watch the news?! That was a bat-shaped device that Mayor Hill was holding! That sure enough says 'Batman tried to kill me' than anything."

Gordon: "Right now, Gotham is under attack. We need to focus on that first.  
We'll decide what to do about Batman later."

With the riots escalating, we don't have time to fight each other. We need to find a way to fix this...

?: "HAHAHA!"

I hear laughter outside of the window, when we look outside, a man wearing a jetpack and flamethrower is outside...

Montoya draws her gun.

Montoya: "Firefly!"

Before Montoya can fire however, Firefly blasts a massive fireball from his flamethrower into the side of the GCPD building! The impact shook the building and glass sprayed all over the room and it knocked everyone down.

 _ **-Maria-**_

I looked out into Gotham from the DA's office and I couldn't help but chuckle as I held a drink in one hand.

Maria: "I had to hand it to you, princess. The plan worked."

Right now, the daughter of Winston Grace, Emma Grace was sitting in front of my table.

Emma: "Needless destruction doesn't frill me. But, necessary. Gotham can be rebuilt and after tonight all of our troubles will be done with."

Maria: "How is dear old dad anyway? Shouldn't he be here to celebrate?"

Emma: "My father is on his way out of Gotham. He wants to have an alibi by the time this is over."

Maria: "And he doesn't take his own flesh and blood with him? Kind of a heartless bastard."

Emma: "Don't worry about me. Have the arrangements been made?"

Maria: "I'll keep my end of the deal. As long as I get my piece of Gotham,  
i would do anything."

Emma: "Be careful what you wish for."

I didn't know what she meant by that. But, I couldn't care less. Gotham belonged to the right people.

Not the masks and not the police.

Let those two fight each other and we'll pick up the pieces.

 _ **-Avenger-**_

Kerry: "Riley, stay in the house! Don't move, just stay safe!"

Avenger: "I will, mom. But, what about you?"

Kerry: "I'm with a few friends in the basement. We've got some men upstairs locking everything so don't worry. I'll see you tomorrow, I'm sure of it."

Avenger: "I just hope Kieran, Charlotte, and Rick are fine."

Kerry: "They'll be fine. Kieran has a panic room, I think, so it'll be fine."

Avenger: "I'm gonna lock the house down, so I'll see you tomorrow."

Kerry: "I love you, Riley Rivers. So much... Please stay safe."

Avenger: "I will. Love you too, mom."

I hung up my mobile phone. Mom's safe at least.

From a rooftop in the Narrows, I could tell that it was bad. Really bad.

Most of the gangs were gathered in the Narrows and most of them had apparently been given weapons by the Russians.

The Russians seemed so small now since the death of Mayor Hamilton Hill. I watched it from the rooftop opposite a television store.

The sounds of gunfire and screaming could be heard all over the Narrows. People are dying! The city is erupting into a full-scale riot and I don't know how I can even help to stop it.

Dad... What should I do? What would you do?

... I need to find the person who did this. I don't want to think that Batman would betray this city. If he has, then he will face justice. But, there has to be a connection between the Russians and this outbreak.

I decide to check the streets. The Russians are here in the Narrows, so if I search around, I will find them. I'll save as many people as I can along the way.

I then heard screaming in an alleyway just a few blocks away from where I am.  
I wasn't simply going to ignore it, so I ran across the rooftops. Running and jumping across the rooftops as fast as I can. I wanted to save that person,I wanted them to be safe.

When I reached the alleyway, I found a man wielding a knife and he held it up to a woman's throat.

"Please! Don't!"

The women begged as the man who looked like some kind of doll... This appeared to me as very disturbing to say the least.

He started to drag the woman away at knifepoint. I climbed down to the alleyway and chased them into the streets. But what I saw sent chills down my spine.

Men who looked like dolls... I couldn't even really tell what gender they were.  
They just looked like dolls. And even though screaming could be heard all over this streets, the sound of opera music?

I could hear someone singing, it was faint, but there. It was leading into the sewers, which was where all the people were being dragged to.

I didn't know where those people were being taken, but I couldn't let them get taken away that easily!

I quickly went after the woman I saw being taken and I kicked the doll in the head,  
which knocked him down before she was dragged into the sewers.

Avenger: "Run! Get away from here!"

She looked at me for a second in shock, but she started running. She was safe, but when I looked, the doll that I just kicked down was back up! That kick should have knocked him out.

The doll started throwing punches at me, but I was easily able to dodge and deliver my own punches, but that's when the other doll-like people noticed me.

Avenger: "Unbelievable."

I said that in disbelief. They started to rush me and I tried to fight back, but there was just too many...

I was grabbed by the dolls and dragged into the sewers.

 _ **-Montoya-**_

It was hazy to begin with... I started to open my eyes and I couldn't even tell where the hell I was. There was an explosion...

I slowly managed to get up and discovered that Commissioner Gordon was down!

Montoya: "Commissioner!"

I quickly tried to shake him in order to wake him up, but he was unresponsive.

I noticed that Harvey wasn't here and I went outside the office to find him,  
but as I went outside the office, I found two armed SWAT officers keeping watch.

"Detective Montoya. The Commissioner wanted to see you."

Montoya: "The Commissioner?! What's wrong with you?! The Commissioner is out cold in that room!"

?: "They mean me, Montoya."

I turned to see... Harvey standing there with the DA, Maria Mercedes.

Montoya: "Harvey? What is this? What are you talking about?"

Mercedes came up to me and handed me a piece of paper... It was an arrest warrant for Jim Gordon.

Maria: "By the order of Mayor Hamilton Hill before his death, he signed this warrant for the arrest of James Gordon for aligning with the vigilante known as Batman. Since James Gordon is the police Commissioner, Harvey Bullock is now acting Police Commissioner until a suitable replacement can be selected."

Montoya: "Are you kidding me?! There's no proof that Batman killed Mayor Hill!"

Bullock: "Montoya, we saw it on live TV. A device in the shape of a bat kills over 60 people including Mayor Hill. Batman needs to pay for this, and as much as I hate to say it... So does Jim for siding with him."

Montoya: "Are you listening to yourself!? Arresting Gordon as this crisis happens and focusing on Batman! The city is a bleeding wreck right now!"

Maria: "So do your jobs. Save this city... From Batman."

With that, the DA went into a separate office.

I can't believe this! Firefly is going around setting fire to Gotham, gang members all over are taking this place apart, and we're busy fighting ourselves!

Montoya: "Harvey, you can't do this. After everything Gordon has done..."

Bullock: "That's why I have to do it. We're cops. We play by the rules."

Harvey went into the Commissioner's office with the two SWAT officers and they drag out Gordon.

W-What the hell is happening to this city?

 _ **-Batman-**_

I don't know how things got this bad. The city is burning. Riots are everywhere.

Now, the city may have been turned against me.

I'm driving the Batmoblie through Gotham. I have to deliver the Penguin to the GCPD.

Red Robin and Batgirl are working to quell the violence, but there's too much ground to cover. Not to mention, every low-level street thug is carrying a military grade weapon.

Somehow, the Russians are connected to all of this, but the only person who knows that for sure may be Avenger.

But, he's gone off the radar. I can't see him on any of the CCTV camera. It seems people are vanishing from the Narrows somehow. I have to head over there once I've taken Penguin to the GCPD building.

That's when I hear Batgirl, Red Robin, and Alfred over the comms.

Batgirl: "Bruce. It's really bad down here. Fires are everywhere and rioters are acting violent to say the least."

Red Robin: "It can't be helped. The Mayor was killed on live TV. People are too scared to wait for what happens next."

Batgirl: "How's things going on your end?"

Red Robin: "The Yukuza in Chinatown is simply cutting up their enemies in the streets!  
Everyone is out for blood."

Alfred: "Sir, have you found any sign of Avenger?"

Batman: "No. He's likely in the Narrows. All CCTV went off for some reason. The devices I left there are detecting some abnormal power drainage."

Batgirl: "Should I go and check the Narrows?"

Batman: "No. It's too dangerous to go in alone. I'll be on route as soon as I deliver Penguin to GCPD."

As I said that, gunfire was detected on all sides of the Batmobile. Armoured vehicles that were GCPD issue were blocking my route forward.

In an instant, I was surrounded by GCPD.

What's happened? Jim would never do something like this under these conditions...

That's when I see Detective Harvey Bullock and Detective Renee Montoya walk in front of the vehicles.

Bullock: "Costumed freak! This is the Acting Police Commissioner, Harvey Bullock!  
Get out of the tank before we blow you off the road! This is your first and last warning!"

Bullock? Acting Police Commissioner? What happened to Jim?

I use the Batmoblie's loudspeakers to speak with Bullock.

Batman: "Detective Bullock, what happened to Gordon?"

Bullock: "It's Acting Commissioner, Batman! And I don't have to explain anything to you! You killed Hamilton Hill and you're under arrest for it.  
Now, come out or we will use deadly force!""

They must have arrested Jim for helping me. Whoever framed me for Hill's death,  
has the power to replace Gordon and use Mayor Hill as bait.

I quickly toss Penguin from the car and I use smoke from the car's vents to cover my exit.

I quickly start to drive through an alleyway, but it was blocked.

Bullock: "Nice try, freak. But, you've been pulling that stunt on us for years.  
We've gotten wise to it. There's no way out of here. A-Unit, fire!"

Bullock had me cornered. All exits were sealed. And now, the GCPD were shooting at the car. If I leave the Batmobile, I'll be shot. If I stay, their weapons will destroy the car. They were using military grade jammers so I can't call in any support.

However, Montoya looked to be disgusted with Bullock and she ran into one of the armoured SWAT vehicles.

Bullock: "Montoya?! What the hell are you doing?!"

Montoya pushed back the SWAT officers and she drove the van into one of the blockades. It made a hole in the blockades that I could drive through.

I managed to drive through the gunfire and out the hole. I could see Montoya being restrained by SWAT as I drove away.

Batgirl: "B... Bruce! What happened?! I lost contact for a moment!"

Batman: "Barbara. The GCPD have arrested your father."

Batgirl: "D-Dad? Why?! What's happened?!"

Batman: "It's because of me. They think he had a part to play in Mayor Hill's assassination."

Batgirl: "... Do we even know who's behind this?"

I don't answer. Because there's isn't an answer to that question.

Red Robin: "I don't get it. How did everything get so bad without us knowing about it?"

Batgirl: "We need to start finding out. Beat it out of thugs until they tell us what's happening."

Barbara is now speaking with her personal emotions. With her father at stake,  
she'll become dangerous to others and herself.

Red Robin: "We need to find Avenger. He's the only one who's gotten close enough to the Russians to know what the plan is."

Batman: "First, we quell the riots. Then we find Avenger."

Batgirl: "Nothing is getting in my way."

So far, Avenger is the key to this mystery. But, something tells me he has his hands full...

 _ **-Montoya-**_

As Batman sped away, I'm being handcuffed and restrained by SWAT.

That's when Harvey comes over.

Bullock: "Montoya! Do you know what you just did?!"

Montoya: "The right thing?"

Bullock: "That man killed Mayor Hill! On live TV! And you think you did the right thing?!"

Harvey looks at SWAT.

Bullock: "Take her back to the station. Lock her in one of the cells."

"Yes, sir. But what about the riots?"

Bullock: "Disperse units throughout Gotham. Secure all areas and rescue the civilians."

"What about the Narrows? Reports of heavy gang violence in that area."

Bullock: "We secure the surrounding area first or we risk too many casualties."

Montoya: "You son of a bitch! You're gonna abandon the Narrows?! People will die before too long!"

Bullock: "Get her out of here!"

I was then dragged into the squad car as Harvey got on the radio.

Bullock: "This is Acting Commissioner Harvey Bullock. We're taking this city back from the freaks... Tonight! I want Batman and his costumed weirdos in Arkham by the end of the night!"

 _ **-Avenger-**_

I found it difficult to struggle against these doll like people. They were alarmingly strong. They took me through the sewers towards the opera signing that I heard earlier.

I noticed other people being dragged along as well. They were taking people off the streets of the Narrows, but why?

When I was dragged into a blinding light, I saw it... A man wearing a pig mask and a butcher's suit was operating on a man.

It was crude and disgusting! A back door surgery. Around us, were people in cages.

The man noticed me and started to oink like a pig.

Pyg: "Ahhhhhh, a fresh one! A little package wrapped up for daddy to open up and make it perfect!"

He spoke in a loud voice as if he was doing opera and enjoying what he was doing.

This man is sick... Very sick.

Avenger: "What are you doing to that man!?"

Pyg: "Pyg makes him better! Pyg is a artist and my child here is a work of art!"

This man who calls himself Pyg lifts up the face of the man... He looks like a doll! That means these people who are holding me now... They were people!

Avenger: "Those people are dead! You took their humanity!"

Pyg: "No! Pyg is like god. Pyg gave them perfection."

Avenger: "At great cost."

Pyg who was holding a scalpel came towards me and aimed it at me. Honestly, I was scared... Terrified even. This man was one of the maniacs that the likes of Batman would fight against. But, Batman isn't here now...

Pyg: "Pyg can fix you too! Make you perfect!"

Avenger: "No thanks."

I took the taser that Harper Row gave me earlier and I manage to use it on Pyg.  
He falls to the ground and crawls away. However, I manage to head-butt one of the dolls and free one of my hands. I then grab my Baton and I whack it into the other doll's leg, knocking it down. I can't call these people 'people' anymore. Pyg took something precious from them.

Pyg crawls away from me and he grabs a machete and throws it at me. I dodge, but it grazes my arm!

Pyg: "Pyg will play with your flesh. Mould you into the perfect dollatron!"

Avenger: "Is that what your calling them?"

With a name to call them by, the dollatrons attack me. I use the baton to knock a few of them down. And I use my legs to kick at the ones standing. I can't afford to get surrounded again. What don't get is how Pyg can be in control of all of this dollatrons after the traumatic experience he's put them through.

Right now, they were people. And now, they must be avenged.

When Pyg attacks me again, I dodge out of the way and deliver an elbow to his jaw.  
He stumbles back and hits the radio which is producing the opera music.

At that moment, all of the dollatrons go down... The music. He was using the music to control them.

"P-Please... Get us out of here."

People who were still in the hands of the dollatrons but there were so still that they didn't let go. I went over to each one, one by one, and pried open the hands of the dolls to free the civilians.

Pyg was done for the count.

I tied Pyg up in his surgery room and I left the sewers, but when I got up there,  
i saw a man flying through the air. A jetpack and a flamethrower.

I noticed that he was setting fire to some of the buildings! The people that are trapped in there will be burned alive!

That man was setting fire to Gotham. He was setting fire to my city.

The heat of the surrounding fires was enough to make me sweat, but I didn't care.

I quickly ran into the burning building and almost instantly, the heat started to fill my throat and burn my exposed skin on my arms.

But, there were people screaming inside the building. I was in a large apartment building by the sounds of it, that meant there was a lot of people...

I need to at least try to save them! 

_**-Harper-**_

After the attack from the Russian mobster, Cullen's face was bleeding after being struck in the face by his gun. It could have been worse if Avenger didn't show up.

Cullen: "Ow... Ow! Careful, Harper."

Harper: "I'm trying, just hold still."

I did like Avenger's new outfit though. Seems like being shot by the Russians made him consider a change. It's missing something though.

From our apartment, we could see fires in the distance. They didn't seem like explosions, though... In the distance, we could see fire coming from a figure in the distance. Someone was setting those fires!

Harper: "Those people in those buildings. They're gonna burn alive."

Cullen: "Don't even think about it. You want to help, but Avenger told us to stay put."

Harper: "But, I can't just stay here and do nothing."

The lights in our apartment started to flicker rapidly.

Cullen: "What's going to the lights?"

Harper: "The substation below the Narrows must be damaged. If that goes out, then all electricity in Gotham is gonna go out!"

I quickly went and put on my coat. If that substation stops working, then all power will cut out! Hospitals and police efforts could suffer as a result!

Cullen: "Wait, Harper!"

Harper: "I have to go and fix that substation, Cullen! It will be bad news if it stops working!"

I ran out of my door and downstairs out of my building. But, I could hear gunfire and explosions!

I quickly took cover and hid. The Narrows had become a warzone! Honestly, I didn't want to get shot, but I had to get into the sewers.

Luckily I found a manhole nearby and managed to get down there without attracting attention from the local gangs.

Climbing down into the underground tunnels, I went through the sewers. Since I work down here fixing the electrical grid with the city electrician, I honestly have gotten used to the smell down here.

In the tunnels ahead, I could see electricity flowing through the air? I was confused for a moment, and thought a wire must have been damaged, but when I looked carefully,  
the electricity was going into a man.

This man was wearing some kind of suit. He must be draining the power from the substation. I have to stop him before he completely drains the substation, but how? If he sees me, I'll be fried.

So I pick up a nearby wrench and I sneak behind him... Come on, Harper. You can do this,  
just one hit across the head.

I swing for the man's head and he goes down.

Phew, that was easy. I quickly go to the substation to get it back online.  
It should be simple enough, I've done it enough times before.

But, there isn't enough power to fire it back up.

When I think that, a hand grabs my wrist.

?: "Did you think that was enough to put me down, girl?"

The man stood back up! He had my hand and pulled me up into the air!

?: "I'm the Electrocutioner. Do you think a brat like you can knock me out?  
Maybe, I should 'shock' that into your brain?"

... I didn't know what was worse at the time. The fact that I was able to die,  
or that pun would be the last thing I hear.

Electrocutioner: "Say goodnight."

He was able to fry me when something jumps at him. A large... Something. A giant walking crocodile.

?: "I'm tired of this light show! Do you know you're in MY sewer?!"

Okay... A walking, talking crocodile. I took the opportunity to slip away, I didn't want to be a part of this... But, I couldn't let that man get eaten.

I took out one of my spare tasers and I placed it into the murky water of the sewers. Turning it on, the electricity travelled towards the crocodile and it electrocuted him.

Croc: "Arggggghh!"

It caused him to let go of Electrocutioner and he ran off and so did I!

I wasn't about to become a meat stick for a crocodile today!

 _ **-Batgirl-**_

My name is Barbara Gordon. Right now, I'm fighting rioters as Batgirl in the middle of Gotham's financial district.

Earlier tonight, my dad, was arrested on a crime he didn't commit. Mayor Hill was killed in a explosion which killed 60 people including the mayor himself which sparked these riots.

As I crack another rioter in the head, it gives me some relief, but not enough.

My dad who is one of the best policeman alive is in jail for a crime that neither Bruce or dad committed and this is what happens?!

Batman says that Avenger may be the key to what's going on. But, we have to focus on saving people first... Even while my dad is being held under lock and key.

More and more rioters come at me as I knock out a few more with solid kicks.

Batgirl: "Is that all you've got?"

As they come, sirens from GCPD squad cars arrive.

Police officers get out of the car and start quelling the rioters with riot gear such as: riot shields and non-lethal rounds.

However, just as I think the situation is handled, a gun is aimed at my head by the officers.

"Batgirl! Put your hands behind your head!"

Batgirl: "What's going on, officer?! We don't have time for this!"

"Batgirl. You are under arrest. Do not resist or we will shoot you."

SWAT then started to surround me and aimed even heavy weapons at my head. Those weren't standard-police issue!

I quickly threw a smoke pellet on the ground and I tried to escape in the smoke,  
but... A sudden pain went through my chest. A pain I felt before. Back when The Joker shot and paralysed me.

The Kevlar in my suit held up, but I had been shot!

"Thermal goggles, Batgirl! I'm afraid there's no more hiding for you freaks anymore. You'll gonna pay for killing the Mayor."

I couldn't move. Even if the Kevlar held, I still feel like the bullet penetrated my body.

What's gonna happen if they unmask me? It won't be a good way to confess to dad.  
Not only that, at this moment, it will be used against him!

I tried to crawl away, but they are using thermals. The smoke won't mask me.

As I thought that, a car stops between me and SWAT. It was the Batmoblie.

"It's Batman! Open fire!"

The SWAT open fire on the Batmoblie, but a cannon come out of the car and fires non-lethal rounds at the SWAT, who take cover.

I managed to crawl into the Batmoblie and Batman opened the door and allowed me inside.

Batman: "Batgirl, are you alright?"

Batgirl: "I feel like I can't feel my legs, but other than that, okay."

Batman: "Commissioner Bullock is calling for all vigilantes to be arrested.  
They are retaking control of the city. But, are attacking anyone in a mask."

Batgirl: "What about Tim? Canary? Huntress?"

Batman: "Sent out a call. They're getting off the streets. Red Robin is finishing things with the Yukuza. The Narrows is still a warzone."

Avenger is in the Narrows. That means he's in danger and if we lose him, I could lose the only lead to clearing my dad's name.

Batgirl: "Where's Avenger now?"

Batman: "My access into CCTV has been restored. The electrical interference is gone... Avenger seems to be busy recusing civilians."

 _ **-Avenger-**_

The building was ablaze and falling apart. I was able to escort a few people out,  
but there was still a few people inside. The heat was making me sweat and I was having trouble breathing.

I managed to reach a door where the screaming was coming from and I kicked the door down. I found a man buried under some rubble and a child. The child wasn't moving and the man was struggling.

"P-Please, get him out."

Avenger: "I'm getting you both out of here."

I start shifting the rubble, but the way behind us collapsed. There wasn't a back out the way I came.

"Idiot! I don't matter! Just get my brother out!"

I finish clearing the rubble. But, the man can't walk. I pick up the child and I drag the man over to the window.

"We can't jump! We'll kill ourselves!"

Avenger: "No. We're gonna swing down."

I grabbed my rope and hook and I managed to throw it to the fire escape on the nearby building.

Avenger: "Hold on!"

The man and i, while holding the child, grab the rope and we swing out of the burning building back down to the street.

The people that I saved from the building all gathered around the boy and the man.

"W-Who are you?"

Avenger: "Just someone willing to help."

The people smile and nod as they help the man back to his feet.

"Thank you. You saved me and my brother's life."

I didn't know how to respond. I didn't expect this to happen when I first became a vigilante. I just wanted to avenge my dad... I felt like I really did good just now.

However, this moment didn't last. A car suddenly exploded behind us! When I looked, I saw the man in the flame suit with the jet pack and flame thrower.

?: "That's all Gotham needs... Another moth to the flame!"

The people started to run as this man started to get closer. I think I've seen this guy before. He was in the papers a few times when he's been arrested due to arson.

Avenger: "You're Firefly."

Firefly: "You've heard of me? Then you know what I do, right?"

Avenger: "I do. And I'm gonna put an end to it."

Firefly: "You'll have to catch me first."

Firefly tried to fly away, but I managed to use my hook and rope to grab onto Firefly.  
I was lifted into air as he flew!

Firefly: "You really think you're in my league, new guy? Tell that to the pavement!"

Firefly sets fire to my rope. It's not fireproof, it's just ordinary rope. It snaps and I fall towards the ground!

I don't have anything to break my fall! I was gonna hit the pavement... Unless!

I managed to reach out and grabbed the side of a building, but I ended up going through a window!

When I hit the floor, I felt a sharp, stabbing pain in my arm! It was a shard of glass!  
I quickly pulled it from my arm and the pain shot through my bones!

As I got up, Firefly appeared at the window.

Firefly: "How would you like to die? The quick... Incinerating flash of an explosion?  
Or... A nice slow burn?!"

Firefly aimed his flamethrower into the building and I ran for it! He fired a burst of fire into the building. I managed to reach another window and I jumped through it! I landed on next door's fire escape. I climbed up to the roof where Firefly was waiting.

Firefly: "Gotham burns! It's time to stop, drop and rock and roll!"

Firefly starts firing flames all over the rooftop until the entire roof was ablaze!  
I managed to jump to the next building over! I was simply running away! I didn't know how to beat this guy! I don't have a way to bring him down...

I hid behind a wall on the roof as Firefly flew past.

Firefly: "Little moth~. Come to the flame~!"

I looked around for anything I could use... I spotted a hose. That could help!

I ran over to it and I grabbed the nozzle of it... But, I still need someone to pump the water from below!

I looked over the edge of the building and there was that man I rescued from the fire was standing at the pump and started pumping!

Firefly: "There you are!"

Firefly found me, but there was enough water pumped up for me to use the hose.

I aimed it at him and fired water at him. The jets which kept him in the air went out and he fell to the rooftop.

I then dived on him and started punching him until the helmet on his suit cracked.

The man down below gave his thumbs up to me before running off... They helped me even though I'm not as famous as Batman. Maybe, there is hope for this city after all.

But, now I had Firefly. I checked his gear and the jet pack he had... Some of the writing was in Russian.

Firefly started to wake up as I removed his jet pack and flamethrower. I whacked my baton into his leg as he stood up.

Firefly: "Arghh!"

He yelled as he fell to the ground. I grabbed the hose and sprayed Firefly with it.

Avenger: "Where's Daniel Marco? You got that gear from the Russians!"

Firefly: "Who cares? What makes you think, I'll tell you anything?"

He isn't gonna tell me anything if I treat this as a normal interrogation. I need to deal with this carefully.

Avenger: "There are no more fires now, Firefly. You're not gonna make any more fire."

I grabbed Firefly's flamethrower and broke the trigger.

Firefly: "Nooooo! My sweet flames!"

Avenger: "Tell me where Marco is."

 _ **-Daniel-**_

Me and my comrades are stationed in a safehouse in the Narrows. That way, we can watch as the city burns. Giving Lynns that gear was a huge success.

The plan is going perfectly. Gotham is ablaze and the gangs are killing each other. Winston Grace is out of Gotham right now.

Grace's criminal influence will completely die before the night is over. Especially when all the gangs are armed with my weapons. I can unite what's left of the gangs.

My brother, Jack. I hope you rest in peace when I take over this god forsaken city and turn it into a city of glory.

However, there were quite a few things that happened that I am confused about...

"Argh!"

I started to hear pained voices and fighting outside my room.

I looked out into the corridor and I saw a masked man in black fighting my comrades! My men were knocked down and got back up only to be put down again!

That's Avenger! New look, but same person nonetheless!

No matter, I'll just shoot him and this time, finish him. He started to get tired as he was fighting my men. It doesn't matter if you have to stamina of an Olympic athlete, one person can only do so much at once...

However, he spotted me while he was fighting and tossed one of my comrades'' shotguns at my head!

When I looked again, he jumped at me and knocked me into the window!

I stared into his eyes as he took my gun and threw it out the window.

Avenger: "Daniel Marco. Leader of Gotham's Russian mob, yet isn't a Russian himself.  
How does that happen?"

Daniel: "I earned respect from my comrades. What does that have to do with anything?!"

Avenger: "You handed out guns to every street thug in Gotham. You wanted this to happen. Is that why you killed Mayor Hill?"

Daniel: "I never killed Hamilton Hill. That was to do with Grace."

Avenger: "Winston Grace."

He knows already?!

Daniel: "How do you know his name?!"

Avenger: "I followed the trail. Now... How did Grace end up becoming a kingpin of organised crime in Gotham?"

Daniel: "Kiss my ass."

Avenger: "Wrong answer."

Avenger then slammed my head into the glass window! The sharp glass cuts my forehead!

Avenger: "How?!"

He shouts into my ear as I recover from being slammed into glass.

Daniel: "He just showed up. He took control from Roman Sionis and then put together this plan."

Avenger: "Let me guess. The plan to return Gotham to the good old days before Batman showed up?"

Daniel: "Yes. He was able to put in his own DA. Maria 'Fish' Mercedes and managed to get half the police force into his pocket. I agreed to manage the weapons trade while Fish and my brother would keep the police force occupied. But, Grace is old and near death. Gotham belongs to those able to run it's foundation."

Avenger: "What happened to Jack Marco?"

Daniel: "Grace had him killed. That old scum murdered my brother to cover his tracks. That man needs to pay for what he's done."

Avenger: "I agree with you on that one. I'm taking you in. You will testify in a court of law against Grace."

Daniel: "That won't take him down. Besides, he still owns half the police force.  
If I go into custody, I'm as good as dead. Besides, one of his men runs the place."

Avenger: "What do you mean? Commissioner Gordon?"

Daniel: "You haven't heard? It's now Commissioner Bullock."

Avenger: "Detective Bullock?"

He was confused. I took advantage of that and I kicked him away from me. I ran down the corridor and I managed to grab a gun. I shot at him, but he took cover.

I managed to run through the building and up towards the roof. There's only one way up here and I plan to put a bullet through...

BANG!

... What?

I fell to the ground and saw my own blood pour out. My vision turns... Black.

 _ **-Avenger-**_

I saw Daniel on the ground with a hole in his head, blood pouring from his head onto the ground.

Avenger: "No!"

Marco knew everything about the conspiracy going on in Gotham. With him dead...

His killer wasn't far though.

?: "So you're the up and comer, Avenger, huh?"

This man is wearing a red helmet with a brown jacket. He looks to be wearing armour and it has a bat symbol?! One of Batman's allies?

Avenger: "You just killed a man. And let be guess, you're that sniper I saw before."

?: "Guilty as charged. And besides, I didn't kill a 'man'. I killed someone who just put guns in the hands of every piece of scum in Gotham, including kids. I think I done everyone a favour."

Avenger: "What you did was prevent me from tracking and putting away the man responsible for this entire situation. Without Marco's testimony, The Kingpin will be untouchable now."

?: "Do you really think that these son of a bitches will simply be put away in a court of law? Are you really that stupid? The only way to stop a disease is to kill it."

Avenger: "Who are you anyway?"

?: "People call me the Red Hood."

Avenger: "I call you a murderer. You are gonna pay for this."

Red Hood: "Look, enough with the crap. Just walk away and let the professionals work."

Avenger: "So Batman's in on this too? Then I'll take him down too. You're gonna tell me where he is."

Red Hood then aims a gun at my head and walks up to me. He places the gun against my head.

Red Hood: "What? Are you gonna make me talk? Like you did with Marco? I think you're out of your league."

Quietly, I took out the taser that Harper Row gave me earlier.

Avenger: "You might wanna rethink that."

I stuck the taser into Red Hood's armour and he started to yell in pain. I knocked his gun away and head-butted him. I quickly got back into cover.

Red Hood: "A supercharged taser? Not too bad. But, for that... I'm gonna shoot you."

Red Hood then threw a grenade at my cover spot! He's armed to the teeth!  
I quickly moved away, but Red Hood shot me!

I hit the ground in pain... I wasn't bleeding, so the Kevlar stopped the bullet.

Red Hood: "You're wearing Kevlar, huh? Surprising. You weren't wearing some earlier.  
I really thought you were a kind of do-it-yourself hero, but you have some surprises."

I quickly got up and threw my baton at Hood. It hit him in the arm and I was able to land a punch on him.

Red Hood: "That's how you want to do this? Okay..."

Red Hood puts his guns away and he runs at me. We start to fight and Hood starts to hit me in the ribs and the head. But, I block a strike and kick him in the stomach.

Red Hood: "Is that all you have?"

Red Hood then knees me in the face! I end up hitting the ground.

Red Hood: "Get up."

 _ **-Harvey-**_

We had the Russian building in the Narrows surrounded. CCTV detected one of the vigilantes enter the building. Fish doesn't care if we arrest the Russians. They aren't needed anymore.

... Am I doing the right thing here? Mayor Hill was killed by Batman? Arresting Montoya and Gordon? But, the city is under control now. We don't need vigilantes doing the police's jobs for them.

I'm doing Gotham a favour by getting rid of them tonight.

On the radio, our eye in the sky, has it's eye on our vigilantes.

"Commissioner Bullock. We sighted two men on the rooftop. Both appear to be fighting each other. There's a dead body on the roof as well."

Bullock: "Everyone, we will enter the building on my mark."

"Sir, who do we engage?"

Bullock: "Both of them!"

 ** _-Avenger-_**

I had trouble getting back to my feet. Red Hood clearly knows how to fight...

When I got back to my feet, Red Hood charged at me again and delivered a solid punch to my ribs and a fist to the head.

I managed to recover as I returned a kick to his head and another to his chest.

Red Hood: "Okay. You're starting to piss me off."

Avenger: "Are you gonna fight or not?"

Hood then took out a knife and slashed me across the ribs with it! I started bleeding and I felt intense pain go through my ribcage. That knife went right through my Kevlar!

Red Hood: "So what cha got?"

I stood up and took out my baton.

Red Hood: "You're really taking this anti-killing thing too seriously."

Red Hood and I started to clash again. I whacked him in the ribs with the baton and he tried to slash me with his knife. I was forced to block with my arm since he went for my head. The blade went right through my forearm and the pain was crippling. There was a deep gash in my arm.

I kicked Red Hood away. This guy is out for blood. I-I don't know if I can beat him...

But, as we were about to resume the fight, a chopper comes from overhead. It shines a light on us.

"This is the GCPD! Put your hands in the air! Failure to comply will result in you being fired apon!"

Red Hood: "Well, crap."

Red Hood takes out his guns and he fires at the searchlight, destroying it. However, this causes the GCPD to fire from the chopper.

Red Hood runs for it and leaps to the next building into a construction site.

I can hear GCPD closing and I run for it also. I can't allow Red Hood to get away or I lose the only lead to finding Mayor Hill's killer. I chase Red Hood into the construction site.

We enter the site and I leap at Red Hood and he lands on a bucket filled with water. He gets up quickly and aims a gun at my head.

Red Hood: "I've killed people for less than what you just did. You do realise that we're being chased by the police, do you? We don't have time for this."

Avenger: "Batman. Did he kill Mayor Hill or not?"

Red Hood: "No! Batman doesn't kill. You really ask some stupid questions."

Avenger: "If Batman didn't kill Mayor Hill, then who did?"

Red Hood: "Who knows?"

Avenger: "That's not what I wanted to hear!"

Red Hood: "Who cares? I'm just gonna make my way out of here. Okay?"

I looked at the water. Red Hood was drenched in it and there was a puddle right in front of me.

Avenger: "Okay."

I quickly placed the taser to the water puddle and Red Hood was electrocuted as the electricity travelled through the water and onto Hood.

I quickly ran at Red Hood and uppercutted him in the head. I hit him so hard that his helmet came off, revealing his face. Blue eyes and black hair.

Red Hood quickly retrieves his helmet and he shoots me again! He got me in the leg and the Kevlar didn't hold up! The bullet was lodged in my leg... I-I could feel it.

Red Hood: "You better hope I don't see you again. I've got places to be."

Hood then walked out of the room. I couldn't let him get away... Then I started hearing voices.

"They're in here. Weapons ready!"

GCPD caught up with us! I struggled to get to my feet and I quickly left the room,  
but they saw me and started shooting.

"It's one of the vigilantes! Open fire!"

SWAT teams began to swarm on my position. I quickly ran towards the railing and I jumped...  
I don't think I thought this through!

I landed on the rooftop of a building in disrepair and I fell through! I landed with a large thud on the ground.

I struggled to breath and I had trouble getting up. I had to move before GCPD enter the building. But, I don't think I can move...

Downstairs, I hear SWAT break into the building. I have to hide. But, how do I get out of this?!

 _ **-Red Robin-**_

The riots in Chinatown dealt with, Bruce gave the order to go into hiding when the GCPD started attacking people in masks. They all believe that Batman killed Mayor Hill and now they're taking it out on all of us.

The Acting Police Commissioner Harvey Bullock did a good job at quelling the ensuring chaos, but now, he's doing a good job at attacking us now.

For someone to kill Mayor Hill on live TV, frame Batman, manipulate both the police force and city... Whoever we're dealing with, they are doing a good job of keeping us in the dark.

I headed over to the Narrows where Avenger was said to be. Everyone is accounted for now. So that means, Avenger is the only one left.

However, I arrived on a building overseeing another where the GCPD are storming the building. Based on the hole in the roof, I can guess that Avenger is in that building.

Red Robin: "Batman? We have a problem."

Batman: "What is it, Tim?"

Red Robin: "The GCPD have Avenger cornered here. They're looking for him, but I doubt he can hide too long."

Batman: "Can you get to him?"

I looked around the area. Snipers, SWAT teams, and a chopper... There's no way I can get in without being spotted unless I take out those snipers, but if Harvey tries to radio them, he'll know what's going on.

Red Robin: "I may need backup."

Batman: "I'm on my way with Batgirl, Red Robin."

I better take out those snipers.

 _ **-Avenger-**_

I was hiding beneath the stairs of the building as a SWAT team passes by. This isn't gonna work for long. If this was my dad, he'd check every dark corner. Luckily, these guys aren't as smart as my dad, but lethal with automatic weapons. Two armed SWAT members walk past the staircase, away from the others.

I quietly sneak behind a SWAT member and choke him with a move that dad used to surprise me with... He didn't choke me seriously, but with enough pressure...  
The SWAT member goes down quickly.

Using my baton, I whack the leg of the other and knock him down. I deliver two three punches to his face. He was knocked out, but I was slowly getting tired.  
I've been going all night and fatigue is setting in...

I put up a radio that the SWAT were using to communicate. I was at least gonna send Commissioner Bullock a message.

Avenger: "Bullock."

Bullock: "Who is this?"

Avenger: "The man who is taking you down. Along with your employer, Winston Grace."

Bullock: "What are you talking about?"

Avenger: "You and Maria Mercedes mentioned him back at My Alibi. Or do you call her 'Fish'?"

There was a silence from Bullock.

Bullock: "Listen you son of a bitch! You're going down, tonight. You and Batman!  
You guys killed the Mayor and you've been acting like you're Gods above us!"

Avenger: "Do you really think that Batman killed the Mayor or is that a convenient excuse?"

Bullock: "Excuse me?"

Avenger: "You know what I'm talking about, Bullock."

Bullock: "SWAT teams! Find squad 3! He's in there somewhere!"

Bullock called for the rest of SWAT to converge on my position. I riled him up and now I need to get out of here in one piece. But, I still found it hard to move with a bullet in my leg.

I then quickly investigated the SWAT team that I took down and raided their inventory. Smoke grenades and a lighter.

 _ **-Red Robin-**_

I managed to take down the snipers. According to my calculations, Bullock should contact everyone to radio in, in precisely 27 seconds. The plan needs to go smoothly and quickly.

Red Robin: "Batman, are you in position?"

Batgirl: "We're in position, Tim."

I was about to give the signal when smoke started to pour out of the building.

Bullock: "I didn't give the order to use smoke! You're doing what he wants you to do! SWAT Team, use thermals!"

However, someone jumps out of the second floor window. It was Avenger! What was he doing?! He was gonna get himself killed.

He landed on top of a police cruiser and right in front of Bullock. He draws his gun on Avenger, but he whacks the gun out of Bullock's hands and then kicks him away. The police don't open fire on Avenger or they risk hitting the Acting Commissioner. But, Avenger quickly gets on a police motorcycle that was there and he rides away.

Red Robin: "Batman! Avenger is on the move!"

Batman: "I saw, Red Robin. I'm moving in."

Batman drives the Batmobile towards the street, but the helicopter flies overhead.

"Batman! We have you in our sights! Get out of the vehicle with your hands above your head!"

Bullock: "Squad cars, 5 & 6\. Continue chasing Avenger. We have Batman in our sights!"

Batman: "We need to go."

Batgirl: "What about Avenger?! He's still in trouble."

Red Robin: "I'll help him out! Just go!"

Batman quickly drives away from the chopper as half of the GCPD are in pursuit.

I catch up to Avenger and the pursuing police cars. Avenger drops a... Grenade?!  
But, it turns out to be smoke. And then... He lights his gas tank on fire and jumps of the cycle into a nearby alleyway. The bike explodes and the GCPD are none the wiser.

Have to admit... He's good.

Red Robin: "Avenger got away from the GCPD. What about you?"

Batgirl: "It was close, but we're fine, Tim."

Red Robin: "Are we calling it a night now?!

Batman: "Where's Avenger?"

 _ **-Avenger-**_

My plan worked and now the GCPD have stopped chasing me. But, I really hit the ground hard. My arms are all cut up and have grazes all over. I really need to attend to these when I get home.

I managed to find my motorcycle and I managed to escape the Narrows. Bullock made a call for GCPD to focus on Batman. But, why was he in the Narrows? That guy, Red Hood. He works for Batman by the looks of it, but I don't see Batman wanting to kill the Mayor. There's no motive. Marco wanted to rip control from Grace and so started this gang war by selling weapons cheap, but now that he's dead, I can't prove anything.

The Russians are done in Gotham. But, now that all the gangs have had a night of full out warfare. What will Grace's next move be?

As I ride into Gotham's empty streets, I saw something ahead. A black tank?!

I stopped in my tracks and got of the bike.

Two people stepped out of the tank.

Batman and Batgirl. Red Robin landed next to him. I was in front of Gotham's trio of the night.

Batman: "Avenger. We need to talk."

 **Chapter 5 end.**


	6. Chapter 6: Fall from Grace

**Chapter 6: Fall from Grace.**

The story so far:

Dawn was approaching fast in Gotham. The night was filled with chaos and mayhem.  
Mayor Hill was killed in an explosion allegedly caused by Batman. This caused riots to spark all over Gotham.

The Russians having sold weapons cheaply to various lower-tier to higher-tier gangs including Firefly, the city of Gotham soon became an inferno warzone.

The GCPD being led by Harvey Bullock, after James Gordon was arrested for his known association with Batman, managed to retake the city and retrieve the weapons.  
But, also declared war on Gotham's vigilantes.

Batman and his allies, Red Robin and Batgirl were forced into hiding, however Avenger and Harper Row, unaware of the GCPD's activities, worked to save the Narrows.  
Avenger prevented Professor Pyg and Firefly from causing further damage while Harper Row prevented Electrocutioner from draining the Narrow's eletronical grid.

Avenger later catches up with the Russians and interrogates Daniel Marco, the leader of Gotham's Russian mob, and he confesses that Winston Grace usurped Roman Sionis and took control of Gotham's organised crime syndicate.

Before Avenger can take Marco into custody, the latter is killed by the Red Hood.

During the ensuring battle, GCPD stormed the building, forcing both Avenger and Red Hood to flee. Continuing their battle at the nearby construction site, Avenger unmasks Red Hood who later escapes.

After narrowly escaping the GCPD thanks to an inadvertent distraction by Batman and Red Robin, Avenger flees the Narrows.

However, with Marco dead, Avenger can not provide reliable and substantial evidence to either taking down Grace or clearing Jim Gordon.

The situation has now escalated and after being in the dark for so long, Batman wants answers.

 _ **-Avenger-**_

After getting off the streets, Batman, Red Robin, Batgirl, and I gather inside an abandoned building as to avoid the GCPD choppers and blimps searching for us.

Batman: "Start talking. What going on in Gotham?"

Avenger: "I think you have some explaining to do first."

Batman started at me in response while Batgirl spoke.

Batgirl: "What do you mean by that?"

Red Robin: "You don't actually believe that we had anything to do with Mayor Hill's death?"

Avenger: "You tell me."

Batman: "..."

Batman was silent as I glared at him. His mask covers most of his expression,  
but I don't need to see his expression in order to see for myself that he isn't looking innocent right now.

Avenger: "Answer my question! Did you kill Hamilton Hill!?"

I raised my voice. Both Batgirl and Red Robin stared at Batman.

Batman: "The device used to kill Hamilton Hill was mine."

Red Robin: "Yours?.. But, how? You didn't put the device in Hamilton's office,  
did you?"

Batman: "No, Red Robin. One of my caches was raided and the supplies that I had inside were stolen."

Batgirl: "Why didn't you say anything?! You should have told us about this sooner."

Batman: "I've been busy locking down the remaining caches. I am still investigating into could have broken in and how they found it."

Avenger: "So the explosive WAS yours. But, there isn't any evidence to suggest it wasn't you? An innocent man is in a prison cell because of that."

I stared Batman down, but Red Robin got in-between us. Batman remained silent,  
but his expression remained unchanged. Batgirl looked as if she didn't know what to think. Just by hinting about Gordon seemed to make her slightly more worried...

Red Robin: "Who could have broke into one of your caches? Whoever did it, would need to not only bypass the security, but know how to bypass it in a way that we wouldn't know who it was."

Avenger: "Whoever did it is likely working for Winston Grace."

Batman, Red Robin, and Batgirl looked at me.

Batgirl: "The CEO of Grace Enterprises? He's behind this"

Batman: "Impossible. Grace Enterprises may possibly have served as a front for the weapons trade, but Grace is medically unfit to run his company. He has been put on life support at this time despite his chemotherapy."

Batgirl: "Chemo? Does he have cancer?"

Batman: "Terminal. The details haven't been released to the public."

Avenger: "Then how do you know that Grace isn't our man if he hasn't released details like that to the public?"

Batman: "Because I've seen him before. He's medically unwell. It can't be him."

How can Batman be so sure? He's met Grace? Grace hasn't released the fact that he has terminal cancer to the public? Why?

Avenger: "Every lead I've had has led to Grace in one form or another. There's no way that he isn't involved."

Batman: "Are you sure?"

Avenger: "Maria Mercedes and Harvey Bullock mentioned him when they met at My Alibi. And last night, Daniel Marco even admitted that Grace had a hand in Hamilton Hill's murder."

Batman: "Where is Marco now?"

Avenger: "Your friend, the Red Hood, killed him."

Batgirl and Red Robin all looked stunned when I mentioned Red Hood. Batman's eyes narrowed.

Red Robin: "Red Hood?! Back?! In Gotham?!"

Avenger: "Yeah. He killed Viktor. And then, killed Marco. Because of that, there's no way that any courts will convict Marco. Considering that Grace owns the DA and now all the police force, Marco was the missing link we needed. Because of him, more people are now in danger. That's why I'm gonna take down Red Hood for what he's done."

Batman: "No, you're not."

Avenger: "Are you defending him?"

Batman: "I'm defending you. Red Hood is a dangerous person. He'll kill you. Therefore, you will leave this to us."

Avenger: "It's because he's one of you. He's wearing your symbol and killing people. I didn't know that's what you stood for, Batman."

Batman and I couldn't stand one another. He was aiding and abetting a murdering in Red Hood, but why?!

Red Robin: "Look, everyone calm down. We need to find what's connecting all of this.  
Batman's missing equipment, Grace's involvement, and this gang war."

Batgirl: "What about James Gordon?! He's still in prison and he's going to be sent to prison if whoever owns the district attorney has their way. He'll have no chance!"

Red Robin: "Avenger, how do you know that the DA is corrupt?"

Avenger: "Because, I stole the papers from the law firm confirming the tampered evidence that Mercedes didn't take to Martini's court hearing."

Batgirl is right. If Gordon is put away in prison, then Grace can pretty much install any commissioner he wants. Until Gordon is sentenced, Harvey Bullock will retain the authority of the Police Commissioner. If we're going to get out of this mess, we have to get Gordon back as Police Commissioner.

Avenger: "We need to find evidence that clears Batman of guilt, then Jim Gordon will be cleared as well."

Red Robin: "The GCPD will be hunting for vigilantes. Meanwhile, the gangs will be disorganised."

Avenger: "That means if someone reunites the crime families, we could end up dealing with another issue."

In that moment, Batman understands what I'm talking about.

Batman: "The riots and Mayor Hill's murder. All of it was to create chaos among Gotham's organised crime. Someone wants to unite the gangs."

Red Robin: "Of course! After what happened last night, the gangs will be looking for direction. Someone to lead them."

Batgirl: "But who could possibly be able to unite all of Gotham's gangs?  
Only a handful of people can pull that off: Two Face. The Joker, maybe?  
Black Mask?"

Black Mask. I've seen that name before. His real name is Roman Sionis and that name was mentioned by Marco last night.

Avenger: "If that's the case, then it may not be Grace after all. Marco took me that Grace took control of Gotham's organised crime from Roman Sionis.  
The riots would be counter-productive for Grace."

But, I don't understand. Why would Marco tell me that Grace had something to do with Hill's murder? Was he missing something or am I missing something?

Batman: "If Black Mask is involved, Gotham could be facing a far more dangerous gang war if he isn't stopped now. Sionis will stop at nothing to control Gotham's organised crime."

Red Robin: "Since GCPD are swarming the streets looking for vigilantes, then we should remain in contact at all times."

Avenger: "Do what you want. I have my own leads to follow."

I turn to walk away, but Batman blocks me. He gets close to my face and he stares me down.

Batman: "You're done. Whoever you are, you're done in my city. Go home and stay there."

Batman then used a hook gun to rappel into the rafters. Red Robin and Batgirl soon followed suit.

Honestly, I considered Batman a force of justice once. I just thought that he wasn't enough to save Gotham. But, after having this conversation with him... I'm not sure what he is.

But, he's wrong. I'm not done yet.

I better get home though. Mom's properly making her way back home.

 **-Elsewhere-**

Meanwhile, dawn came over Gotham. Burned down buildings, shell casings, and damaged or blown up cars could be seen all over Gotham.

The destruction of the city however was seen as a opportunity to some.

One man was standing in front of his window in an office at the top of a high-rise building. He wore a white sports suit. His face was like a black skull.

?: "Isn't it beautiful?"

"Yes, sir. Your plan worked perfectly."

A man wearing a suit came in and started applauding.

?: "Are you clapping?"

"Yes, sir. A job well done."

Black Mask walked up to the clapping man.

?: "You're new, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes."

The man was nervous as he stood face to face with Black Mask who punched him in the face, knocking him down.

?: "Welcome to the life of crime, kid."

The man was on the ground, watching as blood dripped from his nose, but he fearfully stopped the drops of blood from dripping onto Black Mask's rug.

"T-Thanks, sir."

With that, a woman wearing glasses and a smart business suit with a skirt, entered.  
she didn't appear to care about the man with a broken nose on the floor.

"Mr Sionis, your limo is ready."

Sionis: "Clean yourself, kid. If I find blood in here when I get back..."

"There won't, sir!"

Black Mask pulled out a gun and fired it into the man's head.

Sionis: "Never cut me off."

Despite witnessing a murder, the woman didn't seem to care about it.

"Clean and cover up as usual, Mr Sionis?"

Sionis: "Yeah. And get a new rug. I am gonna retake Gotham by the end of the week. I'm gonna have an office worthy of it."

Black Mask left his office with his attendant.

 _ **-Batman-**_

After the very long and terrible night in Gotham, me and Barbara came back to the Batcave. Jim was still being detained at GCPD, and whoever is behind all this is still out there.

Red Robin returned to Robin's nest, but Batgirl... Barbara has gotten increasingly worried about her father's safety.

Batgirl: "Bruce, what are we going to do about this?!"

Batman: "We'll get Gordon out, Barbara."

Batgirl: "How?! You should have told us about your supplies being stolen. The evidence all points to Batman, Bruce."

Batman: "I didn't do it, Barbara."

Batgirl: "But, how did?! Who could have broken into your caches without you knowing who did it? How did they even find the cache?"

Batman: "There aren't many people that could break into my cache like that. I will find out who."

Batgirl: "No. I don't trust you with my father's freedom. I'll find out for myself and I will clear my dad's name."

Barbara began to walk away. I didn't move from where I stood. I didn't have the right to stop her.

When she left, I began to revisit the notes on the Batcomputer. I tried to inspect the camera feed for the cache that was broken into. All I got from it was clear feed. Even though the alarm sounded, there wasn't any feed. My camera may have been hacked, but who could hack into my black boxes unless... They haven't been hack at all.

I brought back a black box from Gotham sewers when I first investigated the cache.  
It's circuitry was fried from the inside. Whoever is behind this knew where the black boxes were and what they do. They are designed to hook into the city's power grid and siphon power from the grid unnoticed.

Either the thief has a hacker working for him or he destroyed one of the black boxes.

It's the only way I can clear Jim, by catching the real murderer.

Alfred: "Master Bruce. Your breakfast is ready."

Batman: "Leave it, Alfred."

Alfred placed the food on a small table next to me.

Alfred: "After the night we had, Master Bruce, you need your rest, Furthermore,  
your presence is required at today's conference. What is Wayne Enterprises going to do about the damages?"

There was a lot of property damage after Firefly burned many of the buildings in Gotham. They'll need to be repaired.

Alfred: "Master Bruce, may I ask you something?"

Batman: "Go ahead, Alfred."

Alfred: "Avenger. Shouldn't you also consider his point of view as well? He has been very effective so far in the Narrows."

Avenger. He's been at the centre of all this since the start. The murder of Michael Rivers, the arrest of Sally Martini, and the Russians.

Batman: "Avenger is an unknown, Alfred. The fact that this whole thing starts to unravel as soon as he appears makes it suspicious. The way he speaks and acts... He's clearly emotionally attached to what's happening in Gotham, and when you act on emotion, you make mistakes. He'll be killed if this continues.  
He was injured during his fights last night, I could tell he was wounded."

Alfred: "Just like Miss Gordon and Master Drake, they also had trouble starting out."

Batman: "This life isn't a game, Alfred."

Alfred: "Do you know who he is?"

Batman: "I have a feeling. But, I can't focus on Avenger right now..."

Alfred: "Master Todd. He's back in Gotham."

Batman: "Yes. Jason has been targeting the Russians for the past few weeks now.  
I never expected him to return to Gotham."

Alfred: "It appears Gotham may be in for more chaotic events."

That was certain. The question is: Who is behind this?

 _ **-Riley-**_

The area around my neighbourhood was somewhat rough. Since I live close to the Narrows,  
it's lucky that it wasn't worse. My house was fairly unscathed.

I climbed in through the window in case mom was home. If she was, and she saw me like this, I have a lot of explaining to do.

Lucky for me, mom wasn't home yet. I decided to go into the bathroom, since the first aid kit was there.

I had cuts and gashes all over my arms, but worst of all, I had a bullet lodged in my leg thanks to The Red Hood.

I could feel it at the back of my leg. It hurt so much, it had to come out.

Using a sharp razor blade, I cut through the skin at the back of my leg. The pain was so intense that I bit down on the shower handle just to bear the pain.

When the skin was opened, the bullet started to peak through. Carefully, I pulled it out with tweezers and bandaged my leg.

I used anti-septic on the wounds on my arms to prevent infection before dressing them with bandages.

OPEN!

I then heard the door to the house open!

Kerry: "Riley! You're here, are you?!"

Mom was shouting and screaming like she was crying. I quickly checked my phone and I had over 15 missed calls and 4 messages.

"Riley, where are you?"  
"Riley! Please phone me back!"  
"Please call me or text me! Let me know you're safe."  
"Riley... Seriously, I've phoned you so many times! Let me know you're safe,  
please!"

Kerry: "Riley!"

I heard mom rush past the bathroom. Had she came in here, she would have seen my wounds and my wounds and costume!

I quickly disposed of the bloody tissue by flushing it down the toilet and putting away the first aid kit. I also locked the door. Since I flushed the toilet, mom heard it and knocked frantically on the door.

Kerry: "Riley!? Riley! Are you in there?!"

Riley: "Yes, mom. I'm having a bath."

Kerry: "Why didn't you pick up the damn phone?! I was very worried! The entire city was on fire, for God's sake!"

Riley: "I'm sorry. I lost my phone while I was locking down the house."

Kerry: "You have no idea how scared I was."

Mom began to cry outside the door. I hid my costume in the washing basket and put on a tracksuit that I left before.

I came out of the bathroom and found mom on her knees, crying into her hands.

Riley: "Mom... I'm sorry for scaring you. I really am."

The last thing I wanted to was to make mom worried or upset. I didn't know what to say or do, so I hugged her. Mom then quickly wrapped her arms around me.

Kerry: "After what happened to Michael... After I saw what happened and the riots started. I just wanted to know you're safe."

Riley: "I'm safe, mom. It's okay."

Mom and I sat there for a while before she became tired and went to bed.

It made me think; I could have been killed a dozen times tonight. If I was dead, mom,  
Kieran, Charlotte, Rick. All of them could become distraught. At least Lauren Winters would know I was Avenger.

But, I couldn't stop now.

After I took the opportunity to hide my costume, I turned on the TV and watch the news. It's Vicki Vale reporting on last night's chaos. It seemed like she was reporting from the GCPD building.

Vicki: "This is Vicki Vale, reporting live. It's been more than 12 hours since we witnessed one of the most horrifying moments in Gotham history. An explosion claimed the lives of 60 people, including the Mayor Hamilton Hill.  
I'm here with Detective and Acting Police Commissioner Harvey Bullock."

Bullock: "You forgot to mention one thing, Vicki, it was Batman that murdered those people and he's gonna go down for it! Him and all of his vigilante friends are all going down!"

Vicki: "But, Detective..."

Bullock: "It's Commissioner, Vicki."

Vicki: "ACTING Commissioner. It can be argued that Batman wasn't responsible for the explosion. There isn't any evidence other than the device used."

Bullock: "Yeah, and who else other than Batman uses explosives that look like Bats? That's all the evidence I need to say this for a fact: The GCPD don't work with Batman or any vigilante, To that end, I would like to announce that we have commissioned a anti-vigilante task force that will work with the Major Crimes Unit to take down any costumed freak."

Bullock is really putting on the heat. Likely under orders from Grace. He's got the city in his hands now, I need to find a way to stop him.

First things first... The Red Hood.

I may know someone who can find him.

 ***Elsewhere***

Meanwhile, on a sandy beach somewhere.

A woman with short black hair and green eyes and wearing a bikini was relaxing in front of a beach house. Sitting next to her were two cats.

As she pet them, the news came onto the screen.

"The underground..."

She picks up one of her cats.

"We're going back home."

 ***Bludhaven***

Meanwhile, in the city of Bludhaven, Nightwing was beating on a thug in an alleyway.

Nightwing: "You seriously need to learn that mugging isn't allowed in my city."

However, the news of what's going on in Gotham then showed on the TVs at a TV store across the street from where Nightwing was standing.

Nightwing: "Can't that place stay in one piece without me?"

Nightwing ran over to his motorcycle and then sped off after leaving the knocked out thug.

 ***A few days later***

 _ **-Lauren-**_

It's been a few days since the massive city riots. Just walking on the streets is scary now and I keep seeing police cars, now more than ever before. But, that doesn't make me feel safer.

I don't know if we can trust the GCPD anymore.

I walk into work at the Gotham Gazette and I see Miss Vale arguing with Warren,  
our editor. Everyone in the office is watching.

Warren: "Look, Vicki! It doesn't matter if Gordon is guilty or not! Our job is to present the news and the news is that Gordon did work with Batman illegally.  
You have your sources and their confirmed that it was a bat shaped explosive in front of city hall."

Vicki: "But, Batman may not have killed those people! If I write that story,  
then we may end up condemning a good man."

Warren: "At the end of the day, there will be hundreds of blogs on the internet and newspapers being sold from the Daily Planet about this story that you are refusing to write! In Gotham, we will break this story first. I don't care about your personal feelings, just do your job!"

Warren walked away and into his offices. Miss Vale walked back to her desk and sat down.

Lauren: "Miss Vale?"

Vicki: "Oh, good morning, Lauren. Did you see all that?"

Lauren: "Yeah, I did. What's going on?"

Vicki: "Warren wants me to write me a smear story on James Gordon. Even though, it isn't clear if Batman did cause the explosion or if Gordon helped him.  
The city doesn't seem to care."

Lauren: "Is there anything we can do?"

Vicki: "... There isn't any evidence to prove otherwise. There may be nothing we could Gordon's trial is coming up soon."

Lauren: "Surely there must be some good people on the police force that are doing something."

Vicki: "Tell that to Renee Montoya."

Detective Montoya? I heard she disobeyed orders and helped The Batman escape from GCPD.

Vicki: "She's been suspended. The rest of the police force have just as much respect for Bullock as they do for Gordon. They'll follow him no matter what happens to Gordon. Now that they think that Batman murdered the mayor, they'll kill every vigilante without asking."

If the police are focused on the vigilantes that what about the criminals in Gotham? They'll simply just take over without a fight!

But, who's behind the murder of Mayor Hill?..

Lauren: "I have an idea."

Vicki: "An idea?"

Lauren: "How much do we know about Winston Grace?"

 _ **-Montoya-**_

Well... This whole thing is a load of crap.

How did I even get to this point... Oh right, I got suspended because Harvey is too drunk with power. Speaking of drunk, I think I'm hammered right now.

Right now, I was drinking all my troubles away in a glass and honestly, I'd have it no other way.

Harvey and his anti-vigilante group are hitting the streets looking for any mask they can shoot despite there being a clear and obvious problem with this city.

But, what do I care? Even though, I've been Harvey's partner for a long time,  
he's now listening to an attorney of all people, he never liked attorneys that much. Heck, that District Attorney is still suspected of corruption...

I stopped drinking my glass after that thought entered my head.

Just who is Maria Mercedes anyway?

 _ **-Harper-**_

It's been a few days since my little adventure and running away from some guy in an electric suit and a giant crocodile.

I'm at my computer right now, trying to research about giant crocodiles and I've been checking around for any more leads on Avenger. Since that night in the Narrows, I've found some CCTV of him saving people in the fires.

Ever since then, there has been a couple of Avenger graffiti around the neighbourhood.  
People are grateful to have been helped. Batman may help the city, but the people haven't really been able to thank the guy or that they're scared of him, but Avenger made his intentions known.

I get up from my computer and I start to kick the heavy bag that we got. Ever since my little meeting with Electrocutioner, I have been working harder than before to at least try to help out Avenger.

The Narrows could use more heroes. This place is always the target of attacks since the police don't come here often.

Cullen: "Training? Again, Harper?"

Cullen walks into the room and he stares at my computer.

Cullen: "Avenger watching. Again."

Harper: "Well, the guy managed to save the Narrows and drive out the Russians.  
I haven't seen any of them since the riots."

Cullen: "Yeah, but didn't he say to you to stay safe. Going out on the streets isn't really safe, Harper."

Harper: "I don't want to hear it, Cullen. I'm sure that I can help somehow."

?: "You can, actually."

We were shocked for a moment, before we saw who was there... And we were shocked again! Avenger was leaning through the window.

Avenger: "Can I come in? I need to ask something."

Cullen was still surprised that a vigilante was standing on the fire escape outside our window.

Harper: "Umm, yeah!"

I was excited however. Avenger came to our place, looking for our help?!

Avenger came in and I fully took notice of his features. His costume revealed his dark skinned arms, and he was carrying a pouch on his leg and the taser I gave him on his other leg. He was carrying a rope and hook as well.

Avenger: "Harper, could you find out about someone for me?"

Harper: "Someone? Well... I could, but couldn't you ask..."

Avenger: "If you're gonna say Batman, then don't. He and I don't work together."

Cullen: "So, you're a good guy, but not working with the good guys?"

Avenger: "We don't know if Batman is a good guy."

Harper: "Please tell me you don't believe that Batman killed the mayor, do you?"

Avenger: "No. I don't believe it."

Then what does he mean by he doesn't think Batman is a good guy? Is there something going on between them?

I went on to my computer. If Batman is out and the GCPD is out, that means that Avenger would need someone he trusts to find whoever he's looking for and that's me... Come on, keep it together, Harper.

Harper: "Do you know who you're looking for?"

Avenger: "I don't have a name, only a description. Can you find relevant matches?"

Harper: "I can try."

Avenger explained the person he was looking for to me. A male with blue eyes and black hair and some other feature of his face as well. When I searched for that,  
there were dozens of matches. Avenger also mentioned someone who may have disappeared for a extended periods, I didn't know what he meant by that, but there was only one match: Jason Todd.

But, the article read that he died. Killed by The Joker. His body was brought back and buried.

Avenger: "He was killed? But, I saw him..."

Harper: "There's another part: Apparently, the grave was robbed some time after he was buried."

Avenger: "I see. So, I need to find Todd. Thanks for the help, Harper."

Avenger turned to leave, but I quickly called him. There was another way I could help.

Harper: "Wait! I can check for CCTV to see if we can see him."

Avenger: "... You can do that?"

He quickly walked up to me and looked at my computer.

Cullen: "Harper is good with anything electronic, and she's been tracking..."

Harper: "And... Found him."

On screen, was Jason Todd. He was walking around Cape Carmine.

Avenger: "Thanks again, Harper. I think I owe you one."

Harper: "You helped me and Cullen with the Russians, so we're even."

Avenger then went out the window and took out his rope and hook. Wait! I have something for this!

Harper: "Wait a sec!"

I quickly ran into my closet. I keep some stuff in there that I think can help.

I quickly took out a yellow utility belt and a grapple gun and I gave them to Avenger.

Avenger: "What are these?"

Harper: "This is a grapple gun, perfect for getting you from A to B without that rope and hook. You can use this utility belt to hold the taser as well."

Avenger looked closely at the grapple gun and the utility belt.

Avenger: "You made these?"

Harper: "Yeah, there isn't much I can whip up."

Avenger: "Harper, you aren't thinking of doing this yourself, are you?"

Harper: "Well, I've been training... Maybe, I could help you out."

Avenger: "Harper, this isn't just something you can do... Look, maybe we can talk about this later."

Avenger tested out the grapple gun at a nearby building and it hooked correctly.

Avenger: "Thanks for the gear. It'll help a lot."

Avenger then grappled away.

Harper: "Well, crap."

Cullen: "What? Aren't you pleased that he's coming back?"

Harper: "You look like you are."

Cullen: "Well, kind of. But, he only wants to protect you."

Maybe... But, he didn't say no.

 _ **-Batgirl-**_

The thoughts spun through my head as blood came off my knuckles.

My dad is in Blackgate Prison right now, serving crimes that he didn't commit.

Batman... Bruce didn't tell me about his cache being broken into. Why didn't he tell me and maybe we could have stopped the explosion.

"Please, I don't know..."

I wanted to find out who broke into the cache. Someone must know, and I'll find them.

Dad's trial is soon and I need to provide evidence to clear his name.

I need to find out who was able to break into Batman's cache. Someone must know something.

Batgirl: "Tell me what I want to know!"

More and more thugs came out of their pits and attacked as I knocked their teeth out one by one.

As they were all taken down, I held one against the wall.

Batgirl: "Batman's weapons. Where did they go?!"

Thug: "(Cough) E-Ethan Sawyer. H-He was boasting about owning new tech that the Russians couldn't come close to."

Batgirl: "Where is here?!"

Thug: "I don't know. He moves place to place."

I didn't want to hear that...

I tried to hit the man again, but my hand was held back by something. Someone.  
When I looked...

Nightwing: "Hey."

It was Dick Grayson, also known as Nightwing.

Batgirl: "Why are you back in Gotham?"

Nightwing: "No hello? No, how are you?"

Batgirl: "Nightwing. Get off of me."

Nightwing quickly picked me up and using his grapple gun, took the two of us to a rooftop.

I was a little happy to see him, but even more angry with him. I tried to pull my hand away and strike at him, but he blocks and holds both my hands.

Nightwing: "Babs. We're gonna help your dad."

I couldn't do anything but cry. I wanted to save my dad so much. I didn't want a good man like him, whose given so much for this city, end up like this.

After a moment, Dick picked my head up and he looked into my eyes.

Nightwing: "Shall we track down Ethan Sawyer together?"

 _ **-Avenger-**_

I reached Cape Carmine. This grapple gun proved to be very useful. The GCPD are all over the city, looking for masks to come out of hiding. Lucky there were back alleys and rooftop to move quickly and quietly.

I followed the path that Jason Todd was on when I saw the CCTV footage at Harper's apartment.

... I didn't really didn't know what to do about Harper. She seems to want to be a vigilante, but right now is very dangerous. I should at least try to dissuade her, but I'll end back sometime and talk to her... Actually, she may figure out who I am at this rate.

I had to find the CCTV cameras and black them out. Harper or the GCPD could be watching me and I didn't need either to be watching me.

I need to find Jason Todd. I need to find out why exactly he killed Daniel Marco.

After the CCTV was blacked out, I quickly went under a manhole which looked slightly open. Todd went this way.

I moved quietly a small flashlight that I brought with me.

As I moved through the tunnel, I ran into a dead end... Todd could only go this way, where did he go?!

It made no sense... Unless, there's something I'm missing. I felt around the walls a bit until I found a loose brick. I pulled it out a bit and a passage opened up.

It led into this storage area. There were weapons stockpiled everywhere... More than the Russians!

Red Hood: "So you found my humble abode?"

I looked above me and I saw Red Hood. He was wearing his coat and body armour along with his helmet.

Avenger: "Red Hood... Do you want me to call you that or should I call you Jason Todd?"

Red Hood: "Oh, you think you're really smart, don't you? Why are you even here,  
Avenger?"

Avenger: "You killed Daniel Marco. Why?"

Red Hood: "He was a weapons selling murderer who sold guns to kids, adults, all so he can turn the city into a warzone."

Avenger: "And he was going to pay for that. There's more happening in Gotham than you think, Todd. I needed Marco to stop anymore death."

Red Hood: "Well, I can't bring back the dead, and I'm not gonna say sorry. There are some people you or Batman can't scare. I came back to Gotham because I have some unfinished business."

Avenger: "And what's that?"

Red Hood fires his gun once at me. It was a warning shot.

Red Hood: "None of yours."

Red Hood started to fire on me while I took cover. He jumped off the platform he was on and continued shooting.

Red Hood: "You really like that justice system. You know, I try not to kill people anymore, but sometimes they are people I make exceptions for."

I quickly circled around the cover I was in and I managed to leap at Red Hood.  
He tried to fire as we traded blows, and he was trying to get a shot, when I kicked a gun out of his hand and then I used my baton and hit his legs.

I quickly got back into cover as Red Hood went to grab another gun, but I used my grapple gun to hook onto Hood and I zipped towards him quickly and kicked him hard in his head.

The force was strong enough to break his hood open.

Red Hood: "Okay, now I'm gonna hurt you."

Red Hood dove at me and punched me in the ribcage and winded him. I hit him in the shoulder with my baton, but in response, he drew a knife and started slashing at me. He got me across the neck... Luckily, the Kevlar held, but it still hurt a lot.

Red Hood ran at me again, but I quickly flipped over and he landed on top of a table.

Jason looked to be down and out, so I went to check on him.

He then shot up and held my neck in a chokehold and held the knife to my neck.

Red Hood: "Not bad for a rookie."

He's strong! He's pushing the knife towards my neck! T-The taser! I reached for the taser and quickly shocked him briefly in the head.

Red Hood: "ARRGH!"

Hood fell down and covered his face in pain for a moment. I quickly delivered a kick to his chest and I held him against a wall.

Avenger: "Why did you kill Daniel Marco?!"

Red Hood: "Oh, is this the part where you try to scare me into talking? Is that what you're doing?"

Avenger: "The racket you and I just made was bound to be heard by someone and likely the anti-vigilante task force is gonna close in. Batman won't be able to help you get out of this one, Jason. So tell me what I need to know."

Red Hood: "Don't you know anything? This is all part of a gang war."

Avenger: "I know more than you think. Roman Sionis was the head of crime in Gotham until a new Kingpin took charge."

Red Hood: "So you know about Black Mask? Then you know he won't just hand over the keys to his kingdom to some new guy."

Avenger: "What's Sionis' play? What is he gonna do next?"

Red Hood: "First, he'll force the crime families to swear loyalty to him and kill the ones that don't. That's the way scum works."

Avenger: "Where I can I find Sionis?"

Red Hood: "Attacking him now would get you killed. You need to draw him out first."

Avenger: "How?!"

Red Hood: "Say please."

Red Hood smirked as I released him from the wall.

Avenger: "Please, Jason. If you know something, you need to tell me."

Red Hood: "You are just too easy..."

Red Hood then knocked me down and jumped onto the platform he was on before!

Red Hood: "Just to let you know, I've set this place to blow since you found it, so... You might wanna run."

Jason ran off as the area around started to explode! I can't let him get away,  
but if I don't leave now, I'll be no good to anyone.

 _ **-Bullock-**_

We heard distress calls from Cape Carmine. Shots fired. Could be just some hood having target practise, but we confiscated most of the weapons that the Russians handed out. I can just tell that the masks are in on this.

We've surrounded Cape Carmine with a 5 block perimeter. No one is getting in or out without our knowing.

All the members on this task force are expertly trained, some of the best in the world is what I'm told.

"Commissioner Bullock. We have the area around Cape Carmine surrounded. Do you think it's Batman?"

Bullock: "Not taking any chances. If it's the Bat, shoot him first and ask question never."

"Understood."

He isn't getting away this time.

What happened next was not was I expected.

Explosions could be heard from underneath, and the area began to shake!

They're in the sewers!

 _ **-Avenger-**_

I quickly made my way through the sewers. The earth itself began to shake and I barely kept my balance.

"They're down in the sewers! Find them!"

Damn. They're heading into the sewers. In this situation, my dad normally said they would put a 5 block perimeter to prevent anyone escaping, and I don't know the sewers.

?: "T-This way!"

I heard a voice coming from a darkened tunnel. Going into a dark tunnel in Gotham sewers... I don't trust it. But, as I saw flashlights closing in, I didn't have much of a choice, so I ran down the tunnel and followed the voice.

It was a deep voice and there was a kind of growl behind it. Like an alligator.

I managed to get into the clearing and I stopped running.

?: "We're clear of the 5 block perimeter."

Avenger: "Who are you?"

Heavy footsteps then approached me as I saw who it was that the voice belonged to.

?: "People down here call me, Killer Croc!"

The man... Or animal stood towering over me. A massive crocodile. My breathing started to get heavy. I'm used to dealing with gun-toting criminals, not this!

Killer Croc: "Get out of my sewers. I don't want anything to do with this right now."

Avenger: "Why did you help me?"

Killer Croc: "Thanks for driving Red Hood out of here. He's been making life difficult for me and the Underground."

Avenger: "Underground?"

Killer Croc: "Where people go to avoid the madness in Gotham. The Riots only increased the amount of people here."

Homeless and jobless people reside in the underground by the looks of it. And thanks to the riots, more people are gonna suffer.

I did what Croc said to start and I left the sewers. My business here has finished.

But, I'm back at square one. Winston Grace and Roman Sionis. Two crime lords about to battle it out for Gotham's organised crime and I haven't got a clue who to go after next.

 _ **-Catwoman-**_

The East end of Gotham city. This place doesn't seem to have changed one bit... Well, except from the fires and the deserted streets.

Every time a psycho arrives in Gotham, it's the underground that has to pay for it. And now, more and more people are arriving on the streets.

Businesses and homes were destroyed and therefore lives were destroyed as well.

The so-called crooks in Gotham just don't care if people of the underground suffer. Honestly, I don't care about the gang war, but these people don't need it right now. There are some good people here.

But, since I'm back in Gotham, I need to make some impact.

Right now, I was entering one of the private homes in the financial district. What was so good about this house, is that it belongs to a man named Winston Grace.

One of my contacts told me that Grace's name has been coming up in the Underworld of Gotham as of late. The rumors that Roman wasn't in charge no more were starting to make sense.

But, still someone who would start a city wide riot and frame Batman deserves what's coming to them. I'll get something good and hand some of it to those that need it... I may keep any of the shiner things for myself.

Ever since, tall, dark, and brooding was framed for murder, he hasn't been seen much. And now there's a anti-vigilante task force out there hunting for him.  
I don't believe that Batman could pull off something like murder, it isn't his style. Guy would rather take a bullet than fire one himself, and I know that from personal experience.

Breaking in was oddly easy. No silent alarms and no guards. I heard this Grace guy was old, but I wasn't expecting him to slip up like this, maybe I have the wrong house.

I started to search through the office. Maybe find something of worth, maybe he collects art or keeps a safe somewhere. But, there was something good in here...

?: "Hello, kitty."

A woman was standing in a doorway. She had blond hair and light blue eyes.  
She was standing there, smiling...

Catwoman: "Why hello there. Shouldn't you be in bed at this time of night?"

?: "Cute, but not amusing, dear. You're breaking into my home, you know?"

Catwoman: "Look, I'm here just to borrow some things from ol' Grace. He does live here, right?"

?: "I'm his daughter so yes. And by burrow, you mean steal?"

Catwoman: "Well, kind of."

The woman then pulls a gun out and aims it at me.

Catwoman: "Now where did a young girl like you get a gun?"

?: "Don't worry, it's not for you."

The girl aimed upwards and shot out the glass above. A man then fell through and landed on his feet.

A extra party crasher arrived late. Uninvited, of course.

Batman: "You were expecting us, Emma Grace."

Catwoman: "You followed me?"

Batman: "No. I was checking up on a lead."

Emma: "Let me guess. The Avenger lead you here."

Catwoman: "Avenger? Is that another one of yours?"

Batman: "Not now, Catwoman."

He's slightly touchy about that subject. I can tell.

Emma: "Enough of your little chat. I was hoping I could talk to the Batman. The Cat may take what she wants from my father's safe."

She pointed to a painting of herself and a older man... Her father, maybe?

I walked over to it and I removed the painting. Inside was an empty safe stuffed with money and jewels!

Catwoman: "And you're just giving this to me?"

Emma: "You did your part and brought Batman here. So take what you can carry and leave."

As much as I didn't like being used to bring the brooding one to people, I did take what I could carry. No point of it being wasted.

Batman: "Where is Winston Grace?"

Emma: "Not here. He's got plans soon for Gotham's rebirth."

Batman: "Your father is intending to start a gang war. If he does, more and more people will die."

Emma: "So far, Batman, you're the criminal. You killed Mayor Hill and therefore are public enemy number one and yet accuse my father of such crimes?"

Batman: "Someone stole my explosions and used them to kill Mayor Hill. I need to find out who. And you know about it, don't you?"

Someone managed to break Batman's systems and still his stuff? Even I haven't done that... Much. But, to frame Batman with his own gear. I think even the Dark Knight didn't see that one coming.

Emma: "I think that our business is concluded. You have been trespassing on my property."

Sirens could be heard nearby. The girl called the police from the start! It was a trap.

Batman then wrapped an arm around my waist and he used his grapple gun to get out of the office.

Catwoman: "Hey, watch those hands!"

 _ **-Emma-**_

I watched as Batman and Catwoman made their escape. It doesn't matter anyway.  
We got what we needed.

?: "You did well."

Out of the shadows, a man walked out. I knew who he was. Our best chance of taking back Gotham City.

Emma: "We have all the pieces in play. Catwoman took the bait and she's back in Gotham. So is Nightwing. And now, Gordon's trial is coming up soon."

?: "Good. Are you ready for phase 2?"

Emma: "Yes. Simply leave Riley Rivers to me, father. I'm sure that he can be convinced to see our side of things."

Winston Grace, my father. The Kingpin of Gotham.

Winston: "Pleasure to hear that, Emma."

 **Chapter 6 end.**


	7. Chapter 7: Following the trail

**Chapter 7: Following the trail.**

 _ **-Batman-**_

After I escaped the Grace Manor with Catwoman, we look on as GCPD speed towards the scene.

Catwoman: "For someone who planned this as a trap, little Emma wasn't really good at it."

Batman: "She didn't want us caught. She wanted us on camera."

Selina looked at me with a confused expression.

Batman: "There were cameras all over the office. There's being powered on a separate grid so I couldn't turn them off like the city CCTV."

Catwoman: "Is that what you did when we were back in that alleyway?"

Selina leans up against me with her back and looks up at me.

Batman: "She wanted to give the police evidence that you and I may be working together. Grace wants to give the police a reason to arrest you, Selina."

Catwoman: "Oh, because I'm working with a killer, is that it? I know you didn't kill those people, Bruce."

Batman: "I need to find out who, before anyone gets hurts."

Catwoman: "What about this Avenger person? He one of yours?"

Batman: "No. He's been working solo against the Russians. But, he's going to get himself killed at this rate."

Catwoman: "I'm sure he can handle himself. Anyone crazy enough to take on the Russians, must be sure he can handle it."

Catwoman stops leaning on me and she walks to the edge of the building.

Batman: "You could be in trouble, Selina."

Catwoman: "I've found my way out of trouble before, Bruce. You should know that by now."

Catwoman then dives off the edge of the building.

Alfred: "Sir? Are you there? Your communication was turned off from your end."

Batman: "I'm here, Alfred. What's going on?"

Alfred: "Something has happened in Cape Carmine, sir. Avenger was following Master Todd."

That means Avenger knows who he is. How was he able to find Jason this quickly?

Batman: "What about Avenger and Jason?"

Alfred: "It seems like GCPD swarmed the area after a firefight was reported, but both men were nowhere to be found."

Batman: "Alfred. Pull up any information that we have on Emma Grace."

Alfred: "You mean the young lady of the Grace family? What is her involvement in this?"

Batman: "I find she may be more involved that she seems."

 _ **-Kieran-**_

It's been a few days since the city wide riots, and finally, we can get back to work.

My firm reopens tomorrow morning after the Police Commissioner has declared it safe to reopen businesses today. My law firm was one of the lucky ones. Other business buildings all over Gotham were destroyed and now more and more people are being layed off.

Not to mention, without a mayor to run things, we now have to rely on the city leadership like the Police Commissioner and the District Attorney to run things until we can elect a new mayor.

However, because of the fact that Gordon's trial is going to happen soon,  
I have to review all the cases available on the databases and assign the cases to my fellow lawyers, it's very unlikely that any of my guys will be assigned the trial since you need state permission in this case. Gordon doesn't have a lawyer so he has the right to be assigned one.

As I walked towards the building however, a limo was parked outside...

As I enter the building and enter my office, someone was sitting at my desk.

?: "Oh, hello Kieran. How are you?"

It was Maria.

Kieran: "Ms Mercedes? Why are you here?"

Maria: "Can't I check in on my former assistant, both in legal and life?"

Kieran: "I'm not your assistant now. Not anymore."

Maria gets up out of her chair and walks over to the window on my left.

Maria: "The past isn't buried like that. Not that easily."

Kieran: "No it isn't. You're still the same as you were back then too."

Maria Mercedes. She's the more than meets the eye type. I knew she was corrupt even before I officially met her... Before I became hers.

But, I left that life behind. She didn't care one bit. She didn't want any man to tie her down anyway.

Maria: "I hope you're not getting soft."

Kieran: "What do you want, Fish?!"

Maria then walked up to me quickly and put her nails under my chin before smiling.

Maria: "There aren't many people that know me by that name. Keep it that way.  
We had such a nice time together, Kieran, so I'll forgive you this once."

Kieran: "What do you want?"

Maria removed her nails from my chin and gave me a folder and a letter. Looking at it, it was..! The Gordon case! This letter was a court summons!

Maria: "Give this to Riley Rivers."

Give a case like this to Riley? But, he's only been practising law for less than a day officially! Not to mention, all the controversy surrounding this case...

Kieran: "Why would I give this to Riley?! He's not experienced enough for this case."

Maria: "Yet you gave him the case with Matthew Austin and looked what happened.  
He turned an open and shut case into a win for him."

Kieran: "You're the prosecution, aren't you?! Why would you want Riley to take the case? And besides, it isn't my decision. He has to been appointed by the state to undertake a case this massive!"

Maria: "That's been taken care of. You have the summons. Young Rivers will become the attorney anyway, I just wanted you to give him the folder."

Looking at Maria made me angry, I didn't know what she was planning, but she wanted revenge against Riley for not ignoring the Sal Martini case and confronting her about it. I should have made a better effort to stop him and now Maria will hurt him for it.

Kieran: "You won't get away with this, Fish!"

Maria simply turns around and straches me in the face with her long, red nails.

Kieran: "Argh!"

My face started bleeding. There were big straches on my faces and blood was dripping on to my suit.

Maria: "Whose going to stop me, baby?"

Maria then left the office.

 _ **-Riley-**_

Finally, it was time to go to work. It was early in the morning, but I wanted to just put on my suit and go to work.

Since the riots, businesses have been closed down. So, there haven't been that many people in Gotham going to work. The city is in a state of terror right now. The anti-vigilante task force that Bullock commissioned has been patrolling the streets taking down anyone in a mask.

So far, I haven't heard a thing about Batman or the others.

Last night though with Jason Todd and Killer Croc. It seems like a lot is happening in Gotham and it's getting close to an explosive outcome. Winston Grace and Roman Sionis. Two crime lords fighting for control of Gotham's underworld. Harvey Bullock in control of Gotham's police department.  
And Maria Mercedes in control of the legal department, and we don't have the sufficient evidence to remove her from her position as District Attorney.

So far, it seems like the worst people control Gotham and those that can do something to stop this are public enemy number 1.

As I get closer to Kieran's law firm, I see a limo parked up next the building.  
I wondered who was there until I saw her...

Maria Mercedes! She walked out of the building and was led into the limo by a big man. The man who attacked me after I left the DA's office.

She got into the limo and drove away. I quickly ran into the building and looked for Kieran. He did say that he was coming here to review the cases. After the riots, so many people were filing charges and so many people were arrested, that this would be a good time for a lawyer to get some work.

I went into Kieran's office and found him. He was lying in a pool of his own blood!

Riley: "Kieran!"

I quickly went over to Kieran and looked over his face. Large cuts across his face.  
As if he was attacked by a tiger... Or Tigress.

Kieran: "Riley... You need to get out of Gotham."

Kieran was still awake, but just barely. Mercedes must have done something to him.

Riley: "Don't talk for a moment. Let me call the ambulance."

Kieran quickly grabbed my arm.

Kieran: "No! Please!"

Kieran quickly passes out. He's going pale! He needs medical attention, but why doesn't he want to go to the hospital?

I then noticed a letter and a folder. The letter was addressed to me.

I opened it and it was a court summons! It was for the city of Gotham vs James Gordon and I was appointed the defence attorney!

Did Mercedes give this to Kieran to give to me? Why? Why would I be appointed the defence attorney? I've been practising law for only a little while now.

I can't answer that now. I need to take Kieran somewhere where he can be helped... I don't think 'she'll' like it though.

 _ **-Montoya-**_

I've been on many stakeouts before, but I haven't done one where the law isn't on my side. I've been suspended from the GCPD after I helped Batman escape from GCPD. Harvey has been drunk with power now that he's the new police Commissioner.

Something stinks about this whole thing. And Maria Mercedes stinks worse than anything.

Therefore, I've been following her across Gotham and here I am following her limo.

After Maria Mercedes' limousine pulled away from Kieran Troy's law firm, I started to follow in my car.

I find it hard to believe that a "busy" woman like the District Attorney is being driven around at this time at night. Especially when a case like James Gordon's is coming up.

This isn't the first law firm that she had been driven to as well. She's been to pretty much every law firm in Gotham.

Another thing that I noticed is that no lawyer goes against the D.A, mainly due to fear.  
Why do they fear Maria Mercedes?

I followed the limo into one of Gotham's deserted streets. Where are you going, Mercedes?

 _ **-Maria-**_

The trial of James Gordon. Such an important time for lawyers. It's not everyday that a former Police Commissioner is tried for conspiracy to murder a city official and aiding and abetting a murder suspect.

So far, the plan is going according to our schedule. All the freaks are in Gotham and the city is under our complete control.

The only thing that needs to be dealt with is James Gordon's trial.

Riley Rivers has proven to be an issue after the Matthew Austin case. The effort made to frame Austin for that murder and make it seem like a cut-and-dry case,  
all gone to hell because of a rookie attorney.

Rivers may become a problem just like his dear old dad. He'll need to be dealt with, on my terms this time. Getting him made the state-appointed attorney for Gordon should only be a phone call away.

He's still a child after all. He isn't a seasoned lawyer and no one will try his judgement, defending someone who aided in the death of a city official.

We still have a plan even if he does prove to be a problem. But, since all the city's lawyers are under my thumb, no one will argue with Rivers being the defence... I doubt anyone will defend Gordon anyway even without my 'persuasion'.

Driver: "Miss Mercedes. We're here."

Maria: "Thank you, honey."

The door of my limo was opened and Butch held out his hand to me. I took it and he helped me out of the car like a real gentleman.

Butch: "Fish, do you really think this is going to work?"

Maria: "Grace is old and unreliable. Somebody has to take over. It might as well be me."

I walked down the alleyway towards where the meeting was taking place.

Winston will be in for a surprise...

 _ **-Batgirl-**_

Do you ever get that feeling of when you have your first crush? I do even now.

Nightwing: "Come on, Batgirl! Keep up!"

Dick Grayson. Nightwing. Recently come back to Gotham from Bludhaven due to the recent events that have been happening.

Although, honestly I have had it with guys feeling like I need help... But,  
my dad's freedom could be at stake, so I swallow my feelings right now.

We're doing what we've been doing for years. Leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

However, I always get an edge. I prove that as I manage to get ahead of Nightwing.

Batgirl: "Why don't you speed up?"

He grins. He always did like a challenge.

Batgirl: "So how much do we know about Ethan Sawyer?"

Ethan Sawyer is a name that I managed to beat out of a thug the night before.  
Apparently, he's gained access to some new weaponry that was beyond what the Russians was selling before Avenger took them down.

Nightwing: "Apparently, he's a genius hacker that used to work for The Riddler.  
But, ever since he was taken to Arkham, Ethan struck out on his own. Think he could be the guy who hacked Bruce's supply cache?"

Batgirl: "We'll find out."

We stopped on the ledge of a building over looking the nearby apartment building.

Nightwing: "According to the records, he lives in there. Apartment 228."

Batgirl: "Figures for a computer genius to spend his days locked in his room."

Nightwing: "What about you?"

His usual teasing nature... Never gets better.

Batgirl: "Let's go."

Nightwing: "Never could take a joke."

We both use our grapple guns to reach over the window of apartment 228.  
Once we reach the window, we both position ourselves on both sides.

Nightwing: "Ready? On 3. 1..."

Seriously? I'm not waiting.

I smashed the window and quickly entered the apartment.

Nightwing: "Or~... Just start with 3 instead."

Nightwing quickly entered with me.

Ethan Sawyer was sitting at his computer, just typing away even though we had just broken into his apartment, he wasn't startled or anything.

Sawyer: "Ah, welcome. Batgirl and Nightwing."

Nightwing: "Hold on, you were expecting us?!"

Sawyer: "I was informed about your little rampages and my name was mentioned."

I looked on the table and I saw one of Batman's black boxes.

Sawyer: "Amazing, isn't it? I don't know where Batman went to get this tech, but I sold a king's ransom for it."

Nightwing went over to Ethan and placed a hand on his shoulder. He then pulled his chair down, forcing Ethan to fall to the floor.

Nightwing: "Who hired you to hack the boxes?"

Sawyer: "Why would I tell you?"

Nightwing smirked and pointed at me.

Nightwing: "Because, the lady will ask you. And trust me, you don't want the lady to ask you."

I then smirked as I cracked my knuckles. I was gonna make him talk... And I was going enjoy it.

 _ **-Red Robin-**_

Ever since the riots, I've been investigating into Winston Grace. He was just a normal guy. He just got rich out of nowhere and started a trading company.

If that's not suspicious, it's hard to know what is.

But, where did the money come from? It's classic detective work. Follow the money.

Recently, funds from Grace Enterprises went into renovating apartments in the East End. If Grace really is connected to what's going on in Gotham, then why would he renovate the apartments?

It couldn't hurt checking it out.

As I leave Robin's nest, I quickly and quietly scale the rooftops.

Ever since the Anti-Vigilante task force was introduced, it hasn't been safe to use the vehicles because we'd get spotted easier. So it's better to take the rooftops,  
even though there are still patrol helicopters in the sky.

I arrive in the East End and already I can see people leaving their homes.

There have been a few murders recently in the East End, strangely enough, around the East End. Batman hasn't gotten around to this due to the gang war and GCPD are hunting for 'costumed freaks'. But, people who live in this apartment block have been evicted, even though usually the tenants can't be evicted without 30 days prior notice. That's the leasing agreement on this block.

What are they doing in there that they would break a legal document for?  
In fact, how can they break the document without the police getting involved?

As I watched over the building, I saw a young, blonde-haired woman approach the building.

 ** _-Lauren-_**

After looking into Winston Grace, me and Miss Vale found out that there were evicted tenants in an apartment building on the East End.

Winston Grace hasn't been seen on television ever since he got his business up and running. Then again, he isn't like Bruce Wayne.

Sally Martini and Maria Mercedes. Both worked for Winston Grace. That can't be a coincidence when both ended up in positions of power all of a sudden and have had criminal connections.

Maybe if I look into this building business, I may find out more about Grace.

"Hey. What cha doing?"

That is... If I don't get killed first. A group of men approached me. Tattoos,  
cigarettes, leather jackets and all.

The East End is infamous for being crime-ridden and underdeveloped. I shouldn't have really come alone on this one.

?: "Hey, guys."

M-Miss Vale?

She walked up to the men.

Vicki: "Vicki Vale, Gotham Gazette. How are you gentleman doing this evening?"

"You lost or something?"

Lauren: "Um... No. Let's just get outta here."

I tried to leave with Miss Vale, but one of the guys brought out a chain.

"Going somewhere?"

Great... Now, we're in trouble.

When the guy got close... He was knocked down.

"What was that?!"

Yeah, what was that?

In that instant, someone came down from above and started beating on the gang of guys. I knew that red costume with the bird like appearance. It was Red Robin, one of Batman's crew.

Lauren: "Did we find a story or what?"

Vicki: "We haven't found what we're looking for, Lauren? And why are you here?  
You didn't wait for me."

Lauren: "I thought that you said it was too dangerous."

Vicki: "Yeah. To go alone."

Red Robin: "Are you two done?"

Red Robin finished beating down all the gang members and turned to us.

Red Robin: "Why are either of you here? This isn't the time to play reporter right now."

Vicki: "We're looking into this apartment building. People are getting evicted from this building illegally."

Lauren: "Yeah. And aren't supposed to be in hiding right now? The GCPD is tearing the city apart looking for you guys."

Red Robin: "Someone needs to find out what's going on."

Vicki: "And someone needs to tell the people."

Red Robin: "Fine. But, stay behind me."

Oh my god... Did we just team up with a vigilante? Doesn't that make us criminals?!  
Ehh... What am I worried about?

Red Robin led us upstairs. The entire building seemed empty. Everyone was gone and the interior was almost torn apart. Not surprising since they just started renovation.

Vicki: "So, Red Robin. Do you have time to make a comment about recent events in Gotham?"

Ah, Miss Vale's inner reporter has awakened. She started questioning Red Robin.

Red Robin: "Not a good time, Miss Vale."

Vicki: "Red Robin. What about Batman? Did he or did he not kill Mayor Hill?"

Red Robin: "We all know that's a lie. Batman was framed for that."

Vicki: "Do you have proof?"

Red Robin: "That's what we're looking for now."

Lauren: "What about Avenger? Isn't he also in on this?"

Red Robin: "What do you know about him?"

Lauren: "You mean... You don't know him?"

I was a bit surprised, but after remembering Avenger's meeting with Batman at Sally Martini's warehouse, I shouldn't be.

Lauren: "I know that he took down the Russians. He was chasing after Sally Martini..."

I remembered that I still had the thumb drive that contained Sally Martini's connections to the Mayor... It might still come in handy after all, but I better hold onto it.

Red Robin: "I know that. But, Avenger is an unknown."

Red Robin says that as he heads into the room at the end of the corridor.

As we entered the room... It was empty.

Red Robin: "It can't be!"

Lauren: "What?! What's wrong?!"

Red Robin: "It's a trap."

 _ **-Batman-**_

Alfred: "Sir. I don't think it's safe for you to just walk into Arkham right now. Especially while everyone is wrongly accusing you of murder."

Batman: "Scarecrow is running loose in Arkham. I can't just ignore this."

There's been a breakout at Arkham Asylum. The staff recent sent out a distress call to GCPD that Johnathan Crane, The Scarecrow, had escaped confinement and managed to get ahold of his fear toxin. He's running loose in Arkham.

GCPD haven't responded to the call yet. It could be a trap, but allowing Scarecrow to run loose in Arkham is something that can't be ignored.

I'm right now driving in the Batmoblie towards Arkham Island. I have ways of reaching Arkham Island without being detected by the Anti-Vigilante Task Force.

After reaching Arkham, I enter the Arkham Manor. There wasn't any guards at all.  
Scarecrow must have taken control of the guards outside as well.  
There wasn't even any sign of GCPD coming here, even though they got the distress call.

They may be ignoring the problem because they knew I would come. They are waiting for me to deal with Scarecrow and then they'll come bursting in.

When I got into the halls of Arkham...

?: "Why hello there, bats! Come back home, have you?"

Joker. Scarecrow hasn't let any of Arkham's inmates out.

Joker: "Did you come by to deal with dear old Scarecrow? Guys seen better days,  
ha!"

Batman: "Where is he, Joker?"

Joker: "Why, he's sneaking up behind you, of course."

I didn't turn around, because I knew Scarecrow wasn't there.

Joker: "Can't you take a joke?"

I continued on through Arkham's corridors, ignoring Joker. The last thing I need is him running loose. However, the air soon became thick...

Fear toxin! I can't move! All my motions have been frozen.

?: "Welcome to the madhouse, Batman."

The familiar voice of the Scarecrow entered my ears, as I tried to resist the effects of the toxin.

Scarecrow walked right out in front of me. He was surrounded by the Arkham staff. They were just following him like they were under mind control.

"Doctor. Do we need to prep the patient?"

Scarecrow: "Yes, quickly."

An injector in my belt... Contains antidote to toxin...

I managed to reach my belt and I injected myself with the antidote, but it'll take a moment to work. While that was going on, the Arkham staff took me into an operating room.

Scarecrow: "The fear centre of the brain is a fascinating subject, Batman. For someone who dresses like a bat and claims he isn't as crazy as those he locks away, you have one particular fear. Letting this city die."

The antidote was starting to kick in, I can almost move my fingers. Scarecrow prepares a scalpel.

Scarecrow: "This city has already died, Batman. And you didn't know it. Now,  
you're the one who is the criminal. Don't worry, Dark Knight. You have nothing to be afraid of."

I was able to move again and I got up and punched Scarecrow.

Scarecrow: "I don't think so, Dark Knight!"

All of the staff then tried to burst into the room. I managed to pull out a gas mask from my belt and I turned on a tank of anaesthetic gas and caused it to leak.  
Had to be careful, too much of the gas can be harmful, but it will knock out the staff without me having to harm them physically.

After the Arkham staff fell to the ground, I turned off the case and chased after Scarecrow.

 _ **-Riley-**_

Kerry: "Why did you have to bring him here?! Of all places?!"

Mom was tending to Kieran's wounds. Kieran was unconscious in the guest room upstairs.

Riley: "I didn't know where else to take him. He didn't want to go to the hospital."

Kerry: "And you listened to him?! Those straches on his face. How did he do that?"

Riley: "I... I'm not sure."

I lied to mom. I didn't think she would understand if I told her outright.

Kerry: "Look. Kieran needs rest anyway. He lost a lot of blood by the looks of it. Rick and Charlotte will wonder where he is."

Mom put on her coat.

Kerry: "Do you want to come and see them with me, Riley?"

Riley: "Nah, I watch Kieran until he wakes up."

Kerry: "Suit yourself. I don't want anything to do with Kieran."

Riley: "Why is that? You said that you left Kieran shortly after Charlotte was born, but you didn't say why."

Kerry: "Riley... Kieran may be a 'nice' man now. But, he was sleeping around...  
With a criminal none the less."

Riley: "Who?"

Kerry: "Dunno. Some woman called Fish Mooney."

Fish?! Maria Mercedes?! That would explain why Kieran is weary of her. Where did she get the name Maria Mercedes? I think there was something about it in the company files about a Fish Mooney...

Kerry: "Look, I'm going. Love you, Riley."

Riley: "Love you, mom."

Mom then left the house...

I think I know how I can hurt Maria Mercedes now. And how I can make sure she's thrown out of the DA's office.

KNOCK KNOCK.

A couple of knocks on the door? Did mom forget something? But, she should have her keys...

When I opened the door, there was a woman standing at the door. She was wearing a white suit and had blonde hair.

?: "Hello. Mr Rivers, is it?"

Who is this woman? How did she know who I am and where I live?

Riley: "Yes. Miss..."

?: "Grace, darling. Emma Grace."

Grace?! She's one of the Grace family? Actually I did hear that Winston had a daughter. So this is her.

Emma: "May I come in?"

Riley: "We have a guest upstairs, so please may I ask you to come in quietly?"

Normally, mom tells me that we can't let strangers into the house, but talking with Emma Grace could help me in some way.

I led Emma into the living room and she sat down. She's one of these rich types so I'll have to make her happy if I want her to talk.

Riley: "Do you want some tea?"

Emma: "No thanks. Although it was sweet of you to offer, I'm here on business."

Riley: "Business?"

Emma: "I understand that you were appointed Defence Attorney for James Gordon."

Riley: "May I ask how you know that? I only received the letter just 45 minutes ago."

Emma: "My family is starting to invest a lot of time and money into Gotham's market. We tend to find out these kind of things."

Likely because Maria Mercedes used to work for Grace. Funny how that works.

Riley: "Well, I am the defence for James Gordon. Why?"

Emma: "There's no point in defending James Gordon. It's a fruitless endeavour."

Riley: "I'm sorry you think that way, but Gordon is innocent until proven guilty. Until the jury says otherwise, I will defend Gordon."

Emma: "You're a man of conviction. Rare among men these days, but vain.  
What if I offer some form of compensation if you decide to ignore this case?"

Riley: "I'm sorry, Miss Grace. Are you trying to bribe me?"

Emma: "Compensation, darling. You could support your mother and have plenty left over,  
what do you say?"

Riley: "I must decline. This is a conflict of interest, Miss Grace."

Emma: "You must pardon me. I didn't mean to offend."

Grace, although she's still smiling, seems shocked. She hasn't met many people who have said no.

Riley: "I'm curious now. Do you meet with men like this all the time, Miss Grace?  
You seem and look my age."

Emma: "I don't. I only have interest in those worth my time."

Riley: "And I'm worth your time?"

Emma then reaches into her blazer pocket and pulls out a letter.

Emma: "We should continue this discussion."

I take the letter and it looks like an invitation.

Emma: "Be sure to bring someone of your choosing. My father intend to announce a project at a party a few days from now. I do need a dance partner though...  
Maybe you can be that partner."

A chance to get inside the Grace Manor! This should be a chance I can't pass up.

Riley: "I'll see you there."

Emma: "Pleased to have spoke with you, Mr Rivers. I know the way out."

Emma then left the house.

I think I should have a talk with the new Commissioner about Fish Mooney while I have the chance.

 _ **-Emma-**_

Riley Rivers has proven to be a tougher nut to crack than I thought. Because of Fish Mooney's actions, the whole plan could be ruined if somehow Gordon gets free.

Winning Rivers to my side is key at this point, but he's committed. That could be a problem.

It was then that my phone rang. It was my father. I quickly entered into my limo that was waiting outside and I answered the phone.

Winston: "Is the plan ready to commence?"

Inside the limo was a set of TVs that were hooked into the city's CCTV network. It was monitoring all our vigilante friends. Only Avenger is unaccounted for, but the plan needs to be executed now.

Emma: "Yes. Bullock has teams all over the city. All of our problems separated and vulnerable."

Winston: "Good. Now, I have more business to attend to. Give the order."

Emma: "Yes, father."

I quickly dialled the number to Bullock's personal phone.

 _ **-Bullock-**_

?: "Commissioner Bullock."

Bullock: "Who is this? You gave me the tip off that these vigilantes would be at those positions, but how do you know all this?"

?: "You know I work with the Grace family, so my word is reliable."

Bullock: "Fine. I'll give the order."

I put down the phone.

Working with Grace to save this city... Sometimes I think he'd rather destroy the city at this rate. We kicked people out of their homes in order to set all this up. But tonight should be worth it and then Gotham will be fixed up once and for all.

Gordon: "Harvey, what are you doing here?"

I called for Gordon to come to the interrogation room. Of all the supporters for the costumed freaks in this stinkin city, Gordon has always been the top supporter. Letting Batman do our work for us.

Bullock: "We need to talk, Gordon."

I sat down opposite Gordon and turned off the camera.

Bullock: "Why do you do it, Gordon?"

Gordon just stared at me. I knew him well enough to know that he knows what I'm talking about.

Bullock: "Batman and his costumed freak family. Doing our job and you don't even care."

Gordon: "Harvey, you've seen what we're up against on a daily basis.  
It's a war out there and Batman is our best weapon. You know just as well as I do, that he had nothing to do with the Mayor's murder."

Bullock: "Do i, Gordon? Even if Batman didn't do it, even if this is some kind of plot against Batman, it's still a plot against him which led to the Mayor's death and then the death of hundreds in the city riot."

Gordon: "Just who are you working with, that's making all of this possible?"

Bullock: "The same people who want to take back this city from the freaks."

Gordon: "You sound a lot like a crime boss, Bullock."

I switched my radio on. I'm a cop, not a crime boss.

Bullock: "You sound like a killer, Gordon."

"Commissioner Bullock. We're in position. They're all there, just like you said."

Gordon: "Harvey? What's going on?"

I placed the radio up to my face.

Bullock: "Tonight, we take down all those vigilantes. Ready on my go."

Gordon: "Bullock! Don't do this!"

Bullock: "Take them down."

 _ **-Catwoman-**_

I walk into my apartment after a little bit of 'window shopping'. With the Anti-Vigilante Task Force running around chasing Batman, crime is making a steady rise.

I need to at least liberate some shiny jewels and diamonds, before someone decides to do it themselves.

I start to get dressed into my outfit.

At that moment, I start to hear sirens coming this way...

I look outside my window and I see SWAT vans arriving outside.

"Catwoman! You're under arrest! Surrender now or we will use force!"

Well, looks like these boys want to play.

I hear people rushing up the stairs.

 _ **-Batman-**_

Batman: "Crane? Crane!"

Scarecrow ran into area X in Arkham. Where all the equipment from all of Gotham's criminal go when they are locked up.

Scarecrow: "I can hear you clearly, Batman."

Scarecrow sounded like he was above me, so I looked up and there he was. He was falling towards me with a gas canister. It must contain his toxin.

I quickly moved out of the way and I kicked Scarecrow into a bunch of crates.

That's Scarecrow dealt with, now I better leave quickly. GCPD may be waiting for me.

"Halt! Batman!"

SWAT teams!? Already?! They must have been watching my every step.

They came from every direction. They sealed every exit.

The SWAT are wearing thermals. They knew I may use smoke and they came prepared.

"We've got him. We have Batman."

 _ **-Red Robin-**_

How didn't I see this coming?

Lauren: "You said that this was a trap? For who?"

Red Robin: "Me."

In that moment, the building was fired apon by GCPD outside.

If Grace has got the police in his pocket, then he must have set this whole thing up to draw out one of the family. And I took his bait.

Vicki: "Don't they know there could be people in this building?!"

Vicki Vale said that as we took cover from the outside gunfire.

Red Robin: "That's why they evicted everyone in the building. So that Grace could provide an elaborate excuse as to why GCPD blow this place to the ground."

Lauren: "And us with it?!"

Red Robin: "And us with it."

 _ **-Nightwing-**_

Barbara is in the next room, 'interrogating' Ethan Sawyer. She promised to play nice, but I'm listening in just in case she gets too angry.

Ever since, Gordon got put away by Bullock, Barbara has been tearing the city apart looking for answers. At least, we could have solid lead with Ethan.

Ethan: "Please stop! You're... Killing..."

I didn't like the sound of that. I quickly ran into the room and I find Batgirl choking Sawyer!

Nightwing: "Batgirl! Stop!"

I grab hold of Batgirl and pull her away from Sawyer!

Batgirl: "Let go of me!"

Batgirl head-butts me in the face, forcing me to let go. Babs always did hit hard. However, I never did take no for an answer.

I manage to get ahold of Barbara again, this time making sure that I hold on this time.

Nightwing: "Batgirl! You're better than this! Do you really want to kill him?!"

Barbara then started to calm down. She stopped struggling and just stopped.

Batgirl: "You can let me go now."

Nightwing: "Oh, sorry."

I let go of Batgirl.

Batgirl: "Look, Nightwing..."

Nightwing: "I know, Batgirl. And I accept your apology."

Sawyer: "Are you two finished?"

Sawyer was choking on his own blood. Geez, Babs. What did you do to him?

Sawyer: "I already sold the tech. It's not here."

Batgirl: "That isn't what I asked. Who hired you hack Batman's black box?"

Sawyer: "That was Black Mask. Someone told him where to find the cache and since the Riddler had been working on hacking Batman's codes, I simply finished the work he started."

Black Mask. Barbara told me that he was involved after Winston Grace took over the Gotham's crime families. That this information came from a new guy called Avenger.

Black Mask wants his empire back and he wants Batman and us out of the way.

Batgirl: "So it was Black Mask that killed Mayor Hill!"

Batgirl picked up Sawyer by his collar.

Batgirl: "You're gonna testify in front of the court."

Sawyer: "I'm afraid that won't happen... I alerted the AVTF when I learned you were on your way. I'm afraid you're gonna die..."

BLAM!

Sawyer: "H-Here..?"

Batgirl: "No!"

Someone from outside shot Sawyer through the ribcage. He's dead. And Barbara can't believe it.

More and more gunfire came from the opposite rooftops! GCPD was shooting at the building!

Nightwing: "Batgirl! Get down!"

I quickly took Barbara and forced her down to the ground and we both took cover.

Batgirl: "He's dead. He was my only chance to get my dad out of prison!"

Nightwing: "We'll find another way! As long as we don't die first!"

 _ **-Harper-**_

A lot of things are going on at once. The Narrows has become a bit safer since Avenger kicked the Russians' asses. But, still there are some people going around like they own this place.

I was getting dressed in my new outfit. An all black outfit with boots and a utility belt.

Cullen: "Harper! Now is not the time for superheroing! The police are going after vigilantes,  
remember?! Can you listen this one time?!"

Harper: "No, Cullen. I can do something about this. I can help the Narrows out since the police don't come into the Narrows that often."

Cullen: "Are you even gonna listen to me?"

Harper: "About superheroing? Hell no."

Cullen: "Well, what are you even gonna do?"

Harper: "Well, take a look at this."

I went to my computer and Cullen followed me. We both looked at my computer.

Cullen: "Okay, so what am I looking at?"

Harper: "I noticed all the footage there is on Batman that is out there that has come from smartphones, cameras... The kinds of things where all you see is just a blur. So I thought I'd take a closer look."

Cullen: "Batman? Weren't you obsessed with Avenger?"

Harper: "Well, after Avenger said that he doesn't think Batman's a good guy, I wanted to look into Batman a little more."

Cullen: "Well, I think that Batman is a good guy and so is Avenger, but Harper, about you going out at night..."

Harper: "Just shut up and check this out. When I was working on the CCTV camera maintenance a while ago, my boss said that the idiots that set this up used the same passwords across all the different systems... And, well, I decided to take a peek."

Cullen: "Isn't that illegal?"

Harper: "Hush... Just watch."

I turned on the video. It showed two people, a would-be mugger and a woman. The feed went dead for a few seconds before coming back like nothing happened.

Cullen: "That is cool. I wonder how he does that."

Harper: "So did I..."

Cullen: "So what does this have to do with Avenger?"

Harper: "If I find out how Batman is doing that, maybe I can do it for Avenger."

Cullen: "Are you trying to impress him so that he'll train you."

Harper: "Maybe."

I then left through the window.

 _ **-Bullock-**_

A job well done if I do say so.

All the costumed freaks are being put away as we speak. SWAT team one confirmed that they have Batman in custody, but they haven't reported in since 8 minutes ago.

I was going to contact them in the Commissioner's office, but...

?: "Commissioner."

At the window, Avenger was standing there! I-I thought he was dead!

I pulled out my gun, but he threw his baton at my hand and knocked the gun out of my hand. He then kicked my legs out from underneath me and knocked me down.

Avenger: "I think we need to talk, Bullock."

Bullock: "What makes you think I want to talk to you?!"

He stood up and kicked me in the head. It made my consciousness black out for a moment.

When I woke back up, I was somewhere else. Outside? On a rooftop?

Avenger: "About time."

Avenger stood over me. I tried to reach up and punch him, but he blocked my hand easily.

Bullock: "What are you doing here?! Here to spring all your vigilante friends?"

Avenger: "What?"

He didn't know?

Bullock: "We have Batman in custody. And the others are likely swish cheese by now."

Avenger: "I doubt that. They know this city better than most people. I doubt that your SWAT team really has them."

Bullock: "You masks think you're better than the law, don't you!"

Avenger picks me up and slams me against the wall.

Avenger: "And you think because your boss, Grace, has money that you're above the law. I know about Fish Mooney."

He knows her last name too?!

Avenger: "I looked it up. Apparently, Kieran Troy handled a few of her court cases back when she allegedly worked for Carmine Falcone. She then changed her name and started working for Grace Enterprises until she suddenly became the District Attorney. No wonder the corruption charges became apparent."

Bullock: "How do you know all this?"

Avenger: "She attacked Kieran Troy earlier this evening, and she's apparently went to more than one law firm in the city. She's trying to fix the trial so that Gordon doesn't win."

Bullock: "Fish wouldn't do that. She may have had her past, but she's always been a woman of her word..."

Avenger: "Wake up, Bullock! She's been in Grace's pocket since the beginning and she controls the legal department in Gotham, do you really think she cares about going back on her word?"

Bullock: "It doesn't matter. Batman's in custody and the others are likely dead by now."

?: "Think again, Bullock."

That voice... I looked up to see Red Robin! But, how? Above me was Batgirl!  
Next to her was Nightwing! And behind Avenger was Batman!

Batman: "Let him go, Avenger."

Avenger: "I told you it wouldn't happen."

Avenger let me go while I was surrounded by all these freaks! My radio was back in the office!

Bullock: "How did you?!"

Batman: "My suit has a heat signature concealer. The thermal goggles was a good idea, but even if they didn't work, I still had six ways out of the building."

Nightwing: "Yeah, and we didn't have a problem getting away from your ambushes either. Your guys should really make sure they know who you're shooting at."

Red Robin: "Two women were nearly killed tonight, Detective. Another was shot dead."

Batgirl: "Someone who could have cleared James Gordon. Because Batman never killed Mayor Hill."

Bullock: "So what? You guys have no problem crippling the 'bad guys'. You should have handed yourselves over and defended yourselves like everyone else."

Avenger: "Listen to yourself, Bullock! You spend all the GCPD's resources on this Anti-Vigilante Task Force. How many people died tonight because the GCPD was too busy fighting against people that put their lives on the line just like the GCPD?"

Batman: "Five stabbings, ten shootings, and reports of gang violence all over the city. All because, the officers you assigned to the task force left the other divisions short on manpower and unable to stop those deaths!"

All of that happened?! I was so focused on the capture of the masks, that I never heard about any of it!

Batman: "It was Black Mask who broke into my cache, using one of the Riddler's former employees to hack into my network. He then used the explosives to murder Mayor Hill to make it look like I killed those people. Black Mask is trying to retake control of Gotham's crime family from Winston Grace. A gang war is happening under your nose, Commissioner."

Avenger: "This city is going to hell because of your grab for power, Bullock Grace has taken this city and Roman Sionis is going to war with him. You may run the city now, but trust me that I will find a way to put the power back into the hands of those who will use it to defend this city. You want to make a difference, then do the right thing for a change... If you don't, then I'll take you down,  
along with Fish Mooney and Winston Grace."

Batgirl: "Make that we. We'll have another little chat."

Bullock: "Are you threatening me, Bats?"

Batman: "Yes."

Batman then throws something to the ground and then smoke lifts up all over the area.

Batman: "We are."

I hear Batman's voice as they all disappear.

Damn those masks...

But, is what they're saying true? Have I let this city gone to hell?

 _ **-Montoya-**_

Mercedes finally stopped and was led out of the limo by some big hired muscle.

I parked somewhere out of sight and then followed on foot. I couldn't see a way nto the alley without beng spotted, so I climbed a fire escape to get onto the roof.

When I got onto the rooftop, I could see Mercedes enter a warehouse escorted by her big bodyguard.

I could see into the warehouse from here. Armed men in suits. I've got my gun just in case something goes wrong.

Okay, 'District Attorney', let's see what you're doing... Wait a moment...  
Is that?!

I saw a man inside the warehouse wearing a sports suit and his face... I knew it anywhere!

 _ **-Black Mask-**_

Anger and humiliation... Three emotions that I was forced to endure thanks to Winston Grace. For me, who singlehandedly took control of Gotham's underworld. Only to lose it to an old upstart!

Today I take back my empire and I'll burn this city to the ground and build it up again.

All of Gotham's crime families are gathered here under one roof. They were a bit trigger happy to start with, but now these gonna listen.

Sionis: "Let's get to business. I will be taking control of the organise crime in Gotham. Anyone have a problem? Talk to the gun."

?: "What makes you think we're gonna work with you again?"

One of the Yukuza, wearing one of their exquisite kimonos walked up to me.

Sionis: "I'll give you a reason."

I took out my gun and I shot at him... But, in an instant, he pulled free a Japanese sword and the sound of metal ricocheting off metal could be heard.

?: "You underestimate me and the Yukuza."

There is always one crime family that disagrees when someone better than them tells them what to do. When that happens, you have to show your power.

?: "The Yukuza decline your invitation. Let's go, my brothers."

He and his fellow Yukuza tried to leave, but he found himself surrounded by my men.

Sionis: "You may want to stay."

?: "Traitor! Fool!"

He tried to pull out his sword, but my men aimed their guns at him.

Sionis: "Your sword against my guns. I know who wins here."

?: "It's clear what wins here, but who wins here, Roman?"

Fish Mooney... Grace's right hand woman and the District Attorney.

Maria: "You do know that you can't win here, Sionis. I control the legal department and we own the police. If you think this will work then you are gonna lose very quickly. We can toss you all in prison and the key will disappear."

Sionis: "What if we kill you now?"

I aim my gun at Fish. Her bodyguards then pulled out their own guns.

Maria: "You kill me then James Gordon walks from prison. He becomes the Commissioner again and Batman and his gang will once again control Gotham. You want to undo all the work that Grace has put into ridding Gotham of The Batman then go ahead and kill me."

As much as I hate Grace, I hate Batman even more... Maybe I can find a way to use Grace instead.

Sionis: "Why don't you work for me instead?"

Maria: "... What can you offer me?"

 _ **-Montoya-**_

I can't hear what's going on in there, but I can see it clearly.

Maria Mercedes shaking hands with Black Mask.

I need to go. Take this... Somewhere? Where do I go with this?

Legal department? Under Mercedes' control. Police? Harvey will never believe me? Gotham Gazette...

As I climbed down the fire escape...

"Whose up there?!"

I pulled out my gun and started firing. I bet now everyone in the warehouse knows I'm here now!

There were too many below me shooting at me, so I break a window and enter the building.

I run through the building, but some of the mobsters were climbing the stairs!  
I was shooting them as I ran down the corridor!

"What am I paying your fools for?! Kill her!"

That was Black Mask! He was also shooting at me with dual handguns.

I quickly run towards the window and I jump out through it!

 _ **-Black Mask-**_

We watch as that woman jumped out of the window. She clearly saw what was going on in the warehouse, so she needs to die.

But, as I looked out of the window, she was nowhere to be seen.

Sionis: "Why didn't you kill her?"

"B-Black Mask, I tried!"

I aimed one of my guns at the man and shot him through the head.

Sionis: "Find her or you're next."

 _ **-Catwoman-**_

I watched as more and more police raided my apartment. Homeless once again, but I did save most of my loot that I carried in my bag.

I guess Batman had a point when he said that I would be in trouble.

First things first, I need another place to stay.

I wonder if Bruce will mind... No, I can't.

I'm alone in this.

I may just pay Winston Grace another visit.

 **Chapter 7 end.**


	8. Chapter 8: Backstage Politics

**Chapter 8: Backstage Politics.**

 _ **-Kerry-**_

Kieran Troy... A definition of scum in the world of men. A complete tosser to say the least.

But even though I dislike Kieran, and that's putting it mildly, that doesn't stop from having a relationship with Rick and Charlotte. My feud with Kieran has nothing to do with them.

Although Rick is Kieran and my son by blood, Charlotte doesn't have a relation to Riley since she was born after I met Michael and had Riley. She'll be ten in a few months. Riley however views her as a sister as if she was blood, since unlike me, Riley has a good relationship with Kieran.

Charlotte: "Is my father working late?"

Charlotte, who was the youngest out of her, Rick, and Riley. She had the closest bond to Kieran.

Rick: "Probably, wasting his money on the bookies again."

Charlotte: "You don't have to not be a lawyer to drink or gamble. But, still why wouldn't he at least call? Now I have to babysit this brat."

Charlotte: "Hey~! I'm not a brat!"

Rick: "You whine like one... The babysitting service doesn't come cheap, you know?  
You better pay me!"

Charlotte: "Pay you?! For what?! Stop asking me for money!"

They always argue over money. Rick is older than Riley and Charlotte has more sense than Riley and Charlotte is jus a kid, yet Charlotte has more sense than Riley who often gives Rick what he wants.

I finish cooking and I bring the food into the living room.

Kerry: "Actually, I'm babysitting the both of you, so you can pay me."

Rick: "Where's Riley, anyway? Out with dad?"

Kerry: "Riley is seventeen. He can't legally drink yet."

Rick: "I'm sure dad will get him drinking before then anyway."

I hope not. Riley has been spending a lot of time at night lately...

No, I'm imaging things. It's not like he's Batman.

 _ **-Avenger-**_

Avenger: "Seriously? A blindfold?"

Nightwing: "Suck it up. We all went through this one way or another."

Red Robin: "Besides you're going somewhere few people go."

As said, right now I'm blindfolded and riding inside Batman's car... Tank...

Let's just call it the damn Batmobile.

I can't see at all so clearly I'm going somewhere they don't want me to go...  
Or at least know about.

I wonder how many people out there would want to sit in the Batmobile. But, I'm seated next to the one person that I didn't want to deal with.

Batman remained silent ever since we started this trip. To be honest, it's unsettling.

Avenger: "Batman. Where are we going?"

Batman: "The less you know about me, the better, Avenger."

For who exactly?

Avenger: "Then why are you taking me to wherever it is you're taking to? I have my own things that I need to take care of."

Batman: "Because you're closer to this than anyone else. You ignored my warning and acted recklessly. Now that Bullock knows you survived the crash, he's hunt you , you may provide answers to this whole thing."

So Batman doesn't know or doesn't believe that Grace is behind this whole thing."

Avenger: "I already told you. Winston Grace is the one behind all this."

Batman: "So you believe a man who has been stricken with terminal cancer with no criminal background has been able to formulate such a conspiracy against me, Gordon, Hamilton Hill, Black Mask, all without suspicion?"

Avenger: "Keep in mind, Batman, this whole conspiracy was designed so that you wouldn't know what was happening until it was too late."

Batman: "We'll continue this back at the cave."

Avenger: "Oh great... First the Batmobile, now the Batcave."

Batgirl:" Look, can we hurry this up?"

Batgirl seemed very impatient. To be honest, so was i. I'll need to review the Gordon case and prepare a defence.

Batgirl: "By the way, Red Robin, where are the reporters that you spoke about?"

Reporters?

 _ **-Lauren-**_

Lauren: "I can't believe that Red Robin ditched us after that death trap! We were almost shot, for God's sake!"

Both me and Miss Vale were talking after we got a taxi to the Gotham Gazette. After the ambush at GCPD, during which Red Robin called for a jet to arrive on the roof and then we escaped, Red Robin dropped us off in the middle of Gotham.

Vicki:" No surprise. If he's anything like Batman, then at least we saw him leave."

Lauren: "But, at least we have a story! The GCPD shot at that building after Winston Grace funded for the building to be emptied illegally, makes for quite a story."

Vicki: "It'' take more than that to take him down, but more people will look at this."

Lauren "But if Grace has the police department in his pocket, who will stop him?"

Vicki: "As long as the truth is out there, it damages Grace's reputation and that can help."

Grace who owns both legal and police departments, but doesn't own the media (Hopefully)... It seems hopeless, but think if we keep going, we can win!

Both me and Miss Vale then went to her office computer. She started to write out the story and I was ecstatic! All the danger I've faced so far was going to pay off.

Even if Grace owns the legal department. I doubt Riley Rivers is bad. He got beat up by that large man... I almost find it hard to believe that I thought he was Avenger. He can't be a corrupt lawyer.

I wonder what he's doing now?

 _ **-Avenger-**_

After a short drive, the Batmobile came to a stop. I heard the door open, and Batman could be heard leaving the car. Two motorcycles followed close behind.

Batman: "You can removed your blindfold now."

Finally, I can take this rag off... When I did, I could see the inside of the Batmoblie. It truly looked like something from the future. But, when I stepped out of the car... I looked around and saw the cave. I didn't know if I was in awe or in shock. Maybe both.

More Batmobiles... A giant penny? Why a giant penny? I can't even think! This place is massive!

I did notice the massive computer where Batman was standing. I don't even think "super computer" is the way to describe it...

Nightwing: "Overwhelming?"

Avenger: "Don't know. I did expect big, but not this big."

Nightwing: "Who are you anyway? Why are you here?"

Avenger: "You first."

Looking at Nightwing, I can tell he's a relaxed guy but he's more suspicious of me than the others.

I wasn't going to tell him who I was if he didn't know already.

Batman: "Nightwing. I brought him here because he's been closer to this than anyone else. He may be the key to all this."

Nightwing: "But to bring him to the cave of all places?! We don't even know who he is!"

Batgirl: "Nightwing has a point, Batman. Can we really trust him?"

Avenger: "You're gonna have to, or I don't care. But, if you don't want me here, then show me the door. I'll stop Grace myself."

Red Robin: "So you're gonna stop a crime lord by yourself? Not only that, if Sionis is involved, then you're pretty much putting yourself in the middle of a gang war."

Avenger: "I've been fighting against Grace before you all knew about it. If Batman wants to believe that Grace is unable to form a plan to take Gotham, then believe it. But, believe this: We're not fighting to defend Gotham. We're fighting to take back Gotham."

Batman: "The legal department and the police. Grace would have both by now.  
But, how could he have such connections?"

Avenger: "He's had both for a long time! Sally Martini was one of his employees and so was Fish Mooney."

Red Robin: "You mentioned her before. Who exactly is Fish Mooney?"

Batman: "She used to work with Carmine Falcone. After he disappeared, Fish went off the grid. Other than that, there's nothing on her.  
If she's back in Gotham... Why? And what's her connection?"

Batman reviews her from a file on the 'Batcomputer' and brought it on it's massive screen. The don't know anything Avenger: "you seriously don't know anything, don't you? How serious he situation is?"

Batgirl: "What do you mean? What don't we know?!"

Avenger: "Grace owns the legal department because Maria Mercedes is Fish Mooney."

Everyone's expressions darkened when I said that. Especially Batgirl's.

Batman: "How do you know this?"

Avenger: "I followed Bullock to My Alibi and he spoke with Fish. Another source confirmed who she was."

Batman: "Who?"

I couldn't tell them about mom and Kieran. Obviously, if I do, that pretty much reveals who I am... How did I get this far without being discovered?

Avenger: "I trust the source. Let's leave it at that."

Nightwing: "No, we can't leave it at that! You're asking us to trust this source of yours when we don't even know who you are!"

Avenger: "I don't know who you are, either. Does that mean I shouldn't trust you with this information and be on my way?"

Red Robin: "Even if that's the case and Maria Mercedes is Fish Mooney, shouldn't there be a birth certificate, Bachelor's degree for Law, even the fact that a former gang member would jump from nothing to District Attorney."

Avenger: "Grace may have hidden certain paperwork or pulled strings with someone to get Fish into such a position."

Red Robin: "Nothing lke that can stay hidden like this, who has this kind of influence?"

Batman looked as if he was pondering that very question. I knew Grace was behind it. Everything led back to him, yet Batman thinks that there is someone else is behind this whole thing.

Batgirl: "What about James Gordon?! If Fish is the District Attorney, then how can we get him out of Blackgate? The GCPD shot Sawyer. The man who Black Mask hired to steal that tech from you. Not to mention, he sold all the technology, but we don't know where he is. So how can we prove that Batman didn't kill Mayor Hill?!"

Avenger: "Easy. We find evidence on Fish and we remove her from the D.A's office."

Batgirl: "What will that do?!"

Avenger: "As long as Fish Mooney is the District Attorney, any evidence that could aid Gordon may not even make it to be produced in a trial. Especially since Bullock is Police Commissioner, they control the law and the courts. We take one down and it'll even up the playing field."

Batgirl: "But, Gordon needs to have an attorney appointed to him. If an attorney attempts to sabotage him..."

Avenger: "Don't panic, Batgirl. I know a lawyer that can't be brought that Fish had appointed Gordon's defence."

Batgirl: "Who?"

Avenger: "Riley Rivers."

Red Robin: "Rivers? You mean the attorney that defended Matthew Austin and won that case?"

Nightwing: "Didn't he kill his wife?! That attorney is defending Gordon?!"

Avenger: "Matthew Austin was innocent. And besides, the fact it was an open and shut case only proves that Rivers can defend Gordon. At least, until the evidence which clears him turns up."

Red Robin: "Wait, if Rivers doesn't work with Fish, then why did she have Rivers be appointed defence and how did she even do that?"

Nightwing: "They may have a state official working for them."

Man, this entire situation is a mess. The fact that Grace is behind all this, is starting to get thrown in question... Does Grace possibly have someone funding him?

Avenger: "All I know is that Fish wants to deal with Rivers on her terms."

They may want me to sabotage Gordon... If Emma Grace's visit is any indication,  
I may have to put a stop to Grace before they target anyone close to me in an effort to force me to do what they want.

Batman then walks away towards a plane of some kind... A Batplane too! What next?!

Batman: "I may know who's behind this and I'm going to see him."

Nightwing: "You think it's him?"

Batman: "He is one of the few people that can form a plan like this with this sort of precision and has the resources to make it happen."

Avenger: "Who are you talking about?"

They all looked at me as if I wasn't welcome here. They knew something I didn't.

Avenger: "Fine. If you won't tell me, then I won't cooperate further."

Red Robin: "There's more? What more is there?"

Honestly, I don't have ay more information but I know where to find more. And I know someone who can hack into the city database.

Batman: "Avenger. If you know anything else, you should say so."

Avenger: "You keep your secrets and I'll keep mine. I'm done here. Do I get to leave by myself, or do I have to be blindfolded again?"

 _ **-Harper-**_

After leaving the apartment after gathering all my gear, I went into the sewers.

There has been something bothering me. When I researched Avenger, I noticed that he is using backstreets or rooftops to avoid street cameras, but even he can't avoid detection forever, but when Batman is nearby, the camera feed goes dead before coming back online like nothing happened. Batman is able to tap into the CCTV network, but the way it's constructed, Batman shouldn't be able to shut it down remotely. He'd need to have his own network, a ghost grid built into the system that he can access remotely too. I mean, it's not like he's coming down to the sewers to flip a switch whenever he needs to.

I asked my boss what it would take to build a private network, and he said that you would need power. With the grid maxed out, a separate system would crash the entire thing.

As it is, there are fifteen spots on the grid, hubs, that Batman can penetrate the mainframe from and sap power. But, he isn't using his grid to scramble signals, video and all that. He's helping to sustain the Gotham electrical grid. A ghost in the machine.

Using Wayne industries buildings, he keeps these boxes that are stationed at these hubs...  
Batboxes. He must use these to access the grid and ghost himself too.

I took one and I placed it in my pocket. Maybe I can have a look at this and maybe I can piggyback of Batman's network...

?: "Who are you?"

I heard a deep voice from beneath me. A voice I knew I remembered.

?: "You were there the other night."

From below the waters, a crocodile head came out and it was watching me intently.

I've seen this before!

I-It's that crocodile again! Killer Croc!

Croc: "You cost me my prey last time."

The large hulking body of Killer Croc then began to come out of the sewer waters and it stood tall over me.

 _ **-Avenger-**_

Nightwing: "We're here."

I removed my blindfold and I got off of Nightwing's bike. I asked him to drop me off near the Narrows so that I can get started on my next move.

Nightwing: "What are we doing here anyway?"

Avenger: "I still have time to patrol the Narrows. After what happened earlier, Bullock and his Anti-Vigilante Task Force shouldn't make a move so soon, so I should be alright."

Nightwing: "It's still not safe out there for a rookie."

Avenger: "Tell that to the Russians."

Using my grapple gun, I went to the rooftops.

Tomorrow night is the gala that Emma Grace said her family are holding. It's a chance to get close to Grace and maybe find out what he's up to.

Tonight, the plan is to talk to Harper Row. But, I'm worried that I'm involving her too much. Not that I have a choice though. I won't be able to find Fish's documentation or what's left of it without Harper, since I would never get access to the city database.

I'm now on the fire escape which led to Harper and Cullen Row's apartment. The window was open as always... But, I heard signs of a struggle inside.

?: "You think you got lucky last time? Too bad, 'Taser Girl' and your pal,  
Avenger, isn't here to save you this time."

Cullen: "Please, stop! I don't want any trouble please!"

?: "Scream for me, fairy."

I quickly entered the apartment and found a few people kicking Cullen who was on the ground, trying to shield himself.

Avenger: "Hey!"

The boys turned around and saw me standing there. Cullen looked up and saw me there as well.

Cullen: "A-Avenger?"

"Trevor! Why the hell is Avenger here?!"

Trevor: "Oh, so a hero has decided to join the party, so what?"

The leader of the punks called Trevor pulled out a pocket knife and quickly spun it around.

Trevor: "Can't keep up with this speed? I was gonna cut the fairy with this,  
but you'll do."

As soon as he got in striking distance, I quickly hit him in the face and disarmed him.

Avenger: "You shouldn't play with knifes."

Another of the boys ran towards me, but I pulled out my baton and aimed it at him and he froze in his tracks. I then pointed the baton at Trevor.

Avenger: "You better not come back. Or else, I'll be paying you a visit."

Trevor: "M-Moron! You have no idea what you started!"

Trevor got back up and started running away along with his gang.

With them gone, I quickly went over to Cullen and helped him up.

Cullen: "I thought they were gonna kill me..."

Avenger: "They shouldn't bother you again, Cullen."

I helped Cullen into his living room and sat him down.

Cullen: "I can guess that you're looking for Harper."

Avenger: "I wanted to ask her something."

Cullen: "You missed her. She went around into the sewers, I think."

Avenger: "Why?"

Cullen: "She's discovered that Batman has a way to make camera feed go dead.  
She wanted to find out how he does it, to help you."

Avenger: "Into the sewers? To help me? She doesn't need to do that."

Cullen: "That's what I keep telling her, but she doesn't listen."

Avenger: "I'll find her. You should stay here and lock your doors."

Cullen: "Sure, I'll do that. Thanks, Avenger. I mean it."

I didn't really like leaving Cullen here after what just happened, but if Harper Row's gone down into the sewers looking for any bat-sewage down there, I should stop her before she gets too deep into this.

I just hope that she doesn't run into Killer Croc down there. She'd need pretty bad luck to meet him there though.

 _ **-Harper-**_

I must have the worst luck in the history of Gotham city... No, the world!

Croc: "I don't know why you came back here, but you shouldn't have since you cost me a decent meal."

Harper: "Ummm... If I say sorry, would you not eat me?"

Croc: "I'll think on that."

Croc then started to approach me. I did slowly back away from him, but he started to pick up the pace.

I tried to run, but he was bigger and faster. There wasn't a way I was gonna out run him for long.

He dived right on top of me and he pinned me to the ground!

Croc: "Dinner is served."

Croc opened his massive jaws, revealing all of his teeth.

?: "Croc, stop!"

Someone dived on top of Croc and he used a taser on Croc's neck. Croc stood up and thrashed around trying to remove whoever was on his neck.

I quickly got up and I saw that it was Avenger! How did he know I was here?

Avenger then pushed Croc into the wall and leapt off of him, landing next to me.  
Croc then fell into the waters and after a moment, didn't resurface.

Harper: "You cut it a bit close."

Avenger: "Why are you down here, Harper?"

Harper: "Investigating a lead?"

Avenger: "Into Batman's secret network."

How did he know that? D-Did he go to my apartment?

Avenger: "Cullen needs you to go back home. Those people from before broke in."

Harper: "Cullen?! Is he..."

Avenger: "He's safe. He's lucky I showed up when I did."

Harper: "Thank God... But, why were you at my apartment?"

Avenger: "I need your help, Harper. I need access into the city's database.  
I need to look for any documentation on a Maria Mercedes."

Harper: "As much as I would like to help you with that, I can't just hack into the server like that. I would get caught."

Avenger: "Can't you do it remotely using a proxy?"

Harper: "... I think I can, but you'll have to give me some time to work it out."

I remembered the bat-box in my pocket. If I could access Batman's secret network, then I could access the city's mainframe from there. It would make a heck of a decent proxy.

Croc: "You think that little toy helped you?!"

Croc then rose out of the water and he looked pissed!

Avenger: "Get out of here! I'll deal with Croc!"

Harper: "Wait! Maybe I can help!"

Avenger: "Against that?"

Harper: "... Good point."

Croc dived at both of us, but we managed to avoid him. I didn't like leaving Avenger here, but he's the expert on fighting criminals here.

 _ **-Avenger-**_

I'm not an expert on fighting massive sewer animals, but at least Harper is getting out of here.

Croc: "You don't get it, I need to eat!"

Croc ran at me, but I jumped out of the way and kicked him in the face, but I think it only set him off than hurt him.

Croc then managed to grab me by my head and forced me against the wall. He punched me hard into the chest! I think he broke one of my ribs.

Croc: "I'll enjoy feasting on your bones!"

He was going to eat me! The last way I imagined dying was in a sewer with a crocodile devouring me. But, I can't die yet!

I kneed Croc in the jaw as he got closer and it staggered him a bit.

Avenger: "Look, Croc. I'm not here to fight you, but you can't go around killing people. Gotham already has enough to deal with."

Croc: "What about the Gotham Underground?! People are disappearing and have you done something about that?"

Avenger: "Disappearing? When?"

Croc: "The past 3 months. People have been disappearing and coming back dead with their faces torn off."

Avenger: "Faces torn off?! Why didn't you report this?"

Croc: "Look at me! Do you think they'll listen to me even if I were to try and report it?!"

Avenger: "Maybe not."

Croc doesn't seem to want to do harm. He operates the same way as an animal, and that means that he wants his habitat and people safe.

Avenger: "Croc, can you should me where the bodies turn up?"

Croc: "If you want. You'll be sick if you do though."

Croc then started to walk down the tunnels and I followed him. I wasn't exactly enjoying the trip. The smell was nauseating and I don't want to think about how I'll clean this suit when I get home, but if something else is going on that everyone's been overlooking, then I need to know.

Avenger: "Do you really eat people, Croc?"

Croc: "Sure, why not?"

Avenger: "Then what about the people of Gotham Underground? Why are they special to you?"

Croc: "I've had bad days in my life. No one else deserves... This."

When then came to a stop and Croc pointed at all the bodies... I-It was sickening to say the least, but I didn't really show it. Croc may be looking for an opening to attack.

Avenger: "How did the police notice this?"

Croc: "No one notices these people. No one cares about them."

Avenger: "That's horrible."

There was one body that stood out of the entire bunch. There wasn't anything left of his face, but he was wearing a brown suit that was covered in blood. It looked like it's been down here for longer than the others.

Avenger: "Whose this one?"

Croc: "Don't know. Not one of ours."

Avenger: "You haven't attempted to eat him then?"

Croc: "No. Too old and spoiled. I wouldn't touch that."

It was really sickening to talk about these people like pieces of meat, but I had to at least get as much out of Croc as possible.

Avenger: "Spoiled? You mean this guy was sick when he died?"

Croc: "Cancer. Terminal too. He was old and sick. Too bony and too spoiled."

Terminal cancer and old... It's too much of a coincidence, but... If this is him...

Avenger: "Croc?"

I turned around and Croc was towering over me.

Croc: "Did you really think I would let you walk out of here alive?"

Croc grabbed me and he brought my head to his mouth. I used both my arms to keep Croc's mouth open, but he was powerful. I quickly started kneeing him in the stomach.  
It took a few times, but I managed to get out of Croc's grip.

Without a moment to spare, I took off down the tunnels with Croc close behind me.  
There's no way I can fight him in here without getting eaten.

Croc: "You can't escape me! These are my sewers!"

Quickly, I came up with a simple plan. I managed to get onto a ladder and I quickly took out my taser and I used it on the water that Croc was in.  
The electricity from the taser travelled to Croc and shocked him. He was dazed and confused, so I took the opportunity to quickly run up to Croc and I started hitting him as hard and as quickly as I could. Before long, Croc went down and stayed down...

I quickly took the ladder and left the sewers. I had to make an anonymous call to GCPD.

 _ **-Harper-**_

Harper: "Cullen, are you okay?"

I found Cullen sitting down in the living room of our apartment as I came in.

Cullen: "I'm fine, Harper. Just a bit shaken up."

Harper: "Was it Trevor again?! We need to teach those scumbags..."

Cullen: "No, don't. Avenger already took care of them. It would have been worse if he didn't show up. He was looking for you, you know?"

Harper: "I ran into him."

Cullen: "What did he want?"

Harper: "He wants me to hack into the city database and find out about a Maria Mercedes, I think?"

Cullen: "Hacking? That's illegal and you would get caught if you tried."

Harper: "Maybe not."

I pulled out the Batbox and showed it to Cullen.

Cullen: "Whoa, whoa. You found a Batbox?"

Harper: "If Batman has his own network running, then maybe if I access it, I can find a way to get into the city database without being noticed."

Cullen: "Harper, I know that you think it good that Avenger has been asking for your help, but isn't this a little too much? He saved us, but isn't he asking too much?"

Harper: "If I can help him out then maybe it's worth it. I'll see what I can do with this box anyway."

 _ **-Batman-**_

Resources, opportunity, and knowledge about me both as Batman and Bruce Wayne.

Whoever is behind all this has all three of these... The fact that someone is operating in my city, under my watch, and hasn't even made a sound means that whoever is behind all this knows everything about me and how I operate.

Avenger is convinced that Winston Grace is behind it, but I think that we have been shown only what we are supposed to see.

However, I'm not the only target. Gotham City itself is the target. The city has been turned against me and it seems that whoever is behind this, wants the city to turn against me.

There's only one person I know that fits that M.O.

And that search leads me to West Africa.

In the deserts, a man sit near a campfire awaiting me.

?: "Detective. I've been expecting you."

Batman: "Ra's."

Ra's Al Ghul. The Demon's head. The leader of the League of Assassins. A group of eco-terrorists that wish to destory humanity to save the world. Him and I have had many encounters in the past.

Ra's: "Why have you come all this way, Detective? I have heard about the trial that your city has been going through."

Batman: "Are you saying that you've had nothing to do with it? Whoever is behind this knows how to avoid my attention and knows the city as much as I do."

Ra's: "I have had reason to avoid your city for as long as I had."

Batman: "What are you up to, Ra's?"

Ra's: "Observation, Detective. Gotham will burn either by my hand or by it's own doing. But, I'm not behind what is going on."

Batman: "Is that it? This isn't like you, Ra's. You wouldn't come all the way out here for a meeting."

Ra's smiles and he claps his hands.

Ra's: "As always Detective, you continue to show how astute you are."

From behind me, a young girl stepped out. Black hair, blue eyes.

Ra's: "Meet the future of my legacy, Detective."

The girl then quickly ran at me and threw a kick towards my head. I moved out of the way. I didn't know what Ra's' game was.

Batman: "Training children to fight your battles, Ra's?"

Ra's: "You've done it to spend results, Detective. Why not train my own apprentice?  
Meet Cassandra Cain. One half of the future of the world."

Batman: "Half? You're training two children?"

Ra's: "No yet, but I have someone in mind."

The girl, Cassandra, threw a quick and fast punch at me which connected. The way this girl moves and how she fights. This is specialised training that few can master.

I tried to fight back, but she avoided me with ease and she was able to kick me serval times, before Ra's clapped his hands together.

Ra's: "That's enough, Cassandra."

Cassandra then stopped and she walked to Ra's side.

Ra's: "As you can see, Detective, children are our future. I will one day pass from this world, but I will leave behind a legacy. Cassandra is a part of that.  
Someone who is worthy of standing at the side of my future heir."

Batman: "I don't know what you're planning, Ra's, but I will stop you."

Ra's laughs.

Ra's: "I doubt it. Go back and face your new enemy, Detective. We will meet again soon."

My business was done here for now. Ra's wasn't the one behind what is happening now in Gotham, but I can tell that he's waiting to make his move. But, who is that girl, Cassandra? Where did she come from and who trained her?

 _ **-Bullock-**_

Earlier tonight, I was surrounded by all the costumed freaks that are swarming all over Gotham. I put a lot into this task force, but I'm not getting the results I wanted.

I drove through Gotham after receiving a call from one of the beat cops. He called in something.

"Commissioner Bullock, we have a tip."

Bullock: "What about? Do we have a lead on Batman?"

"No, we believe that he's left Gotham. His plane was spotted hours ago leaving the Gotham limits."

Bullock: "We must have scared him off. Huh, am I right?"

I'm joking, I doubt Batman is scared. But, at the same time, am I really doing what's right? Roman Sionis hasn't been seen for months now, but if he's planning to go to war with Grace, then all of Gotham will be caught in it. And I can't do anything about it, or Fish will ensure that Gordon is convicted for the rest of his life. I just wanted Gordon out of the way for a while so I could do what he wouldn't.

But, now I don't know what's right anymore.

"Commissioner Bullock?"

Bullock: "I'm sorry, Jones. What is it?"

Jones: "Killer Croc. We found him in the sewers out cold and we found a ton of bodies. All homeless and their faces all cut off."

As I reached the Narrows, I found that Killer Croc had been fished from the sewers and that there were plenty of bodies being taken from the sewers as well.

Bullock: "Who gave us this tip?"

Jones: "We don't know, sir. We can't trace it, it must have been from a payphone."

Bullock: "It must have been one of the vigilantes... Set Killer Croc back into the sewers."

Jones: "Sir? Waylon Jones may have killed those people."

Bullock: "If he did, there'd be nothing left. Besides, we don't take handouts from masks."

Jones: "Y-Yes, sir..."

I may not be doing the smart thing, but this is the right thing to do. I'll deal with Fish myself, without the masks' help.

 _ **-Barbara-**_

Blackgate Penetinary. A prison for the worst of the worst in Gotham.

Right now, my own father is locked in here, awaiting trial.

I'm here for a visit. Both of us on both sides of the glass.

Gordon: "Hello, sweetheart. How have you been at home?"

Barbara: "Don't worry about me, dad. But, good news, you have an attorney."

Gordon: "Barbara..."

Barbara: "He's gonna do everything he can to help you, dad."

Gordon: "Barbara, I know you're worried about me in here, but the evidence is against me on this one."

Dad has been police Commissioner for a long time. He's a detective and a good one at that. A good man that has done everything he could to save this city. This isn't gonna be the way he goes down.

Barbara: "Dad, you can't just give up. You know Batman didn't kill Mayor Hill and you know it."

Gordon: "I know that, but there isn't any evidence to suggest he didn't. I'll be fine, Barbara. Just go home and get some rest."

"Visiting time's over."

Dad was forced to put the phone down and he was walked back into the cell block.

I don't know how to feel about Rivers. Dad used to talk about Michael Rivers as one of his best men, hardworking and courageous, an unknown hero. His son, Riley was training to be a lawyer and graduated even at the age of 17.

Dad would trust Rivers better than any other lawyer, but I don't know where I'm gonna get the evidence to save my dad...

 ** _-Red Robin-_**

Batman is out of Gotham, Barbara's gone to visit her dad, Nightwing's on patrol, Avenger has gone back into hiding.

And we're still no closer to finding out who is behind this whole thing. Right now, I'm focusing on what is going on other than the gang war.

The Yukuza, the Japanese mafia, are shipping drugs out of Chinatown at a more efficient rate than before. Normally there would be patrols from GCPD here, but they're doing something else. Apparently, Killer Croc was taken down in the Narrows...  
It must have been Avenger. Even without that going on, GCPD has recently halted patrols in Chinatown, something that the local gangs have taken full advantage of it.

The Yukuza are transporting their drug through most stores in Chinatown. Customers are given a secret code word and then they are given the drugs in a package.

However, the Yukuza's distribution has to restock somewhere...

And with that, a van is moving out of Chinatown.

I just need to follow it across Gotham, and it'll lead me to the supplier.

The drug being sold on the streets is called Black Sky. The drug is made out of a new compound mix, that's designed to cause hallucinations with euthoria. More than 10 people have died due to the drug in the past month, but it's not being covered on the media waves.

The police are covering for the Yukuza, maybe on orders from either Black Mask or Winston Grace. No active investigation either.

It makes me wonder if the media is owned by Grace as well...

 _ **-Lauren-**_

Warren: "I'm sorry, Vicki. But the answer is no."

Vicki: "What do you mean no?! Grace's finances are in that building which got shot to nothing by the GCPD with us inside. It was clearly a trap for the Vigilantes and people are now on the streets because Grace illegally removed the tenants without compensation!"

Mr Warren and Miss Vale are auguring over the story being made by us. Warren is refusing to publish it, even though the evidence is there! We looked at known projections for Grace's finances and his money is clearly in that building!

Warren: "Vicki. Right now, the city wants Batman's head. Why don't you write about Batman, like you're good at?"

Vicki: "I'm reporting the news, not propaganda Warren!"

Warren: "You'll report what I've asked. Or you can find another paper."

With that, Miss Vale took the story and walked out of the office.

Lauren: "What now, Miss Vale? If Warren isn't gonna publish it..."

Vicki: "He's being brought off."

Lauren: "What?"

Vicki: "Grace must be paying him off. To sway public opinion."

Lauren: "The legal department, the police, and now us?! Grace owns all of Gotham.  
How can we stop someone like that?"

Vicki: "You said that you had a friend in the legal department, didn't you?"

Lauren: "Y-Yes?"

Vicki: "Do you know where he lives?"

 _ **-Riley-**_

After returning home, I locked myself in the bathroom with a bucket of hot water.

I had a bath first, but now that the adrenaline has worn off, the broken rib I got from Croc's fist hurts like hell. After I had a quick bath, I tried to carefully wash my suit. I didn't want to take any chances after going through the sewers.

After cleaning the suit, I dumped the entire bucket bit by bit down the toilet and I then bleached both the bucket and the toilet.

I used the first aid kit, I replaced the supplies the last time I used it so as long as I keep doing that, mom won't notice anything, she didn't notice when she was fixing Kieran up earlier. I taped up my ribcage area and I put on a long sleeve s shirt.

After putting on boxers and some tracksuit bottoms, I went into my room and hid away the Avenge-suit and my equipment. Kieran is still out cold in his room, but I'd check anyway.

When I went into the room, Kieran was still asleep, or at least I thought.

Kieran: "R-Riley?"

Riley: "Kieran?"

Kieran was still groggy, but awake. I went over to him and his eyes opened up wide.

Kieran: "Where am I?! What's going on?!"

I quickly stopped Kieran from thrashing around. He hit me in the ribs, but I blocked out the pain.

Riley: "Relax, Kieran. I brought you to my house. Mom fixed you up and we put you in a guest room."

Kieran: "Your mom fixed me up? I'm surprised she didn't just throw me on the street."

Riley: "She almost did. But, Kieran... Did Maria Mercedes do this to you?"

Kieran: "N-No. I just got myself with some paper cuts."

Riley: "That's stupid. Fish did do it, didn't she?"

Kieran looked at me with shock and she sat up and grabbed my shoulders.

Kieran: "Riley! How do you know that name?!"

Riley: "I've heard that name being used before, and Mom told me that she knew the name."

Kieran: "Of course... She would know."

Kieran relaxed a bit more, but he looked at me with panic.

Kieran: "Riley, you can't accept the Gordon case."

Riley: "Why not? Gordon is innocent and I can't abandon him."

Kieran: "Riley! Enough of the morality! Fish will kill you! She's using the fact that you're a defence lawyer in a case as big as this as cover. If you take this, case she'll kill you."

That's why she wanted me as Gordon's defence lawyer... She wants to have me killed.

Riley: "Look, rest for tonight. I'll think on this."

Kieran: "Riley, I know this is a lot, but I know Fish enough to know what she'll do to you."

Riley: "Kieran, why don't you testify against her? Get her removed from the D.A's office?"

Kieran: "Fish knows someone who owns the cops. If I testify, I'll be dead before it makes a difference."

Riley: "We can't do nothing. Gordon's life is at stake here."

Kieran: "That's all we can do. I'm sorry about Gordon, but between him and you,  
i'd rather he get the chair. I'll get some rest."

I walked out of the room. There was no way I was going to let Gordon get sentence for a crime he didn't commit.

Is this what Gotham has succumbed to? Is this the city that dad believed in and fought to protect? Only for people to walk in and claim and own people's lives?

What can I do to save this city?

At that moment, I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door and outside were two people. Lauren Winters and Vicki Vale.

Riley: "Miss Winters?"

Lauren: "Mr Rivers. We need your help."

 _ **-Catwoman-**_

I never realised how easy it was to sneak into the mansion of a spoiled rich girl and a old man. I mean this guy doesn't even have trip lasers... I haven't even broken a sweat over this.

Once again, I entered Winston Grace's main office and in there was his computer.

Catwoman: "A little bit of hacking... And, there."

I was in Grace's bank accounts just like that. Now to transfer the money... Wait, this bank details... Most of this money came from Dr Thomas Elliot?!

Oh no...

In that instant, I felt a needle stuck into my neck and I could feel something entering my body like a fluid.

I felt woozy and I couldn't stay on my feet.

?: "We're just getting started."

With that, I blacked out.

 **Chapter 8 end.**


	9. Chapter 9: Family Reunion

**Chapter 9: Family Reunion.**

 _ **-Catwoman-**_

Dizzy... Head throbbing... Slight pain in my neck... Arms and legs bound to a table.

What happened? I was sneaking into Winston Grace's main office, and then I hacked into his computer so I could transfer his funds to my account, but then I was attacked from behind. I feel into a trap... Again.

Where am i? Looking around, the room looked like a surgery of some kind. Pictures on the walls of people, collages of people's faces. I remembered what I discovered when I hacked the account, who was behind all this.

?: "Trust that you slept well, Miss Kyle?"

A man entered the room.

Catwoman: "Hush?"

?: "Who are you talking about, Miss Kyle? Did the sufentanil affect your visual motions?"

The man who entered was an old man, wearing a lab coat and wearing a doctor's cap.

?: "I see that you're beginning to become alert again. No lasting effects from the drug, I see."

I started to see his face as he stepped closer... Winston Grace. He must have knocked me out with a surgical drug. He injected it into my neck when he attacked me.

Catwoman: "You know, I've imagined situations where I've been strapped to a bed before, but this isn't quite what I had in mind."

Winston: "Well, I apologise. But, you broke into my house."

Catwoman: "You had mine blown up."

Winston: "Oh, did I?"

Catwoman: "You own the police commissioner, and there were attacks at three locations around Gotham by the Anti-Vigilante Task Force."

Batman and his little helpers should be safe. They always get out of death-traps.

Winston: "And yet, you came after me. If I'm so dangerous, you shouldn't have come after here."

Catwoman: "Hmmm. I'm a dangerous woman, Winston."

Winston: "Not where I'm standing."

True, I was strapped to a table and I didn't know where I was. Maybe, Grace's basement. All rich people seem to have their hideaway in their basements.

Catwoman: "If you wanted me dead, you would have done it by now."

Winston: "Oh, I want you dead, but since I have you, this is a grand opportunity."

He took out another syringe from a table next to the one I am on now. There was a black substance in that syringe.

Winston: "You're wondering what this is. Just a little something for the pain."

I didn't know what he was going to inject into me this time, but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I would be dead if he did.

Fortunately, I was able to slip my hand out of my restaurants.

Catwoman: "Keep it for yourself!"

I quickly slipped my hand out and punched Grace across the face. Since he's an old man, a light tap should keep him down for a bit, no need to crack his skull. I managed to get my foot free but, he grabbed me from behind again and tried to stick the needle into my face.

Winston: "Hold still, alley cat!"

He's stronger than an old man! He can't be as old as he looks!

I kicked him in the head with my free leg, this time a lot harder.

I quickly removed the other restraints and ran for the door, but Grace again dived at me and knocked me down. I had enough and starched him around the face and he went down, clutching his face.

Winston: "My face..."

I took this chance to run to the door.

Catwoman: "Sorry Grace, but this cat needs to prowl."

?: "Kitty needs to sleep."

I heard a girl's voice and then I felt something hard strike my face. A baseball bat maybe? But whatever it was, it knocked me down and I couldn't move a bit. My vision blurred as I saw the girl, Emma Grace, run over to Winston.

She took something from him and walked up to me. She crouched down beside me and injected me with that syringe.

Before I blacked out, the last thing I saw was Winston wrapping his face with bandages.

 _ **-Riley-**_

Lauren Winters and Vicki Vale. Miss Winters was the journalist that I ran into when this whole thing with Maria Mercedes began, I also recused her from the Russians once. Vicki Vale is likely the bravest reporter in Gotham, she is willing to find news in the worst of places.

Right now, both just came on my doorstep and came into my house.

Lauren: "Thanks, Mr Rivers. It's been a while since we last spoke."

Riley: "Yeah, you helped me a lot last time. You provided evidence against Sally Martini."

Lauren: "I'm sorry that it didn't turn out the way you wanted."

Lauren did provide me with evidence against Sally Martini's weapons trade operation,  
however Sally was found dead in his prison cell, hung from his neck.

Riley: "It's fine. I know he would have been in prison if the case went to trial.  
You really helped me, Miss Winters."

Lauren: "O-Oh. Thank you. Seriously."

Vicki: "I'm feeling an attraction between you two."

Riley: "Hello to you too, Miss Vale."

Lauren: "No, no. Mr Rivers is simply one of the good guys."

Riley: "Thanks, Miss Winters. I'll admit. It's getting more and more difficult to tell which lawyer has hidden agendas, especially with Maria Mercedes running the D.A's office."

It wouldn't be bad if I talk to Lauren and Vicki. If Grace owns the media, I at least know that these two are the good girls here. I know I can trust these two.

Vicki then took out a notepad.

Vicki: "What do you know about her, Mr Rivers?"

Riley: "I know that she's not who she says she is."

Lauren: "What do you mean?"

Riley: "Her name. She's not even called Maria Mercedes. Her real name is Fish Mooney, she worked with Winston Grace before she became District Attorney."

Vicki: "How do you know all this?"

Vicki was writing this down as I spoke.

Riley: "I have someone looking into it. Ever since the Sal Martini case, I knew that Mercedes was dirty. I found out about her name from..."

I spoke myself into a hole there... I can't mention Kieran or Mom. I can't involve them more than necessary. What should I say here?

Vicki: "Who?"

Riley: "You won't believe me."

Lauren: "Trust us, we'll believe you."

Riley: "The Avenger."

When I said that, one of Vicki Vale's eyebrows lifted up and Lauren was surprised.

Riley: "He came to me a few nights ago after Gordon's arrest. He spoke to me about Maria Mercedes and confirmed my suspicions. He mentioned about that Harvey Bullock and Fish met at a nightclub and spoke. Winston Grace was mentioned,  
so they may all be working together."

Vicki: "Did he mention any sources?"

Riley: "No. That's why I haven't made an official statement. There's no one or nothing that can back up my evidence. The police and legal departments seem to be removing any evidence anyway."

Lauren: "Our story about Grace illegally evicting tenants from their building in the East End and then GCPD setting a trap for Red Robin was refused by our editor. I think that Grace has also got someone in the Gazette as well."

The GCPD, the D.A's office, and now the media. Grace owns it all and therefore owns Gotham.

Lauren: "How can you stop someone who has that much power?"

Riley: "First, we need Gordon out of Blackgate. I'm gonna be his defence attorney."

Vicki: "Knowing that Fish could be in Grace's pocket?"

Riley: "If we're gonna save this city, then we need Gordon out of Blackgate.  
But, there is a problem."

I took the invitation that I was given earlier by Emma Grace and placed it on the table in front of me.

Riley: "Emma Grace gave this to me. She wants me to attend a gala that the Grace family is holding."

Vicki: "But, it's a trap."

Riley: "Of course it is. But, I have to go. I may find something that'll help us."

Lauren then looked at the invite letter and read it closely.

Lauren: "It says that you can attend the party with someone. Wait a minute..."

Vicki: "No, no, no. You aren't going to walk in there by yourself."

Lauren: "I won't. I'll be walking in with Mr Rivers. If it's a trap, it's dangerous to go alone. At least this way, I may be able to help."

Riley: "If it's a trap, then we could be in trouble if something goes wrong."

Lauren: "Come on! Let me help! You owe me for helping you out, I'm calling that in."

Riley: "... Fine. I guess you can come."

Vicki: "Lauren, are you sure about this?"

Lauren: "Yes, Miss Vale. I'm sure I can help somehow."

Honestly, I don't want Lauren to be in danger, but it would be better if I didn't go alone to the Grace gala.

OPEN.

The door opened and Mom walked in.

Kerry: "Riley, how's Kir..."

Mom looked around at Vicki Vale and Lauren. When she saw Lauren, who looked terrified,  
her face turned bitter.

Kerry: "Why the hell is she in my house? Riley, what's the actual hell is going on?"

Mom has a tendency to overreact to situations that she doesn't understand so if I explain it to her, she'll understand.

Riley: "Mom, you know Lauren Winters. Vicki Vale is the reporter for the Gotham Gazette."

Kerry: "Why are they here? Especially this one!"

Mom pointed at Lauren.

Riley: "Mom, I know how you feel about Miss Winters, but we're discussing something else. She's not here about us."

Kerry: "I don't want people in my house, Riley. Get out, the both of you."

Lauren stood up and quickly went to the door.

Lauren: "I'm sorry, Miss Rivers. Miss Vale, we should go."

Lauren left the house and Miss Vale, with a sigh, stood up.

Vicki: "Have a good evening, Mr Rivers. Miss Rivers."

Vicki then left the house.

Mom then sat down across from me.

Kerry: "Riley, what the hell were those two doing?"

Riley: "They were here to ask me about Maria Mercedes and my knowledge of her corruption charges."

Kerry: "But, to let them into the house?! Especially with Kieran upstairs whose been hurt. What if they found him?"

Riley: "I had it handled."

Kerry: "Well don't. Don't just invite people into this house again."

Mom then stood up and went upstairs. Mom can be defensive around the house. She won't even let her own friends in if it's even a bit untidy.  
But, she hates strangers.

I'll respect her wishes. Besides, I need to visit James Gordon before tomorrow night anyway.

Kerry: "Riley?! Where's Kieran gone?!"

Huh?!

I ran upstairs and joined Mom in the guest bedroom. Kieran was gone.

 _ **-Kieran-**_

Luckily, Kerry hasn't gotten rid of Michael's clothes yet. He had some shirts in my size, I couldn't go out in my last shirts since they were covered in blood.

I couldn't stay any longer than needed. Riley isn't gonna listen to me...  
Damn it, Michael! You should have taught Riley to stay alive than buy into that justice drivel.

All I wanted to do was go home and hug Rick and Charlotte. I'm sure that Charlotte is worried about me.

I just want to stay out of this whole thing. Fish Mooney is bad news and getting involved with her is probably just as dangerous as going against her. And I don't know who Winston Grace is, but I don't care.

This hasn't got a thing to do with me.

 _ **-Montoya-**_

Montoya: "Argh! Son of a!"

I was stitching a wound on my arm I got from jumping out of the window escaping from Black Mask.  
I quickly took a swing of a drink I had ready on my desk.

I managed to evade Black Mask's gang and got back to my apartment. But, I really cut myself when I dived out of the window.

As I stitched up my arm, I was surfing the web trying to find something on Maria Mercedes. How is it that she was able to became District Attorney all of a sudden?  
She appeared in Gotham not that long ago and was elected unopposed... No doubt the influence of some wealthy benefactor.

I know that Mercedes is working with Black Mask, but he can't have been able to change city leadership without being noticed, it would have to have been someone new.

I've been searching for hours and hours, but I haven't found a thing yet.

It took some time, but I did find Mercedes' name somewhere. She used to work for Winston Grace. Another philanthropist like Wayne who recently came into a lot of money.

She used to work in Gotham's Financial District where Grace started to gain some ground. If I go there, I'll find something.

 _ **-Batman-**_

After arriving back from West Africa after my meeting with Ra's and that new agent of his, Cassandra, I entered the Batcave and sat down at the Batcomputer.

Alfred: "Sir, how did it go in Africa?"

Batman: "Not good, Alfred. Ra's says that he has been planning his own attack on Gotham. He's building his army."

Alfred: "For a man such as that to be bidding his time at a time like this. The city may be in for dark times indeed."

Batman: "That's not all. He's been training another heir. I fought a teenager,  
female, black hair.

Alfred: "More heirs, other than Master Damian? Normally the house of Al Ghul prefers males."

Batman: "Ra's says that he only has one half of his legacy. Ra's still needs a male heir. Her skills were on par with some of the world's deadliest fighters.  
So this male heir may be someone that can best her in combat."

Alfred: "Do we know anyone like that? Master Damian has been rejected by the Al Ghuls, so it can't be him."

Batman: "I know. But, for now, I'll open a case file and investigate this later.  
For now, I need to find Catwoman."

Alfred: "Why Miss Kyle, sir?"

Batman: "It's obvious that whoever is targeting the family is also after our allies too. I know Catwoman survived the attack on her apartment, but I know that she'll either go into hiding or get revenge."

Alfred: "I wouldn't recommend going out now, Master Bruce. The Anti-Vigilante Task Force is patrolling all over the city and the sun's nearly up."

Batman: "I know... I'll find her, Alfred."

Alfred: "I know you will, sir."

 ***The next day***

 _ **-Barbara-**_

I was waiting to visit dad inside Blackgate Prison. Today, Riley Rivers is meant to be visiting dad to discuss his defence. Honestly, I didn't know what to expect.

Avenger said that Rivers can be trusted and dad mentioned his dad, Michael Rivers,  
being a good man. I trust my dad, but if Gotham's legal department is corrupt...  
I don't see Rivers being on our side for too long.

"Barbara Gordon?"

One of the security guards came up to me.

Barbara: "Yes?"

"Follow me please."

I didn't know what was going on. I did sign my name on the register that I was visiting dad, so they should know.

I followed the guard into a interrogation room... My dad was there!

Barbara: "Dad!"

Gordon: "Barbara..."

He stood up, but he was handcuffed to the table. I hugged him as tightly as I could.

Barbara: "Dad! You're alright!"

Gordon: "Of course, I am. Your old man is tougher than he looks."

"Okay, enough of this. You shouldn't be hugging him, he's dangerous."

The security guard was trying to remove me from dad, but the door opened with a slam.

?: "Uncuff my client and leave."

A young man with dark skin and wearing a black suit and white tie, carrying a briefcase ordered the guard.

"Who are you?"

?: "Someone that'll have your job placed in the trash if you don't do what I've asked. Now, uncuff my client. Don't make me ask again."

The guard sneered at him, but he did uncuff my dad and he walked towards the man.

"I don't care if you're a lawyer or not, talk to me like that again and I'll kick your ass."

The guard then left.

?: "James Gordon."

Gordon: "Riley Rivers."

This was Riley Rivers? He looked so young to be an attorney. Dad did say that he passed Law School very quickly.

Rivers then went over to the corner and he picked up an extra chair and placed it next to dad, before going to the chair opposite dad.

Riley: "Mr Gordon. Miss Gordon. Please take a seat."

Rivers then sat down opposite me and dad. He placed his briefcase on the table and took out a folder.

Riley: "Okay, Mr Gordon. I wanted to remind you that whatever is said in this room.  
May I ask if you prefer your daughter to be here or not?"

Barbara: "Hold on, if you were gonna ask that then why did you arrange it for me to be here?"

Riley: "I thought it would be better if you and Mr Gordon got to see each other without a glass wall in the way, but I have to mention confidentiality, Miss Gordon.  
However, the choice is his."

Gordon: "... Wait outside, Barbara."

Barbara: "Dad?"

Gordon: "Please."

I didn't understand it for a moment. Why dad said for me to leave, but I respected what he wanted. It was his usual way of keeping me out of trouble.

 _ **-Riley-**_

Barbara left the room. I didn't want her to leave like this, but this is a business.

Gordon: "Thanks, Rivers. I don't want Barbara to get mixed up in this."

Riley: "That's fine, Mr Gordon. We're gonna get you out of here. By the book."

Gordon: "Did you consider the possibility that this isn't going to work, Riley? I'm aware of what's been happening to Gotham."

Riley: "And we're gonna beat this one step at a time."

Gordon: "You would have made your dad proud."

I pulled out a tape recorded from my suit pocket.

Riley: "Okay, can you tell me where you were on the following dates?"

 **-Third person-**

Meanwhile, inside Blackgate Prison's security centre, two of the guards were dead. Two bodies were scattered across the floor in a puddle of red blood.

A man wearing glasses watches Barbara Gordon on the cameras.

?: "Hello, sis. Did you miss me?"

 ***Later that evening***

 _ **-Lauren-**_

I can't believe this... I'm so nervous. I'm like a schoolgirl. I'm wearing a fancy dress as if I was going to a high

This is pretty much a date between me and Riley... No, it isn't. It's just something that we're doing to try and bring down Grace. I mean, Riley is a nice guy and all, and he's a lawyer and he's got his life in order...

I dived onto the bed and buried my face in the pillow and started screaming!  
What was I thinking?! I'm just going out with a friend, that's it!

KNOCK KNOCK.

Elise: "Lauren, are you okay? I can hear noises in there."

Lauren: "Ahh, it's fine, mom."

Elise: "Well, your friend's here. He said he'd wait for you outside."

Riley?! He's here? Already?

I looked out of the window and he was there waiting. He was wearing a black tuxedo. He was also carrying a small bag.

I quickly left my room, I didn't want to keep him waiting.

Elise: "Hey, Lauren. Is that the lawyer you were talking about?"

Lauren: "Yeah, he's a really great person. He's handling the Gordon case, I think."

Elise: "You mean James Gordon? The man who helped Batman killed the mayor."

Lauren: "Come on, mom. Mr Gordon didn't do such a thing. Riley will prove that."

Elise: "You haven't really had much faith in men, Lauren."

Lauren: "Riley's different. Besides, aren't you going out as well?"

Elise: "Not to a gala, but to a party."

Lauren: "Just don't stay out late."

Elise: "Hey, I should be saying that to you, Miss reporter."

I hugged my mom. She's the best. She's always taken care of me and she's put her life on hold. But, since I became a reporter, she has taken the chance to go out on the town.

Elise: "Have a good time, Lauren."

Lauren: "You too."

I opened the door and Riley was waiting there.

Riley: "Miss Winters. I love your dress, a nice black."

Lauren: "T-Thanks. Honestly, I just threw on something. I've never really worn a dress."

Riley: "I never worn a tux. This belonged to my dad."

Lauren: "It makes you look like a secret agent."

Riley: "We're doing something close to that, aren't we?"

I couldn't help, but giggle. And Riley just smiled.

Riley held out his hand.

Riley: "Shall we go, Miss Winters?"

Lauren: "Please, call me Lauren."

I took Riley's hand.

Riley: "Then call me Riley."

 _ **-James Gordon-**_

Blackgate Prison. A place where the worst in Gotham are placed. We do have Arkham Asylum, but that place never held anyone. I wish it would get shut down already.

But, now... Blackgate. GCPD. Legal department. All full of corruption and rot.

I'm here in prison because of a murder that neither me or Batman was involved with.

I watch from my jail cell as a familiar face walks past.

Penguin: "Oi, Gordon! Enjoying life on the other side of the law?"

Cobblepot surrounded by his cronies uses a key to open my cell door.

Penguin: "Are you ready, Commissioner?"

Gordon: "What do you want, Cobblepot?"

Penguin: "Everything. Batman dead. You as well."

Cobblepot's cronies then try to pin me against the wall of my cell, but I fight back.

I punch the thug several times, but no one helps him.

Penguin: "Hey! Good ol' Gordon's gone mental!"

With that, guards burst into the cell and start hitting me with batons. It hurt like hell, but not like Cobblepot's taunting as the guards dragged me away.

Penguin: "Good luck in solitary, Gordon. I doubt we'll see each other again."

What did he mean by that?

The guards then lock me in the solitary confinement cell. I'm thrown to the ground as they close the door.

?: "Hello. You finally found your way here."

I heard the last voice I thought I would never have heard again. I looked up and saw him.

?: "Hello, dad."

James Gordon Jr.

 _ **-Montoya-**_

After getting out of the taxi, I wound up outside of the Grace Enterprises building in Gotham's Financial District.

This is where Maria Mercedes worked. I should find out more here.

With that, I went inside the building. I went into the lobby and went up to the receptionist.

Montoya: "Excuse me."

"Yes? How may I help you?"

Montoya: "Could you tell me if a Maria Mercedes worked here?"

"Excuse me? Are you looking for the District Attorney's office?"

Montoya: "I understand that Maria Mercedes used to work here. I wanted to find out if she did or not."

The receptionist looked panicked and leant forward towards me.

"Look... You need to leave."

She looked around as if someone was listening.

"If you run now, they may not kill you."

Montoya: "Run? From what?"

"Just run!"

She screamed quietly as she went back to her usual smile and stood upright.

"Is that all I may help you with, miss?"

That was strange... I knew I wasn't gonna get much from her, so I decided to leave the building.

However, I noticed two guys in suits following me. One of them was on a radio.  
It looked like I was gonna have some company.

I quickly walked into an alleyway. Too many civilians around for a possible firefight.

I then hid behind a pillar and I pulled out my gun. Watching the two men, now turned into five, entered the alleyway as well with guns out.

Five men all armed. Wide open alleyway. I'll be killed if I go out and start shooting,  
and I need one of these people breathing.

As the armed men got closer, I managed to slowly hid against the pillar and moved with it as the men passed by. I then crept up on one of the guards and I took his gun and shot him in the leg.

BLAM BLAM BLAM!

However, the other four noticed me of course.

It was time to choose: a nasty fall or a bullet to the head. Needless to say,  
i took the fall.

I dived through the air as I shot both my guns and bullets riddled the four men that were shooting at me. They all fell to the ground dead. I didn't know if these guys were criminals or not, but I knew that they were working for Maria Mercedes, that's the only excuse I needed to shoot.

I then pinned the guard that was left hugging his own wounded leg and I got on top of him.

Montoya: "What do you know about Maria Mercedes? Why did you attack me?"

"P-Please."

I started to hit the guy. Over and over.

Montoya: "Who is she really?! Tell me or I'll shoot you right now. I just killed four of your buddies. Think I'm bluffing?"

I placed a gun to the head of the guard.

Needless to say, he pissed himself.

 _ **-Riley-**_

A gala. Entertainment and dinner. It's like a prom but, for adults. I never really went to prom... Well, I did. But, not with someone. I went stag, so to speak.

Lauren: "Hey, just to ask, what's in the bag?"

Riley: "Nothing special. Just a folder of documents."

Right now I have a strawberry blonde haired girl, arm locked in mine, at a event.  
Even though, It's host is a crime lord who has control over all of Gotham.

Lauren has really been nervous since we got here, it makes me wonder if she's been to prom herself. She looks my age.

When we got into the grand hall of the Grace Manor, we discovered a lot of people here. Senators, Politians, philanthropists. All of them... Except Bruce Wayne.  
Normally he would be here at an event like this.

Lauren: "Look at all these people... I feel so tiny."

Riley: "We're not in the same class as these people, that's why."

Lauren: "I guess. But, I'm a reporter and you're this big shot lawyer."

Riley: "I wouldn't say big shot. I've only been practising law for a while now,  
officially."

I escorted Lauren over to the table where there was a platter of food and desert. She took some bread and cheese from the table and elegantly ate, but it seemed forced as if she didn't want to look bad.

However, I wasn't hungry. I was busy looking out for Grace... Winston or Emma.

Lauren: "You should relax, Riley. It's not like Grace is gonna hold a gun to your head."

Riley: "You never know."

Lauren: "How did it go with Gordon? You mentioned on the way here that you visited him."

Riley: "Nothing much. I can't really discuss it too much, but I think I can build a sustainable defence. So long as Miss Mercedes doesn't have something to say about it."

Lauren: "Don't worry, you'll beat her. N-Not actually beat her, just figuratively."

Riley: "Haha. I get what you mean, Lauren."

I feel a bit calm with Lauren here. If I came alone, I think I would have panicked a bit wondering when...

?: "Ah, Riley Rivers. I'm glad you made it."

... Grace would show up. It wasn't Winston, it was Emma. In her white dress and her hair and makeup done.

Emma: "I see that you brought a friend with you. I'm Emma Grace, and you are?"

Lauren: "L-Lauren Winters."

Lauren was nervous. Can't blame her, she's staring into the eyes of a possible enemy.

Emma focused her attention on me.

Emma: "Mr Rivers, shall we continue our discussion as promised?"

The conversation we had about James Gordon... This was what I was expected when I took this trip. I didn't like leaving Lauren alone though.

Lauren: "Go on. I'll just stay by the table till you come back."

Lauren stayed near the table as I followed Emma away from the party and out of the grand hall.

Emma: "There we go. Now we can have a lovely chat, alone."

Riley: "What are we going to talk about alone?"

Emma: "Why, Mr Rivers, you tease. You know what we are going to talk about?"

Emma lead me into a bedroom and closed the door behind us.

Riley: "Why are we in a bedroom?"

Emma: "It's the only place we can talk where we'll be alone."

Riley: "What? Are you watched 24/7 or something like that?"

Emma: "Yes and no. My father is really protective with me. In fact, you're the first man I've brought into my room other than my father."

Riley: "What have I done to deserve this honour, Miss Grace?"

Emma: "Well, you're an honourable man. Fighting for the freedom of an old man who helped kill the city leadership."

Riley: "James Gordon is innocent, Miss Grace."

Emma: "I know he is."

She knows..?

Riley: "What? What do you mean by that?"

Emma: "It was Maria Mercedes who planted explosive in Mayor Hill's office, knowing that someone else was holding the detonator."

The District Attorney killed the mayor?! Wasn't Hill on Grace's payroll?

Riley: "Fish.?!"

I said Fish's out loud in shock, but I realised my error.

Emma looked at me with a very provocative smile. She approached me and placed her hands on my shoulders.

Emma: "Why darling, how did you know about Fish? It was a well guarded secret."

Riley: "The past doesn't stay buried. Especially when a man's freedom is at stake."

Emma: "Truthful, astute, and a firm desire for justice. You'll make a wonderful man."

Riley: "Stop the flattery, Miss Grace! Where's Winston anyway? Shouldn't he attend his own Gala?"

Emma: "After a quick stop, my father will arrive to announce some good news or something like that."

Riley: "So what happens now then?"

Emma: "Simple: Do a favour for me. Ensure that the criminal, Gordon, doesn't run free."

Riley: "What if I say no?"

Emma: "Nothing. But, we'll have to skip to phase 3."

Riley: "Phase 3?"

Emma: "It's a surprise, darling."

Emma then ran her fingers across my face and then removed herself from me and turned her back on me.

Emma: "You should go back to your date. She may be in a bit of trouble."

Lauren?! W-What happened?!

I quickly left the room and ran out through the corridor.

 _ **-Harper-**_

It's sometimes difficult to imagine having a normal life after you've seen something that isn't normal... Like a giant man-eating crocodile that almost killed you.

After Avenger saved me from Killer Croc, I got one of Batman's batboxs and I modified it. In such a way that got me access to the city's mainframe.

I found all I could on Maria Mercedes... Which wasn't much. There wasn't really anything about her. Not a birth certificate or a degree. She's not even quififed to be a lawyer, let alone a District Attorney... Civils isn't really my specialty. But, the file was encrypted so it has to be important. It's all on a memory stick in my coat pocket.

Right now, I was attending the Grace Gala at their large manor. My job was to monitor the lights and check that nothing screwy happens.

Normally this isn't my job, but I did find one interesting thing on the mainframe.

Apparently, Maria Mercedes was working for Winston Grace's company, but I once worked there during the time that Mercedes was supposed to be working there as an assistant to the old man, but I never saw her once.

Accepting this job gets me near the action and I get paid for it. Two birds, one stone.

?: "(Muffled) Help!"

In the electrical area behind the manor, three men in suits brought a strawberry blonde woman. One was dragging her while holding his hand over her mouth.

Harper: "Hey."

I didn't know what they were doing, but it didn't seem good.

Harper: "You can't be back here..."

As I said that, one of the suits pulls a gun out and aims it at me.

"Hey, the boss said we shouldn't use guns."

"Don't worry, this one's silenced."

That means no one's gonna hear the bang if he shoots that!

?: "Wait, don't. She hasn't got anything to do with this."

"No can do, we kill her and you. You've seen our faces."

As I see the man pulling the trigger...

Someone dives on the man and gun fires, but away from me and the strawberry blonde.

It was a dark-skinned male wearing a tuxedo.

?: "Riley!"

The other guards pull out guns, but don't fire as the man struggles with the one with silenced gun. If they fire, they'll alert everyone in the building!  
With that, I quickly run up to one of the remaining two and I pulled out a Taser and stuck it into the stomach of one of them.

I was grabbed from behind by the second one however and he was trying to twist my head! But someone hit him across the head.

It was the strawberry blonde. Hit her over the head with a pipe.

Harper: "Ahh... Thanks Straw-Blonde."

?: "What? My name is Lauren."

As we spoke, the man disarmed the gunman and knocked him into the ground.  
He pulled out the clip and broke the shaft of the gun.

Riley: "Lauren, are you okay?"

Lauren: "Yeah, I'm fine. These guys took me away from the party and dragged me here."

Riley then looked at me and for a moment seemed quiet.

Harper: "Why are you staring at me like that?"

Riley: "Sorry. Are you hurt, miss..."

Harper: "Just call me Harper."

Riley: "Okay, Harper. Are you hurt?"

Harper: "Not like these guys. You really did him in!"

Riley: "My dad was a cop. He taught me how to disarm people."

Harper: "And how to fight clearly."

Lauren: "I'm sorry, but I want to get out of here before they figure out that we didn't get the message."

Riley: "Good call. Harper, you should go too."

Harper: "I guess I can call the city electrician and say that I need to leave early."

Riley: "Do that. Lauren, let's go."

Riley and Lauren then left. That man looked familiar... I think I saw him from somewhere.

 _ **-Riley-**_

Harper Row, working at the Grace Gala... Why was she here in the first place.

Lauren: "What did Emma Grace say to you?"

Riley: "She told me that it was Fish that planted the device that was used to kill Mayor Hill."

Lauren: "Fish killed Hill?! Why?!"

Riley: "Maybe on Grace's orders. The plan was designed to frame Batman and have James Gordon removed from the GCPD."

Lauren: "But, why would Fish do it when Mayor Hill worked for Grace?"

So I was right! Grace did buy off Hamilton Hill.

Riley: "Do you have proof of that?"

Lauren: "I do."

Lauren then handed me a memory stick."

Lauren: "I snuck into Martini's mansion and found this. It confirms his connection to various criminal organisations."

Riley: "Didn't you try to get this onto the media waves?"

Lauren: "After Mayor Hill was killed, the evidence didn't seem to matter anymore to the Gazette. The editor, Mr Warren, refused to publish Miss Vale's story."

Warren. He may be working with Grace.

Riley: "Could I burrow this for a while? It might help me build a case against Fish."

Lauren: "Sure. I didn't know what I was going to do with this anyway."

Riley: "Glad you kept it. Let's get you home anyway."

 _ **-Batgirl-**_

Oh my god...

I got a distress call from Blackgate prison that a prison break was taking place and that all the prisoners on Dad's cell block was released, but I didn't know how bad it really was.

The prisoners managed to get access to the armoury and they were in a firefight with the prison guards.

Batman: "Batgirl, this is Batman. You're the closest to Blackgate, what's happening over there."

Batgirl: "God, Bruce... All the prisoners from my dad's wing were released and are running loose with weapons."

Batman: "Barbara, he'll be fine. I'm on my way now."

Batgirl: "I'm going in."

Batman: "Wait, Barb..."

I cut off my communications. I wasn't about to lose dad because I was waiting for Bruce.

I quickly used my grapnel gun to move towards Blackgate. Getting in was simple enough.  
Guards and thugs were busy fighting each other, I did manage to make things easier for the prison guards by taking down some armed thugs along the way...

But I wanted to make sure my dad was safe. I was scared of losing my dad after he was sent to prison, and now... No, Barbara! Nothing is going happen to him!

After hacking into the prison log, I found out that dad was moved to solitary confinement... Thank god. At least he wasn't with anyone dangerous when he was moved.

However, I need to access the security centre to access the cell's cameras. The room was dark and I could smell a faint smell of bleach...

... When I turned on the cameras to the cell, chills went down my spine.

A face. Staring back at me through the camera. It wasn't my dad, it was someone else in the cell with him. A male with brown hair and glasses. I didn't need a photographic memory to recall this person.

James Gordon Jr. My very sick... Sick brother.

James Jr: "Batgirl. You accepted my invitation."

H-He knows I'm here? How? How did he know when he's inside the cell with dad? How did he even get in the cell?

James Jr: "I know you're confused right now, Batgirl. But, allow me to alleviate your confusion. Turn to your right, there will be a locker draw. Open it."

I don't know how he knows I'm here, but with my dad in the room with someone like my brother... If I don't do as he says, who knows what he'll do.

I did as he said and turned to the right, there was a locker there. As I stepped towards the locker, my boot stepped in something. It was a liquid... When I opened the locker, two bodies fell out of the locker!

I could hardly stand on my feet as the stench of rotting came to my nose and the realisation that the liquid I stepped in was blood. My brother...  
That monster has my dad right now!

James Jr: "Now, that I have your full attention, I wanted to show you that me and my father have had a family reunion. You're welcome to join us, if you please."

Gordon: "James, please. Don't do this."

James Jr: "It's already been done."

With that, the door to the cell opened without me having to press a button.

He has control of the systems! I looked at the console and tried to figure out how he was doing it, but I couldn't find a sign that James tampered with the system.

I didn't have a choice. I was going to have to face James in order to save dad.

 _ **-Riley-**_

After I took Lauren back home, I went back to my house. I texted my mom and told her that I wasn't going to be back till later when in reality, I was at the computer at my desk at work.

I wanted to go through the files and find out about Hamilton Hill's connections on the memory drive that Lauren gave me. Maybe if I find some connection between Grace and Hill, I may find that missing link I'm looking for.

I skimmed through the details that I found, mainly because there wasn't anything of relevance to Grace. Branch numbers for a bank... But, I didn't understand the relevance. Maybe a transfer number that Sally had to use? I need solid evidence to link this to Grace and I need a lead to go after. I remembered the body at the morgue...

RING RING

My phone started to ring. When I checked and saw no caller ID, that was an immediate warning to me, but I was curious to know who was calling me.

Riley: "Hello?"

?: "Why, darling. You answered."

Riley: "Emma Grace?! How did you get my number?"

Emma: "I have my ways, darling."

Riley: "What do you want?"

Emma: "I wanted to let you know that your case won't be necessary anymore. That there's been a breakout at Blackgate."

Riley: "How do you know that?"

Emma: "A friend of father's just told me. I know that James Gordon is there and I wanted to let you know about something."

I might need to get my work clothes...

 _ **-Red Robin-**_

I was checking in on the safe house where I found the Yukuza where the new street drug, Black Sky, was being manufactured.

The Yukuza have been moving it in and out of the place. Media has definitely been brought off. There was another death due to the drug. Another body found in an alleyway on Chinatown. But, the body has just been dragged away by the Yukuza and taken to another location. Maybe dumped in the sewers. Recently, there were 11 bodies taken out of the sewers by the GCPD. Strangely enough, that was after what happened between Avenger and Jason.

All but one of the bodies have identified, but it made me wonder. The bodies were killed earlier than I thought, which means Black Sky has been on the streets for longer as well.

If the Yukuza are working for Grace, that means Grace may have had a hand in the Black Sky's development.

Someone in there may know if Grace is the man behind all this or not.

I started this all off easy... I managed to get into the house through a door on the side of the building on the 2nd floor.

"(Japanese) Keep on guard. Nothing must touch the Black Sky."

A few armed men guarding the crates, most likely the Black Sky.

It wasn't too hard to get into cover, but the Yukuza are known for being hard to sneak up on. Plus members of the Yukuza are known for having martial artists on their payroll.

I managed to take out one, but the others were waiting for me.

I quickly dived away as one of them shot at me.

"(Japanese) You fool! (English) Any stray bullets could damage the Black Sky."

That's good to know. They won't fire at me because they may damage the product.

With that in mind, I was able to take out the remaining men with my bo staff with some ease.

I left one awake so that I could interrogate him. I need to find out the supplier.

Red Robin: "Who supplies the Black Sky?!"

"(Japanese) Idiot (English) What makes you think I'll tell you anything."

Red Robin: "You're the one who shot at the product, aren't you? What's gonna happen when you tell your boss that you couldn't defend the product?"

BLAM!

A gunshot... Someone shot at me... No, at the man I was holding.

?: "That's what happens. (Japanese) Little bird."

The man I was holding was dead, I had to drop him and get into cover. The man has a automatic handgun in one hand and a Japanese style sword in the other.

Red Robin: "So who are you supposed to be?"

?: "You first."

The man was clearly of Japanese decent with black hair and red eyes.

?: "Not willing to talk? That's fine by me. You'll die regardless."

The man then approached where I was.

?: "You don't have a weapon, so I have nothing to fear from you."

If I run out now, he'll mow me down with his gun. If I get close and fight him head on, he's cut me to shreds with his sword.

So, I decided to push the crates down onto him. I did that, but he simply jumped over the crates and he cut the crates apart, causing a black mist to breeze over me!

That's the Black Sky! I can't breathe it in!..

But, I started to feel empowered. Stronger and faster.

I felt amazing... Did I breathe it in? No, I can't of.

BLAM BLAM BLAM!

I was being shot at by the man, but the bullets seemed... Slow.

I dodged each bullet and I got close to the man who swung his sword at me. He cut off my glider cape, but I managed to get close and knock him out, but my vision turned black.

 **-Third Person-**

?: "I hope the Black Sky gives you some peace as you die. I don't want to know what Grace has in store for you."

Red Robin was lying in a pool of his own blood while the man was standing without any harm done to his person.  
-Batman-

Batman: "Alfred, I'm enroute to Blackgate Prison. Have you managed to get ahold of Batgirl or Red Robin?"

Alfred: "I'm afraid not. Master Drake and Miss Gordon haven't responded."

Batman: "Batgirl shut down her communications, but Red Robin not responding?  
That's different. Have you got ahold of Nightwing?"

Nightwing: "I'm here, Batman. I've been investigating into Black Mask the past few days. He's been quiet, more so than usual."

Batman: "He's sitting back and seeing how the events are going to unfold.  
Dick, can you get to the prison and meet me there?"

Nightwing: "Already on my way."

Alfred: "Bruce..."

Alfred sounded like he has bad news. This tone from him doesn't happen often.

Batman: "Go ahead, Alfred."

Alfred: "There's just been a call-in to GCPD. It's Miss Kyle."

Batman: "Selina? What's happened?"

Alfred: "She's been found... In Crime alley."

No...

 _ **-Batgirl-**_

Breathe, Barbara. You can't help dad if you have a panic attack.

On the other side of this door, my brother is waiting with my dad. My brother, James, is a manic. A sick person and right now he has my dad.

James Jr: "I know you're out there, Batgirl. Please come in."

Gordon: "Don't!"

James Jr: "Now, dad... Don't scare our guest."

I went into the dark and isolated cell, only to see my dad sitting on his seat with my brother standing over him with a gun to his head.

Batgirl: "Get the gun away from him."

James Jr: "Now Batgirl, do you look like you're in any position to make demands. Right now, we're in the thick of this whole thing, elbow deep.  
In the guts of it, you might say."

Batgirl: "What are you talking about?!"

James Jr: "So many things. I wanted this little family reunion of ours. Just me and dear old dad having some father-son time. I do have some catching up to do with dear old mom."

I feel like this is a nightmare that is only going to end one way... I don't know what else I can do. There's no way I can make a move or James is going to shoot my dad.

Batgirl: "What do you want?"

James Jr: "That's the right question. What do I want? I just want to be happy."

Batgirl: "Happy? How does this make you happy?!"

James Jr: "Everyone views me as a physcopath... And they're right. But, am I the only one? Dad helped the murder of a Mayor, mother ran away, and my sister...  
Well, that's a given, right Batgirl?"

He knows... He knows.

James Jr: "Now, shall we?"

James pointed his gun towards me and he fired. The bullet hit me in the lower abdomen!

For a moment, I felt paralyzed. The pain of being shot that day. The last day I stood on my own feet for years.

Gordon: "James! What did you do?!"

Dad tried to disarm James and the two struggled for a bit, but James kicked dad away and aimed the gun back at me... This was it. My own brother was actually going to kill me...

However a stick object flew into the room and knocked the gun out of James'  
hand.

A figure quickly ran into the room and dived towards James and knocked him down.

I struggled to get up on my feet to get my bearing, but I noticed the guy who was fighting my brother.

A-Avenger?

He hit James in the leg with his baton, but James managed to recover his gun.

James Jr: "I don't know who you are, but you interfered in something that you weren't a part of!"

James put the gun to Avenger's head, but he quickly disarmed James and flipped him onto the ground. He took the gun and broke it.

Avenger: "James Gordon Jr. Where's Black Mask?!"

Black Mask?

James Jr: "Why, what could you be talking about, Avenger?"

Avenger: "Don't give me that. Sionis gave you remote access to Blackgate's systems and helped you get inside the prison. He wanted to distract the GCPD who have surrounded this building. Where is he and why did he hire you?!"

James Jr: "You're talking as if I'm going to tell you in a fearful voice."

Avenger: "I swear..."

Dad went up behind Avenger and stopped him from punching James.

Gordon: "Don't."

Avenger then flipped James Jr onto the ground and handcuffed him.

James Jr: "Hand cuffs? Are you a cop or something like that?"

Avenger: "I borrowed some from a GCPD officer on the way in. I felt I needed them."

Avenger then came over to me and kneed down next to me.

Avenger: "Batgirl, are you okay?"

Batgirl: "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Avenger: "It's a long story."

Gordon: "Sionis sent you here, James?"

James Jr: "Black Mask gave me the tools I needed to secure this family reunion,  
dad. That's how precious you are to me."

Gordon: "James... I wish I raised you better."

Dad was suffering and I could tell. James may be a sick psychopath, but he's still his son.

Avenger: "We should go."

Avenger held out his hand. I didn't know who he was, but he was a good guy.

I took his hand and he then walked out of the cell. I took one look back before I followed.

 _ **-Nightwing-**_

I couldn't find Barb on the outside of the prison. GCPD had surrounded the prison and the only prisoner that hasn't been accounted for is the Penguin.

I found Penguin outside the Prison on the docks.

Nefarious characters, check. Lack of brain cells, check. Okay, this will be fun.

Penguin: "What the bloody hell is going on 'ere?! Why isn't my boat ready yet?!"

"Sorry, Mr Cobblepot, but we don't have fuel for the boat. We had to smuggle it in without anyone getting wise."

Penguin: "And you couldn't think of anything else?! Bloody useless, the lot of you!"

"I'm sorry, Mr Cobblepot."

Nightwing: "Yeah, well you're gonna be."

I landed in front of Penguin's men. It's the same routine. Thug dives at me,  
dodge. Thug gets up, hit with my sticks. I counter another thug's attack and knock him out. One by one, I took down Penguin's thugs till only Cobblepot was left.

Penguin: "Oh, sod off."

Nightwing: "Nice to see you too."

With that, I tied up Penguin and left him for the GCPD to collect.

Batgirl: "Nightwing, it's Batgirl."

Nightwing: "Batgirl! We've been trying to get ahold of you for hours! What happened?"

Batgirl: "We have someone that needs to talk to us."

Nightwing: "Who?"

Avenger: "... Hello, Nightwing."

Nightwing: "Oh, great. Vigilantes R'us."

Avenger: "Nice to hear from you too, Nightwing."

 _ **-Batman-**_

Selina...

Personally, I didn't want to believe it. I didn't want to believe any of it.

Alfred told me that in Crime Alley, Selina's body was found... She had been declared dead.

In the first few seconds of hearing that news, I forgot about everything going on.  
The Prison Break, the conspiracy in Gotham, all of it.

I had to know for sure, I had to see her for myself.

I arrived at the Gotham Morgue and I entered quietly. I retained enough of my sense to remember that GCPD wouldn't just let me in.

I turned off my communicator so that nothing would disturb me.

As I entered the morgue, I looked around and I found a covered gunnery.

My heart began pounding, my face began sweating. I knew what this was... Fear.  
That yet another person in my life was dead.

I slowly moved the sheet so that I could see the face of whoever was on the gunnery.

It was Selina.

My parents and Jason. The only two moments I could compare this too, yet it's different.

I've always been alone. Not because I wanted to, but because I needed to. This life I live, how can I live it without the closest people to me getting hurt.

I couldn't even barely stand up anymore.

?: "Lost yet another woman, Wayne?"

Batman: "What?!"

I turned around to see who the voice belonged to...

BLAM!

I was shot in the abdomen and I fell to the ground. As I got my bearing back,  
i saw my attacker.

I-It can't be...

A familiar pendant was around his neck. The long coat. And the bandages over his head.

Batman: "Hush."

Hush holding the smoking gun in hand stood over me.

Hush: "Hello, Bruce."

Chapter 9 End.


	10. Chapter 10: Fall of the Family

**Chapter 10: Fall of the Family.**

Many events have transpired in Gotham: A family reunion of sorts for the Gordons, a gala for the high class of Gotham, a death in the family, and the return of a formidable foe.

 _ **-Batman-**_

Crouched down on the floor, lying next to Selina's gunnery, in front of my former best friend: Thomas Elliot.

It made sense. Resources, opportunity, and knowledge about me both as Batman and Bruce Wayne. Hush is one of the few people that have all three.

Hush: "Shhhh, Bruce. Every thing will be over soon."

Batman: "You killed her, Thomas."

Hush: "Necessary for my plan."

Batman: "To what? Draw me here? Kill me? Then why didn't you do this in the beginning?  
You set up all these disasters to draw Catwoman back here and then you killed her, just to get my attention?"

Hush: "As usual, you're missing the whole picture, Bruce."

Tommy was always the type of person who bided his time. Planned out every detail and carried it out with surgical precision.

Hush: "Selina Kyle had always got your attention. Always held your heart wherever you knew or not. Getting her back into Gotham while systematically tearing down your city's foundations made for the sweetest revenge. As Aristotle once said,  
'Patience is bitter, but it's fruit is sweet.' I had to accelerate my plans when Riley Rivers came into the picture. I never imagined there would be someone like you out there."

He's talking about Rivers like he knows... This is Hush after all. He knows about Riley as Avenger.

Batman: "You had his father killed."

Hush: "As I said, necessary."

Batman: "You pitted Black Mask against someone who wasn't even alive. That body that hasn't been ID'. That's the real Winston Grace, isn't it?"

Hush: "Congratulations, you figured it out."

Hush then puts the gun to my face.

Hush: "I won't just stop with you. Everything you own, everything you have,  
everything you are. It will be mine, Bruce, all mine."

KNOCK!

"The doors locked! Who's in there?!"

The guards heard the earlier gunshot from Hush. He must have locked the doors to slow them down. He's taken his attention off me for a moment...

I kick the gun out of his hand and I get behind cover. Hush also has a second gun ready.

Hush: "Not this time, Bruce!"

Hush starts firing his gun at me and I stay behind cover.

Hush: "You got lucky, Bruce. There will be another opportunity to destroy you."

Hush then quickly left through the window. I was about to go after him...

?: "Bruce..."

I heard a voice. Selina's voice.

I ran over to Selina.

Batman: "Selina? Selina!"

Catwoman: "Bruce..?"

She couldn't open her eyes, but she was speaking. Her life signs were low though.  
She was alive, but barely.

I took Selina and carried her out of the morgue. I placed her in the Batmobile.

Catwoman: "Bruce..."

Batman: "Don't talk, Selina. We'll get you some help."

 _ **-Bullock-**_

The situation in Blackgate has been dealt with, we have all the criminals in about 50 crosshairs. We're dragging them back to their cells.

Maggie: "Harvey. I heard that you authorised the release of Killer Croc."

Margaret Sawyer, head of the MCU (Major Crimes Unit).

Bullock: "Why are you worried about something like that?"

Maggie: "Waylon Jones is guilty of murder and cannibalism and you just left him in the sewers?"

Bullock: "If you wanted him arrested, then why don't you try catching him yourself?!"

Maggie: "Careful. Bullock. I don't know in what world that you were chosen to be the Commissioner, but that can be taken away."

Maggie walked away and went towards Blackgate prison... Honestly, I'm starting to dislike being the Commissioner.

But, we did catch Gordon's son and Cobblepot. Gordon's son is being transferred to Arkham Asylum, while Cobblepot is being returned to his cell. I knew that the Bat had something to do with it, but those two were already in custody.

RING!

My phone started to ring... It's Fish.

Bullock: "Bullock here."

Fish: "Bullock, were there any causalities at Blackgate?"

Bullock: "Gordon's still alive, Fish."

Fish: "What do you mean, still alive!? Sionis sent in Gordon Jr to kill Gordon Sr! Why didn't he get the job done?!"

Bullock: "Batgirl went in and got shot, but escaped when the new guy came in."

Fish: "Avenger?!"

I heard sounds of a chair being thrown against the wall. Fish came back to the phone with rough breathing.

Fish: "Harvey, you need to deal with this situation."

Bullock: "I'm not doing this anymore, Fish."

Fish: "What are you talking about, Bullock? The only reason that you're the Commissioner is because of me. You played a part in Grace's plan as well."

Bullock: "You're working with Roman Sionis, not Grace."

Fish: "Grace is a old man, he isn't going control Gotham for too long. Sionis will rule it for years to come."

Bullock: "Well count me out. I'm done with this."

Fish: "You want out? Then you're out, Harvey. But, you'll deal with the consequences. Won't you?"

Fish then hung up her phone. Did I do the right thing?

I want to get the real Commish out of prison.

 _ **-Kerry-**_

Something was going on with Riley as of late. I could feel it in my bones.

Going out with a girl wasn't like him and inviting two people into my house... Was he starting to like women or something? He's always been silent and always into his studies. It's how he a got a balchor's degree at such a early age. His eighteenth birthday was only a month away.

I didn't like doing this. Rick didn't like it either when I went through his room.

But, Riley was hiding something and, for some reason, it kept him out late at night. I've also noticed that my first aid equipment is brand new...

I was afraid that my little baby was hurt. And I didn't know about it.

I went into Riley's room and I searched everywhere for any sign of what could be happening. I wanted to check his computer, but Riley always felt a need for safety. It was password protected and Riley always used long passwords that made no sense.

The only thing I found that was abnormal was a ski mask that was stuffed at the back of the wardrobe.

I felt panic in my chest. I remember seeing this before. I think it was in the papers before...

?: "Shhh..."

Kerry: "What..!"

I then felt a sharp stabbing pain in my head as if something was stabbed directly into my brain!

Kerry: "Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

?: "Hush. That's it, it'll be over soon."

 _ **-Avenger-**_

After the break out at Blackgate and the arrest of James Gordon Jr, I regrouped with Batgirl and Nightwing.

Avenger: "Where's Batman? And Red Robin?"

Nightwing: "We can't contact them. And besides, why are you here again?"

Batgirl: "Nightwing, give him a break. He just helped me."

Avenger: "Don't worry about it. I had my reasons for showing up."

Nightwing: "Which are?"

Avenger: "I received a tip off that Black Mask hired James Gordon Jr to enter Blackgate Prison. I think they wanted to either kill Gordon or they wanted to break a prisoner out. It was a diversion either way."

Nightwing: "Well, I stopped the Penguin from escaping and Batgirl saved Gordon,  
so..."

Batgirl: "Avenger saved me and Gordon, Nightwing. But, what I don't get is who gave you the tip?"

Avenger: "... I don't know yet. I don't trust the source, but I couldn't pass up the possibility that it was the truth."

I didn't say anything about Emma Grace just yet. I can tell that Nightwing doesn't really like me that much. Batgirl has been really grateful to me as if I saved her dad...

Nightwing: "So you decided to take a unknown's word for it."

Avenger: "Well, I'm glad I did. But, I don't know for certain how Gordon Jr got into the building."

Batgirl: "He was able to control the security, but when he was arrested, no device was found on him."

Nightwing: "Someone must have been controlling them from the outside."

Avenger: "Cleary someone on Sionis' payroll..."

I remembered the last time we were gathered together. And also what Cullen said as well, about Batman's Batboxes. That they were able to cut camera feed, which you can't do by remote.

Avenger: "Batgirl, didn't you say that Black Mask had the technology stolen by a hacker?"

Batgirl: "Yeah. Ethan Sawyer was hired by Black Mask to hack and steal Batman's tech from the cache. Why?"

Avenger: "Batman is able to use black boxes that are hooked into the electrical system, right? If he can do that, then why can't Sionis?"

Nightwing: "How do you know about that?"

Avenger: "I have my ways, Nightwing. But that doesn't matter right now."

Batgirl: "Are you saying that Black Mask may have hacked into Blackgate's systems?"

Avenger: "Exactly. But, I don't know what his play is. I know he wanted GCPD and us distracted, but for what? That's what I don't know."

Black Mask wanted GCPD and us distracted... What could he do while we're helping out with Blackgate?

There is one place...

I quickly run off the rooftop and using my grapnel gun, I reach the ground.

Nightwing: "Hey, where are you going?!"

I quickly get on my motorbike and sped off. Before long, Nightwing and Batgirl catch up to me.

Batgirl: "Why did you run off like that?"

Avenger: "The Grace Gala."

 **-Third Person-**

At the Grace Manor, the celebration was filled with Gotham's best and wealthiest people. Everyone was enjoying themselves, but one question was on the mind of many... Where is the host?

Emma Grace then stood at a podium overlooking the grand hall.

Emma: "Ladies and gentleman of Gotham. We are all gathered here today at the behest of a man that rose from ashes to become a mightily phoenix. A man whose sole intention is to transform this city into something beautiful. Something we all can be proud of."

A man was peeking out of the darkness at Emma as he slowly approached, gun in hand.

Emma: "I would like to introduce to you a man who bled and cried for our city.  
And I'm honoured to call this man my father..."

As Emma was finishing his speech, men and women who were drinking wine started to faint. Panic started to unfold as Emma started to notice.

Emma: "What's going on?!"

?: "That would be me, little Grace."

Behind Emma, Black Mask was aiming a gun at her head. While this was happening,  
other men burst into the hall, wielding automatic weapons and wearing similar masks to what Black Mask is wearing. They started taking hostages as Black Mask started interrogating Emma.

Emma: "Well, Roman... This is a pleasant surprise."

Sionis: "I think that my invitation was lost, so I thought I would make an appearance."

Emma: "You weren't invited, because this is a business and you're my father's rival."

Sionis: "You know what, kid? You're right. This is a business. So that would make this is a hostile takeover. Where's Winston?"

Emma: "At the old folks home."

Black Mask pressed the muzzle of his gun against her head.

Sionis: "Funny, kid. How's this? Tell me where Grace is, or he'll be collecting pieces of your head for the rest of the night."

Emma simply smirked at Black Mask.

Sionis: "Have it your way."

Just as Sionis was about to pull the trigger, smoke builds up all over the Grand hall. Under the cover of smoke, Avenger came and got Emma out of the way before Sionis pulled the trigger.

Avenger took Emma to cover and put her down.

Avenger: "Stay here, Miss Grace."

Emma didn't say anything, but as Avenger went back into the smoke, she grinned.

Sionis: "It seems like the family have arrived."

"Black Mask! We can't see them! Smoke's too thick!"

The sounds of fists, sticks, and kicks connecting with skulls filled the room as Avenger, Nightwing, and Batgirl started to clear the room.

As the smoke died down, most of the armed guards were taken out, but a few who managed to evade the three heroes started shooting at them. The hostages were able to escape since the attention was now off of them.

Sionis: "Fools! The hostages are escaping!"

Black Mask started shooting at Nightwing as he got off the podium, but Batgirl was able to quickly dive on him to another cover spot. Avenger took the chance to sneak out of cover and started disabling guards with his baton as their attention was on Batgirl and Nightwing.

Sionis: "Do I have to do everything myself?!"

Black Mask took out another gun and started shooting at both where Batgirl and Nightwing were and at Avenger, who took cover.

Avenger: "You're gonna run out of bullets, Sionis!"

Sionis: "You'll have a hole in your head by the time I do."

Batgirl threw a batarang at Sionis and he shot it out of the air, but Avenger and Nightwing both took the opportunity to dive at Sionis who wasn't able to react fast enough to shoot both men accurately. Both men took Sionis down and disarmed him.

Nightwing: "No bad, rookie."

Avenger: "Glad I impressed."

Batgirl: "If you boys are done patting each other on the back, we should be interrogating Black Mask."

Sionis: "Ha, did you think it was that easy?"

Sionis removed his mask and revealed his face... It wasn't Sionis, since Roman can't remove his mask from his face. Nightwing whacked the guy in the head with one of his sticks.

Nightwing: "Should have known Black Mask wouldn't show his face. He never does his own dirty work."

Batgirl: "He's always been paranoid, Nightwing. It's how he's lasted this long."

Avenger didn't really speak, he approached Emma who was standing in the corner just watching it all unfold.

Avenger: "Miss Grace, where is Winston?"

Emma: "I don't know, darling. Father isn't here."

Avenger: "... You knew that Black Mask was coming here. That's why he isn't here. Seven people are dead, Emma!"

Emma: "Regretful, but it was Roman that poisoned our drinks. I had nothing to do with it."

Avenger didn't show any emotion on his face. Instead he walked away from Emma.

Emma: "Just so you know, darling, a GCPD squad is outside waiting for you."

Emma said that as she walked away upstairs.

Nightwing: "So this whole thing was a setup."

Avenger: "It was a trick. Grace must have wanted Sionis to come here so that we could take him down. We'd take him down and GCPD would arrest him and us."

Batgirl: "By the sounds of it, Sionis was ahead of all of us. That's why he didn't come here personally."

Nightwing: "And now, we're stuck in a trap."

Batgirl: "Not quite..."

She held a remote in her hand.

Nightwing: "Remote control for the bikes?"

Avenger: "I see your plan. But, my bike isn't augmented like that."

?: "I can fix that."

Everyone turned to see a girl riding on Avenger's bike into the Grand Hall.  
She was wearing a black and blue costume with a

Avenger: "Har... Who are you supposed to be?!"

?: "Call me Bluebird."

Nightwing: "Is it me or do we seem to be handing out costumes to everyone?"

Meanwhile outside, Captain Maggie Sawyer was outside with a squad of GCPD officers in tow.

Maggie: "What's the situation?"

"Well, we've spoken to the party guests. It seems that Black Mask raided the Grand Hall with several armed guards, but then thick smoke came out of nowhere."

Maggie: "That's Batman's M.O."

"Should we call Commissioner Bullock and the AVTF?"

Maggie: "No. We'll handle this. Have all exits been sealed?"

"Yes, Captain. We've confirmed at least two people in there, maybe three."

Maggie: "Then we move on my go..."

At that moment, two motorbikes come racing out of the Grace Manor. They burst past the GCPD there and they sped off.

Maggie: "What are you waiting for?! Get in your cars and pursue!"

Maggie and her squad then got into their cars and chased after the bikes.  
One bike was carrying Batgirl and Nightwing, while the other carried Avenger and Bluebird.

Avenger: "We should spilt up."

Batgirl: "Good idea, we'll meet up later."

Both bikes then spilt up down separate roads.

Maggie: "All squad cars, focus on one target. We don't need all of them."

"Which one?"

Maggie: "Pursue Avenger and his helper. We know where the other two stand already."

The squad cars then started to chase Avenger and Bluebird.

 _ **-Avenger-**_

I never expected for GCPD to focus on one target. I didn't know how I was gonna get away while I was being chased like this. I didn't want Harper to also get involved as well,  
I never expected for her to end up coming back and wearing her own costume at that!

Bluebird: "Keep her steady."

Avenger: "What are you doing back there?"

Bluebird was holding a gun! A eletronical gun at that...

Avenger: "What is that?"

Bluebird: "It's a pulse gun. It can disable cars."

Avenger: "Okay, but it isn't gonna hurt them?"

Bluebird: "Of course not! I'm not a monster, I just want them to stop chasing us."

Harper fired the pulse gun at the lead squad car and it just stopped in it's tracks.  
I turned the corner and I took the opportunity to hide in a nearby alleyway as the police drove past.

After hiding the bike, I took Bluebird to the nearby rooftop.

Avenger: "Why are you here?"

Bluebird: "You're welcome by the way."

Harper looked at me as if I was ungrateful.

Avenger: "I'm grateful, Harper. But, at the same time, I'm not. If anything went wrong just now, you'd be on your way to prison."

Bluebird: "I can take care of myself. Besides, you didn't say no to training me."

Avenger: "Right now, I'm dealing with something. We'll have that conversation later. For the time being, lay low."

Bluebird: "I can't do that. I can help you. In fact, I've been helping you this whole time and yet you aren't helping me at all!"

Avenger: "I didn't want to involve you, Harper. I needed your help in order to save Gotham. I don't have the resources that Batman may have, so I needed someone that could help me."

Bluebird: "And that was me. Look, you can't stop me from doing this, Avenger.  
You're not like Batman. You're someone who is tired of waiting for everything to sort itself out and you've taken justice into your own hands."

As a lawyer, I made a vow to uphold the law and to never abuse it. However, I break that vow every night. That's what I've taken on. So in a way, Harper is right.

Avenger: "Look, Bluebird. Try to understand. What's going on in Gotham is more than you're understanding now. We can have that talk after I've done what needs to be done, but I can't be worrying about you every time I'm out there. So please, hang up that costume of yours, stay with your brother. As soon as this is over, we'll talk."

I turn to walk away. I think Harper should understand if I explain it like that.

Bluebird: "Wait... Forgetting something?"

I turn back to Bluebird, she hands me a memory stick.

Bluebird: "There wasn't much on her. I didn't know what you were looking for,  
so I pulled everything. The file was encrypted so it took some work."

Avenger: "This means you were able to get into Batman's network."

Bluebird: "I know. It was incredible. I could access so much without worrying.  
Batman is clearly using Wayne Tech for his equipment."

Avenger: "I know."

Bluebird: "Huh?"

I heard Bluebird say that in confusion, but I was gone. I dove off the building and got to my bike.

I need to see what's on this memory drive and also the one that Lauren gave me.

 _ **-Maggie-**_

After my team failed to capture any of the four vigilantes that were at the Grace Gala, I was called back to GCPD by the 'Acting' Commissioner (In case anyone forgot...)  
Right now, I was in 'Bullock's' office, speaking with Bullock.

Bullock: "You didn't call for the Anti-Vigilante Task Force, Captain."

Maggie: "No, because there was insufficient evidence that any of the masks were there."

Bullock: "The way I see it, Black 'Mask' is wearing a mask! You should have called anyway, because we could have put four vigilantes away by now."

Maggie: "And your AVTF has done such a good job at that."

Bullock does his usual sneer as I continue.

Maggie: "What you're doing is a waste of resources, Bullock. Street crime has gone up since the AVTF came in, because we're paying so much attention to the masks,  
that everyone else is taking over Gotham. You may not realise this, but there is a gang war coming! And you're not doing anything to stop it."

Bullock stood up and slammed his fists on the table.

Bullock: "I know that there's a coming war! I'm doing more than you think! But,  
that doesn't mean I'm gonna let vigilantes run the show while we are the law here!  
I'm not gonna let some costumed freak do my job!"

Maggie: "Like it or not, Bullock... This city needs those masks."

I then left the office and I walked into my office. I got sat in my chair and just took a deep breath. God, it's like no one understands what's going on in this city.

?: "Tough day?"

I quickly grabbed my gun and aimed it at whoever was speaking, but to my surprise,  
it was Renee Montoya.

Montoya: "You're tense, aren't you?"

Maggie: "What are you doing here, Renee? You're suspended."

Montoya: "Thanks for reminding me. You're a good friend, Maggie."

Montoya sat at the chair opposite to my desk and held up a cigarette.

Montoya: "You mind?"

I got out a lighter and held it to her cigarette.

Montoya: "You won't believe the day I've had."

Maggie: "Why are you here, Renee?"

Montoya: "I didn't know who else to turn to. Maria Mercedes. She's been brought off."

Maggie: "That's a serious allegation, Renee. What evidence do you have?"

Montoya: "I followed her and I saw her with Roman Sionis."

The District Attorney with Black Mask?!

Maggie: "Do you have any solid evidence?!"

Montoya: "No."

Maggie: "Then we can't do anything, Renee! We can't just charge the District Attorney with corruption charges without proof."

Montoya: "I paid a visit to Grace Enterprises. She apparently worked there, but when I went there, I was attacked by armed men. I managed to take one down, he mentioned that she knew a Kieran Troy."

Maggie: "Kieran Troy? He runs one of the best law firms in the city."

Montoya: "So, if we find Kieran Troy, we may find evidence that suggests that she's dirty."

Maggie: "But, who is she working for?"

Montoya: "Have you asked Bullock?"

Maggie: "You find Bullock has something to do with this?"

Montoya: "I wouldn't put it past him..."

 _ **-Nightwing-**_

Nightwing: "Shouldn't we go back for them?"

Batgirl: "We won't be able to find them. They don't have the communicators or the suit monitors."

Nightwing: "I guess. But, I don't know where all these rookies are coming from!  
First we have Avenger, and then some punk kid with dyed hair."

Batgirl: "Why are you annoyed about that?"

Nightwing: "Come on, Barb. They don't have the training for this kind of thing.  
They're gonna get themselves killed."

Batgirl: "You saw tonight that Avenger can hold his own. The fact that he took out the Russians and has been the one fighting against what's going on in Gotham before we knew what was happening... Even I find that impressive."

Nightwing: "Makes me wonder who trained him. There aren't that many people who can train someone to be that good."

BLAM!

At that moment, a gunshot was heard and all of a sudden, the bike started turning uncontrollably!

Batgirl: "Dick!"

I wasn't able to hold on and I fell off the bike. I landed hard on the ground!

For a moment, I didn't know where I was. My vision was blurry and I didn't know what happened. I could tell that someone grabbed me by the neck.

When I looked up, I saw a man with a brown long coat and his face was covered in bandages.

?: "Shhh..."

He placed his finger to his lips and said that.

 _ **-Batgirl-**_

Alfred: "Miss Gordon? Are you alright?"

I woke up in the Batcave's medical bay with Alfred standing over me. He was wearing a black outfit as if he'd been breaking and entering.

Batgirl: "Alfred..? What happened?"

I tried to sit up, but Alfred stopped me from getting up.

Alfred: "Miss Gordon, please don't get up. You and Master Dick were found in the middle of the road with the Batcycle. I came to find you and destroy the bike, but I only found you."

Batgirl: "Dick?.. I remember! Someone shot out our tyre! Whoever it was dragged Dick away!"

Batman: "It was Hush."

Hush? I wasn't too aware of that name, a new enemy?

Batman: "I haven't told you about him before or anyone."

Batgirl: "Why, Bruce? Who is Hush?"

Batman: "His real name is Thomas Elliot. We used to be friends a long time ago."

Batgirl: "Okay, so you know him... But Bruce, does that mean..."

Batman: "He knows who I am. Who all of us are."

What?! He knows?!

Batgirl: "So he knows I'm Barbara?! He knows who Nightwing, Red Robin are too?!"

Batman: "He knows who Avenger is. Hush has been planning this for a long time. He took Winston Grace's identity and killed anyone who could have been a problem and then using his own wealth, paid off the GCPD and the District Attorney's office. Even the media."

Batgirl: "To put it simply, he owns Gotham. And he did before you even knew what was going on! How could you have kept that kind of information from us?"

Batman: "It was personal."

Batgirl: "And it didn't affect all of us?! Have you told Avenger what's been going on?"

Batman: "Avenger still thinks it's Grace that's behind this whole ordeal. He hasn't been listening to me."

Batgirl: "... Hang on a moment. How do you know that Elliot knows who Avenger is? Did he tell you?"

Batman: "I've known who he was for a while now. I didn't tell you, because I wanted to wait until he wised up and quit."

Batgirl: "Wait?! You wanted to wait for him to quit?! Bruce, after what happened when I first started, did you really think he would quit?"

Bruce didn't say anything. When I started, I didn't even think that I was in over my head. I became Batgirl and nothing was going to stop me.

Batgirl: "Where have you been anyway? Why did Alfred come to save us?"

Bruce turned towards the second medical wing in the Batcave. Selina Kyle was lying in a bed, hooked to an IV.

Batgirl: "What happened?"

Batman: "She's been overdosed on a drug. Hush must have forced it into her when he captured her. I've identified the drug as Black Sky. It's being sold on the streets now by the Yukuza. After analysing it, it's effects are the opposite of Scarecrow's fear toxin. Instead of hallucinations of a person's fear, it shows them everything they want to see. Red Robin was investigating it when he..."

Batgirl: "He's got Tim too?!"

I understood our situation. Hush was hunting us down one by one.

But what was he doing with Dick and Tim?

Batgirl: "We need to warn Avenger. Hush could be after him now."

Batman: "... Alfred, could you look after Selina for me?"

Alfred: "Of course, sir. You can leave Miss Kyle's wellbeing to me."

Bruce and I then got in the Batmoblie and sped off.

 _ **-Riley-**_

I got changed back into my suit and tie on a fire escape a few blocks away from my house. As usual, I left my mask for last in case someone was watching me.

As I came out of the alleyway and walked down towards my house, I did get the feeling that someone had eyes on me. Was someone watching me just now?! Who?!

Could it have been paranoia? It must have been. The whole ordeal must be making me crazy.

Getting out my key from my pocket, I opened the door. Normally, mom would say 'hello'  
or 'did you have a good day?' But I didn't hear anything.

I looked in the living room and she wasn't even there on Facebook looking at animal recuse sites...

Where would she have gone? Maybe upstairs...

I went upstairs and she wasn't in her room. I should call her and make sure she's okay.

I called her cell, but I heard a ringtone coming from... My room?

Did she go into my room?! Why would she do that?! A joke or something?..

When I went into my room, I found mom face down on the floor!

Riley: "Mom!?"

She was unconscious. There was blood coming from her head. Was she hit by someone?  
But, who!? Why would someone attack mom like this? How long has she been like this! N-No, I feel like I'm having a panic attack...

C-Calm down, Riley. You need to call an ambulance. And now!

At the hospital, I was waiting outside of mom's room.

... It was Grace. It had to have been Grace. That would mean that he knows. I don't know how, but whoever did this knows that Riley Rivers is Avenger.

I've tried to call Kieran, but I haven't got an answer. I don't know where he's gone.

Kieran didn't want me or himself involved. Chances are, he's taken Rick and Charlotte and left Gotham.

I don't know what I'm going to do next. When I started this whole crusade, I knew that it would be dangerous. I knew that I wasn't chasing a two-bit thief or a mugger or purse snatcher or even just a killer.

I was fighting someone who has Gotham in the palm of his hand. Someone who even outsmarted Batman who's been protecting this city for years. I know who Batman is, who they all are. To the outside world, I'm a lawyer who just got his law degree and the time I've been practising law is in the early double digits at best. Yet, I'm trying to save a man in prison and stop someone who controls everything.

How do you do that? What do I do?

As I pondered this question, a letter came through the window next to me. It was addressed to me?

I picked it up and opened it. 'Come to the roof.' And at the bottom was a bat symbol.

Had to have known that he would know.

I went into the nearest rest room and I pulled my shirt off, revealing my 'other'  
suit. I put on my gloves and pulled on my mask.

Let's see what he wants.

 _ **-Kieran-**_

Right now, I was packing our things away. Gotham is not safe for me or my family anymore. I can't stay here or Fish is going to kill us.

Charlotte: "Daddy, where are we going?"

Charlotte is clinging to my leg, asking me where we're going.

Kieran: "We're leaving. Pack your things."

But, Rick has taken a more aggressive approach. He's shouting at me from across the room.

Rick: "Dad, I can't leave yet. I've got work with the carpenters going on. It's one of our busiest times."

Kieran: "We'll be gone just for a few weeks, I'm sure they can cope."

Rick: "They won't, dad! I can't just up and leave! What about your law firm?!"

Kieran: "They can survive without me for a few weeks."

Rick: "So you think because of that, that you can just drag me from my job? Charlotte from her school?! Do you really think that you're allowed to be that selfish, you arrogant bastard!"

This selfish brat! I couldn't take his abuse anymore. He walked up to me as I was packing.

Rick: "Answer me, you stupid twit!"

Kieran: "Enough!"

I turned around and punched Rick in the face. My own son. I hit him hard enough to knock him to the ground.

Charlotte: "D-Daddy..."

Charlotte looked at me in horror. That was enough to snap me out of my anger.

She went to Rick's side and she cried at his side.

Rick: "So that's it. You're so afraid of this city that you would hit your own son. Classy, dad, classy."

Kieran: "It's not like that, Rick! I'm trying to protect you."

Rick stood up and started chuckling. He pointed to a now apparent bruise on his eye and his giggling soon turned to anger.

Rick: "DOES THIS LOOK LIKE PROTECTION TO YOU!?"

I was stunned. I didn't know what to say. I hit my own son. But, he doesn't understand.  
He'll never understand even if I explain it to him.

Rick: "We're not going anywhere. Charlotte, come on."

Rick picked up Charlotte and he left.

Kieran: "W-Wait! Where are you going?!"

Rick: "To Kerry's place. The one place where you aren't welcome."

Rick walked out the door and he left with Charlotte. My children just left.

Was what I did wrong? They don't know what really goes on, don't they?

RING RING.

My phone started ringing... Wh-Who could this be, at this time?

My caller ID. Fish.

I answered the phone and slowly put it to my head.

Kieran: "... Hello."

Charlotte: "Daddy?!"

Kieran: "Baby?"

I didn't understand! Why was Charlotte calling from Fish's phone... The next voice gave me cold sweats.

Fish: "Hello, baby."

Kieran: "Fish?!"

Fish: "Hey, Kieran. Look out your window."

I went to my window and I saw a limo hidden in the opposing alleyway.

Rick: "You bitch! You think you can get away with this!?"

Fish: "Kneecap him."

A sound of a silenced gunshot came through the phone, followed by a sudden loud screaming and then the sound of a man being gagged. The sound of my daughter screaming and then crying came as well.

Kieran: "What are you doing to them?!"

Fish: "Treating them as if they were my own, Kieran. But, this is business, you know that."

Kieran: "Let my kids go."

Fish: "Oh, baby. You're in no position to make demands. But, I am."

Kieran: "What do you want?!"

Fish: "Two cops are coming to your house. They'll be there any minute."

Kieran: "Cops? Why?"

Fish: "They're onto me. They know about our history together and they want to know about it. So, this is what you're gonna do: You're gonna tell them nothing. Not a thing. If you do, I'll know. We'll never talk again, but I'll send you postcards.  
They'll be filled with love and little pieces of your children."

What have I done? I've allowed my past to affect my children! And now, a gun is being put their heads, and I can't do anything to stop her.

Kieran: "If I do this, will you let them go?"

Fish: "Cross my heart, Kieran. I can see them driving to your house now."

I covertly looked out the window. A car pulled up next to the house. Inside were two women. One of them was Captain Margret Sawyer and the other was Renee Montoya...  
But I heard she was suspended from the force.

They got out of the car and were walking up to the door.

Fish: "Keep the phone on and hide it. I want to hear this entire conversation. The second you say anything out of line, the girl dies first."

I heard the doorbell ring as I slumped to the floor. What should I do?! What if I say the wrong thing?! C-Calm down, you need to follow Fish's instructions or your kids die, how is this a choice?!

Maggie: "Open up, Mr Troy. GCPD."

Montoya: "I could just kick the door in."

I quickly hid my phone inside my chest pocket of my shirt and I went to the door.  
Please let this go well...

I open the door.

Kieran: "Hello, Captain Sawyer. Officer Montoya."

Maggie: "Hello, Mr Troy. We had some questions to ask you. May we come in?"

Montoya: "What's the point of asking? We're coming in anyway."

Officer Montoya just pushed past me and went into the living room. I could only smile and nod, as I remember that Fish can hear everything.

Captain Sawyer then came in and joined Officer Montoya, who was smoking, on the sofa.

Montoya: "You don't mind if I smoke, do you?"

Kieran: "I guess not."

The Captain started glaring at Officer Montoya as she got out her notepad.

Maggie: "We wanted to ask about your relationship with one Maria Mercedes."

Kieran: "The District Attorney? I know about her and I've met her. A normal working relationship."

Montoya: "Is that so? So the two of your haven't had a relationship at all,  
you haven't been in each other's bed?"

Kieran: "Excuse me, Officer?"

Maggie: "Renee!"

Montoya: "Because I heard that you and Mercedes knew each other years ago. You were her go to guy. What about the other night? Mercedes came to your law firm and then after she left, you shut down the firm for the day."

Kieran: "She was asking who I had available for the Gordon case."

Maggie: "Isn't that a conflict of interest?"

Kieran: "That's what I said, so I asked her to leave. That was it. I shut down the firm for the day, because I was frustrated. But, that's it."

Maggie: "Are you sure, Mr Troy?"

Kieran: "Yes, Captain. Now is that all?"

Montoya: "Hang on... Where are you going?"

Officer Montoya pointed at the luggage that I was packing.

Kieran: "I was thinking about going on vacation with my family. Gotham's been quiet as of late, so I thought I would take this chance to go."

Maggie: "Quiet? There was the riots, Mr Troy. There are hundreds of cases in progress right now, surely this would be the best time for you to work."

Kieran: "I'm not the only business in town, Captain. There are other law firms picking up the cases. Right now, I need some time with my family."

Maggie: "Where are your family now?"

Inside a mad woman's limo across the street with a gun to their head. How could I just tell them that?!

Kieran: "I had a disagreement with my son, Rick, he took Charlotte and left. I think he went down to my ex's house."

Montoya: "Your ex, huh?"

Maggie: "I think we have what we need. Renee."

Montoya: "Yeah, yeah."

The Captain and Officer Montoya then left. I escorted them to the door and as they left,  
i closed the door...

I slumped down again to the floor. I did it... I took the phone out of my chest pocket and placed it to my ear.

Kieran: "There, I did it. Let them go, Fish."

Fish: "You were going somewhere, Kieran? We can't have that."

Kieran: "What do you mean? I did what you asked."

Fish: "Yes, you did. But, I can't have you leaving Gotham. I'll miss you. So I'll look after your kids for a while."

Kieran: "N-No! Please! I'm begging you, let them go!"

Fish: "Nah, I'll keep them. I like this girl as well. The boy needs to have his mouth sorted out, but this girl has potential."

Kieran: "Fish, please! If you want me to stay in Gotham, I'll stay. Heck, I'll trade places with my kids, just let them go."

Fish: "That sounds tempting, but no. Goodbye, Kieran."

Kieran: "No, Fish!"

The phone cut out. I tried to phone again and again, but I watched Fish's limo drive away. I knew if I annoyed her, she'd hurt one of them...

Rick and Charlotte were in the hands of that psychopath. What am I supposed to do?

I can't do anything. Rick, Charlotte.

I'm so sorry.

 _ **-Avenger-**_

After hiding my two-piece suit in the vent of the hospital, I went up through the vents up towards the roof.

When I came through the air conditioning unit on top of the hospital, I looked around for Batman, Nightwing, and Batgirl. The only thing I found was a bat-shaped metal object on the ground. I picked it up off the ground and I inspected it.  
Did Batman leave this for me to find? If so, what does it mean?

BLAM BLAM!

Two gunshots ringed out and it narrowly missed me!

When I looked, a man wearing a trench coat and bandages that covered his entire face.

?: "Shhh..."

He was holding two guns, one in each hand and trained on me. .45's I think. Back when my dad was training me, he said that .45's have twelve rounds inside them.

Avenger: "Who are you supposed to be? A friend?"

?: "Me? A single soul dwelling in two bodies."

That's a quote from Aristotle, a Greek philosopher. This guy must be a poet or something like that. A poet with guns, two of them.

Could this guy know who I am? He must do, if Batman isn't here. The batarang must have been a distraction to get me out in the open.

Could this have been the guy sent by Grace? The one attacked my mother?

Avenger: "Look, I don't know why you're here, but I'm warning you... I'm not in a good mood."

?: "I don't care if you are or not, I'm just here to get rid of Bruce's little helpers."

He knows. He knows who he is.

Avenger: "I'm not easy to kill."

?: "Easy enough for a bullet."

BLAM!

 _ **-Batman-**_

We arrived on the rooftop opposite Riley Rivers' house. We heard on the emergency services chatter that Kerry Rivers was taken to a hospital after a attack. Yet,  
no police here investigating.

Batgirl: "Wait. Rivers, who is my dad's attorney, is Avenger? How long did you know this?"

Batman: "If Rivers isn't here, chances are he followed his mother to the hospital.  
If Hush is behind this, he must have went here."

BLAM!

A gunshot ringed out from nearby, and Batgirl went down...

Batman: "Batgirl!"

BLAM!

I go into cover as I looked for my attack... It didn't take long as Hush was standing right there.

Hush: "Now it's just you and me, Bruce."

Chapter 10 end.


	11. Chapter 11: Don't say a word

**Chapter 11: Don't say a word.**

 _ **-Avenger-**_

I remained in cover as the man with the bandaged face kept firing. It's gonna be difficult, since the .45 caliber handgun can fire semi-automatically. But, he'll have to reload at some point. So far, he's down to five rounds in each gun. I can hear screaming inside the hospital. Of course, everyone would hear his guns.

But, he's stopped firing. I can hear footsteps coming closer to where I am,  
so I decide to relocate.

?: "There."

BLAM BLAM!

Two gunshots from both guns, I think that three of the bullets went past me, but one ended up in my arm!

Avenger: "Argh!"

?: "I got you. Don't worry, it'll be quick."

The man started firing again where I was. I managed to get back into cover and I counted to bullets.

He fired another two from each gun. That means he has one bullet in both guns.  
He was ready in case, he didn't get me. If I come out now, I doubt the layer of Kevlar I'm wearing will stop a .45 calibre bullet.

I'll have to get close. Too close that he can't use his guns.

I pull out the batarang from earlier. I'll give him a distraction.

I run from cover and run towards him, if I'm quick he won't be able to fire,  
if not, then I better hope he doesn't hit me.

As I see the attacker about to pull the trigger, I throw the batarang at his leg.

?: "Aaaahh!"

BLAM BLAM!

He pulls the trigger, but the bullets are aimed away from me thanks to the pain that the man is in.

I tackle him, but unfortunately, he was standing near the edge of the building.  
We both fell off the side of the building as the street quickly rose to meet us.

The man started to club me in the back! This guy was clearly stronger than he looked!

Using my grapnel gun, I managed to hook into a nearby building and we swung into the side of the wall. The bandaged man went into the wall and we fell onto a ledge of the building.

As I got back up, I saw that the man had reloaded his guns. He must know those guns like the back of his hand...

?: "Checkmate, you lose, Rivers."

He does know who I am... This guy was the one who attacked mom!

With that in mind, I quickly kicked the legs out from under the man and he fell over the ledge, but I quickly grabbed his legs.

He dangled off the edge of the building with me holding his legs. I wasn't going to drop him, but he struggled with me. I saw him hold his guns up towards me.

Avenger: "Go ahead. You shoot me and you'll fall."

?: "Worth it, kid."

BLAM!

He shot at me and I ended up letting go! No, damn it! What was he thinking!?

I was going to jump after him, but he kept shooting at the ledge and I was forced to take cover.

The shooting then stopped abruptly with a loud crash...

I looked down and I saw a body down below in the alley.

I couldn't breathe... I didn't have a choice, but to let go. But, I let that man die.

I jumped of the edge of the building and I dived down towards the alley, I had to see for myself. Using my grapnel gun, I slowed my decent and I landed in the alleyway.

I couldn't believe what had happened. I know it wasn't my fault, but I didn't want this to happen... No, I can't dodge this. A man is dead.

I didn't know what to do, but I noticed that the bandages around the man's face came undone. So, I unwrapped what was left of them... This man, I knew who he was!

Dr Thomas Elliot. Why would a neurosurgeon be walking around shooting people?

I then went through his pockets, I found a empty syringe. There was a little bit of black liquid inside. And a logo on the syringe...

Grace Enterprises.

Of course... I knew it was Grace!

It was an accident, but I know for a fact that it was partly my responsibility for this man's death. I'll get Grace for this...

At that moment, Dr Elliot's body started dissolving! W-What's the heck?! What's going on?!

I watched as it dissolved into nothing... What in the world is going on?!

I better get back to mom. The police are gonna swarm this place any minute. If Riley Rivers has gone missing, then it'll be difficult to provide an alibi.

 _ **-Batman-**_

Batman: "You weren't after Rivers."

Hush: "Rivers is being dealt with. But, you are mine to kill, Bruce."

Hush had just shot Barbara, but he didn't shoot her again. He's using her as bait to draw me into his line of fire. Killing her would defeat that purpose.

Barbara was shot in the lower adomen. She's bleeding... It reminds me of when the Joker shot her through the spine and forced her into a wheelchair for years. She's likley reliving each and every one of those emotions now.

 _ **-Batgirl-**_

I can feel it. It's happening again.

The day The Joker shot me. It was the last time I stood on my own feet for years.

It's happening again.

I can't move. Everything I've built since then, all coming down.

I can't feel my legs. The pain... The fear. All real.

Paralyzed, helpless, afraid...

No... I can't stop now, not here. My dad is still in prison and one of the people that could help save him is in danger.

I look up and I see Hush standing a bit away from me. He's shooting at Bruce. He's using me as bait to draw out Bruce.

I'm not some helpless girl that needs saving, I won't be that girl. Not again!

I quickly pull out a batarang and throw it at Hush. He wasn't expecting a wounded girl to be able to throw something at him. The point end of it stuck into Hush's arm.

Hush: "Aaah!"

It caused Hush to drop one of his guns. But, I noticed as he bled... His blood,  
it was black?

Batman then jumped into the air and punch Hush in the head, it knocked him out.

Batman: "Barbara! Are you alright?!"

I couldn't speak. I felt blood enter my lungs and I could speak.

Batman: "Barbara! Stay with me!"

My vision went black...

 _ **-Batman-**_

Barbara is losing blood very quickly. I need to take her back to the cave quickly.

Batman: "Alfred, Barbara's been shot."

Alfred: "What?! Well, you better get Miss Gordon here as quickly as possible, sir."

Batman: "There's something else."

I look at Hush. His blood was pitch black.

Batman: "I've detained Elliot, but..."

Alfred: "What sir?"

Batman: "I don't think it is Thomas Elliot."

 _ **-Vicki-**_

No comment; a famous line used by many.

After what happened at the Grace Manor, I wasn't able to speak to either the Acting Commissioner or the captain of GCPD's Major Crimes Unit. The officers simply said "No comment".

I called Lauren, she said that she was attacked by some people apprantly sent by Grace. I asked if she was okay, but Mr Rivers helped her along with a girl named Harper.

That wasn't the only news though. According to Mr Rivers, Emma Grace told him that it was Fish Mooney that murdered Hill by stashing the explosive in his office. But we don't know when. Chances are that Fish would have the video recorded, therefore there needs to be someone who had to have seen Fish enter city hall shortly before the explosion.

Back in the days before Batman, Fish used to own a nightclub. According to various sources, a woman called Fish worked with Carmine Falcone.

KNOCK KNOCK.

If my sources are right, then a man named Henry Bow lives here. He used to work for Fish.

The door opens and a large gruff man looks down at me.

Henry: "Yes?"

Vicki: "Hello. Vicki Vale. Gotham Gazette. How are you this evening, Mr Bow?"

Henry: "Who told you about me?!"

He was agitated. I meet people like this in my line of work, that doesn't make them any less dangerous.

Vicki: "Someone gave me your name. Said you knew about Fish Mooney."

Henry: "If you know what's good for you, turn around and walk away."

He tried to shut the door, but I block it with my foot.

Vicki: "You know about what happened, don't you?"

Henry: "Get your foot out of the door."

Vicki: "You know that Fish killed the mayor, don't you?"

Henry then grabbed me by the arm and dragged me into the apartment.

Henry: "Keep your voice down. They could be anywhere."

The more I get ivovled with this, the more it sounds like an age-old conspricy.

Vicki: "What do you mean?"

Henry: "Fish is working with The new Kingpin. Rumor has it that he owns Gotham now."

Vicki: "Kingpin? You mean Winston Grace?"

Henry: "You know who he is, so I can skip the doom and gloom and tell you to leave this the hell alone."

Vicki: "I can't. Gotham needs to know the truth."

Henry: "Gotham should burn. All the filth in this city..."

Vicki: "Surprising that a former gang member would say that."

Henry: "I wasn't all bad. I saw what was going on back then. That's why I left.  
Too bad, Kirean didn't."

Vicki: "Kirean?"

Henry: "Troy. Kirean Troy. Worked as a lawyer for Fish, got her out of trouble every now and then."

Vicki: "Do you know where he lives?"

Henry: "Yeah, but don't pester him. He has a young dautgher to look after."

Vicki: "I won't. Thanks, Henry."

I stuck out my hand for a handshake and Henry reluntantly accepted.

Henry: "Just leave."

I did as he said and left. I didn't need anything else anyway.

I left the apartment building and walked across the road to my car. As I was about to unlock my car door.

I was punched in the gut by someone! The wind was knocked right out of me as he hit headbutted me in the face.

He started to stomp on me as I barely got a look at his face. A large man in a suit.

 _ **-Batman-**_

Barbara was being treated by Alfred. Selina still hasn't woken up. And I'm analysing Tommy's blood from earlier.

Alfred: "Sir, this is the second time Miss Gordon has found herself here. Honestly, this is all getting too dangerous now."

Batman: "I know, Alfred. I shouldn't have brought Barbara once I knew Hush was invovled."

Alfred: "She would never have allowed you to do that. But, what about Mr Rivers?"

Batman: "There were shots fired at the hospital. Reports saw Avenger fighting a masked assalant, but the CCTV at the hospital shows Riley Rivers waiting outside his mother's room."

Alfred: "But still, two people acting as Thomas Elliot. It boggles the mind, sir."

Batman: "I took a sample of Elliot's 'blood' and it was positive for Black Sky... But, the body decomposed at an accerated rate. And this formula for the Black Sky is different from before, completely different."

Alfred: "How so?"

Batman: "This isn't designed to cause hallucinations. It's designed to isolate certain genes in a person and give them specific commands."

Alfred: "One Black Sky that's being sold as a street drug and another that is different entirely."

Batman: "... Tommy may be a intellegent man, but he isn't a psychologist. But,  
this formula is beyond any of Crane's work. And he's in Arkham, there's no way he can be the supplier."

I put my mask back on and head to the Batmobile.

Alfred: "Following a lead, Master Bruce?"

Batman: "If this is based on Scarecrow's formula, then I'm sure that he'll know something."

I get into the car and I drive out of the Batcave.

 **-Third Person-**

As Alfred started patching Batgirl's gunshot wound, Catwoman's body started to slightly convulse.

Alfred: "At least there is no lasting damage. You'll be fine, Miss Gordon."

As Alfred finished up, the alarms around Catwoman started to go off.

Alfred: "Oh no!"

Alfred ran over to Catwoman and started to hold her down. He didn't know what was going on and how to handle it. Catwoman's vitals were all checked out, there shouldn't be anything that should cause a seizure.

Before long, Catwoman's seizure stopped completely.

Alfred: "My word... What happened?"

However, unbeknowst to Alfred, during the seizure, a black liquid poured out of Catwoman and it started to form a humanoid shape behind Alfred.

Alfred: "I wonder how this all happened? Too many unexplained occurences for my liking."

?: "Ahh, don't worry yourself, Alfred."

Alfred turned around in shock and saw who was standing there.

Alfred: "It can't be!?"

The figure kicked Alfred in the head and knocked hm out.

The figure turned out to be an excatly clone of Catwoman.

Cat-Clone: "Meow."

The Cat-Clone then walked up the stairs of the batcave and into the manor. Once she reached the front door, she opened it to reveal several copies of Hush outside.  
A couple of them were carrying Red Robin and Nightwing.

Hush: "It's got to be home."

 _ **-Batman-**_

Arkham Asylum. It's been a place where the evils of Gotham reside.

Right now, with the GCPD after vigilnates, I'm not really welcome here.

However, Scarecrow has what I need. Who did he sell his formula too? Or was it stolen from him?

It was surpringingly easy for me to get into Arkham. I know the staff and thier patorls well enough and I knew where Crane was.

The camera feed can be cut out for excatly 3 minutes and 21 seconds. This needs to be well timed.

I disable the feed and I enter Scarecrow's cell.

Scarecrow: "What..?!"

I knock Scarecrow down and I take his head and slam it into the wall.

Batman: "Crane. The Black Sky, what do you know about it?"

Scarecrow: "Black Sky? I-I don't know!"

Batman: "It's made from your fear toxin formula. Who did you give it too?!"

Scarecrow: "Please, I don't know!"

Batman: "Tell me."

I wrapped a wire around Crane's neck and attached eletrical wires to it. The voltage should give Crane a enough of a shock to jog his memory. Blood started to pour out of Scarecrow's mouth, but I let him still able to speak.

Batman: "Don't lie to me."

Scarecrow: "G-G... Gr... Grace."

Batman: "Winston Grace is dead! Who did you sell the formula to? CRANE!"

Scarecrow lost coniousness and time was nearly up.

I left Scarecrow in the cell and left Arkham Asylum.

It must have been Hush that Crane sold the formula too, but Hush would have needed help to make the Black Sky formula, but who could have helped him?

On the small screen in the batmoblie, a face appeared. Hush.

Hush: "Hello, Bruce. Feeling safe in that car of yours?"

Batman: "Hush. How did you..."

Hush: "Get contorl of your car? Easy. I have contorl of the Batcave. Your gutter cat let me in."

Selina hadn't woken up since I took her from the moruge. She was injected with Black Sky.

Batman: "The Black Sky. What does it do? What did you do with Selina?!"

Hush: "Patience, Bruce. You'll find out soon."

If Hush is in the cave, that means Alfred and Batgirl...

Batman: "Where's Alfred and Batgirl?!"

Hush: "Safe for now. Along with your other cub scouts."

Nightwing and Red Robin.

Hush: "I'm missing two. But, i'll find them soon."

Avenger and Red Hood.

Batman: "I'll be there soon, Hush. And when I get there...

Hush: "You'll do what? I have contorl of your fancy car. You're now like an RC car."

Batman: "What are you doing?!"

Hush: "Locking all the systems on your car."

Batman: "Computer. Shut off all external..."

Hush: "Too late."

All the systems on the batmobile were taken over by Hush. He was in complete control.

Hush: "I have your batcave and your batcomputer. I contorl everything that you have, Bruce. I have full access to the car and I've left you nothing. You don't deserve any of this and I've finally taken what's mine."

I can't tell where I'm going, but I'm locked in. And Hush has control of any and all failsafes.

Hush: "This is it, Bruce. Your reign on Gotham is finished."

The car was headed toward the docks, I couldn't stop it and the cockpit is shut,  
i can't override what Hush is doing.

Hush: "Goodbye, Bruce."

The car then drive through the dock and goes over into the Gotham Harbour...

 _ **-Bullock-**_

Bullock: "What's the meaning of all this, Maggie?"

In the Commissioner's office, Maggie Sawyer and Renee Montoya were standing over me. I held a bottle of whisky in my hand. I remember there was a call to the hospital and apprantly nothing was found, so I drank...

How does Gordon deal with this? Nothing is going right. The budget is stretched and there's nothing to show for it. Gang violence has risen and Gotham is going back to how it was before the Bat showed up.

Montoya: "Hello, Bullock. Enjoying the job?"

Bullock: "You're suspended, remember?"

Montoya: "Oh, I remember. But out of all of us, I'm the one who still remembers the job."

Maggie: "Excuse me?"

Montoya: "And you too."

Bullock: "What do you want me to say? I was wrong? I'm sorry?"

Maggie: "That would make a start. But, I think it's time that we did something about it."

Bullock: "Like what?"

Montoya: "We take down Mercedes."

Bullock: "We don't even have any evidence on Fish. None."

Montoya: "Fish?"

Bullock: "That's her real name. The fact that you didn't know is proof enough that there's nothing we can touch with that will stick."

Maggie: "What do you know, Bullock?"

 **-Third Person-**

Meanwhile at Black Mask's office, Roman Sionis and his attendant were at the looking out the window.

Sionis: "So you're me that you can't find Grace?"

"No, sir. He wasn't at the gala. I think that he may have been setting a trap for you and the masks."

Black Mask picked up a folder off the table and threw it at one of his bodyguards.  
The edge of the folder hit the bodyguard in the eye and he screamed in pain as blood flowed from his eye.

Sionis: "Shut up!"

Black Mask pulled out a gun and shot the man dead.

Sionis: "Who does Grace think he is?! He takes what's mine, steals from me, takes over MY city, and he thinks he can trap me!?"

"Yes, sir. He's been one step ahead each time. And his buisness has been blooming ever since the introduction of Black Sky."

Sionis: "Even after we tried to destory his buiness, turn his own gang against him,  
Grace is walking around as if he doesn't even care what's happening! He's walking all over Gotham like he owns the place."

"In a manner of speaking, he does."

Black Mask then walked up to his remaining bodyguards and started hitting them.

Sionis: "The Yukuza have refused to join with me no matter how much I threaten them. And Batman hasn't been able to wipe Grace out yet. I've have to give him credit. I've haven't seen anyone able to put the Bat on run since..."

"Mr Sionis?"

Sionis: "Could it be? There's one person I know off that wound the bat up so tight,  
it almost made choked him."

 _ **-Riley-**_

The police looked everywhere for who was doing the shootings, but found no shooter or Avenger.

Honestly, after what happened with that carbon copy of Thomas Elliot, I feel a little shaken up. When I became Avenger, I told myself that killing was off the table. It was that conviction that stopped me from killing Jack Marco.

But, it's because of the fact that I'm Avenger has caused pain to mom.

I covertly look at the syringe. Grace Enterprises... The answers have to be there.

?: "Riley!"

I heard someone call me and run down the corridor towards me. It was Lauren Winters.

Riley: "Lauren?"

Lauren then ran and then dived at me and pulled me into a hug. I was a bit taken aback by this, but I could feel something wet on my shoulder. It was Lauren's tears.

Riley: "What's happened?"

Lauren: "Miss Vale. She's been attacked."

Riley: "Attacked?!"

Lauren: "She's still in surgery. She's suffered broken ribs and a concussion."

Why would anyone give Vicki Vale that sort of beating? What happened? What was she doing?

Lauren looked distrught, Vicki and her looked like really good friends from my perspective.

Lauren: "There's something else. I think she was onto something when she was..."

If she was close to uncovering valuble information, then there's only one person that wouldn't like that.

Riley: "You think Grace had something to do with it."

Lauren: "What else could it be?! I don't know how something so horrible could happen."

Lauren then looked at me in a questioning manner.

Lauren: "But... Why are you here, Riley? Judging my your reaction, you didn't know what happened."

Riley: "My mom. She was attacked in our house by someone."

I can't explain anything to Lauren about Doctor Elliot since I don't have proof other than what 'Avenger' saw. Riley Rivers didn't see anything.

Lauren: "Oh my God... Is she alright?"

Riley: "She's fine. She was injected with a street drug that induces euphoria, so she isn't in pain. But, she was injected with a large dose directly to the brain.  
Luckly they were able to do something, put her in an induced coma, but she'll need time to recover."

Lauren: "Miss Vale. Your mother. It's like Grace is trying to scare his enemies...  
Or eliminate them. And what do you know? He might have even brought the hospital!  
They might be dead tomorrow!"

Riley: "Don't say that. We both know Grace, fortunantly, has no ties to the hospital.  
They'll be safe."

Lauren: "But, Riley. Grace owns the media, legal, and the police. How can we fight back? The police haven't even been to the sence where Miss Vale was shot. And have they been to your place?"

Riley: "No."

Lauren: "Grace clearly doesn't want this being investigated. And with no proof you, as a lawyer, can't touch them. And without any media coverage, no one will know. How can we take that guy down?"

Lauren was getting more and more distrught as she spoke. Like she's close to giving up completely.

Riley: "We'll find a way. After this, I'm not letting Grace get away with it."

Lauren: "But..."

Riley: "No, Lauren. We can't just be scared of him. We will find a way. I promise you that Grace will get taken down and he'll face justice."

I started wiping away the tears from Lauren's eyes.

Lauren: "... You just don't give up, don't you?"

Riley: "Don't tell me that you are."

Lauren: "No. Not yet. You're a convincing man, Mr Rivers."

Lauren then smiled at me.

I really hope her faith in me is deserved. I need to find out more about what's going on at Grace Enterprises.

 ***The next night***

 _ **-Harper-**_

In my apartment, I was in my room, getting ready for the night. Cullen was outside my room, talking to me.

Since the last time I spoke to Avenger, I've been working out ways to help him out. Whatever it is he's working on, it seems to be draining him. Whoever he is, he must be working day and night against this.

Cullen: "Avenger hasn't said no. You keep saying that, but are you sure he means it?"

Harper: "Maybe, but at least as long as I keep asking, he'll have to answer."

Cullen: "It just seems too dangerous, Harper. You should just quit while you're ahead."

Harper: "I'm not ahead though, Cullen. If only I knew for sure what Avenger was working on. I know it's got something to do with Maria Mercedes, so maybe if I went to see her."

Cullen: "If Avenger has a problem with her, isn't that dangerous?"

Harper: "Well, I know where she's heading."

After I got dressed in my Bluebird outfit, Cullen came into my room and we sat at my computer. I still had access to CCTV so I simply looked out for Maria Mercedes and I found her in a limo.

Cullen: "So what are you planning to do?"

Harper: "Simply follow her around a bit. See if I can find something."

I walked towards the window and left the apartment.

 ***The next day, Gotham General Hospital***

 _ **-Lauren-**_

I don't know what to think at this point.

It's just gotten so much at this point. Miss Vale and Riley's mom. What happens if my mom was attacked next? I couldn't bear for that to happen.

I don't know if I can fight this anymore.

If it wasn't for Riley's support, I would have just outright given up.

I've been up all night waiting for the doctor to let me see Miss Vale. Riley also tried to stay awake, but he's been exhusted by the looks of him. He's been investigating into James Gordon's case, and the trial is in a few days.

I let him rest his head on my lap since he looked uncomfortable simply slouching in a chair.

Just what was Miss Vale investigating that led to her being attacked like she was?  
What or who did she find?

"Miss Winters?"

The nurse came up to me, holding a clipboard.

Lauren: "How is she?"

"She's stable. Luckly, the concussion was minor. However, multiple ribs were shattered and there was some internal bleeding. She'll pull through, but she's unconiouss right now. She'll stay for a few days and hopefully, we'll know more soon.  
If you want to see her, I can give you a few minutes."

Lauren: "Yes please, doctor."

I carefully moved Riley's head and gentle placed his head onto my coat which I had placed onto the seat as a makeshift pillow.

I walked into Miss Vale's room and she was lying there hooked to an oxygen mask and there were cuts and bruises on her face and arms. Her clothes were hung up next to the door.

Lauren: "Miss Vale? It's me, Lauren."

Miss Vale didn't respond. Clearly... She's not even awake.

I sat next to her bed, I've only got a few minutes, but I just wanted to speak to her.

Lauren: "Miss Vale, I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be like you.  
Amazing and the will to get that one story. Riley is giving me support, but I don't know where to go from here. How can I possibly help without you?"

"Miss Winters. You have to go now."

Lauren: "A couple more seconds."

What excatly did you do for this to happen? Wait, the notebook!

I quickly went over to Miss Vale's personal effects and I went through her coat pocket... Sorry for this, Miss Vale.

I found the notepad she uses and I stash it away and leave the room.

Please get better, Miss Vale.

When I went back to where Riley was, he was awake. He was sitting down with his head in his hands.

Lauren: "Riley?"

Riley: "Lauren. How's Miss Vale?"

Lauren: "She's fine, but what about you?"

Riley: "... They tried to wake Mom from her induced coma, but she then started seizuring. The drug has affected mom's mind to the point that it's unlikley that she'll recover completly."

Riley just stared at the floor. He didn't cry at all, but I couldn't help but cry for him. I know he lost his father a short time ago, and now this happens.

 ***That night***

 _ **-Riley-**_

Mom... This was all my fault. Because of my actions, she's been hurt and she may never recover. Vicki Vale also suffered because of her involvement.

All because of Grace.

I didn't know what I was going to do to Grace when I finally catch up with him.  
I'm not a religious man, but I felt like a demon had taken over Gotham and replaced it with a nightmare.

Dad always said that justice was blind and that people like lawyers and police are it's blind cane.

But, thanks to Grace, lawyers and police only serve him, not justice.

Every person that has even dared go up against Grace has gone missing. I haven't seen any member of the bat family and I don't even what to think that the worst has happened to them.

On the top of one of the tallest buildings in Gotham, I changed out of my normal clothes and into my costume. I was going to find Grace and I knew where to start.

 **-Third Person-**

Henry Bow walked out of his apartment building and entered his van on the opposite end of the street.

As he got into the van, he got out a drink and took a small sip. As he started the car...

?: "Hello, Henry. How the delivery business?"

Henry: "Wha! Who the?!"

Henry tried to swing the bottle at the person behind him, but his arm was grabbed and then twisted, forcing him to drop the bottle.

Henry: "Who the hell are you?!"

Avenger's face appeared next to Henry's and he grabbed Henry's head and placed him in a chokehold.

Avenger: "There's some bloody gloves back here, Henry. Planning to dispose of the evidence?"

Henry: "What are you talking about?"

Avenger: "Vicki Vale came to your apartment the other day, and once she left, she was shot. Concidence?"

Henry: "Screw you, you have nothing on me."

Avenger: "Nothing except the blooding gloves."

Henry: "What the hell do you want?"

Avenger leaned in closer to Henry's ear.

Avenger: "Infomation. Who do you work for?"

Henry: "Daffy Duck. Happy?"

Avenger then quickly took Henry's head and pushed it into the steering wheel of the van. The impact broke Henry's nose, causing him to bleed.

Avenger: "Lie to me again and you're going through the window."

Henry: "Argghhh! I used to run with Fish Mooney, but I joined up with Black Mask."

Avenger: "Why did you shoot Vicki Vale?"

Henry: "Ah! What do you think?! She started asking questions. She had to be taught a lesson."

Avenger: "Go and turn yourself into the police. If you don't, I will find you.  
And you don't want that."

Avenger then let go of Henry Bow who then turned around, but Avenger was already gone.

 _ **-Bluebird-**_

I've been following Maria Mercedes around for the past two nights now, and she seems to frequent a warehouse, a penthouse, and her office. I don't know what's in the warehouse, but she seems to be meeting a man wearing a black mask in the penthouse.

I wonder if Avenger will find this information useful...

?: "Bluebird."

I heard a voice behind me! I quickly use a taser and try to stick him with it,  
but he grabs my arm and takes the taser from me. When I get a look at the guy, it's Avenger.

Avenger: "Relax, Harper. It's just me."

Bluebird: "Avenger? Where have you been?"

Avenger: "Family emergentcy."

Issues with family? I can guess what that's like, but I wonder what kind of family Avenger has...

Avenger: "I came to make an offer."

Bluebird: "What kind of offer?"

 _ **-Bullock-**_

In my office yet again, I was talking with Captain Maggie Sawyer and Renee Montoya. I haven't reinstated Montoya just yet, so no one knows she's here.

Montoya: "With you testimony, Bullock, it should be enough to put Fish in the pond."

Maggie: "Okay, puns? Not funny. And also, if we do this, Fish would be put away, but still doesn't exnorate Gordon."

Bullock: "We need someone to testify against Fish. Someone that knows for certain that she killed Mayor Hill."

Maggie: "What about video?"

Bullock: "Likley erased and no one at City Hall will talk..."

Then someone brust into the office.

"Commissioner!"

Bullock: "What?! Can't you see that we're having a conversation?!"

"I'm sorry, sir, but someone named Henry Bow is being dragged in through the precinet!"

Maggie: "Who the hell is Henry Bow?"

Montoya: "Who cares?"

Montoya then walked out and Maggie followed. I sighed and then followed. All of this is giving me one big headache.

I come out of the office to find Montoya beating on another cop. A beaten half to death guy is in the corner of the room hiding, and there's a gun on the ground.

Bullock: "Alright, what's going on?"

Montoya: "This scumbag was going to shoot that man!"

"H-He took my gun!"

Maggie: "That's a completely lie, I watched the whole thing. You pulled a gun on Henry here and then Renee disarmed you."

"What's Montoya even doing here?! She's suspended!"

Bullock: "First of all, she's been reinstated. And second, what the hell is going on?!  
Who's this guy?"

Through a pain voice, the guy spoke. He looked like he had a broken nose.

Henry: "I need to make a statement."

 **-Third Person-**

 ***Roman Sionis' office***

Black Mask and his assistant was meeting with Fish Mooney in his office.

Sionis: "Fish! I thought we had an agreement."

Fish: "What do you mean, Roman? We do."

Sionis: "Then why isn't Grace dead?! You told me he was at the Gala. Not only that, I got word that people are asking questions. Your boss' grip on Gotham is slipping,  
Fish."

Fish: "What happened to those people asking questions? They got taught a lesson, didn't they?"

Sionis: "Vicki Vale is still alive to keep asking questions. If she starts again, i want her cremated remains thrown into the sea!"

Fish: "I see. At least, I still have some officers on the police that are willing to cooperate."

Sionis: "I want Grace dead! Once he's gone, then Gotham is mine again."

Fish: "And I get my piece, right Sionis?"

Sionis: "Whatever."

Meanwhile, in the vents above the room, both Avenger and Bluebird were listening in.

Bluebird: "Whoa, this is the big time here."

Bluebird was carrying a large gun on her back.

Avenger: "Armed guards all spread around the room. Is that shock gun of yours gonna even the odds?"

Bluebird: "Please! This bad boy will fry everyone in the room."

Avenger: "It won't kill them?"

Bluebird: "Of course not. I'm not a monster."

Avenger: "Okay. Let's do this."

Bluebird: "Let me give you some cover."

Bluebird threw a small device down towards the ground that simply bounced off the ground slightly before impact. Both Black Mask and Fish looked up to see Bluebird who was out in the open, nervously smiling and waving at them.

Bluebird: "I might have thrown the wrong gadget..."

Avenger then quickly dived down and took out Fish's two bodyguards.

Fish: "Ah, so this is the man who's been throwning mud into my buisness."

Sionis: "Yes... Kill him."

All of Black Mask's men then aimed thier guns at Avenger, but eletrical balls flew towards those men and they stunned them. Bluebird came down on a rope with shock gun in hand.

Avenger: "We need to talk, Sionis."

"I'm afraid Mr Sionis is in the process of having a meeting..."

Sionis: "Shut up!.. What do you want?"

Fish: "Oh no, Roman. You're not even entertaining the thought of listening to him..."

Fish tried to pull out a gun on Avenger, but Bluebird aimed her shock gun at her.

Bluebird: "Yeah, I don't care what you think. But, you're gonna drop that gun or I'm going full on shock mode with this bad boy."

Avenger: "I know what happened, Sionis. I know that you hired Ethan Sawyer to steal Batman's tech. Then Fish Mooney snuck the device into the Mayor's office.  
Sionis, you killed Mayor Hill to give the police a reason to establish an Anti-Vigilante Task Force. You're building an army against Grace."

Fish then started to clap.

Fish: "Congratulations. He figured it out, so what?"

Sionis: "Do you have evidence? If not, then this was a wasted trip."

Avenger: "The evidence? Look out your window."

Black Mask looked out his window to the street below. GCPD was gathered outside.

Avenger: "One of your men gave you up, Sionis. They're coming for you."

Black Mask looked down in anger as the police entered the building.

Sionis: "Well played... But, if I'm gonna go down, then I'll take you down with me!"

Black Mask pulled out two guns and started shooting at Avenger and Bluebird who were forced to take cover. Fish decided to make her escape and ran for it.

Bluebird: "She's getting away!"

Avenger: "Don't worry. She'll have no way out of the building other than through GCPD."

Bluebird: "How do you know she'll get past?"

Avenger then smiled.

Avenger: "She won't."

As Fish made her escape down through the elevator, she made her hair appear disshelved and ruffed up her clothing a bit. She used a knife to make a small wound on her arm. She then tossed the knife through the elevator vent.

As the elevator door opened, GCPD SWAT was outside. Fish feigned fatigue and started to wobble into the arms of a SWAT member.

Fish: "Please help me! I was taken by that vile man, Sionis! And those vigilantes! They deserve to be arrested!"

Bullock: "I don't think so."

Bullock, alongside Maggie and Montoya, walked up towards Fish.

Fish: "Harvey, baby. You came to save me."

Bullock: "No. You're under arrest, Fish."

Fish: "Harvey..? What do you mean? I'm the victim here."

Bullock: "Oh, really?"

Bullock went into the elevator and reached up past the vent into the elevator shaft and grabbed the knife that Fish used just now.

Bullock: "That looks like a self-inflicted wound to me."

With that, Fish's demeanour changed to that of a mad woman. She lunged at Bullock,  
but she was restrained by Montoya.

Montoya: "You're going away, Fish."

Fish: "Damn you!"

Fish was dragged out of the building by Montoya and SWAT.

Mwanwhile, Black Mask was still shooting at Avenger and Bluebird.

Sionis: "It doesn't matter if I can't kill you. The police will arrest you, same as me when they get here."

Avenger: "Then you'll be knocked out before they get here."

Black Mask tried to reload his gun, but Avenger runs at him. Sionis manages to reload one gun and shoots at Avenger, but he throws his baton at Sionis which connects with his gun, causing him to throw off one of his shots. Avenger hits Black Mask with a kick,  
but Sionis kicks back Avenger. Bluebird tries to run interference, but Sionis catches her and holds her at gunpoint.

Sionis: "What will you do now? Walk away or see the contents of this girl's skull?"

Bluebird: "How about neither?"

Bluebird covertly presses a switch on her belt. The device she threw eariler shoots a ball of eletricity at Black Mask.

Sionis: "Yahhhhhh!"

Sionis drops to his knees and Avenger kicks the gun out of his hand.

Sionis: "Do you really think this is it? My lawyer will have be out by the end the night."

Avenger: "You think that, Roman. But, at least it's one night that you're not on the streets. I'll take you down again and again till you stay locked up."

Bluebird: "Good speech. But, shouldn't we go?"

Both Avenger and Bluebird then left through the vents. Montoya and Maggie came in and found Black Mask incapaitated.

Maggie: "Let's book him."

 _ **-Avenger-**_

Finally. Fish Mooney and Roman Sionis both gone. With those two gone, Gotham is now two-third the way there.

Grace is the last one remaining and I will bring him down too.

Bluebird: "So, did we do good?"

Avenger: "We did good, Bluebird."

Bluebird: "I also got the evidence you wanted."

Harper handed me some pictures of Fish that I wanted. This way, any charges should stick. District Attorney having meeting with a known crimelord? Definantly open-and-shut case material.

Bluebird: "When do we start the ninja training?"

Avenger: "It isn't ninja training, Harper."

I started to walk away from Harper. The deal I made was that she would help me take down Fish and Sionis and I would train her.

Avenger: "I'll find you tommorrow evening."

I then jumped off the building and I used my grappel gun to swing. I swear I could hear Harper celebrating as I left. 

_**-Bullock-**_

Fish: "You son of a bitch, Harvey. Stabbing me in the back like this."

Bullock: "I learned from the best, Fish."

I was standing near the police cruiser where Fish was being kept, awaiting transport.  
I was having a victory smoke as I stood there.

Fish: "The best? Well, then you know I still have one more trick. I may end up disbarred, but at least i'll be free."

Bullock: "Really? And how's that gonna happen?"

Fish: "You're gonna let me go, Harvey."

Bullock: "Yeah? And why am I gonna do that?"

Fish: "In the city right now, I have a young girl and her older brother captive.  
If I go to prison, then they'll be dead before the night's over. That's why."

I drop my smoke on the ground. Fish had two hostages in the city...

Fish: "What's it gonna be, Commissioner?"

 _ **-Batman-**_

Tired. Exhusted. Dehydrated.

After managing to escape from Hush's trap, I was locked at the bottom of the Gotham harbor inside the Batmobile. However, in those situations, I keep a oxygen tank inside the car designed to pump 24 hours of oxygen inside the batmobile if the car is submerged for a period of time.

However, opening the cockpit of the batmobile was tricky. I almost drowned before I got to the surface. After all that time underwater, my equilibrium was a little distorted.

I couldn't stay on my feet... I don't think I've rested for almost two days...

I collasped down to my stomach.

This isn't good. I can't contact Alfred and there's no one in the city that can help. N-No. I can't let Hush win, not now...

Before I lost coniousness, I saw someone standing over me.

 **Chapter 11 end.**


	12. Chapter 12: Mockingbird

**Chapter 12: Mockingbird.**

At Sionis' penthouse office, GCPD have gathered to put an end to what they believed was the main problem in Gotham. The crime lord and the corrupt District Attorney.

Sionis: "I swear, I'll be out of jail before the sun's up! I'll be back on the streets soon enough."

Maggie: "Keep telling yourself that, Sionis."

The GCPD prisoner transport truck had finally arrived to take away those arrested, including Black Mask's men and her assistant.

Montoya: "That's everyone. Time to put Fish in."

Maggie: "Where is she?"

Montoya: "Isn't she with Bullock?"

Maggie: "Oh no!"

Maggie ran towards the squad car where Fish was being kept and found Bullock sitting on the ground leaning against the car.

Maggie: "Bullock! Where's Fish?!"

Bullock: "... Long gone."

Maggie: "How? Did you let her out?"

Bullock didn't say anything. Maggie aimed her gun at Bullock.

Maggie: "Harvey Bullock, you're under arrest."

 _ **-Avenger-**_

No matter how many times I look, I don't believe it. On the sofa in my living room, lies an unconscious Batman.

I found him near the docks. It looked like he'd been underwater, he definitely felt like it. Did someone throw him into the docks?

I don't know, but lucky I got to him before someone else did. For him anyway, it was difficult carrying his dead weight to my place without being seen.

I made sure all window were covered before I turned the lights on. Last thing I needed was Batman being fund here. Properly get disbarred for housing a known fugitive.

To be honest, the fact that someone else is here. The fact that mom is in the hospital and may never be the same weighs heavily on my mind.

The only clue I have is the syringe used against mom. The Black Sky clearly was something to do with Winston Grace, but there's no one I can trust on the police force.

The only reason I sent Henry Bow to turn himself in was because since Bow worked for Black Mask, and Sionis is Grace's competitor, Bullock, who works for Grace,  
would jump at the opportunity to put Sionis away. The fact that Fish was there was an extra added bonus, especially with the photographic evidence that Harper got for me. But, I'm not expecting Fish to go to prison yet... Unless Grace is aware that she's been working for Roman Sionis, in that case, good riddance.

I still don't know if there's someone on the police force I can trust. It would help if I had those kind of allies. As long as Grace has Harvey Bullock in his pocket. It'll be difficult to trust anyone linked to GCPD.

And I haven't seen Red Robin, Nightwing, And Batgirl or even Jason Todd in a while. Batman may be able to clear up this mystery.

But, now I need to see Lauren. It may be selfish of me to ask her, but she may be able to get the news out there.

 _ **-Lauren-**_

Miss Vale has been in the hospital for a day now and still hasn't woken up. Visiting hours are over, so I have to go home.

I really wish she was still here. She would know what to do.

I've read through her notepad about a dozen times now, but I can't make sense of it. I can't connect the dots.

I knocked on the door to my house. And mom answered me.

Mrs Winters: "Hello, honey."

The second I saw mom, I couldn't control my emotions. I just pulled her into a hug.

Mrs Winters: "Baby? What's wrong? Nothing happened to your friend, right?"

Lauren: "No, mom. I'm just glad you're here."

Mrs Winters: "What are you talking about? Silly girl. I'll always be here for you."

Mom returned my hug and held me close.

After seeing Riley upset over what happened to his mother, holding my mom like this made me feel guilty, but I couldn't bear to lose her or have something happen to her.

After that, I went upstairs and went up to my room. I was just going to get changed and go to sleep. I just didn't know what I can do to help.

I was about to turn the light on, but...

?: "Don't turn the light on."

A voice!? From inside my room! C-Could it be someone sent by Grace?! No! I-I... I can't breathe.

I felt like I was gonna faint, but someone caught me before I landed. Could it be the man inside the room, or mom? No, mom! Get away from here, please!

?: "Calm down, Miss Winters! It's me. Avenger."

A-Avenger... I could feel his warmth as he held me close as if to prevent me from falling through a crack in his grip. He slowly let me go as my breathing returned.  
My eyes started to adjust to the dark and I could see him more clearly. It was Avenger.

Lauren: "P-Please don't scare me like that. I thought you were here to kill me."

Avenger: "I'm sorry. I couldn't use the front door."

Lauren: "Never mind. Why did you come to me?"

Avenger: "I need your help, Miss Winters."

Lauren: "My help?"

Honestly, I was surprised. That someone like Avenger would need my help.

Avenger: "I know what happened to Miss Vale and Mrs Rivers. If you don't want to help, i'll understand."

Lauren: "No. If I can do anything, something, to help take down Grace, I'll help."

Avenger: "Are you sure?"

Lauren: "Yes! Please! I can't let that monster run free. What can I do?"

I wanted to protect my mom, Miss Vale, and even Riley. I wanted to help put Grace in a deep, dark hole and hope we never see him again.

Avenger: "I need you to write a story."

Lauren: "A story? You mean publish something?!"

Avenger: "Yes. Earlier tonight, Roman Sionis also known as Black Mask, and Fish Mooney were arrested. I found them after interrogating a man named Henry Bow. He's the one who put Miss Vale in the hospital. He was working for Black Mask and was ordered to 'deal' with people asking questions. Sionis also caused the Blackgate riot by planting James Gordon Jr inside the prison. In addition to this, I need you to out Fish Mooney."

Lauren: "But... Without a viable source, no one will believe me if I publish this. I need something to work with."

Avenger: "What about these?"

Avenger gave me some photos, but I couldn't see them in the dark. He also handed me a flash drive.

Avenger: "These are photos of Fish meeting with Roman Sionis and of her being arrested by the police. The memory stick has everything that the city has on Fish, which isn't anything. Even if the charges don't stick, Fish won't escape investigation.  
Something will be found on her. Besides, she's already faced corruption charges.  
The state will have to revoke her licence and remove her as Gotham's District Attorney. The best case scenario is her being completely disbarred."

Lauren: "But..."

It was a sound plan. If it works, then Grace would no longer have the sway her does with the legal department with Fish out of the way. But...

Lauren: "I'm not Vicki Vale. I'm not a reporter. What if I mess up?"

Avenger: "You won't. You can do this, Lauren. There isn't anyone else that can."

Lauren: "Really? Do you really think I can?"

Avenger: "You can. I know it."

Lauren: "How? You don't know me."

Avenger: "... I know more than you think."

Lauren: "What do you mean by..?"

He was already gone. What did he mean by that last part?

Miss Vale would write this story without concern for her own well-being.

I should do the same. Maybe if I re-read her notebook...

After I re-read the notebook, I quickly took out my computer and wrote my first story. 'Corrupt Attorney schemes with Crime Lord.'

 ***The Next Day. The home of Riley Rivers***

I looked online the next morning and I found Lauren's article. I couldn't believe it and I couldn't stop reading it! It was much better than I hoped. Lauren must have went through Miss Vale's notes and found out about her owning a nightclub back in the day... There's enough in here to get Fish disbarred if there's any justice in the world.

Right now, Batman is still passed out on my sofa. I'm waiting for him to wake up so I can ask him some questions about the whereabouts of the rest of the bat family. I'll need to see Kieran later. Ever since the incident with Fish nearly clawing his face off, he hasn't shown up to work. Something is wrong there...

I turn on the TV and switch to the news. There is a news report from the Daily Planet... With the Gotham Gazette under Grace's influence, they won't touch this with a stick. But, it seems the Planet hasn't got such problems.

"We are live from the GCPD building in Gotham City with an special news bulletin.  
Earlier last night, a young intern for the Gotham Gazette by the name of Lauren Winters, posted a very controversial story late last night. Maria Mercedes,  
Gotham's District Attorney who was allegedly called Fish Mooney, is seen in clear picture meeting with known Crime lord, Roman Sionis. Also known as Black Mask.  
There have been past connections linking Miss Mercedes to owning a nightclub during the days of late mob boss Carmine Falcone and the fact that nothing is known about Maria Mercedes. Except there is apparently no Maria Mercedes in Gotham, no birth certificate or anything. Mercedes hasn't been seen since last night and we are now awaiting the arrival of Commissioner Bullock... Wait, that's Captain Sawyer! Captain! Captain!"

Lauren must have put her name on the by-line. Since she works officially for the Gotham Gazette, she'd have to legitimise it, but I hope it doesn't come back to hurt her... I also hope that this whole mess should be cleared up before that happens.

But as the reporter said, Captain of the GCPD's Major Crimes Unit Margret Sawyer's car pulled up next to the GCPD building. She got out of her car, only to be mobbed by a army of reporters. Next to her, was Detective Renee Montoya who I thought was suspended.

"Captain! Is what they're saying about Maria Mercedes true?!"

"Can we get a comment from the Commissioner?"

"Is Fish Mooney in custody?"

"Is this a prank by a teenage girl?"

Maggie: "No comment."

As she said that, the barrage of questions continues. Both Captain Sawyer and Detective Montoya managed to get inside the building.

If they refused to comment, then I knew this may happen. Fish isn't in police custody. Lauren may be a target now... I may have just placed her in danger.

Batman: "Uhhh..."

I looked back at Batman. He was starting to come to.

Riley: "Batman?"

Batman: "Uhh... Where... Where am I?"

Riley: "My house. I didn't have a fancy cave to bring you to."

Batman: "Rivers? You brought me here?"

Riley: "I found you pass out near the docks. I brought you here last night.  
It's morning now. Did someone throw you in the bay?"

Batman: "I need to leave."

Riley: "No. You need to stay here and give me some answers."

Batman: "Not now, Rivers. Just stay out of my way and stay home. Keep your head down. Take that costume off and burn it."

Batman tried to leave through the back door in the kitchen, but I had finally had it with him. I was gonna get answers one way or another.

Riley: "No, Wayne! You're answering my questions."

Batman: "..."

He didn't show any surprise that I knew who he was.

Riley: "It's obvious, Mr Wayne. During the incident with Jason Todd, you were trying to protect him. Like a father would his own son. Since Jason Todd was Bruce Wayne's adopted son, I connected the dots."

Batman: "What do you want, Rivers?"

Riley: "What happened to the others? Miss Gordon, Grayson, Drake, and Todd?"

I was trying to rattle him a bit by revealing that I knew who Batgirl, Nightwing,  
Red Robin, and Red Hood were. I wanted to get as much out of Batman as I could.  
He responded by looking around my kitchen as if he was looking for something or someone.

Batman: "Is your mother here?"

Riley: "No. She was attacked a couple of nights ago. By a man named Thomas Elliot."

Batman: "Hush...

Hush? Batman just muttered that out as if he was disgusted.

Riley: "Who's Hush?.. Or are you telling me to be quiet?"

Batman: "An old friend, or at least he was. It can't of been possible for him to be the one who attacked your mother."

Riley: "It was him."

Batman: "I was fighting him the night he could have attacked your mother."

Riley: "Well, I was fighting him too. He came to the hospital to finish the job and I stopped him. He ended up falling to his death and I saw his face."

Batman: "Fell to his death?"

Riley: "... I tried to save him, but he shot at me and I couldn't save him."

Batman: "If that had been a real person..."

Riley: Don't give me that, Mr Wayne. What do you mean, 'real person'?"

Batman: "Did Hush melt into black liquid?"

Riley: "He did... And what's with the name Hush? Who is he?"

Batman: "He's behind this whole thing. He murdered Winston Grace and has been posing as him all this time. He did it so he could take control of Black Mask's organisation and use the cover of a gang war to turn all of Gotham against vigilantes."

Thomas Elliot. He's behind this whole thing? Sally Martini, the riots, the police's Anti-Vigilante Task Force, Fish Mooney, The Russians, Jack Marco... Dad's murder.

Riley: "Okay, but when I found Elliot that night, the black liquid... It resembled that street drug everyone's talking about."

Batman: "The Black Sky."

Riley: "So that's what it's called. But if it's somehow making these 'Hush clones'  
out of it, how is that possible? It's insane."

Batman: "..."

Riley: "So you don't know either. Well that's perfect. Isn't there a chance that you have a analysing device in your Batcave that we can use?"

Batman: "Hush took control of the Batcave. I'll need to go somewhere else. Have you got any spare clothes?"

Riley: "My dad's suits. Upstairs in my mom's bedroom. Room on the right. Don't touch anything else."

Batman went upstairs and after a while, came down as Bruce Wayne. I had prepared a sports bag for his Batsuit and gear.

Bruce: "Can I trust you, Rivers?"

Riley: "Can I trust you, Wayne?"

I gave him the bag and he put the Batsuit inside and zipped the bag closed.

Bruce: "Hush, Sionis, and the police. This is all getting too dangerous. You need to stay out of this."

Oh yeah, Mr Wayne was out cold the whole of last night. He doesn't know what's been going on.

Riley: "Shall I explain the whole story to you?"

Bruce: "The whole story?"

 ***GCPD building, Commissioner's office***

 _ **-Montoya-**_

Maggie: "I don't know how the press managed to get ahold of the story, but with the growing chaos, we'll be pressured now more than ever to fix this problem."

Montoya: "What are we gonna say about us not having Fish Mooney in custody? I'm sure the press will eat that up."

Maggie: "Easy. We find Fish as quickly as possible."

Me and Maggie are having this discussion in the safety of the Commissioner's office. She arrested Harvey Bullock last night since he let Fish go. He didn't even speak the whole trip back to the station and even when we put him into a cell.

Montoya: "Where do we start?"

Maggie: "Let's start with Bullock."

Montoya: "Alright, but I bet he won't talk."

We left the office and had the interrogation room prepared. Bullock was later placed in there, awaiting interrogation.

We watched Bullock from the next room, hidden behind the one-way mirror

Bullock looked impatient, as if he's bursting to talk. Normally he never does that.  
He talks regardless of who it is. When Maggie saw that, she turned off the recorder.

Montoya: "Is there a plan here?"

Maggie: "Yeah. See why he's so desperate."

We left the room we were in and went into the interrogation room.

Bullock: "Finally! How long does a guy hafta..."

WHACK!

I hit Bullock over the head. The recording camera has been turned off, so why not?

Bullock: "Ow! Why did you do that, Montoya?"

Montoya: "Felt like kicking your ass, Bullock."

Bullock: I'm being serious, Montoya. We can't be messing around."

Maggie: "So stop messing around, Harvey."

Me and Maggie sat in front of Bullock.

Maggie: "Why did you release Fish from custody?"

Bullock: "I didn't have a choice..."

Montoya: "Didn't have a choice? Yep, sounds like BS to me."

Bullock: "I'm being serious! I couldn't say anything because I don't exactly know who's dirty or who isn't."

Montoya: "You mean like you or better than you?"

Bullock: "For God's sake, Montoya! Fish has hostages?"

... What?

Maggie: "Hostages? Do you know who?"

Bullock: "She didn't say. A young girl and her older brother, I think."

Straight away, we understood who it was.

Maggie: "Kieran Troy's kids. Rick and Charlotte."

Montoya: "That's right. Troy was acting strangely when we spoke to him. Fish must have kidnapped them to stop him from testifying against her."

Bullock: "Yeah, she's slippery like that."

Montoya: "So now all we have to do is find Kieran Troy's kids and then we can arrest Fish and put her on trial for a change."

Bullock: "But where do we start?"

Maggie: "We? You're staying here, Harvey."

Bullock: "Oh come on, Maggie! Don't do this now!"

Maggie: "You can't be trusted. You're staying here till this is over."

Bullock: "I can't help inside of a prison cell."

Maggie: "Neither can the real Commissioner."

Oh... That has to hurt. Bullock didn't say anything in response and we walked out of the room.

Montoya: "He's right about one thing."

Maggie: "What's that?"

Montoya: "Where DO we start?"

We need to find out where Rick and Charlotte Troy are and save them, but one wrong move and Fish could kill them."

 _ **-Riley-**_

After I explained to Bruce Wayne about the events of last night, he called me a few things: Reckless and undisciplined. I told him about Bluebird without mentioning her identity and having Lauren Winters publish the story after the arrest of Black Mask. However, one thing I agree with is that I could have possibly put Lauren's life in danger. He then left saying he was gonna "End this".

I'll just ignore Wayne for now. I tried to play his game. But, now I'm just gonna play mine instead.

Like every usual day, I went into work. I'm still working on the Gordon case. The trial has likely been delayed due to Fish Mooney being outed, but even so, Gordon is still in Blackgate Prison for manslaughter and aiding a murder suspect.

Video in city hall has been erased from that day in question. Finger prints have likely been destroyed in the explosion. There aren't any witness who can place Fish at the scene.

There has to be something placing Fish or anyone working for her at City Hall that could have placed the explosive.

I sat on my desk and I unlock the draw where I keep my folder filled with everything I've collected so far, maybe I've missed something. But, when I check my draw for the folder on the case, it isn't even here?!

I have backups on my computer and on a memory stick, but who took it? Only I have the key and there aren't any signs of it being broken into. The only way it could have been opened is with the master key and... Only one person has it.

I got up and walked over to Kieran's office. He's the only one who has the master key.

I knocked on the door, but no one responded. But I can see a silhouette of a man inside the office. I opened the door to the smell of smoke filling my lungs.

Kirean: "Hey Riley. Good morning."

Kirean sat there, looking down at a bin with smoke coming out of it. He didn't even look at me.

Riley: "Kirean? What's going on?"

Kirean: "Nothing. Just getting rid of something we don't need."

Riley: "My folder on the Gordon case?"

I walked over in front of Kirean and looked in the bin. It was my folder. Kirean's behaviour change was starting to disturb me.

Riley: "Why are you doing this, Kirean?"

Kirean: "I told you to stop. I said to let Gordon fry, but Michael has filled your head with that justice trash. Too bad, you don't have your case anymore."

Right now, I felt like punching Kirean in the face. I value what dad taught me, it isn't trash. What's happened to Kirean for this to happen?

Riley: "Kirean, I don't know what happened to you, but this isn't gonna stop me.I'm not going to abandon an innocent man... Besides, I can't stop anyway.I've been ordered by the court to represent Gordon. You can't stop me even if you are my boss."

Kirean: "That's why I'll have to ensure that you don't have any evidence to bring with you."

Kirean's voice started to deepen as we got up and walked out of the office.

"Mr Troy?"

Some of my fellow co-workers questioned him, but Kirean simply walked past them and up to an emergency fire axe.

Riley: "Kirean? What are you planning to do with that?"

Kirean picked up the axe and then went over to my computer. I knew what he was about to do.

Riley: "Kirean! Don't!"

Kirean swung the axe down on the computer, chopping it in half.

Kirean: "We need to take care of our own, Riley. You should focus on taking care of your mother and not taking care of old men like Gordon. Take care of your brother and sister."

Riley: "What do you mean?"

As I asked that, a female co-worker then started shouting at Kirean.

"No! Stop! I've called the police!"

Kirean: "What!? No!"

Kirean then lifted the axe and charged at the woman! He was going to kill her!

I dived at Kirean and hit him, shoulder first, in the legs. He fell down safely out of range of the woman or anyone else.

Kirean: "No! You don't understand!"

Kirean tried to get up, but I placed him in a chokehold to keep him still. One of the co-workers took the axe away before Kirean could reach it.

Riley: "Don't fight it, Kirean!"

Kirean: "You don't understand, Riley."

Kirean started to whisper to me.

Riley: "What don't I understand? You tired to kill one of your employees!"

Kirean: "Fish has Rick and Charlotte, Riley."

My heart sank as the reality of what Kirean just said set in. Fish has Rick and Charlotte?!

Riley: "Why?! When?!"

Kirean: "Yesterday, she took them so that I wouldn't leave Gotham. She called me this morning and asked me to dissuade you from continuing Gordon's case. If you help Gordon then she'll kill them both. You have to drop this case. Just... Please."

?: "Police! What's going on?"

I heard someone enter the building. GCPD have arrived. If Kirean goes to jail, would Fish kill Rick and Charlotte? She's already been outed and she called this morning so they must be alive.

?: "Kirean Troy?"

I looked at the officer who arrived. It was Detective Montoya.

Montoya: "Move kid. You did a good job."

I released Kirean and Detective Montoya handcuffed him and read him his Miranda rights before dragging him away.

Kirean: "Riley, please! For the love of God, just drop the Gordon case. You have to!"

I watched as Detective Montoya took Kirean into her car.

If I knew I would break my hand doing so, I would punch the wall right now. I felt my anger well up. Hush had one of his 'clones' attack my mom, and now Fish has my brother and sister.

In that moment, I felt that this was a time when law meets reality. If Gordon goes to prison, Hush wins. But, if I help him, I lose my brother and sister.

I just knew that I needed to end this and soon.

*The Narrows, that evening. Harper Row's apartment*

 _ **-Harper-**_

Cullen: "So he said he'd train you?"

Harper: "Yeah! I showed him where that woman went and took photos so he said he'd come tonight."

I was getting ready to train since Avenger said he would show up tonight to talk about training. I can't say how long I've been waiting for something like this to happen!

Cullen: "I just don't think you should get your hopes up. He may be busy tonight.  
As much as I would love to see him training you, I don't think you should become his sidekick or something like that."

Harper: "I see it more as an internship. An epic team up."

As I was talking, we heard a loud noise outside. Someone driving a car with a lot of horsepower.

Cullen: "Can you hear that?"

Harper: "Yeah. I think someone's itching to have their car jacked."

We ran to the window and looked outside from down the road. A black car raced through the streets... Was that the Batmobile?

Cullen: "That was Batman, wasn't it?"

Harper: "I think so."

I quickly logged onto my computer. Using the access I have to Batman's secret network, I can find out where the Batmobile is going.

Harper: "Blackgate Prison. Is he delivering a prisoner or something?"

However, I felt like something is wrong. I manage to hack into the sensors to who's in the car and, according to them, there was no one inside the Batmobile.

Harper: "I better check this out."

Cullen: "Harper, you shouldn't go out after the car! This doesn't seem right.  
Besides, what about Avenger?"

I put on my mask.

Bluebird: "Relax, Cullen. I've got this, I'll be back soon."

 _ **-Lauren-**_

I wrote the story and everyone knows who Fish Mooney is, but she knows I wrote the story.

Just sitting here eating with my mom, could be my last moments. Anyone that seems to be against Grace has either been attacked or killed. Not to mention that fact that Warren's left a dozen of messages for me... 'How dare you post this story without my approval' was the gist of it. I could be out of a job soon...

Mrs Winters: "Honey, what's wrong?"

Lauren: "What? It's nothing."

Mrs Winters: "It's something. Ever since you wrote that paper and published it, you're haven't even spoke."

Lauren: "Well... I'm just wondering... Am I making a difference?"

Mrs Winters: "Of course you are. That woman would still be running around as the District Attorney if you didn't print the paper. And don't worry about that stuck-up Warren.  
You did the best thing for his business and for this city."

Lauren: "You think so? Thanks, mom. I think I needed that."

Although those words made me a bit happy, that doesn't change anything. Mom is one of the people who believe that GCPD have arrested Fish, but I think she's still out there and she must be very, very angry.

I don't think mom will believe me too much if I told her I was scared that someone was gonna walk in and kill me...

BRAATATATAT!

The sound of machine guns could be heard outside. A millisecond later, the windows were being shredded and holes appeared in the walls!

Mom started screaming and I reacted out of fear by driving on mom and shoving her to the ground as machine gun fire ringed out through the house.

Mrs Winters: "What's going on?!"

It's Fish, I know it is. She's here to kill me!

Mrs Winters: "Oh God! Lauren!"

With tears in her eyes and fear in her face, my mom hugged me tightly as the sounds of the kitchen being cut up by the house!

?: "Hello again, Miss Winters."

This large man... He's the same man who kidnapped me before! The same one that attacked Riley I first met Riley!

?: "It's a shame we meet again like this, but this is business and you're bad for it."

Mrs Winters: "Lauren... What is he talking about?"

I didn't know what to say. 'Hey mom. I enraged a corrupt attorney working for a crime lord.' Not the best thing to say.

Mrs Winters: "Why are you here?! Who are you?!"

?: "People call me Butch. Mrs Winters, your daughter has caused my employer grief. So, she has to die. You too, I'm afraid. Oh, and your lawyer friend too. He doesn't seem to be taking no for an answer"

Butch then aimed his gun at me at me. I was frozen. I was going to die like this?!  
Killed in my own home with my mom?! I didn't want this to happen. I just wanted to help. Now they're gonna kill me, mom, and Riley too?! I can't even warn him either!

Mrs Winters: "No! I won't let you kill my daughter!"

Mom shielded me with her body as Butch was preparing to pull the trigger.

Lauren: "No, Mom!"

I closed my eyes as I saw Butch aim the gun at us and he was gonna pull the trigger.  
This was it. This was how I was gonna die...

BLAM!

I can't feel anything. Was mom hit first?! I-I was so scared to open my eyes, but I forced myself to. I had to know...

What I saw was Avenger! He was fighting the big guy and tackled him into the living room and smashed him through the table. More guys came in with guns, but Avenger grabbed one of them and used him as a battering ram and then knocked down the rest.

My fear turned to relief. We were saved! Mom simply watched in shock that this one man was fighting people with guns. Mom has been very indifferent when it comes to vigilantes, but seeing one up close must be amazing and shocking.

Avenger finished beating down our attackers and he walked into the kitchen.

Avenger: "Are the two of you okay?"

Mom was in shock and couldn't speak.

Lauren: "We're fine. Just in shock."

Avenger: "Have you got a place to go?"

Lauren: "I-I find so."

The more I look at him, the more familiar he looks. His arms are exposed up to his shoulder so I know he has dark skin. I can't see his eyes through his mask.  
But, I know him from somewhere... No, it can't be. I've already thought about it and it's impossible.

Avenger then walked back into the living room and stood over Butch.

Lauren: "Mom, let's go."

Mrs Winters: "W-Where? Should we call the police?"

Lauren: "No. He's got this."

I helped mom get up and we left the house. I just wanted to get clear of here quickly.  
But, as mom and I got in the car, I picked up my phone... I had left it on silent and I haven't been checking it.

There are 8 missed calls from Riley... And a message.

'Lauren, something strange happened to me today! I think Fish may be gunning for us!  
You have to leave your house now!'

Something happened to Riley?!

I try to phone him, but there's no answer!

Lauren: "Mom, I need to get to Riley's house!"

 _ **-Avenger-**_

I'm glad I got here in time. Lauren didn't answer my calls so I was sure something happened. But she and her mother are safe.

I picked up Butch by his collar and drag him into the kitchen. They really shot this place up bad...

I pour a glass of water and I throw it into his face. We wakes up coughing and as soon as he sees me, he lunges at me, but I take his head and slam it into the cupboard beneath the sink.

Avenger: "Where's Fish Mooney?"

?: "In the Gotham bay at midnight."

He was trying to make a joke. Trying to avoid the fact he was in a situation he wasn't gonna win.

I hit him hand in the face and he falls to the ground.

Avenger: "You either talk to me or I start breaking bones in your body. Your call."

?: "That won't work with me. I know you people won't kill me, so why don't you just knock me out and send me to jail. I'll be out by morning."

This isn't working. I need to find Fish before she has a chance to recover and send out more people after Lauren... Or kill Rick and Charlotte.

I go into the kitchen draw and I pull out a knife. The man looks at it and I can see him sweating.

?: "What's that for?"

Avenger: "This is gonna make you talk."

There's a nerve just above his eye called the Trigeminal nerve. It's one of the largest nerves in the head. If I stimulate it with this knife... This man will talk.

I thought to myself. Riley, don't do this! This is against the law. Everyone has a right to justice. But then I think...

The whole thing with Grace, Hush, Fish, Sionis... It's all caused pain to people I care about.

Mom. Kirean. Rick. Charlotte. Lauren. It caused the death of my dad...

?: "Get away from me!"

Miss Vale and James Gordon even paid their own prices.

?: "Help! By God, help me!"

I was going to end this. First Fish, then Hush. I've already broken my oath as a lawyer to be what I am.

I put the knife to his face. Right towards the area above the eye.

Justice is indeed blind.

 ***GCPD Building, Interrogation Room***

 _ **-Maggie-**_

Kirean Troy's motive behind what happened at his law firm office is crystal clear, it's because of his children. Before Renee detained him, Troy apparently burned all the case notes that Riley Rivers, who is James Gordon's attorney,  
had collected and destroyed his office computer.

With the trial postponed now that federal services are looking into Fish's involvement, Fish must have ordered Troy to either dissuade Rivers from representing Gordon or his son and daughter would be killed.

I'm watching from the screen in the other room while Renee is talking to Troy. Troy looks like he's about to have a nervous breakdown.

Montoya: "Kirean, you really need to calm down."

Kirean: "No! You don't understand!"

Montoya: "That your kids are in the hands of a criminal mastermind? Yeah, I do understand."

Kirean: "No... If Fish finds out that you know, she'll kill my Rick and Charlotte!"

Montoya: "We won't let that happen. But, you need to cooperate with us."

Kirean: "You need to let me go! If I'm here too long, Fish will know I talked!"

Montoya: "We can't just let you out."

Kirean: "Then you'll doom my children!"

Kirean started screaming at Renee, but she remains calm.

Montoya: "Just tell us where she is. Then we can work on saving your kids."

Kirean: "No! Even if that would work, she only sends me instructions by phone."

We had Mr Troy frisked as he came in and I managed to get his phone. But, there was nothing on there.

Kirean: "If you're planning to search through my phone, don't bother. I deleted any and all information that could have led to her."

Montoya: "With that information, we could have found Fish! Why did you do that!?"

Renee was starting to get angry.

Kirean: "Fish forced me to place a program on my phone which lets her look at my messages and calls. If I kept all of the incoming and outgoing calls and messages,  
she would know."

She's really through... At this rate, we won't be able to track down Fish and the hostages.

I used the intercom to talk to Renee in the next room.

Maggie: "Renee. A word?"

Renee left Mr Troy and came out of the interrogation room and into the room I was in.

Montoya: "He's not gonna cooperate. Fish has him so intimidated that he'll never give her up."

Maggie: "If we just knew where the kids were... Troy clearly knows more than he's letting on. He could blow this whole thing wide open."

Montoya: "But, first we need to find the kids... Normally this is when we would see Batman on the case, but he's gone into hiding."

Maggie: "Unless that's what he wants us to think."

 _ **-Batman-**_

With Hush in control of the Batcave, I can't rely on the caches I have around the city. Hush would have locked them down by now.

My parents home taken over by Tommy. He always said that I had everything he wanted,  
and now he has what I have. My family, my parents' home, and the cave.

I can't risk an assault on Hush without knowing what the Black Sky is exactly.

According to Tim's computer, he was investigating the Yukuza who have been selling Black Sky in Chinatown. Deaths in that area due to overdose or apparently accident while under the influence have increased tremendously in that area, but since Hush has paid off the media, nothing has been said about it.

The Black Sky that's being sold on the streets is a variant of Scarecrow's fear toxin, but the one that Hush seems to be using is very different. Without access to the Batcomputer, I won't be able to find out what is being used in the chemical mix, but I do know that it was manufactured at Grace Enterprises.

The answer is inside their headquarters.

I've snuck into Grace Enterprises' headquarters and I found their chemical lab.

The place seemed to be empty. No security either.

I find the main computer and I try to access it, but it needs a log in from a Doctor Yami.

?: "Grace mentioned that you would be here."

A sword was put to my neck. Japanese style.

Batman: "Doctor Yami?"

Yami: "Yes, dark one. I have heard of your many exploits."

Batman: "I've heard of one of yours. The Black Sky that's being sold on the streets. And the one being used by Hush."

Yami: "Hush? I don't know who you are talking about, Batman. I work for Winston Grace."

Batman: "You're the leader of the Yukuza in Chinatown."

Yami: "Clever bat. There's no point of hiding it now. Gotham belongs to us now."

Batman: "Over my dead body."

Yami: "That's the point."

I quickly turned and kicked Yami back. He was wearing a traditional red ninja outfit. The Yukuza carry a sense of honour and the wish to engage worthy opponents,  
but I shouldn't let my guard down.

Yami: "Very good. For one who embodies the spirit of the bat, you live up to your legend. Although your choice of successors is pitiful."

Red Robin was investigating the Yukuza when he disappeared. If he encountered Yami...

Batman: "Where is Red Robin?"

Yami: "Grace was willing to pay an emperor's ransom in exchange for the bird."

Batman: "So you sold him. Winston Grace is dead, Yami. A man named Hush has been acting as him this whole time."

Yami: "That does not matter to me. I seek to further my legacy and the Black Sky will be a step."

Batman: "You never created the Black Sky. Hush brought it from Crane and turned it into something different. You sold it on the street as a drug."

Yami: "But as you now, there is another version as well."

Batman: "What does it do?"

Yami: "Let me show you."

Yami brought out a vial of black liquid and then took off his glove. He injected the liquid into his wrist.

Yami: "This is the power of the Yukuza!"

With a yell, black liquid began to pour out of Yami's mouth! It drained onto the ground and flowed next to Yami...

The liquid began to form a humanoid shape. A person was formed out of the liquid. A copy of Yami was formed!

This is how Hush seemed to be in more than one place. That liquid is completely different than the drug being sold on the streets, yet given the same name.

Yami: "Prepare yourself."

The two Yamis charged at me and started throwing punches and kicks at me. Yami was well trained and acted like the original. If people like this could be cloned using the Black Sky, imagine what Hush could do with something like that.

The difference was that the original Yami used a sword, the Black Sky can't replicate inanimate objects.

However, with one skilled Martial Artist and Swordsman striking me at once, it was difficult to avoid Yami's sword and it sliced me across the arm.

Yami: "First blood, Batman."

I blocked the sword from one Yami and kicked back the other. But as I pushed Yami away, his clone ran at me and Yami swung at me. I moved out of the way and...

Yami's sword swung across his clone's neck, decapitating him. A spray of black liquid came out of where the head was and the body melted into black liquid.

Yami: "A worthy opponent. It will be an honour to end your life."

Batman: "I don't intend for my life to end here."

Yami: "I'm afraid that it's too late for that."

As he said that, my vision started blurring.

Batman: "Poison... No..."

The tip of Yami's blade must have been dipped in poison. I felt like I was losing by strength.

Yami: "Remarkable, isn't it? How quickly poison can shut down the body.  
I would guess you have more than 15 minutes to live."

I don't have access to the Batcomputer and there's no one left that can help... I can't die yet! I have to... Have to...

I couldn't stay on my feet.

Yami: "Or maybe I was wrong. But, you will die."

BLAM!

I heard a gunshot, and Yami's sword was knocked out of his hand.

?: "I guess you're new around here, huh?"

When I looked, I saw a figure of someone. He ran at Yami and they started to fight, but my vision was so blurry I couldn't see who it was.

One of the men was knocked down and came towards me.

?: "Hold on, Bruce."

 ***Unknown building***

 **-Third Person-**

Inside the building, the interior was large but in disrepair. The plaster on the walls was peeling off and the room itself was vacant apart from a bunch of armed men and two people tied to exposed pipes on the wall: A young man and child female.

The girl was sobbing and she was crossing her legs.

Rick: "Hey!"

"What?"

Rick: "She needs to go to the little ladies room. To put it politely."

"She can go there!"

Rick: "Sadistic Bastard! She's just a kid!"

The guard went up to Rick and hit him with the butt of his gun.

"Shut your mouth or have it filled with lead. Your choice."

Rick then spat at the guard.

"You're gonna regret that."

The guard then started beating on Rick while Charlotte watched in horror. However a woman entered the room while the other guards watched her.

?: "Tch. Men have no manners."

The guard who was beating up Rick heard a voice behind him and when he turned,  
the woman strached him across the face, causing large lacerations on his face and large amounts of blood flowed down his neck.

"Ahh!"

The woman was Fish Mooney, the former District Attorney.

Fish: "You're being paid to protect me, not to be brutes."

Fish then went close to Charlotte and started to stroke her face. Charlotte tried pull her head away from Fish's hand in terror of both her and what she had witnessed with the guard.

Fish: "Of course you can go to the little girls room... As soon as your daddy gets out of prison."

Charlotte: "I-I can't... I need to go now."

Fish: "Then go."

Charlotte began sobbing even more as Fish moved away from her.

Rick: "You psycho bitch. Why do you have to do this to her?! She's only a kid!"

Charlotte: "She's learning. The sins of the father never die, dear Rick."

Rick: "You're a psycho, messed in the head, son of a..."

Fish then placed two of her fingers in Rick's mouth and gripped his tongue with her sharp fingernails.

Fish: "I should rip that dirty tongue of yours and send it to dear old dad. You could do without it, but then again, that's your choice."

Rick wanted to bite down on Fish's fingers but that would cause her fingernails to slice his tongue off.

Fish: "I thought so."

Fish then took her fingers out of Rick's mouth and walked into the centre of the room.

Fish: "When she does go, can one of you clean it up please? I hate being in this dump as it is, letting it smell of piss."

?: "You're gonna smell your own blood in a few moments."

The voice of someone came from above, and a person did come from above, landing on one of the guards and hitting him in the head with a baton.

Avenger had arrived.

Avenger: "You're going to prison, Fish."

Fish stared at Avenger and fury began to appear on her face.

Fish: "You?! Again! Kill him!"

Avenger rolled into cover while Fish ran out of the room.

Avenger: "You're not getting away this time."

Avenger used his grapple gun to trip up a guard and, when he fell over, his gun kept firing which dislodged a part of the celling which fell on another guard, knocking him out.

Avenger then ran straight for the last armed guard and rolled on the floor to avoid gunfire. Using his baton, he whacked it into the leg of the guard and then whacked him across the face with it.

Fish: "Stop there."

Fish had ran to the other side of the room where Charlotte and Rick were. She had a pistol pressed against Charlotte's head.

Fish: "One step forward and I'll shoot the girl first."

Avenger: "You fire that gun and you'll be wheeled into Blackgate on a gunnery."

Fish: "You won't kill me though. I'm afraid I win this one."

Fish smirked as Avenger had no choice but to stay still. Fish then aimed the gun at Avenger.

Fish: "You took everything that I worked for, Avenger. Once Lauren Winters and Riley Rivers are both dead, Gordon will be sent away, Batman will die, and Gotham will belong to me. Like it should off a long time ago."

Fish smiled widely as she squeezed the trigger.

Charlotte: "No! I can't!"

Charlotte, who could no longer hold her bladder...

Fish: "Ugh! What?!"

Fish was distracted by what was going on and Avenger ran straight at her. Fish saw him at the last moment and tried to shoot him, but wasn't able to hit him and Avenger got close enough and hit the gun out of her hand with his baton. Avenger then hit Fish in the face with his free hand and then grabbed Fish by the collar.

Avenger: "You're gonna answer for what you did, Fish. You're gonna rot for what you did."

Fish: "You think that this is over, Avenger? I was brought down once when Falcone left the scene. I'll find my way back."

Avenger: "Don't count on it."

Avenger then chopped Fish in the neck, knocking her out.

Rick: "Oh God, thank the lord!"

Charlotte: "Hey, Rick! Are we going home?"

Avenger then untied Rick and then he untied Charlotte.

Rick: "Yes, we're going home!"

Avenger: "Your father is down the police station. Just walk out the building, follow the lights, then flag down the first officer you see."

Rick: "Hey, do I know you?"

Avenger: "Doubt it."

Avenger then used his grapple gun to zip out of the building.

As Avenger left, from the rooftops nearby, Emma Grace looked on.

As she watched Avenger go into an alleyway and drive out with his motorbike,  
she pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

Emma: "Has the medication be delivered to the hospital?.. Good. Have it administered to Kerry Rivers. Also, I want the release papers delivered to Blackgate now."

Emma smiled as she walked towards the stairwell.

Emma: "The things I do for a man."

 ***Blackgate Prison***

 _ **-Gordon-**_

I haven't seen Barbara since what happened with James during the riots. I don't know what's happened. I haven't heard anything at all...

What is happening?! First James somehow gets in her and now Barbara's gone missing!

Something must of happened and I can't do anything about it!

Sionis: "Gordon. You do know you're gonna die here?"

In the cell across from me, Roman Sionis is there looking at me.

Gordon: "Are you still here, Sionis? Normally you say you'll be out before the sun's up."

Sionis: "If I get out of my cell, you better hope I don't make you choke on your own blood."

I just sat in my cell. I felt like I was losing everything. My son, my daughter,  
my life...

Everything started to appear meaningless.

We started to hear sounds of a car outside... I knew what car that was, I heard the roar of it enough times not to mistake it.

Gordon: "Batman?"

Sionis: "So, the bat's here in his fancy Batmobile. I wonder if he's ready to turn himself in?"

The alarms started to go off! The city was still hunting for Batman for Mayor Hill's murder! Why was he here now?! He's normally better at hiding than this.

However, I watched as something unthinkable happened.

BANG!

From behind Sionis, the cell wall was blown apart! And outside, a type of plane appeared outside... That was Batman's plane!

The guards arrived and tried shooting the plane, but the cockpit opened and nobody was inside.

?: "Sionis. Get in if you want revenge."

That wasn't Batman's voice...

Sionis was hesitant, but he ran for it and jumped to the plane and got inside the cockpit which shut behind him.

"Don't let Batman get away!"

"We need backup. Suspect's name is Batman! He's breaking out Roman Sionis!"

I heard the guards say that, but I knew that wasn't Batman.

The plane then flew away as the guards were shooting at it.

What... What in the world is going on in this city?!

 _ **-Bluebird-**_

I followed the Batmobile to Blackgate Prison and I just saw all of that.  
No one was in either the jet or the car. They were being remote-controlled but I can't find out where from. But, I do know that they just broke out an ex-crime lord that isn't too pleased.

In two words...

Bluebird: "Hoo boy."

We could be in trouble.

Chapter 12 end.


	13. Chapter 13: Avenger

**Chapter 13: Avenger.**

Gotham is now in a stage of crisis.

Although Fish Mooney has finally been taken down, Batman is out of the fight and is still alive thanks to the timely arrival of Red Hood.

However Roman Sionis, Black Mask, is once again free due to Batman's weaponry under the control of Hush who still holds the rest of the bat family, Nightwing, Red Robin, and Batgirl, in the Batcave.

Meanwhile after being recused by Avenger from Fish's henchmen, Lauren Winters and her mother head to Riley Rivers' home after Lauren received a message from Riley.

 _ **-Lauren-**_

We arrived at Riley's house and I quickly got out of the car.

Mrs Winters: "Lauren, why are we coming here? We should get out of the city after what happened."

Lauren: "I need to check on Riley. He sent me a message that something happened to him today and that we should of left."

Mrs Winters: "How did he know, Lauren? And how are you involved?"

That's right. Mom doesn't exactly know that I've been investigating into what's been going on in Gotham recently. But, I don't have time to explain.

I knock on the door.

Lauren: "Riley? It's Lauren. Are you here?"

No answer. So I knock again.

Mom then walked over and stuck her hand under the mat.

Mrs Winters: "I hope we aren't doing something we're not supposed to."

Mom gave me the key and I opened the door, but inside, no one was here. Ms Rivers was at the hospital and Riley wasn't here.

What happened to Riley? Where could he be? Why isn't he answering his phone?

The house looks in a far better condition then mine and mom's, so maybe nothing happened.

I sat down in the living room and buried my face in my hands. Was I really so worried and nothing happened?

Mom then walked over to where I was and stood over me.

Mrs Winters: "Lauren. What's going on? Why are you and Riley Rivers doing that caused people with guns to come to our home?!"

Mom sounded concerned, and she wanted answers...

Lauren: "It's a long story."

Mrs Winters: "I think I have a lot of time."

Lauren: "... Remember that I wrote the paper and posted it online? Well, I kind of ticked off a former mob boss. So she sent people to kill me. And it turns out that she works for an even more powerful mob boss. So me, Riley, and Miss Vale have been working together with a vigilante named Avenger to bring him down... In a nutshell."

Mom looked at me with shock as I explained. I wonder what she thinks of her daughter taking on a criminal empire with Gotham's best journalist, an attorney, and a vigilante.

Mrs Winters: "L-Lauren, why would you put yourself in danger like that?"

Lauren: "Mom, so much has been happening in Gotham and it didn't look like anyone was doing anything about it. Avenger wanted to save this city and so did Miss Vale. So did Riley. I didn't want to just sit back and do nothing.  
But, now all this has happened..."

Mrs Winters: "Lauren, you're a brave young woman, but to put yourself at risk like this..."

Lauren: "Mom, if I can do anything to help Gotham, then I should."

Mrs Winters: "But, for now, you're staying with me."

I knew that look in Mom's eyes. She was worried and she didn't want me close to this. But, I wanted to know where Riley was.

Lauren: "I'm gonna see if I can get ahold of Riley again. Just let him know we're here."

I called again... But I could hear a ringtone upstairs.

Mrs Winters: "Is that his ringtone?"

Lauren: "I think so."

I went into the hallway and I went up the stairs. Up into Riley's room.

I haven't been in a boy's room before, so I didn't know what to expect. But the room is surprising clean and well organised. That's what you have to expect from a lawyer.

I found Riley's phone on his dresser. Why would he leave this here? Where could he be?

As I moved my arm, I knocked over some documents that were also on the dresser.

Lauren: "Oh no! Why am I making a mess?!"

I quickly tried to pick up the documents and place them in the order I found them,  
but that was impossible. I didn't understand half of this stuff!

... As I picked up the documents, something caught my eye inside of Riley's wardrobe.

For some reason, out of Riley's tracksuits and two-piece suits, it stood out.

I reached in and I pulled out... A ski mask?

Why would Riley need something like this? This mask is strangely familiar.

Avenger... When he first started, he wore a ski mask.

Riley... It can't be.

 _ **-Jason Todd-**_

My name is Jason Todd. Former Robin and sidekick of Batman till I was beaten by a psychotic clown before I was brought back to life.

I've been on the run since my little run in with Avenger.

The Anti-Vigilante Task Force was obsessed with hunting Vigilantes that I just decide to take a load of for a short time. Wait and see what happens while doing a little bit here and there. If a random crook's kneecap is blown off by 'accident',  
then at least they're still breathing.

I came out of hiding when I noticed where the Black Sky was being manufactured,  
when I discovered Bruce had found the exact same place. He was fighting a ninja which managed to get a lucky shot and poison him. So I brought him back to my place where I've been hiding out waiting for the heat to die down. I gave Bruce an anti-poison that I 'collected'

Batman: "J-Jason..?"

Red Hood: "Bruce. You done sleeping?"

Batman: "Where's Yami?"

Red Hood: "Got away. He was gone by the time I was finished applying the anti-toxin."

Batman: "You shouldn't have let him get away."

Red Hood: "Of course. No 'thanks Jason, for saving my ass'. I guess we'll just go back to the cave and find a lead."

Batman: "Jason, the cave has been taken over."

The cave?! To say that I was shocked was an understatement.

Red Hood: "What do you mean, taken over?! What about Dick? Tim? Barbara? Alfred?"

Batman: "Hush has them."

Red Hood: "Oh right... Who the hell is Hush?"

Batman: "Thomas Elliot. The surgeon."

Red Hood: "Didn't you two used to be best friends or something?"

Batman: "Used to. He knew how to get into the cave and he's taken the rest of the family hostage."

Red Hood: "Then we just storm in and get them back. It's just one guy, isn't it?"

Batman: "Hush seems to be using a variant of the Black Sky. Once the user injects it, it somehow creates a clone of the person's body with their skills and memories."

Red Hood: "A cloning formula? Heh, crazier things have happened. But, that means instead of dealing with one dangerous psychopath, we now have to deal with a dozen."

Batman: "It all depends on how long the effects last and how much Hush has."

Red Hood: "Then please tell me you have a plan."

When I said that, Bruce smiled. Bruce doesn't really smile often, but when he does, it means that he has a crazy plan in mind. Not my kind of crazy, but as close as I'm gonna get.

 **-Third Person-**

Roman Sionis AKA the Black Mask was just broken out of Blackgate seemingly by Batman. As Black Mask sat in the Batplane making it's way to an undisclosed location,  
he started to get impatient.

Sionis: "Enough of these games! I know that the Bat isn't behind this, so who is?"

Black Mask looked out the window of the Batplane, and saw that the plane was hovering over the docks.

Sionis: "What is this supposed to be?"

In the little monitor inside the plane, a man with a bandaged face appears on screen.

Hush: "Patience is a virtue, Roman."

Sionis: "So it is you. I knew that there was only one person who could twist the Bat up so tight."

Hush: "Well, I plan to twist him up tighter. With your help."

Sionis: "So that what this was? A favour? How are you using Batman's weapons?"

Hush: "I'm remote controlling the car and the plane from the Batcave."

Sionis: "You know where the Batcave is?! Where?!"

Hush: "As I said, patience."

Sionis: "My patience is wearing thin, Hush. Why am I here?"

Hush: "Do you remember those weapons and tech you stole from Batman's cache using one of the people in the Riddler's employ? That you sold them?"

Sionis: "Yes? What about it?"

Hush: "I was the buyer. And all of the gear is at the dock's storage."

Sionis: "You brought the gear? Then why are you telling me where it is? Why am I here?"

Black Mask crosses his arms while the plane starts to land on the ground.

Hush: "I made some calls to your organisation to meet you there. I've made arrangements for you and your gang."

Sionis: "What arrangements?"

Hush: "To take over Gotham."

With that, Black Mask's gang arrives at the docks in their cars and they start opening the storage lockers. Inside are weapons and explosives. Batarangs,  
grenade launchers, guns with rubber bullets. Although the rubber bullets were taken out and replaced with live ammunition.

Sionis: "So you're giving your new tech to me. Why?"

Hush: "Because I can, Roman. You want revenge and it so happens that I have the tools to do so. I want you to take back your city."

Sionis: "What's in it for you? How do I know that Batman and his little group aren't gonna get in my way?"

Hush: "Batman is out of the fight for now, and his little group are in my care.  
So now is the perfect time to strike. But, I'll leave the choice to you, Roman."

The face of Hush disappeared from the screen.

Even though you can't see it because of the mask, Sionis made a smile as he left the cockpit of the Batplane.

Sionis: "Load up boys! Tonight, Gotham burns to the ground!"

Black Mask's men cheered as they began to march into Gotham.

 ** _-Batman-_**

With Hush in control of the Batcave, going through the manor is out of the question...  
Being forced to break into my own home. Tommy has raised this already personal vendetta that he has against me to new heights.

After my encounter with Yami, I know that Hush is using a formula of Black Sky that seems to create a clone of someone when it's administered to whoever uses it. There could be dozens of Hushes waiting.

I can't believe I didn't see this coming. Fish Mooney. Harvey Bullock, Jim's arrest,  
Hush's involvement. The clues were there, in front of my eyes. The last place I'd think to look.

Because of that, Alfred, Dick, Tim, Barbara and... Selina are in Hush's hands.

The last ally that I have to help me is Jason, the Red Hood. The Robin who died.  
A tragedy that I vowed would never happen again.

Red Hood: "Bruce, are you okay?"

Batman: "... We need to enter the cave through the sewers. There'll be a area which crosses into the cave."

Me and Jason head into the sewers, looking for the entrance to the cave.

Red Hood: "Ah, the smell of the sewers. How I missed wading around in what possibly was my lunch with you. Isn't it a bit risky to have a route to the Batcave through the sewers?"

Batman: "Unless you know where you're going, you'll never find the cave. Hush will pick us up on the sensors due to the signals in our suits if we go through the dive area, but the sensors have a built-in failsafe in case they were ever used against me."

Red Hood: "Wow, a plan for everything. So what is this failsafe?"

Batman: "Once we enter the cave system, they'll be a hidden switch which should scramble the instruments used for the sensors. Hush won't know what happened until it's too late."

Red Hood: "Speaking of Hush, if there are a lot of copies of him, how do we know which one's the real one?"

Batman: "Thomas Elliot is the type of plan out his attack and carry it out with precision. He knows I won't attack if there's a possibility I'll kill the real one."

The clones of Elliot are simply made of liquid. If I plan to stop Hush, I'll need to eliminate his clones as if I intend to ensure that they stay down.

To me, it sounds like murder. I vowed not to kill, but is defeating these clones,  
killing? They aren't alive, they're a likeness of Tommy, but it's not him. Just soulless copies of him.

Red Hood: "Can I finally use the live ammunition?"

Batman: "Wound them, but don't kill them. We can't risk killing the real Hush."

Red Hood: "Fine... Shoot to wound."

As we move through the sewers, we come across the location where the hidden entrance to the cave is. I feel around the walls and the floor to find the switch, but then I hear heavy footsteps coming from the other side of a grate.

Red Hood: "I knew there was a croc down here."

Jason has his guns trained on the grate. The large figure that created the large footstep sounds appears on the other side of the grate.

Waylon Jones AKA Killer Croc.

Croc: "You aren't welcome here!"

Croc roars at us while attempting to pry open the grate.

Red Hood: "I thought Avenger took you out."

Croc: "I belong here. These are my sewers! I don't want you here, Batman!"

Batman: "I don't have time to fight you, Croc. Let us pass."

Croc: "I don't need to fight you here and now, Batman. I'll have my moments, but now I have more important things to do."

Killer Croc then turned around and left, diving into the waters behind him.

Red Hood: "Did he not see the guy with the guns?"

Batman: "Not now, Jason."

I found the switch to open the door to the cave, now that Croc was gone. I pressed the switch and a part of the wall opened up.

After activating the scrambler that was hidden in the cave system, me and Jason both found our way through the cave system towards the Batcave.

When we got to the cave, we were in the shadows above with a clear view over the cave.

We found Nightwing, Red Robin, and Batgirl locked in the containers where their suits are usually kept. Alfred has been locked in the reinforced glass cage while Selina is strapped to her bed in the medical room. She still hasn't woken up.

There are multiple copies of Hush all around the cave. All with guns.

Red Hood: "Well, this could be tricky. We make a bad move and we'll get shot."

Batman: "That's why we don't make bad moves."

Red Hood: "I wonder about that."

I may have allowed Jason to die at the hands of The Joker, but I won't allow the same mistake to happen again.

Batman: "Shoot all the Hushes. Make sure you wound them lightly so that they bleed,  
if the blood is black then it's a fake."

BLAM BLAM BLAM!

Red Hood shot at all the Hush clones while I threw a smoke pellet into the cave to prevent the clones from firing back at us. We managed to catch a glimpse at which ones of the Hush clones were fakes, but we couldn't see the real one yet.

Red Hood: "I'll take the ones of the left."

Like Jason said, he went to the left, while I went to the right. Too late to go with another plan.

I started to clear the right side of Hush clones. Gun fire ringed out all throughout the cave. Both from the Hush clones and Jason.

Hush: "Smoke, Bruce? And I see you brought your failed Robin with you. Jason,  
is it?"

Red Hood: "If you're the real Hush, come out and join the party."

Hush: "Not just yet... I hold all the cards here."

Batman: "No. It's over, Tommy."

I could hear Hush's voice through the smoke, he was a bit away from the fight.  
But, I could tell where he was. The Batcomputer.

Hush: "No. It's over when I take what's mine. You've been the king of this cesspit of a city for so long. It's time for the rightful king of Gotham to assume his throne."

He was close. I took down the closest clones to the Batcomputer as quickly as possible and the smoke started dying down and...

?: "Bruce. A little help?"

Selina's voice. Hush had a gun to her head. But, Selina's still strapped to the medical bay bed.

Batman: "This another one of your clones, Hush?"

Selina: "Bruce? What are you talking about?! I'm real!"

Hush: "Or is she, Bruce? For all you know, the one in your medical wing may just be another clone. Or is this the clone? Decisions, decisions."

Selina: "Bruce, don't listen to him. He's trying to confuse you. You know me."

I do know you, Selina. Both as Catwoman and as Selina Kyle. Hush knows this much about me that I care for you, that's why even taking a clone hostage would give him the upper hand.

Red Hood: "Batman! Snap out of it!"

Jason shoots at Selina's leg, revealing... Black Blood.

I rush at Hush who quickly pushes the Selina Clone aside and tries to shoot at me,  
but I grab Hush and slam him head first into the Batcomputer.

But, Hush only laughs.

Hush: "Checkmate."

His bandages broke apart, revealing the face of Thomas Elliot, but his face bleeds black.

Another clone?!

BLAM BLAM!

Red Hood: "Argh!"

Jason went down after the gunshots! He was shot in the legs!

Selina (Clone): "Time for a catnap, Bruce."

The Selina clone places a canister close to my face and gas pours out of it. I quickly throw her off, but my body refuses to move after that. I watch as the Selina clone melts into black liquid...

I'm sorry. Selina. Even as a clone, I never wanted harm to come to you...

Hush had set a trap for me and I fell for it. As another Hush dragged Jason by his wounded legs and threw him into another container for another Robin suit. The one which Damian was wearing before leaving Gotham on his own journey.

The Hush walked up to me and then cut his own finger. The blood was red. This was the real Hush!

Hush: "You never did plan ahead, did you?"

Batman: "What's the endgame here?"

Hush: "The endgame? You mean with me finally taking what's mine? Controlling Gotham?  
Killing you once and for all?"

Batman: "When have you ever cared about controlling Gotham, Tommy?"

Hush: "Tommy? You still haven't figured it out yet... Have you?"

I watched as Hush unwrapped his bandages from around his face. As each came off,  
i started to see the man underneath...

An elderly man who looked familiar. No! It can't be!

As the last wrap fell, his face was fully exposed to me. The man behind all of this...

Batman: "But... You're dead. I saw your body."

?: "Yet another clone, I'm afraid."

Batman: "And your illness? It was terminal."

?: "I know. The pain I had to endure each day. Watching my little girl grow up to see her father in pain. But I knew that she was destined for greatness. So I couldn't leave things as they were. I wanted to leave my mark on Gotham. And I got a second chance, thanks to the chemical that restored my life."

Chemical that can restore life?

Batman: "The Lazarus Pit."

?: "Whatever it was called, it was a damn miracle. My second chance at life and finally establishing my legacy."

Batman: "What legacy is this?! Kidnapping? Deceptions? Drug dealing? Murder?  
Becoming a crime lord? That's your legacy?"

?: "No. My legacy is this."

The batcomputer console was broken, but on screen, images of Black Mask and his gang armed with my tech and weapons that was stolen from my cache was being shown to me. They were creating chaos in Gotham!

Batman: "What have you done?!"

?: "I've defeated you. Your allies are beaten, your tech is mine, your name is being slandered across the city, and now the final nail will be driven into your coffin.  
Mr Wayne. You will bear witness to your final defeat and then... I'll kill you.  
The man who defeated the Batman."

The man took out a knife and started cutting a bat symbol across my head. I could tell in the reflection of the blood soaked knife.

?: "Winston Grace."

 _ **-Avenger-**_

Rick, Charlotte, and Lauren are safe and Fish Mooney is, by now, in police custody.  
Tonight has already been eventful. Tomorrow morning, I'm hoping Gotham can breathe a little easier.

But, as I ride on my motorcycle through Gotham's streets, I find out very quickly that my night isn't over just yet.

BOOM!

Explosions could be heard from nearby. Explosions!? What causing this?!

I dismount my bike and park it nearby. I need to see what's going on first.  
So using my grapple gun to head to the rooftops, I quickly move to the scene as gang members wearing black masks are using, what seems to be grenade launcher on the nearby buildings.

It was absolute chaos down here! Buildings set ablaze, and gunfire everywhere!  
People are screaming and running down there as the gang members are shooting and blowing up anything and everything they want!

How did this all happen? These men work for Roman Sionis! But, he's behind bars now...

I need to save those people and quell this chaos! I need to find out if it really is Black Mask behind this.

Using my grapple gun, I aimed it at the floor near one of the gunman and I quickly zipped to the ground, landing on him. Another gunman noticed this and aimed their gun at me, but I quickly picked up the first gunman's gun and threw it at the second. A gang member with a grenade launcher aimed it at me, but another member stopped him.

"Are you crazy?! You'll blow us all up!"

I took the opportunity to run up and hit the two in their faces with my fists.  
A couple of the thugs got back up, only for me to take them back down with a flurry of kicks.

I left one conscious however and I lifted his arm as he was lying on the ground and twisted it ever so slightly. Enough pressure will break his arm and I'm sure he knows that too.

Avenger: "Where's Black Mask?"

"I-I don't know! He didn't say where he'd be."

Avenger: "Not what I wanted to hear."

I started to twist his arm more and he started yelling in pain.

"I don't know where he is! But, it's too late anyway. Our men are all over Gotham with the Bat's weapons. The boss wants to burn down Gotham!"

I remember that Black Mask stole Batman's weapons and now he's using them against the city. I don't know where Batman or where his allies are. The police, even if they've been made off by Hush, can't ignore this, but how effective will they be?

I need to find Harper. She may be able to help.

I quickly get back to my motorbike and I ride towards the Narrows.

 _ **-Bluebird-**_

Come on, Harper, focus. You're only trying to hack into Batman's network and shut down all of the weapons that are being used to blow the city to kingdom come.

BOOM!

Cullen: "Harper! We need to get out of here! You're not gonna be able to shut down those weapons before they're used to kill us!"

It's bad in the Narrows. After Black Mask escaped from prison, I quickly came back here to see if I can shut down the weapons, but I'm having trouble. It's just like the riots again. I wanted to go out and help, but I have to shut down those weapons.

Bluebird: "Have faith in your big sis, Cullen. I can shut them down and then that should even the odds."

Cullen: "Would that be before or after we blow up?!"

Bluebird: "Clearly before."

I then started to hear signs of fighting out in the streets. I couldn't move from the computer since I was fighting a really annoying firewall.

Cullen: "It's Avenger! He's fighting the gang outside!"

Bluebird: "It's about time he got here. I was worried we were on our own."

Cullen: "He's kicking their asses!"

Bluebird: "Hey, Cullen. Give this to him."

I throw an earpiece to Cullen.

Cullen: "Hey, Avenger!"

Cullen throws the earpiece out the window and after a few seconds...

Avenger: "Is this working?"

Bluebird: "Yeah. What's happening out there?"

Avenger: "Black Mask. He's using Batman's tech against the city! Can you shut it down?"

Bluebird: "No matter how hard I tried, the firewall was really complex. It would take me time to crack it. Time we didn't have."

But, there was one thing I could do.

 _ **-Maggie-**_

The city was in absolute chaos! Black Mask's men were all over the city, carrying what seemed to be beyond military issue hardware. It had Batman written all over it. But, I knew this wasn't his doing.

Montoya: "If this is Batman's mess, where is he right now?!"

Maggie: "I don't know. We're by ourselves on this one."

Montoya: "But how do we do this? Black Mask's gang is all over the city. W We have distress calls coming from everywhere and we having trouble. Even if we manage to take down the foot soldiers, there's still the matter of..."

BRRTATATATA!

Machine gun fire came from the windows! As we down behind cover, we see that the gun fire didn't come from people, but from some sort of flying devices!

Maggie: "Those are Drones!"

Montoya: "Who cares?! Just shoot!"

Renee and I then returned fire on the drones. We heard gunfire and screaming from downstairs! The Drones must have gotten inside the building!

Me and Renee managed to shoot down our drones and we ran into the precinct and started shooting at more drones. They've killed dozens of officers already!

 _ **-Bullock-**_

I started hearing gunfire from inside the building and the guard that was standing around the cells had left to check what was going on.

Bullock: "Hey?! Hey! Let me outta this cell! I can help!"

No one was gonna hear me over that gunfire.

?: "Oh, Harvey. Nobody cares if you can help. You're a criminal now, you can't be trusted."

In the cell next to me Fish is at the door of her cell, talking.

Bullock: "Ah, shut it, Fish."

I was trying to find of a way out of the cell, but I don't have a key or even a slim Jim.

As I thought that, something was shooting the small barred window inside the cell! I quickly hid just below the window as the bars were shot off.

I looked up and I saw a flying machine looking thing just come into the cell.  
Whatever it was, it was my ticket out of here.

I jumped up and grabbed the thing, But, it started struggling and sprayed gunfire all over the place, cutting through the door to my cell. I managed to smash it against the wall and run out of the cell.

Fish: "Hey, Harvey! Let me out of this cell!"

Bullock: "Screw you, Fish."

I ran away down the cell block as the machine followed me! I took cover as it began to spray gunfire again. But, there was a dead cop where I was... Poor guy.

He did have a loaded gun with him though. Thanks buddy. I'll put this to good use.

I came out of cover and emptied the entire clip into the machine, disabling it.

Bullock: "That was way too close."

I quickly ran out into the precinct where Montoya and Maggie were shooting at more of those machines.

Montoya: "Bullock?! What are you doing out of your cell?!"

Bullock: "Is this really the time for that?! I'm out of ammo, I need a clip!"

Maggie: "Here!"

Maggie threw a spare clip to me.

Montoya: "What are you doing?!"

Maggie: "We need all the help we can get!"

Maggie, Montoya, and I were holding off the machines. But, there were so many of them.

Bullock: "Where's the AVTF?!"

Maggie: "Busy containing the situation outside! Roman Sionis is using Batman's weapons against us!"

Bullock: "Great. Where is the costumed freak anyway?"

Montoya: "We don't know. Ever since that stunt you pulled at Arkham, we haven't seen him since."

Bullock: "What does he want? An apology?!"

We kept shooting at the machines, but we started to run out of ammo...

BLAM BLAM BLAM!

The machines went down after someone came from behind and shot them down.

?: "Is this how this place has gotten to without me?"

We watch as the man walks in. We can hardly believe our eyes. I could hardly believe my eyes.

Maggie: "Commissioner?!"

Montoya: "You're out of Blackgate?"

Gordon: "Someone from the state signed my release form. They have evidence that it wasn't me that had something to do with Hamilton Hill's murder."

It felt tense as I look at Gordon. I had been apart of the conspiracy that put him behind bars after all.

Bullock: "Hey, Gordon..."

Gordon: "I know, Harvey. But, not now. We have work to do."

Same old Commish. Always ready to work in the most hopeless of situations.

Bullock: "Lead on, Commish."

 **-Third Person-**

Meanwhile, Black Mask has been using the Batplane to blow and destroy any of the Yukuza's operations in Chinatown. The Yukuza have been trying to fight back, but with Black Mask not just plioting the Batplane, he also has remote control of the Batmobile on the ground. Chinatown becomes a firey inferno.

Sionis: "That's what you get when you go up against the Black Mask. You burn!"

Most of the Yukuza's businesses and buildings have been destroyed, but what Black Mask notices is that he is losing contorl of the Batmobile.

Sionis: "What? What's happening to my car?!"

?: "You mean Batman's car? Just remotly taking contorl of it."

Sionis: "Who the hell are you?!"

?: "Just call me Bluebird."

Just like that, Black Mask loses contorl of the Batmobile as it starts to drive away from the Batplane.

Sionis: "You think you can steal from me and get away with it?! Not a chance!"

Black Mask's Batplane chases the Batmobile under Bluebird's contorl. Black Mask uses the weapons on the Batplane to shoot at the car, but it managed to manuver the attacks.

Meanwhile Avenger who had just been dealing with riots in the Narrows, is heading towards the docks on his motorcycle. He uses an earpiece given to him by Bluebird to communicate with her.

Avenger: "Bluebird, where are you luring him to?"

Bluebird: "The docks. At least I can shoot him down with these awesome Batcannons and he'l land in the water."

Avenger: "I'm on my way there now. Try not to hurt Sionis."

Bluebird: "I'll try, but no promises."

Black Mask kept on firing his weapons at the Batmobile.

Bluebird: "You don't have that good an aim, do you?"

Sionis: "I will end you!"

Black Mask roared out in anger and frustartion as the Batmobile reached the docks.  
It turned around and then started firing at the Batplane.

Black Mask: "Away from innocent bystanders? Okay, we'll play that game."

The Batplane and the Batmobile then started a battle which each other which both vechicles shooting the other. But, the Batmobile started to run out of room and Black Mask started to damage it with gunfire.

Black Mask: "Did you really think you could steal from me?! I'll hunt you down and make you choke on your own blood after I'm through with this!"

However, the Batmobile managed to get a shot on the Batplane which broke part of the cockpit, exposing Sionis.

Avenger is running across the warehouses on the docks towards the battle between Sionis' Batplane and Harper's Batmobile.

Bluebird: "Umm, Avenger? You might want to get here quickly. He's disabled the car and I can't use any weapons."

Avenger: "I see you."

As the Batplane blows up the Batmobile, Avenger uses his grappel to hook onto the plane and leap onto the wing of the plane. Black Mask notices him and pulls out his dual handguns.

Sionis: "Send me to prison?! You'll gonna die for that!"

Black Mask shoots at Avenger, but Avenger throws his baton at Sionis, knocking him back, which damages the console.

By the time Black Mask recovers, Avenger reaches the cockpit and retrieves his baton, but Black Mask throws him back out onto the wing and dives at Avenger with a knife. Avenger blocks Black Mask and then slams him back into the cockpit.

However, the plane began to go out of control and started spinning. Avenger manages to hold on tight while Black Mask fell out of the cockpit, but held on.

Avenger quickly fired his grappel gun towards a warehouse roof and swings off, grabbing Black Mask.

When the two land, however, the roof can't take the weight of the two and they fall straight through the roof. Falling through the warehouse seleves and then hitting the ground, both Avenger and Black Mask landed side by side on the ground.

But, Black Mask attmepted to crawl away and Avenger slowly got back up. Avenger followed Black Mask, but only to get hit in the chest with a crowbar.

Sionis: "Ready or not, now you die!"

Black Mask readied the crowbar, but Avenger blocks with his baton and fell backwards and flipped Sionis over him into the wall. Getting back up, both Black Mask agressive attacked Avenger, only to receive a roundhouse kick to the face,  
followed by an elbow to the stomach. Using the baton, Avenger disarmed Sionis and threw him through a window to the outside.

Avenger: "Bluebird. I have Sionis."

Bluebird: "Oh, that's good. What about the city? Black Mask's gang is still shooting and blowing crap up."

Avenger: "Could you continute to work to shut down the weapons that they're using?  
GCPD could use some support."

Bluebird: "So I'm stuck behind the desk. It's too bad that I don't have the Batmobile anymore, that was awesome."

Avenger: "Sorry, but we need you where you are, Bluebird."

Bluebird: "What are you going to do?"

Avenger: "End this."

 _ **-Avenger-**_

Now that i've taken down Sionis, I can guess that it was Hush that gave him control of the car and plane. I walk over to him and stand over him. He'll know where he is.

Avenger: "Where's Hush?"

Sionis: "Go to hell."

Avenger: "Wrong answer."

I use my baton to hook Sionis' arm behind his back since he was lying on his stomach and I twist it.

Avenger: "Either give me what I want or go back to prison with a broken arm."

Sionis: "Do you really think you can make me talk?! Better people have tried."

Avenger: "You haven't met me yet."

I twist Sionis' arm more and more each time he doesn't talk.

Sionis: "Even if I did know, why would I tell you?"

Avenger: "You're beaten, Roman. Without you and the vehicles, your men aren't gonna last long."

Sionis: "You're just like Batman. You put too much faith in the law, when it's nothing but a scam."

Avenger: "Believe that if you want, Sionis. Now, where is Hush?"

Sionis: "You think you can take on somebody that even the Bat couldn't take down?  
I don't even know where he is. Because he's taken over Batman's home. His Batcave."

The Batcave. Mr Wayne told me that already, but... Why am I so stupid? Wayne Manor, that's where the Batcave is.

Avenger: "It's been a pleasure, Sionis."

I then hit Sionis in the back of the head, knocking him out.

Wayne Manor. Looks like I'm gonna finally meet the man behind all this.

On my motorbike, I ride towards the entrance to Wayne Manor in Gotham Heights.

I need to get inside and find the entrance to the Batcave. Hush should be there.

I better stay on my guard for possible defences, I can guess that Hush may have contorl of Batman's security system if he has one... I don't know if I'm being paranoid, but I wouldn't put it past Batman to have a security network.

I jump over the gate and head towards the manor. When I do, I stay to hear mechcanical sounds coming from the lawn... Maybe not so paranoid.

A turret comes out of the ground and fires eletricity at me! A taser of somekind?!

Muitple turrets came out of the lawn and fire at me! I run down the path, but lasers come out of the ground and I jump over them while dodging the eletrical attacks from the turrets.

I end up trapped between turrets, but dodging at the last second, caused them to shoot and shortcircut themselves.

I made it to the door, but the door wouldn't budge. So... Sorry Mr Wayne.  
I quickly use the grapple gun to swing upwards and break my way into the manor through the window.

I'm inside. I can't say it was easy...

?: "So you made it inside, did you? Well done. Batman seemed to have great taste in defences, even if they were a little non-lethal."

Avenger: "Hush, I assume?"

Hush: "That's right. I can assume that you know about Batman's secert if you're here. Good timing too. I've been wanting to speak to you for some time, Riley Rivers."

It's not a shock if he knows who I am. He did have my mother attacked and put into the hospital, and his clone that attacked me there knew who I was.

Hush: "Come to the grandfather clock. Turn it to 11:47."

Grandfather clock? 11:47? Could it be the entrance to the Batcave?

I searched around the Manor and I found the Grandfather clock in the main study...  
This is way too easy. It can't be this easy...

The lights went off in the Manor! It must be a trap, so I quickly hide on the celling, pushing myself on both sides with my hands and feet to keep me on the celling.

My suspeicion was right as three copies of Hush appeared below me. All with guns.

"Where is he?!"

"He's hiding somewhere."

"Find him!"

The three Hush clones move away from the clock. I can't risk opening the entrance while Hush's clones are standing guard. I better take them out. But, this is someone Batman has had trouble with, so I better play it safe and take them out one at a time.

I dropped down quietly and followed the clones until one of them was far enough away from the others to attack. Since they're using flashlights, they'll know the second I attack, so I better be quick.

Using my baton, I choke the first Hush, but he drops his flashlight and the others turn and start shooting, so I throw the clone to the others and he is shot by the gunfire. I manage to get back into hiding as the other clones are on guard.

"He's trying to pick us off! Cover each other's back!"

The two clones then start to walk close to each other, got to seperate them...

I quickly get ahead of them and see a chandier. I use my grapple gun to reach the celling and I start hitting it with my baton which damages the support connecting it with the celling.

"What's that noise?!"

The Hush clones come running, but I got the trap set as I hit the support one more time and the chandier falls. It only gets one of the clones, but with only one left, I drop from the celling and land on him, hitting him hard with my baton.

That takes care of the Hush clones.

I head back to the Grandfather clock and I turn the handles to 11:47. The clock then slides to the side, revealing an entrance into the darkness below.

This was it. The Batcave. I had been here once before, but I was blindfolded.

I go down the stairs which lead into the caves and I look around.

Nightwing, Red Robin, Red Hood, Batgirl, and Mr Pennyworth were all confined inside glass cells. In the light of the cave, I notice a shadow of the bat symbol on the ground. When I look up...

Batman unmasked and bleeding from the head from a cut shaped like a bat symbol. His arms and cape were formed in a way which created a bat symbol shadow on the ground.

Hush: "Enjoy my work, Rivers? The Bat Family defeated. Gotham's in ruins. And I'm standing tall over it all."

Hush was standing with his back to me. This one didn't have the bandages on his head.

Avenger: "I don't. You've been behind this entire conspericy. People have been killed, Hush."

Hush: "True. I guess a lawyer can't understand my work. But, there's one thing that's missing."

Hush then turned around and faced me, but when I looked at his face... I thought Bruce said he was dead!

Avenger: "Winston Grace?! It was you, this whole time?! Then the body in the morgue was a clone!"

Winston: "You're right. A convincing death was the best way to throw everyone off track. You were onto me thanks to the mistakes of Mr Martini. In fact, I should have instructed Jack Marco to kill you as well as Michael Rivers, then Batman wouldn't have gotten wise to the plan."

I knew that Grace had a hand in my dad's murder, and he just confessed to it.

Avenger: "Why? Why would you have my dad killed?"

Winston: "Business. It's always been business. I thought I lost everything when I was told I had cancer. There was so many ideas in my head at that time, but I didn't have the one thing that this country values the most: Money. But, thanks to one Dr Thomas Elliot..."

Grace went over to a curtian and pulled it back.

What I saw was a horifying sight.

It was the real Thomas Elliot. He looked like he'd been tortured. The chair he was strapped to looked like there was dried blood on it. He looked near death.

Winston: "Excessive exposure to the Black Sky formula. His cooperation was paramount to this entire plan. After all, if he didn't share with me everything that there was to know about Batman, then I wouldn't have been able to formulate a plan this precise."

Avenger: "You sick man!"

I walked towards Grace, but he pulled a gun out on me.

Avenger: "You think that gun scares me?"

Winston: "Scares? No. Kills? Yes."

Avenger: "What is this whole thing about?"

Winston: "I just wanted a legacy to leave behind."

Hearing his reason made me want to hurt him more than anything.

Winston: "I was given a second chance and look what i've done with it. I've taken Gotham. From Batman and all the other vigilantes. Me, a simple old man with cancer,  
took on the Batman and won. Look at my work, Rivers. The Bat family is defeated.  
Gotham in shambles. I've won. Gotham will never be the same again."

Avenger: "I'm still here, Grace."

Winston: "True. You brought down my enitre operation and sent all my plans straight to hell. With Fish in prison and Gordon free, i'll have to work so much harder to get back what I once had."

Gordon?! He's free?! But, what about the charges?

Winston: "You took a lot from me, Rivers. You're the only thing between me and my victory. So this is where I send you to join your father."

Grace aimed the gun at me. But, before he pulled the trigger, Dr Elliot who was strapped to his chair, got one of his arms free and he pulled Grace's arm, stopping him from firing.

I quickly ran towards Grace and jumped over him and grabbed his shoulder, flipping him to the ground. I started hitting him repeatedly in the face, but Grace kicked me in the face, which stunned me a bit. He was stronger than his elderly appearence showed. But, Grace wasn't trained. He was stronger than an average man his age,  
but not trained in any martial arts. Which made it easy for me to punch, kick, elbow,  
knee him into submission.

He got back up and I kneed him in the face. Not to hard, in case I kill him by accident. This man was responsible for the deaths of those during the riots and those who died tonight.

He turned Gotham, my city, into his stage. For his sick legacy.

Tonight, it all ends.

Winston: "No... NO!"

Winston got up again, but one punch from me put him down.

Winston: "No... I can't lose! I'm so close!"

Winston once again got up.

Winston: "I won't let Emma take my empire like it is. I will leave her a grand legacy as the daughter of the man who killed off the vigilantes of Gotham. Lazuras gave me a second chance. I took the legal, police, and media departments! Gotham was mine! I won't lose it all to some child!"

Avenger: "Give up! You've lost!"

Winston once again threw a punch, but I blocked it and delivered two punches to his ribs and a kick to the head.

Winston staggered on his feet. This was it! Finally this whole thing was going to come to an end...

BLAM!

I then found myself falling... I felt intense pain enter my stomach like fire.

I was shot. But who fired the bullet?

Hush: "I've been waiting for this."

Hush. Dr Elliot. He got free of the restraints and got Grace's gun.

Hush: "You used me. You stole my money and used it to take what was mine from Bruce Wayne. I can't let you do that again."

BLAM!

Hush shot Grace through the stomach. He placed his hand on the wound and stared at Hush in disbelief.

Winston: "N-Not like this..."

BLAM BLAM BLAM!

Three more gunshots later. Grace, the man who masterminded this entire event,  
died right there.

Hush: "Grace did do one thing right. He toppled everything you worked for, Bruce.  
But, he left you alive. A mistake I won't allow."

I stuggled to stay back up as Hush aimed his gun at Mr Wayne who was still hanging above the celling.

Hush: "Finally this bitter comedy is at an end."

I quickly rush forward and I punched Hush in the face. He stumbled and then fell off the railing which lead down towards the water. I looked down off the railing and saw nothing... Did he survive that fall? Or is he still down there?

I didn't know, but I did know something...

It was over. All of this.

 **Chapter 13 end.**


	14. Final Chapter: Aftermath

**Final Chapter: Aftermath.**

We're finally at the end. The mastermind behind this entire ordeal is no more.

Gordon is finally out of prison. Batman and his allies are still around. Avenger finally put an end to one man's dangerous legacy.

But what happened after the death of Winston Grace and the defeat of Dr Thomas Elliot?

 _ **-Avenger-**_

Alfred: "Master Rivers, you're lucky that the bullet didn't hit any organs. But, the bleeding is still nasty."

Avenger: "I'll be fine, Mr Pennyworth. This isn't the first time I've been shot."

After what just happened, i managed to release Mr Pennyworth from his confinement and he helped me get Mr Wayne down from the celling. Then we released Nightwing,  
Red Robin, Red Hood, and Batgirl from their own confinement. He checked on Catwoman as well, also known as Selina Kyle, she's still out cold from the same Black Sky that my mother was injected with.

Mr Pennyworth tends to my wound and patches me up before checking on Jason Todd.

Red Hood: "So, Riley Rivers. I guess it makes sense."

Avenger: "If you think I'll forgive the time you killed Daniel Marco, get that thought out of your head."

Red Hood: "Don't need your forgiveness, Rivers."

Alfred: "Master Todd. Master Rivers. Don't start any of your quarrels. Not after what just happened."

Me and Jason didn't even look at each other. As far as I'm concerned, Jason Todd is a murderer. That's it.

Nightwing: "You've got some good moves. Who taught you?"

Nightwing comes up to me.

Avenger: "Michael Rivers was my teacher."

Nightwing: "Who taught him?"

Avenger: "Who knows."

I never really thought about who trained my dad. All the stuff he taught me about martial arts... It makes me wonder now, who did train my dad? But, that's a story for another time.

Batgirl: "Is that it for Thomas Elliot?"

Red Robin: "Who know? His body wasn't found. Only a blood soaked bandage."

As i looked around the Batcave, Batgirl was preparing to leave on one of the Batcycles.

Red Robin: "Where are you going, Barbara?"

Batgirl: "My father's out of prison. I want to see him as quickly as possible."

Red Robin: "Are you gonna be okay?"

Batgirl: "I'll be fine, Tim."

With that, Batgirl rides off. It's been a long fight and finally Gordon is out.  
But, how? I don't know. I can at least try to find out later.

I decided it was time for me to leave too.

Batman: "Rivers."

As i walked away, Batman called me.

I turned to face him.

Batman: "Can i trust you?"

Avenger: "Can i trust you?"

We simply stared at each other for a moment, before i turned around and left the cave. I knew the way out anyway.

 _ **-Batman-**_

After Rivers left the cave, i turned back and looked towards Selina. She still hasn't woken up after what Winston Grace did to her. As for the body of Winston Grace,  
i intend to turn it over to Jim as soon as i get the chance.

Also, Rivers has someone supporting him. A technical expert? Whoever it was, was able to shut down my entire network. I'll have to completely rewrite the codes in my network and ensure that it doesn't happen again.

I go over the events that i know in my head.

Winston Grace kidnapped Hush and forced him to not only transfer his money over to him, but reveal everything he knew about me and my allies. He then had Fish Mooney become District Attorney, paid off the Mayor, only to kill him and have the finger pointed at vigilantes. That was enough to have Jim arrested and have Harvey Bullock placed as Acting Police Commissioner. With Gordon out of the way,  
the police turned their attention towards me and my allies, allowing Grace to run his criminal empire unopposed.

He created the illusion that Hush was behind this and faked his death by placing a clone of himself in Gotham's sewers. He manipulated Roman Sionis to serving his own agenda by starting this gang war with him, taking over Gotham's criminal underworld.

However, Rivers' involvement revealed his plans sooner than expected. The Russians wanted to betray Grace, but he betrayed them first by sending the police.

He targeted all of our weaknesses. Friends and family, including Jim Gordon and Kerry Rivers.

He pulled all these strings from behind the scenes and he almost won. If it weren't for Rivers.

One thing eluded me though.

The Leader of the Yukuza, Yami.

He hasn't been seen since Grace Enterprises.

 **-Third Person-**

In the backstreets of Gotham, a man of Japanese descent was walking around, wearing a hoodie. Yami, the leader of Gotham's Yukuza, was waiting for someone.

When a man stepped out and stood in front of Yami, Yami bowed before the man and presented him with a vial of black liquid.

?: "You reached out to me and asked me to accept you into our fold. You said you have something of interest."

Yami: "Yes. This is the Black Sky formula that Winston Grace was using. With this,  
I was almost victorious over the Batman."

?: "The Detective? If your tale is true, then i shall offer you membership among my league."

Yami: "You have my gratitude. Ra's Al Ghul."

 ***The next day, The House of James Gordon***

Meanwhile, after Gordon returned to GCPD, Black Mask was picked up by GCPD and all of Black Mask's gang's weapons somehow just 'shut down', enabling GCPD to arrest most of Roman Sionis's men.

With the nightmare behind them, James Gordon is preparing for the day's work while Barbara is cooking him breakfast.

Gordon: "You didn't have to get here early to cook me breakfast, Barbara."

Barbara: "Like hell i don't. You spent a long time behind bars. You've earned a little pampering."

Gordon: "The ordeal's still no over. There's still a job to do."

Barbara: "Dad, there's always a job to do."

Gordon: "That there is."

Barbara: "What about your partner? Detective Bullock? Isn't he a wanted man now?"

Gordon: "I don't know. Harvey left in the confusion. Helps us save the day and then leaves. May be drinking in a bar somewhere."

 ***Unknown Location***

 _ **-Bullock-**_

There's not a place left in Gotham for me now. After all i did, to the city, to the department, to Commish, and the others.

Batman and his costumed freak friends may not be all bad, but I've had enough of Gotham for one lifetime.

I drink to that.

 ***Gotham General***

 _ **-Lauren-**_

I've arrived at Gotham General. I got a call that Miss Vale is well enough to be discharged.

Riley never came back to his house last night, so me and my Mom stayed there for the night. Mom is busy trying to book a hotel room for the foreseeable future.

Personally, i couldn't get a wink of sleep.

The fact that Riley didn't come home was worrying. Is he hurt somewhere? Or worse...

After i saw the ski mask in his room, i put two and two together.

Riley Rivers is Avenger.

I mean... I know that he is Avenger and i could write this and publish this. It'll be a great story that could kick-start my career, maybe earn me enough money to rent a decent place.

But... For some reason, i can't do that.

Not just because he probably was the one who saved the city, but because i know the man beneath that costume.

I couldn't do that to him. But how can i face Riley knowing this?

As i walk into Gotham General, i find Riley. Sleeping on the chair outside his Mom's room. Has he been here all night? After the chaos subsided, he must have come here.

I walk up to him and i look at his sleeping face. He's in a real deep sleep, he must be exhausted.

I honestly don't know how i feel that Riley is the Avenger, but i know that he's helped people. Heck, he's saved me twice since this whole thing started.

I think i can accept this.

"Miss. Are you with him?"

A nurse comes out of Miss Rivers' room.

Lauren: "Um, yes. I'm here to see another person as well though."

"Well, i wanted to inform him that his mother is awake and he's welcome to see her."

Riley: "W-What?"

Riley starts to wake up and sees me and the nurse.

Riley: "Lauren? What's going on?"

Lauren: "Your mom's awake, Riley!"

Riley: "What?!"

Riley quickly sat up and fell of the chairs, but he quickly got up ran into the room.

I peeked in through the door to see Miss Rivers and Riley hugging each other,  
both in tears.

I started to cry too. Riley just looked so happy to get his mom back. I felt guilty about even considering exposing him to the public.

I better leave and let these two have their reunion.

I left and went into Miss Vale's room, where she was already up.

Lauren: "Miss Vale?! Why are you up?"

Miss Vale, still dressed in her hospital gown, was standing up after watching the news.

Vicki: "You were busy while i was out, weren't you?"

Lauren: "Well..."

Vicki: "You wrote a fine piece, apparently."

Lauren: "Well..."

I didn't know what to say. I did kind of take over Miss Vale's work while she was in the hospital, but it was to take down Grace.

Lauren: "I'm sorry, Miss Vale. I wanted to take down Grace after what had happened."

Vicki: "Things got bad, Lauren. I don't blame you. But, we've now got to go hunting for a story. Could you fetch my clothes from the closet?"

Lauren: "O-Of course, Miss Vale. But, aren't you due to stay another few days?"

Vicki: "The life of a journalist means we have to take chances, Lauren."

Lauren: "Of course!"

I then got Miss Vale's clothes for her. It looks like the adventure isn't over yet. Not by a long shot.

As for Riley... I'm sure he'll trust me enough one day to tell me his secret.

 ***One Week Later***

 _ **-Kieran-**_

It's been a week since the horror ended. Fish is finally imprisoned and awaiting trial. When Fish came back to Gotham, i thought that i would never be rid of her,  
but for her to kidnap my kids... I thought it was over. I would never see them alive again.

I just hope that Riley understands.

When Rick and Charlotte came to the police station, and i go to hold my son and daughter in my arms again, it was a moment of happiness that i could never describe to a judge or a jury.

Although i was released due to the fact that Fish had me under duress, meaning that she forced me to do what she wanted, I'm cleared of all charges. But my outburst at the law firm now has the state investigating me. They may disbar me and remove my licenses, but right now, i don't really care as much. We're not in danger of running out of money right now, and i have my children back.

Rick: "Hey, dad. I'm going to work. Should i take Charlotte to school?"

Kieran: "No, I'll do that."

Charlotte then ran up to me and jumped on my lap.

Charlotte: "Daddy. Will we see Avenger today?"

Kieran: "I'm sure he's watching somewhere, baby."

Avenger. Whoever you are, you're a damn hero.

 _ **-Harper-**_

It's been a week since crap hit the fan, but now The Narrows seems to be more quiet than ever.

Avenger hasn't really come round since what happened. I have been speaking to him over the week, and he says that he's had to deal with some unanswered questions.  
Something like that and that he'll come see me when he gets a minute.

Cullen: "Are you still waiting for Avenger to call you back? You've been restless since what happened a week ago."

Harper: "Because i had to save the day from behind a desk! I want to know all the karate chops and eye poking stuff."

Cullen: "I think you should just give up being Bluebird. It's just not safe out there."

Harper: "Little brother, you have a lot to learn."

Cullen: "Huh?"

 _ **-Avenger-**_

My mom's okay now! I was happy and relieved to hear that she's miraculously made a full recovery thanks to some 'specialised' medicine.

Gordon is out of prison and Miss Vale has made a full recovery as well. It feels like the effects of what Grace has done over the past number of months is starting to wear off.

I haven't heard anything from Batman or the others. I think they all have their own things to deal with as well.

But, there are still some unanswered questions.

Whatever they injected my mom with to help her recover was brought in by an outside doctor named Luke Harrison.

There was also the release papers. Apparently, someone found a video tape of Fish entering the Mayor's office on the date of the explosion... But, i found something else. That same day, Emma Grace also visited the Mayor.

What was Emma Grace's role in all this? That was the final question that needed answering.

For this reason, i headed to Grace Manor. And... Emma was waiting for me on the veranda.  
I landed on the roof above where Emma was. She was sitting at a dinner table on the veranda. There were candles lit and fine china on the table. There was a sliver platter plate, with a lid on top, in the middle of the table

Emma: "I was wondering when you would come."

Avenger: "You've been expecting me? So you knew i would figure out that you hired Dr Luke Harrison to give Kerry Rivers that medication of yours. And you're also the one who got Gordon released."

Emma: "I knew you would figure it all out. You somehow managed to beat my father after everything he did."

Avenger: "Are you aware of his death?"

Emma: "Of course. Batman, or should i say, Mr Wayne delivered the body to the GCPD. Father was killed because of bullet wounds and everyone knows that Batman doesn't use guns."

So she knows who Batman is. Since Emma knew what had happened to my mom, does she know who i am too?

Avenger: "Why did you do those things?"

Emma: "I know you work with Riley Rivers."

She doesn't know?

Avenger: "What makes you think that?"

Emma: "Don't act coy, darling. Who else could have given you the legal papers to expose Miss Mooney? I figured that it would help you if Gordon was out of prison."

Avenger: "Even if it ruined your father's plan?"

Emma: "I knew what he was up to. But, it's not like i had a choice."

Avenger: "So you played along. But, what now? With Winston dead, what happens to Grace's legal and illegal empire?"

Emma: "Simple. I own them now."

Avenger: "You what?"

Emma: "With father dead, his businesses would go to me. Although legally I'm underage, a slight change in paperwork could change that."

If Emma is taking over Grace's empires, then that would make her the new Kingpin of Gotham's criminal underworld.

Emma: "Please. Let's not talk about those issues. Let's talk about you."

Avenger: "Me? Is this a joke, Miss Grace?"

Emma: "Please call me Emma. You have a secret identity, so don't feel compelled to give me your name."

Right now, i felt like she was making a joke. But, she gets out of her seat and she opens the lid on the platter plate and there was steak on the plate.

Avenger: "What is this supposed to be? A date?"

Emma: "Honestly, i don't meet many people that interest me. Especially when it comes to men. I brought wine."

Emma lifted up a wine glass, filled with red wine.

Avenger: "You're underage."

Emma: "This is non-alcoholic. There are rules when having such a fine dinner. It goes better with a fine wine."

I came off the roof and landed in front of Emma. To think, in front of me is the current Kingpin of Gotham's underworld, and she's asking me to have a drink with her.

Emma: "I can tell that you're not too much older than me. Do you already have a committed partnership with someone?"

Avenger: "You mean do i have a girlfriend? Then no."

Emma: "Then are you... Do you like girls?"

Avenger: "I prefer girls, yes."

Emma: "Then what's the harm of having a small drink?"

Emma offered me a glass of the non-alcoholic wine. This isn't poison or has some kind of drug in it?

Emma: "In case you're wondering..."

Emma then took a small sip of the wine she offered me.

Emma: "It's not poisoned."

I accepted the wine from Emma, but i was still confused here.

Avenger: "So you genuinely invited me out here for a talk?"

Emma: "Exactly, darling."

Emma held her glass to mine and i held mine to hers.

Emma: "Cheers."

She told a sip of her glass while i took an mouthful from mine... I like the taste of this. I wonder if i can buy non-alcoholic wine?

I then heard slight static in my earpiece that Harper gave me a week ago.

Emma: "Hmm? Is something wrong?"

Avenger: "Thanks for the wine, but i need to go."

I place the glass down, but Emma gives me something. A package.

Avenger: "What's this?"

Emma: "Give this to Mr Wayne. I'm sure that he'll be able to use it to wake up a certain cat friend of his."

She's referring to Catwoman. If she hasn't woken up since last week, then i better get this to Batman.

I jump off the veranda.

Emma: "Do be sure to return when you can."

I hear Emma say that as i leave. I don't expect to be making any return trips back there anytime soon.

When i get back into the city, the static in my earpiece turns into a voice.

Red Robin: "Rivers? Can you hear me?"

Avenger: "I can hear you, Mr Drake. How did you get this frequency?"

Red Robin: "I've had a week to find this frequency. I know that you have some tech support, but I'm good at tech myself."

Avenger: "Okay, but why did you want to talk to me?"

Red Robin: "Catwoman is still unconscious and we haven't found a way to cure her of the Black Sky in her system. But, i got word that your Mother woke up a week ago. She was injected with Black Sky, wasn't she?"

Avenger: "I actually wanted to speak with Batman about that. I think i have something that can help."

 ***Underneath Wayne Manor, The Batcave***

I went to meet with Batman, Nightwing, and Red Robin at the Batcave.

I gave Batman the package which turned out to contain a vial of white liquid.  
What is this called? White Sky?

Batman: "You said that Emma Grace just gave this to you?"

Avenger: "She did. I don't understand her motives, but i know that she can be dangerous.  
She was able to pull strings which everyone involved in this after all."

Batman has been analysing the formula using the Batcomputer.

Nightwing: "How do you know that this isn't poisonous?"

Avenger: "She could have poisoned me earlier, but didn't. She said for you to use this on Miss Kyle, saying it will wake her up."

Red Robin: "Why help us wake up Catwoman? It doesn't make sense."

Avenger: "The fact that a seventeen year old woman is in charge of Gotham's criminal underworld doesn't make sense."

Nightwing: "So she takes over her father's empire. With Sionis, Penguin,  
Fish, and her father out of the picture. There's no one left that can control the underworld in Gotham. But, how is she keeping others in life? Surely no one is taking orders from a kid?"

Avenger: "Over time, I've learned that any good crime lord has an enforcer."

Batman: "Killer Croc."

On the batcomputer, we saw images of Emma Grace with Killer Croc standing behind her. The room was filled with all of Gotham's worst, except the those currently being held at Arkham Asylum.

Nightwing: "That's one hell of an enforcer."

Red Robin: "There aren't many people that'll say no to that face with that man behind it."

Avenger: "True."

Batman: "Rivers."

Batman came over to me and looked at me with a glare.

Batman: "You did what you had to do. You had your vengeance against Grace. Now leave this place, go home, and destroy that costume."

To say that i was irritated and shocked was an understatement. I thought i earned respect here.

Nightwing: "Hold on, Bruce. Hasn't he already proved himself?"

Red Robin: "Yeah. We wouldn't have survived this one if not for him."

Batman: "Yet, his actions to get here went too far."

Batman showed an image on screen. Fish's right hand man, Butch. He had a massive cut in his forehead.

Batman: "That cut indicated that a blade was shoved into his Trigeminal nerve.  
You had something to do with that."

Avenger: "I had to find where Fish was keeping hostages."

I felt that, although my actions were terrible, the ends justified the means.  
If i didn't do what i did, Rick and Charlotte would be dead by now.

Batman: "You're a lawyer, Rivers. You're supposed to uphold the law and ensure people see a fair trial. Not torture them."

Avenger: "You, of all people, lecturing me? You, who break bones and leave criminals for dead every night, is telling me about rights? Let me tell you about rights,  
Mr Wayne. Money does not give you the right to do what you do to people. That's what makes me sick of people like you. You think by throwing money around and fixing up buildings, that you're helping this city. Guess what? What you do is put a plaster over an already rotten scar. You know what happens when the plaster comes off? Nothing changes. It was because of your tech that Black Mask caused all the damage he did a week ago. You're scared of the truth."

Batman: "What is the truth, Rivers?"

Avenger: "That as Batman. You can protect this city. As Bruce Wayne... You're useless. You don't see the real problem. Criminals try to destroy this city all the time. Rebuilding buildings doesn't solve the problem, it only prolongs it. Criminal will simply blow up those buildings you rebuild and then when your money finally fails, what will Bruce Wayne, and by extension, Batman really be? Nothing. Not even a shadow."

At that moment, Batman threw a punch at my face, but i caught it with my hand.  
The force of his punch was intense that i felt something snap in my hand, he tried to really hit me. I blocked out the pain and i continued.

Avenger: "As a lawyer, i intend to make sure Gotham's criminal element stay where they belong. And as Avenger, i can take them down. So keep doing what you're doing, but remember..."

I knocked away Batman's hand and delivered a straight kick to his stomach, which put some distance between us.

Avenger: "This is my city."

With that, i walked away from Batman and i got on my motorcycle and left the Batcave.

 _ **-Batman-**_

I watched as Avenger drove away. The way he caught my punch... He really is trained.  
But, if Michael Rivers really trained him, then where did a GCPD officer get such training from?

As for Riley Rivers, I'll have to deal with him at a later date.

Nightwing: "Bruce... Don't you think that was a little harsh of you? It's not the first time you've went too far when interrogating suspects."

Batman: "Rivers is different. He has too much to lose if things go wrong."

Red Robin: "We all have a lot to lose, Bruce."

Nightwing: "You made mistakes as well. If it weren't for Rivers, we'd all be dead."

Batman: "He did good. But, now that he's avenged his father, it's time for him to quit."

Red Robin: "I doubt he will."

Nightwing: "Look. I don't have time for a debate anyway. I better get back to Bludhaven."

Red Robin: "Yeah. I need to track down where that Yukuza leader went."

Both Dick and Tim got on their motorbikes and left.

Everyone doesn't trust me. I kept secrets with the intention to protect them. We all had to make sacrifices.

But, they almost died. But, it was someone outside of our circle that saved our lives. The fact that i let it get to that point is something i can't forgive myself for.

Rivers may have lost his father, but he still has family remaining. He's gambling their lives every night he wears that mask.

It's true that Gotham may be a city of scars. Maybe Rivers is right. Maybe Bruce Wayne doesn't make as much of a difference. But, he can still try. Gotham needs someone to step into the light as much as it needs someone in the darkness.  
That's what Riley Rivers wants.

That's what i want.

There is still one thing that hasn't yet be resolved.

Selina.

I decided that i would give her the injection. The Batcomputer can't seem to find out if it is toxin or not. But, Selina's life worsens the more that the Black Sky remains in her system.

I gave the injection of the white liquid... There didn't seem to be any improvement,  
but i couldn't tell what was happening to her body.

Batman: "Selina?"

There wasn't a response. Not even her eyes opened. Did i give her a toxin? This came from Emma Grace, who is now in charge of the Gotham Underworld.  
How could i trust this? Was i so desperate to wake up Selina that I...

Selina: "Bruce?"

When i looked, Selina was looking at me with a dazed expression.

Batman: "Selina?"

Selina: "You look so worried. What's wrong?"

Batman: "Do you remember what happened?"

Selina: "I may need a kiss to remember."

Batman: "Selina..."

Selina: "Only joking. I see your sense of humour hasn't changed in my absence."

Selina explained to me about when she was kidnapped by Winston Grace and she was drugged with a strange black liquid. He doesn't recall any of the events that happened since then.

Batman: "Winston Grace is dead. He was killed by Hush."

Selina: "As much as killing isn't my thing. I don't really mind if that guy kicked the bucket. I don't like being kidnapped then drugged."

Batman: "How are you feeling now?"

Selina: "Much better. I suppose that I'll need some kind of check, right doctor?"

Batman: "This isn't a game, Selina."

Selina: "Oh, I'm being serious."

... I suppose Alfred could use the night off.

 _ **-Avenger-**_

I stand on top of one of Gotham's skyscrapers and I removed my mask to get some air to my face.

The city was quiet and the sky was black and blue.

I haven't really relaxed like this since dad died.

As i looked out into the city, i thought about what was going on now.

Since Kieran was likely to be disbarred after what happened with him and the fire axe, i was now out of a job as Riley Rivers.

I'll have to try to find another Law Firm to work for, or create my own. I'm sure I'll think of something. Then I'll need clients.

I'll need to think of a symbol for my law firm.

But, i did make a symbol for my costume. Harper gave me the idea. Back when she signalled me during the riots when Hamilton Hill died.

A symbol of an 'A' which had the left side of the A going down longer than the right side. I attached it to the centre of my costume.

At that moment, i felt complete. I felt like i had something to fight for.

Dad... I hope that i made you proud. I know if you were here, you wouldn't agree with what I'm doing, but i know that this is the right thing to do.

I put on my mask and i dive off the skyscraper.

Gotham is now my city.

 **END.**


End file.
